Dogs, Listen To The Music, Don't Chase Your Tails!
by Jameson Like The Whiskey
Summary: Clasura Drive. Big Time Rush. Drama and music equals life when the 'City is Ours' and you're 'Millionaire Riches'. Not to mention the persistent reporters working for Hawk...and Griffin and his warm pants.
1. One Week To Find A Match

_Congrats Winners!: (Main Characters) RocketFox88' s Ava Elizabeth Carter, Phalen Rhude's Alice Carson, and Mini Maslow's Avery J Sanders. _

_Extras will be midnight knightress's Amelia Joyce Lima, and racingrebel17's Bryon Wade Contorres!_

**One Week To Find A Match…Thanks Griffin**

(Kelly's POV)

Gustavo had let the boys have the week off, as they'd just gotten back from their 'Music Sounds Better With U' US tour. He'd put Kelly to work, scouting for a new group. Griffin had ordered (due to the success of Big Time Rush) Gustavo to find a female group that was like BTR. And he had less than a week to do it. So Kelly did what any assistant would – she went directly to the source.

After talking to the boys, she found a common thread. Each of their official face book pages, twitters, and YouTubes had been liked by four different girls, each with their own accounts based in Wisconsin. Curiosity overtaking her, she clicked the video response on the boys' Worldwide video.

What popped up was a video of four girls, each situated like how the boys were in the recording booths. The title of the video was 'Worldwide – girl version ft. Big Time Rush'. As the song started, one of the girls began to sing, "Ooh Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?" and Kelly immediately recognized it as James' part of the song. As it progressed into the chorus and all four girls began singing, Kelly found her eyes widening with realization. Gustavo had to check these girls out. They could be what Griffin was looking for.

(Riley's POV)

She logged onto her laptop and got music going so she and her friends could sing some covers. That and she needed to update her fan fiction account. See, she and three of her friends had all bonded over their love for Big Time Rush, a boy band that had recently broke onto the scene about two years ago.

"Hey Alice, you what to log in first or should I?" Riley asked the brunette that was perched on the dresser, mouth moving as though she'd been silently singing something.

"Uh, sure." Riley passed the laptop to Alice, who logged in the fanfiction site under, 'PhalenRhude' the moniker she'd created for herself.

"Dang it. No new reviews. Ava, you want to check your account?" Alice asked of the hazel eyed blonde who was paging through an old magazine showcasing clothing styles from the 1940's.

"I don't know why you guys insist on wasting your time checking it constantly, when you could just wait for an email…but sure." She realized. Logging in under 'RocketFox88' she too, found not a single new review. Sighing, she automatically passed the laptop to the last girl in the room, Avery. She hadn't even been aware everyone had been checking their accounts; she was too busy staring at the soccer ball on Riley's desk, trying to figure out the best way to deflate it without Riley getting mad.

"Huh? Oh…we're checking _again_?" she sighed, giggling. Ava nodded and then turned to Riley, "See? _She_ doesn't think we have to check them all the time," in a mock condescending tone.

"Oh shut up. Yes! Ha, who's good now!" Avery yelled, turning the screen around so the other s could see. Her account, 'Mini Maslow' had two new reviews on stories she'd just updated the day before.

"Alright, now that that's done," Riley paused, taking the laptop back and loading up the webcam and motioning for Alice to grab the acoustic guitar in the corner of the room, along with the picks. She loaded up the chords for Big Time Rush's 'Stuck' as this was the girls' favorite song to play. As Alice began to play, the girls lost themselves in the music, completely unaware their account was being checked out by one of LA's hottest music producers.

(Gustavo's POV)

"Wait, you want me to check this page out, just because they posted replies on the dogs' page?" Gustavo asked Kelly, who nodded.

"This better be good." He grumbled, as the video loaded. Four girls were on stools in a line, kind of like those AOL Sessions videos when the entire artist's set is preformed acoustically. As the girl on the far left began to play the guitar, Gustavo's ears distinctively picked up the melody for 'Stuck'. The girl that started singing then took him by surprise, it sounded as though James was in the room. But it was her. In the middle of the second chorus, the tune being played shifted, as one of the girls clicked a button on the IPod next to her. The girls all kicked their stools back to clear the floor in front of them. As music began to flood the air around them, they broke into the routine the boys used during 'If I Ruled The World'. Their dancing was completely in sync, not one of the girls was out of step. Gustavo turned to Kelly, "Looks like we'll have to check them out. What have you been able to find on their location?"

Kelly looked at the various notes she'd taken during each of their videos and as she looked over their YouTube channels.

"All the girls are apparently from a small town in Wisconsin. Their twitters have location dating on them, and it looks like Greendale is the name of the town, I guess it's a suburb of Milwaukee." Gustavo nodded, "Alright. Look up flights and see what the next one out is to Milwaukee. The sooner we can meet with these girls, the better. Griffin didn't give us much time."

_AN: Hopefully this doesn't sound too bad for a start. The girls' usernames mentioned are the actual usernames of the people who entered those characters. If you'd like me to remove your name or the whole segment, let me know. Otherwise, thoughts? I know it's a rocky start, but it'll get better._


	2. Not Minnesota, But Just As Cold

**Not Minnesota, But Just As Cold**

(Gustavo's POV)

Kelly had booked the next flight out to Milwaukee, and from there she and Gustavo would find the small town the girls were residing in. After landing in Milwaukee, finding it was snowy, Gustavo immediately was reminded of the day he'd discovered Big Time Rush, in a snowy Minnesota town.

(Alice's POV)

"Hey, did you get an email from this person named Kelly Wainwright?" she asked as the girls were all in Avery's basement, practicing new soccer tricks for the next season. Riley's hand shot up as she started explaining what had happened to her.

"I just got an email that said she'd like to meet us because she works in the music industry. Looks like my dreams could come true after all!" she said joyfully, before kicking the soccer ball at the pipe up on the adjacent wall where it bounced back and returned to hit Avery in the head.

"Sorry, AJ….didn't mean to do that!" Riley instantly apologized. Alice had to laugh. Avery was used to getting hit in the head, she played both soccer and baseball whenever they were in season and being so, she always kept a baseball hat on over her dark brown curly hair. Times like these though, during when they were playing or practicing soccer, made Alice think about switching her friend's hat for a helmet like the batters got to wear.

"Yeah, and if I did that to you, you'd kill me for messing up your hair," Avery mused jokingly. Alice grinned and turned to look at Riley, who at the mention of, 'messing up your hair' automatically ran a hand through her thick dark red locks as if simply by saying it, her hair had been jinxed.

"Yeah, you're right. So what about you Alice? You get an email as well?"

"Yeah, I did. She said that if possible she'd like to meet us and see us perform."

"Seriously? When….when can we go? I…we HAVE to go…I mean, we could…dude, we could go big time…like BTR!" Riley almost yelled, clearly excited. A snort from across the room made the three turn to look.

Ava was sitting on the washing machine, watching the other three talking, with some interest in their conversation, just waiting to throw her two-sense in. See, Ava wasn't very outgoing, and still had a wall around her, even when she was with her friends. She just needed time to warm up to them.

"The chances of us actually getting signed by an actually recording company are pretty low since that Bieber kid got so huge. He got that way off a YouTube, the same way you're trying to, Riley. And Alice, I didn't think you wanted to sing. I thought you wanted to play for the Women's United States National Soccer team after college. That's your dream, isn't it? To hold that World Cup trophy? And Avery? Singing….playing guitar? You just wanted to settle down and find a man that could put up with how crazy you are, maybe have a few kids while you're at it. And Riley? What about me? I want….to help people. Become a professor in a college and teach English lit 101 or something, as well as have a fashion designing hobby on the side. We all have dreams. We don't all have to chase yours."

Looking at Riley with a deliberate confident grin, she added, "I think I'm gonna go study so I can take the ACT this fall, seeing as we're only sophomores this year. If I get a high enough score, then I'll know, or I can work on improving." And then she hopped down from the washing machine and headed upstairs without another word.

"What's her problem? Snarky much?" Avery asked, looking at the spot where Ava had just been.

"I don't know. Has she ever said anything like that to any of you before?" Alice asked. And then she realized all of what Ava had said had been true. Yes, Alice wanted to play soccer on the national level, show her skills in something other than music. Yes, Avery wanted to find a guy that could put up with her. Yes, Ava wanted to be a professor. And yes, Riley did want to be famous. It was her only dream.

"Riley?" Alice called, looking at Avery, who shrugged.

"It's so quiet…where'd she go?"

"Dunno. Upstairs?"

"We woulda seen her go. She's down here…c'mon," Alice said, motioning for Avery to follow her. During Ava's rant, Riley had seemingly disappeared.

(Kelly's POV)

She and Gustavo had managed to find the way to Greendale, the small town where the girls lived. After asking around, they set up in an old gymnasium at one of the local schools, saying they were talent scouts. Kelly managed to get the girls cell numbers from the school's informational system, and left each of the girls a message, saying if they were interested, to come to the gym for auditions. She wasn't expecting half of the small town to show up instead.

(Riley's POV)

Hearing all of what Ava had said early made her head spin. Ava had straight out crushed her dreams, and seemingly urged the others to chase theirs. What was it with her and her anti-hollywood anti-celebrity view? So Riley headed back into the basement, to the far corners, looking for her bike. Then her cell phone buzzed, indicating a missed call. She checked the voicemail, and wanted to cry. That Kelly Wainwright had called about auditions in the gym were the girls would practice for their games. Letting her desire take over, Riley grabbed her bike and started toward the stairs. And then ran into Avery and Alice.

"Riley! Where were you? During Ava's 'speech' you just took off. I'm sorry, she's just…y'know. It'll take time. She'll warm up to us. Guess some people are just closed off. Were you going?" Alice asked; her emerald eyes trained on the bike next to the redhead.

"Kelly just called my cell. I think I'm gonna go check it out. They're holding auditions in the school's gym, where we always play before games." Avery nodded, replying "You're not going let Ava stand in the way of your dream, are you?" with a grin, tossing a glance at Alice, then they both looked at Riley, who grabbed her helmet from the cabinet next to her.

"Heck no. It's like the soccer games we watch. During the clasura, do the teams give up? No matter who their facing? No. They drive it on, they play to better themselves and represent. So, no, I'm not giving up. You in?"

Both Avery and Alice nodded.

(Kelly's POV)

Between listening to each of the kids that had shown up thinking it was American Idol, and having to putting up with Gustavo getting more annoyed every second, she wasn't sure if it was worth it. The girls had to show up, they must have gotten her messages, right?

(Ava's POV)

Ava stood looking out the window of Avery's room, and had to do a double take when she noticed Avery, Alice and Riley had all grabbed their bikes and started out. Alice had her guitar case around her shoulders, and without opening the window Ava knew they were singing.

Wait, they weren't really going for that stupid email, were they?

Having no other choice but to follow them, as she was the oldest and therefore was supposed to keep an eye on them, she grabbed her skateboard and ran out the door after them.

(Gustavo's POV)

"Kelly, we've wasted three hours here. Face it; they don't want to show up. Can we leav- NEXT!" Gustavo barked as another wannabe Justin Bieber walked into the room. Confused he stopped and looked at Gustavo, unknowingly setting him off.  
>"Keep going kid, don't even stop at the mic! Keep walking, we're done here!" he yelled, frustration toward Griffin and the time limit finally reaching him. Just as he was about to storm out of the gym, he heard an acoustic guitar being strummed. Turning around to face the stage as three teenage girls tumbled into the room, he glanced at Kelly.<p>

"You guys are the ones I called, I'm guessing?" she ventured, looking at each in turn.

"Yes, we are. I'm Riley." The redhead spoke, smiling. Gustavo blinked. Was it possible she could do the same smug grin James always had? The girl next to her introduced herself as Avery, and the one behind her said her name was Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, cool, but look, I need to find someone that's decently good around here! I have five days to find a group that can match the dogs! So what do you girls have that should make me want to take you in, make your dreams come true?" he snapped, getting restless.

"This." And with that, the one named Alice began to play the guitar.

"When the chips are down Back against the wall Got no more to give Cause we gave it all…"

Gustavo looked at Kelly. She'd been right. Alice was playing guitar and singing Kendall's part, and she was spot on. Next Avery took Carlos' part, and by the time Riley was singing James' verse Gustavo knew these girls were what Griffin was looking for. But what, Big Time Rush was four people, not three…

The girls sang the chorus again, but when it was time for Logan's solo in the song, they fell quiet. The girl that must've had his part wasn't there, apparently. Just as Gustavo was going to dismiss them, they all chorused joyful yells of, "AVA! You came after all!" As a short blonde ran into the room, singing where the others had left off.

"Oh we're halfway there…." They ended, the girl named Ava even doing a back flip like Logan for good measure. They stood there, smiling and posing as the boys would at the end of a photo shoot. Kelly smiled, turning to Gustavo.

"So?" She asked. The girls all smiled to lean toward him, as though they were waiting for his response. He was the one that could make their wildest dreams come true. Would he do it?


	3. You're Gonna Need A Bigger Doghouse

**You're Gonna Need A Bigger Doghouse:**

(Ava's POV)  
>Gustavo was the one that could make their dreams come true. Would he?<br>The girls were all leaning forward, as if waiting for response. He looked at Kelly, she too seemed to be holding her breath.

"It could've been better." he finally said.

The entire room… was silent.

"WHAT?" Riley's startled yelp brings everyone back to focus. Immediately the other girls turn to look at her.  
>"Riley…it's not the end of the world," Ava tried soothing before things got out of hand. But then she realized Riley was mouthing something to Alice.<p>

Alice was smiling like a maniac, right before the killing. Ava saw Alice mouth back, "On three," and Ava knew what was happening. Like the breakaway of a single striker charging the net during a soccer game, Riley and Alice sprang off the stage toward Gustavo.

"NOT THE END OF THE WORLD? IT'S MY DREAM!" Riley yelled as she clung to the security guard that had swooped in and grabbed her, fighting for whatever remained of her dream. Alice had landed on that same guard, fighting to free Riley.

Avery turned to Ava, she was tapping her baseball cap to make sure in wouldn't come off.  
>"Hey Ava? What'll happen if I join in?" Ava laughed; she wasn't serious, was she?<p>

"Eh, no worse than fifty dollar fine for misconduct, some community service," she added. Avery laughed, "Huh. I can handle that! NOW LET EM GO!" She yelled, launching herself toward the same security guard that was holding Riley and that was trying to fight Alice off.

Ava face palmed, sighing.

"Man, I have got to teach them manners…ye-ha!" before diving into the fray.

(Kelly's POV)  
>Ten minutes later, the guards had the girls' hands behind their back, as if they were going to be handcuffed. Kelly and Gustavo were talking over what had just happened.<p>

"Gustavo, if that doesn't remind you of the boys, I don't know what will," she pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want them. They're too much like the dogs! If these…monkey dogs think they can mess with the big wolf, their in for a hard time. I'm not taking them."

"But Gustavo! They. Are. The. Next. Big. Time. Rush." Kelly said, each word punctured by a glance toward the girls, still struggling against their captures.

The one that had sang Kendall's part was glaring just like him when Gustavo was yelling at them, the one that had sang James' part was trying to flip her hair back into place, and the one who had Carlos' part was yelling about her lucky baseball cap having come off her head during the spat.

"Yes, and Griffin gave me a week, It's been two days."  
>"Three actually," Kelly corrected.<p>

"I can find a better group than these monkey dogs." Gustavo challenged.  
>"One week. Who knows when this opportunity we come up again," Kelly pressured.<br>"My dream!" Riley choked out, the other three shushing her before they got into anymore trouble.

"So, you're telling me I should take the monkey dogs from Greendale and turn them into a female Big Time Rush? In four days?" Gustavo asked. Kelly nodded.  
>"Well, I guess that's it then. Guards, let them go. Girls…what do you say to coming out to LA with me, so I can make you stars?"<p>

"YES!" Riley shouted, raising her hands to the sky and falling on her knees.  
>"This is totally going to work." Alice supplied.<p>

"Are you sure you guys aren't going a little too fast?" Ava asked. "We still need a legal guardian."  
>Riley whipped out her cell phone and punched in numbers before bringing the phone to her ear.<p>

"MOM? Guess what happened today... No! I didn't start my period. MOTHER! I've been discovered along with Ali, Ava and Avery to start a girl pop band and Gustavo Rocque is right here in front of me and I would really love and admire you for the rest of my life if you would take us to LA because we need a legal guardian in order to go because we're all under 18 still..."

The entire group was quiet as they waited for Riley's mother's response.  
>"YES! THANK YOU..THANK YOU!" Riley pulled the phone away from her ear, "She said yes! We're gonna go to LA! My dream's coming true! YES!" After Riley hung up, the entire group turned to look at Gustavo, smiling from ear to ear.<p>

"Look, we never thought this would happen to us. We're four soccer players from a small town, not pop stars," Ava began before Avery elbowed her in the ribs, "Dude, don't make him rethink anything!"

"Wrong. You're not pop stars yet. If I can fix the dogs, you girls should be a breeze." Gustavo's phone began ringing.

"Yeah? WHAT? TOMORROW? BLEHH!" Gustavo literally threw his phone onto the ground. Alice poked Kelly in the shoulder. "What's up with Mount Gustavo?"  
>"Um... Gustavo?"<br>"Griffin wants to see these girls... TOMORROW!"

_*Okay from now on, this is going to be written by me and PhalenRhude, one of the winners. So basically all the OC creators will be behind it hopefully. *_


	4. Home To The Future Famous

**Home To The Future Famous, And Now Us!**

(Alice's POV)  
>"I need to ice my body." Riley moaned.<br>"I thought Coach Wray was a jerk." Avery complained.

"I've never been so sore in my life." Ava whined. After minutes of silence, the girls looked around for the fourth complaint.

"Alice?" Riley questioned, "This is where you start complaining about the world is a terrible place and that you never want to see Gustavo's face again."

"Actually, I feel amazing! Unlike you guys, I do yoga, which-"  
>"Stretches the mind and body." A voice behind me finished. I turned to see none other than <em>the <em>Logan Mitchell from _BIG TIME RUSH_.

"Hi. I'm Logan." He said sticking his hand out.  
>"Alice Carson. These are my friends-"<br>"We can introduce ourselves." Riley jumped in. "Riley Jameson."  
>Avery smiled and waved form where she was sitting. "Avery Sanders." Ava was sitting there like a doll.<p>

Alice went behind Ava and poked her in the ribs.  
>"Eep! Uh... Hi... I'm Ava Carter."<p>

"So you girls are the 'new' dogs Kelly's been talking about, eh?" It doesn't take the girls long to realize that behind the Logan the other guys are behind a bush.

"You know... If your friends want to meet us so badly, hiding behind a bush with a poorly made tree hat, they should just walk over here." Alice said smugly.

"I worked hard on these!" A blond haired guy with... bushy, bushy eyebrows said, popping up from behind a bush.  
>"No you didn't!" A small brunette, around ten shouted from across the pool deck.<br>"Not helping, Katie!" He shouted back to her.

"Dude... Are those caterpillars on your face?" Alice asked staring at them. He blushed a little and turned pulling two boys up by their collars.

"Meet Carlos and James."

"WATCH THE HAIR!" James shouted. Riley giggled, thinking, 'Oh god, he's just like me...great. Two completely...eh, how do I say this...I talk to my reflection. People must think I'm nuts...but maybe I'm not the only one...'

"Blah!" Kendall shouted in his face, storming away.

"Look we didn't mean to insult him or anything, it was an honest question!" Alice whined, feeling bad she'd upset the blond.

"Oh don't worry, Kendall's just not used to people asking him if he has caterpillars on his face," Logan explained. They all laughed, just as a young boy with red hair came by them.

"Oh, hey, it's that kid from the juice commercials," Ava pointed out.

"Hey Tyler. Need to hide again?" The boy nodded, sneaking behind the bush where James and Carlos were. A few seconds later a woman calling for the red-haired boy appeared, calling his name.

"He went that way!" the entire group called, pointing somewhere towards the left. Once the woman had left, the boy came out of hiding.

"Name's Tyler. I'm an actor, but I really just want to be a normal kid, instead my mom makes me go to all this auditions...you know what that's like.."

Ava, Avery, Alice and Riley exchanged looks, "Actually we don't."

We stood there awkwardly until a girl with curly brown hair walked up. "Logie-Bear!" She shouted. She hugged him, attacked him with kisses and then turned to us.

"Girlfriend?" Avery asked Logan.

"No."

Camille slapped Riley and shouted at her, "YOU! How dare you steal my LOGAN FROM ME!"

"What?"

"And you," She rounded on Alice, "You kissed my brother?" She slapped her.  
>"Camille, they're new. Let's not scare them away now," Logan said gently.<p>

"Oh, you're the new ones every one's been talking about. Gustavo's new guinea pigs..."

Avery turned to Alice, "I thought we were monkey dogs?"

"That would be us." James and Carlos volunteered to Logan's head drop.

"Well, anyways, welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous." and then Camille hugged both Alice and Riley, then Avery and Ava.

Camille walked away and Logan looked at us, "Sorry about her-"

"Logan? You've got lipstick... Everywhere." Ava pointed out.

James whipped out a mirror from his back pocket.

"A mirror? What else do you keep in your back pocket?" Avery asked. To her surprise both James and Riley answered at the same time, "Lucky comb and...head shots!" both Riley and James pulled pictures out, each describing what the look was supposed to be.

"One sexy cowgirl," Riley said, showing one photo, "One greasy mechanic," as it was James' turn. "One Miss America." Riley said, holding up a photo of her with a Miss America sash. "And one Mister Universe."

Alice looked confused. "I thought it was Miss Universe."  
>"Miss Universe is rigged!" Avery shouted. Everyone looked at her. "What? All the winners are from Earth...Duh!"<br>"Sweetie? You need a nap." Ava said, placing a hand on her back.

"I don't need a nap! I'm fine, I could stay up forever...see, I'll be fine. Oh wait, don't we have to meet Griffin in an hour?" she added. Instantly the boys started whimpering.  
>"Wow. He can't be that bad." Alice said disbelievingly.<p>

"You haven't met Griffin yet though! He's the devil in warm pants!"

"Devil in warm pants?" Alice asked raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Riley looked at Ava, and they in turn looked at Avery. It looked like the poor girl was falling asleep on her feet. The plane ride out had been alright, they'd just waited in the airport since five that morning. They'd been up a long time the way it was, excitement keeping them from sleep.

"QUICK! COFFEE!" Riley started running off, on the search for a Starbucks.

"Guys? There is a coffee machine, right there."

"Is it Starbucks?"  
>"No?"<br>"Then it won't wake her up."

"Why not throw her in the pool?" Carlos asked.  
>"Because! Unlike you, I don't want to die a horrible and painful death!" Ava shouted at him.<p>

"Easy. No body's going to die. We just have to find a Starbucks for her, and then we can give you some pointers on how to stay on Griffin's good side." Kendall said.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. "The nearest Starbucks is three miles away. The girls have to meet Griffin in thirty minutes."

"Then why are we standing here?"

As fast as the girls can, they race to the nearest Starbucks with Kendall yelling advice to them. It's a few moments before Logan realizes it's actually closer to Gustavo's office then he thought. Riley, being she used to work at her local Starbucks in Greendale, orders coffee for the entire group, having learned the Starbucks lingo at an early age.

"C'mon...wake up...wake up!" the three girls are crowded around Avery, who, after smelling the coffee, begins to drink it, and wakes right back up to her usual perky crazy self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out_  
><em>Got my flash on, it's true Need that picture of you<em>  
><em>It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical..." <em>

Alice leads the pack as they sing the song they've chosen, and it seems to fit the moment perfectly. After years of growing up on Soccer games, the girls had always dreamed of chasing down the players, and taking pictures. So the four had wrote a song, appropriately titled, "Paparazzi."

_"Leather and jeans, garage glamorous Not sure what it means_  
><em>Put this photo of us it doesn't have a price Ready for those flashing lights..."<em>

_"Cause you know that baby, I..." _Avery voice hits the pre-chorus line spot on the way they've rehearsed. It sounds amazing, and when the chorus comes, all four girls sing their hearts out, knowing that this moment could either make or break them.

_"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me Papa, paparazzi_  
><em>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be Your papa, paparazzi<em>  
><em>Promise I'll be kind But I won't <em>stop _until that boy is mine_  
><em>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me<em>  
><em>Papa, paparazzi..."<em>

_"I'll be your girl backstage at your show Velvet ropes and guitars_  
><em>Yeah, cause you're my rockstar in between sets Eyeliner and cigarettes<em>

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_  
><em>My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry<em>  
><em>It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie..." <em>

Riley can't help herself from finding the rhythm on the song and moving with it, her left foot seems to have a mind of its own, as it's tapping in time with the beat as she sings.

_"Cause you know that baby, I..." _Avery's two for two on the song that could launch them into a whole new world. All of the girls realize it, of course, and are trying their best to impress.

_" I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me Papa, paparazzi_  
><em>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be Your papa, paparazzi!"<em>

Griffin was silent and it was scaring them. Gustavo and Kelly were shaking.

"I think they're better than your boys, Gustavo. Now...Who's up for more warm pants?"

*AN: Yes I know Paparazzi is originally by Lady Gaga. But it had to flow with the story, so we changed it. But we know who it's originally by! We don't own it! There. That should take care of any copyright stuff."


	5. Welcome To Clasura Drive

**Welcome to Clasura Drive**

The girls stood there. "We're in?" Riley asked into the mic.  
>"Yes ladies, congratulations. What are you going to name yourselves?"<p>

"Well...we've been talking this over for awhile. We' were soccer players before we got discovered. And, well...the 'clasura' is what Spanish teams call the second half of the season. And as far as scoring goes, you really have to have drive and determination. So I guess what I'm trying to say is we're naming the band Clasura Drive."

"You've really put a lot of thought into your name, haven't you girls?" Griffin asked.  
>"Yes sir." Alice said. Griffin snapped his fingers.<br>"Get these girls warm pants."  
>"Yes Mr. Griffin."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls walked onto the Palm Woods pool deck and collapsed into four lounge chairs.  
>"I never want to do that EVER again." Riley groaned, laying face down on her lounge chair.<br>"Agreed." Avery groaned into her chair. The two high-fived, seeing as they were right next to each other.

"I just think that-"  
>"Hey ladies." Logan, Carlos and James said walking over to us. The three boys sat on Ava, Avery, and Riley's chairs respectively.<p>

"Alice... Just so you know," Logan began,  
>"Kendall's pissed as hell and can't wait to seek revenge so he's standing over me with a very cold bucket of water and is ready to slosh it all over me?" Alice stood and smirked.<p>

"You're going to have to try harder than that, caterpillars." Alice walked away with a slight sway to her hips that has Kendall staring.

"Hehe, looks like some body's flirt radar's going off," Riley observed.  
>"I...am NOT flirting. I don't even like her like that!" Kendall shot back. James, Logan and Carlos shared a look, "Yet."<p>

"I will not fall for her!" Kendall declared. From the balcony above the pool Alice threw a sock full of ketchup at Kendall's back. It hit it's target.

"Bull's eye! That's Alice-2 Kendall-NOTHING!" Alice shouted from the room she shared with her friends. Riley glanced at Avery, "Dude, she's acting like you. You're supposed to be the crazy one, not her. Wait a sec, is that foreplay? C'mon Kendall, you gonna top that?" Riley called, trying to piss him off further. This was fun, now she knew why Alice did the things she did.

Alice did a little happy dance and walked back inside.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"  
>She poked her head outside. "BRING IT BLONDIE!"<p>

Kendall did a double take. Blondie? As if that wasn't enough, she poked her head out again.  
>"Let's see what you and your caterpillar eyebrows can think of next!"<br>Riley, Ava, and Avery just grinned. If this got any worse...They may need popcorn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avery and Ava were sitting together at a table when Logan and Carlos ran over. "You two have to see what's happening."

The four ran into the lobby to see everyone crouching behind furniture while Kendall and Alice where yelling at each other.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Avery asked.

"Does it matter? James, pass the popcorn. I have a feeling this'll be good." Riley interjected, flashing a smile toward the beautiful boy. Oh boy...if Alice and Kendall being at war with each other meant that was their way of flirting, Ava didn't want to think about Riley and James.

"YOU STUFFED MY BRA WITH CREAM CHEESE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice lunged at Kendall and the whole group thought he was a goner.

"We'll miss you Kendall... Well... Alice won't but that's besides the point." Logan yelled from the safety of his hiding place, away from any of the action.

"DOGS! GIRLS!" Gustavo Rocque's voice rang throughout the lobby, "Meet me in the studio in five!"

Alice looked up at Kendall. "I swear to God- I will harm you."

At the studio Gustavo dropped a bomb. Figuratively of course. Unless it was on Hawk Studios but that's besides the point.

"Dogs... Girls... You'll be broken off into pairs to write songs. Then you have to preform them for me and the best two will be recorded and put on your albums."

"Can we pick our partners?"  
>"Sure."<p>

"I WANT JAMES!" was shouted at the same time as "I WANT RILEY!" James and Riley looked at each other and blushed.

Avery stood beside Carlos and Ava stood by Logan. "REALLY GUYS? I CAN'T WORK WITH HER!" Was shouted the same time as, "REALLY GUYS? I CAN'T WORK WITH THAT IDOIT!"

Kendall and Alice glared at each other. "Too bad! You two have to suck it up and work together." Gustavo thought about this for a moment before adding, "Preferably in an open space where people can see you."

Alice and Kendall glared at each other. Both of them stormed out of the office and down the hallway where faint yelling could be heard.

Riley and James sat in the park without many people in hearing distance. The two were sitting across from each other on a park bench.

"So what what do we have so far?" James asked.

_"__The way every story has two sides The way hello has a goodbye_  
><em>it might be a little late to turn back but what do I care, this love's real cause<em>  
><em>It's my….my side of you The side the world never sees-, <em>_"_

Her singing was replaced by a soft squeak. James' lips covered hers gently. His lips molded against hers as they kissed sweetly. He pulled away after a minute. She pouted. James chuckled and looked at her. "Go out with me?" He asked simply.  
>"Come here." She put a hand behind his neck and brought his face to hers, kissing him. He pulled her onto his lap, thoughts drifting to how beautiful she was and how he'd finally fallen in love. This time he was determined to keep her around.<p>

Avery and Carlos sat at the dining room table in apartment 2J. "Avery? Will you sing to me what we have?"

_"__So come out come out wherever you are, it's time to give up and let go_  
><em>And get the scene laid out before us straight,<em>  
><em>Was it you or is it me that put the knot in the string of our cat's cradle friendship?<em>  
><em>So come out and give up, give up...<em>_"_

"Avery?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

She smiled, "Yes Carlos."

Ava and Logan were sitting together in a diner that he drove them to. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime Ava." He said flashing a lopsided grin towards her. She smiled and looked down again at the words she scrawled on the pages.

"What did you write?"

"_You're the one that's comforting when my world's coming down around_  
><em>You're the one that saved me when all I saw was darkness.<em>.."

"Be my girlfriend?" Logan asked Ava, who nodded smiling.

Alice and Kendall... God that was a humorous pair... Were sitting on lounge chairs next to the pool.

"_1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 hey hey you, stop what you're doin there, catch her, catch her, I'm out to get her_  
><em>You need to run a little faster, take a little break but she runs like I can't explain,<em>  
><em>She make you feel weird in a way, She take your breath when she walk away.<em>.."

"Nice job." Kendall complimented.

"Thanks." Alice blushed a bit.

"Awww... Did I make Alice blush?"

"Screw you."

"I didn't know you wanted to screw me."

"I don't!"

"But you just said, 'screw you'. Doesn't that imply you want to screw me?" He smirked.  
>"GOD DANG IT, KNIGHT! I HATE YOU KENDALL KNIGHT!" Alice shouted, standing on her feet now.<p>

"I HATE YOU MORE, ALICE CARTER!" Kendall hissed at her, also standing. She glared at him and he, for some reason, shouted, "DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANT TO KISS YOU?"

"Oddly yea, I do."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well this has been sufficiently awkw-." Alice almost finished.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" Riley shouted annoyed, having to stop sucking face with James for a moment to breath. Ava and Logan had just parked their car and Logan took Ava's hand as the pair walked over. Carlos and Avery, who were also hand-in-hand, walked in from the lobby.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her." It seemed as though the entire Palm Woods was chanting, 'Kiss her'. Kendall grabbed her arm and he pulled Alice to him. His eyes searched hers.

He inclined his head towards hers and kissed her gently. Alice felt a wave of butterflies go through her. She moved her hands to Kendall's chest and shoved, forcing him into the deep end of the pool.

"And that, my friends, is how Alice Carter plays it, baby!" She looked at Kendall. "Alice-15 Knight-2. We have a clear winner, every single time."

Just then Kendall's head popped up from the water.  
>"You know, I think I'm starting to hate you so much I love you," he tried saying. If he thought saying he was in love with her would get her to stop this prank war and maybe at least get to talking terms with her, he'd try it. But then suddenly Kendall smirked. Alice hadn't realized James was behind her.<p>

Motioning for Kendall to be quiet, James nodded and pushed Alice into the pool, landing almost on top of Kendall. Riley, Ava, and Avery started laughing like crazy as James smiled.  
>As soon as Alice's head was above water, Kendall splashed water at her. Big mistake.<p>

Soon the Palm Woods Pool had turned into a warzone. Nowhere, and no-one, for that matter, was safe. Seeing no other option but joining in, Riley smiled and pulled off her top and slipped out of her jeans, revealing her black and red striped tankini swimsuit. James rolled his eyes to hide the fact he'd just been watching his new girlfriend strip, and then pulled off his own t-shirt before pushing Riley into the pool and jumping in after her.

Riley looked at James. "You smoking hot jerk."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Admit it, you love me."

"Yes I do, dang it!" He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Tease." She muttered darkly.

_*AN (from Riley): the songs each of the groups write are written by The Fallen Roses, my own band. James and Riley's is from My Side of You, Carlos and Avery's is Come Out And Give Up, Logan and Ava's is Impossible To Say Goodbye, and finally Kendall and Alice's is Jessica.*_


	6. The Rushers Date Clasura's Drivers

**The Rushers Date the Drivers**

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Riley shouted entering the apartment.

"You're having James' baby?" Alice deadpanned.

"Screw you!" Riley shouted laughing.

"I knew you couldn't resist this." Alice grinned

"Anyway... James is taking me out tonight."

Ava entered the apartment the same way Riley did.

"You're having Logan's-"

"Shut up Alice! It was funny the first time! Now it's just stupid!"

"You're just jealous I'm more of a smart-alec than you are!"

"You want to go there? You might be smarter but I'm the prettier one!"

"At least my boyfriend isn't more concerned about his hair than his girlfriend."

"What boyfriend?" Riley and Ava asked.

"Oh did I say boyfriend? He's NOT my boyfriend, but I'm talking about Kendall.

"YOU LIKE CATERPILLARS?" Avery shouted.

"... No."

"HESITATION! THAT MEANS YES!" Riley shouted jumping up and down, pointing at Alice.

"Does not! it means nothing!" Alice said blushing oh-so-slightly.

"HA! You're blushing!" Avery yelled, her finger pointing as well.

"Am not." she countered, and simply by saying that she began to blush harder.

"Sure... Anyway, Ava, Avery! Time for makeovers!" Riley shouted, the other girls squealed.

"If you three go louder than my music I will hurt you."

"Jeez... Violent much?"

"That's what she said!" Riley giggled, grabbing her makeup bag from the dresser. Alice put in her ear buds, playing 'If I Ruled The World'. She growled as soon as she heard Kendall's voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at the iPod in her lap.

The next song began playing was 'Sparks Fly'. "UGH!"

"What the frack is wrong with you, Alice?"

"Son of a bitch! The idiot won't leave me alone!"

"Still thinking about Kendall?"

"Ye- No." She tried to cover. Alice flinched a little at Riley's snicker. "Sure, sure."

"Just get ready." She mumbled; her head on her knee.

Over the next hour, all Alice heard were squeals of excitement, the other three talking non-stop about the 'Time of Our Lives' they'd be having throughout the night. "Riley!"

"Yeah?"

"Your eyeliner's smudged."

Riley yelped, Alice rolling her eyes once she realized that the redhead could sound just like James.

"Calm down...I have make-up remover," Ava, who was trying to put in her contacts, called from the bathroom.

"HURRY! The guys will be here in like... three minutes."

"You know... I think that-" Alice started before hearing knocking at the door.

"Alice? Can you open the door?"

"Sure!"

Alice stood, wiping her hands on her jeans. Alice opened the door to see James, Logan and Carlos standing there. "Hey guys, come on in the girls will be ready in a minute."  
>Just as the words left Alice's mouth, the other three poked their heads into the main room.<p>

"Jamesy!" Riley squealed, running over to hug him, Ava and Avery following their leads, each screaming nicknames for their respective dates.

Alice sighed as she closed the doors behind them. "All right... Alice, what are we going to watch?"

Picking through the small amount of DVDs the girls had, she contemplated which to choose. "Wow. Hmm... HA-HA! Yes! The Proposal!" Alice did a little happy dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Meanwhile...<p>

"So girls..." Logan started, shaking his head to distract him from staring at the outfit Ava had on, "What were you thinking we do?"

Avery and Ava looked at Riley who smirked, "Movie!"

James looked at Carlos, who looked at Logan, who looked at the other two. "... Okay."

James grabbed Riley's hand. "Which movie do you want to see?"

"Hmm...something scary!" the other two girls face-palmed, Ava whispering under her breath, "She's just saying that so it's an excuse to cuddle..." Riley glared at her.  
>"I heard that."<p>

"You were supposed to."

"Blah!"

"BLAH!"

"Bl-" James placed a hand over Riley's mouth. "Which movie?"

"Paranormal Activity 3."

"Oh great, you just want to cause you want to get ideas cause we all know there's a sex scene in it," Ava muttered, smirking.

"I thought that was Breaking Dawn Part 1?"

"Oh, that's PG-13. They can't show much."  
>"Yeah but didn't he like snap that headboard during the previews?" Riley countered<br>"So? I would have paid to see Robert Pattinson's ass."

"He-he...you know who's ass I'd pay to see?" Avery cut in suddenly, all the girls could tell this conversation was headed for slumber party topics-.

"Whose?"

"Ryan Reynolds."

"You would Avery!"

"Whose ass would you pay to see Riley?"

Riley shrugged, a deliberate and devilish forming on her lips, saying, "James." Before walking into the movie theatre.

Dumbstruck, the three boys just stood there. James' hazel eyes were wide as he looked at Carlos and Logan.  
>"Did she really just say what I think she said?"<p>

"I hope so or else we would be more perverted than we thought."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Alice's POV)  
><em>'To the window! To the walls! The sweat runs down my balls! To-'<em>

"You have balls?"

Alice squeaked, turning to see Kendall standing there. "How much of that did you see?"

Kendall began dancing and singing. "Oh... Where's the camera?"

"What?"

"Camera." Alice held her hand out expectantly.

"Why do you assume I brought a camera?"

"Because you're an asshole and would do something like that?"

"Oh." he started, walking toward her, voice suddenly...Alice was mesmerized. Wait? What? Kendall's voice normally bugged the shit out of her. Not that he was playing along...it was messing her up.

"You think," he took another step toward her, and soon she was backed against the wall.

"I'd do...something like that? No way. I don't care if we're in war. Fact is, I think you like me. You don't know how much longer you can hold out," he observed, leaning in toward her. Alice mentally cursed her luck. Great. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone so she could watch a movie, and now here he was, trying to finally admit he'd lost? What was going on?

"Okay Kendall, get to your point."

"My point is...I know you like me. So stop trying to push me away. We may be different, but you can learn to like me. Like you already do, you just won't admit it," he murmured, she realized he was trying to make her fall for him instead of denying that he was falling for her.

"Shove off, Knight."

"Shove off?"

"Yeah, I'm amazing and can use British accents and phrases whenever the hell I bloody well want!"

"..."

Alice looked up at him. "You know, Kendall... I noticed something. You won't deny that you like me."

"But-"

"And that makes me think... Why are you here?"

"I-"

"And then the question becomes, do you like me? Enough to go to all this trouble to try to get me to admit nonexistent feelings for you?"

"I.." Kendall sighed, head dropping as he backed up a few steps.

"Alice...truth is, yes, I do like you. Are your feelings nonexistent? I don't think so. They're in there, you just haven't looked for them."

"Oh and you think you're going to make me look for them?"she retorted icily.  
>"Possibly."<p>

Alice huffed, and pursed her lips in a defiant, 'make me' gesture. Kendall only smiled, walked back toward her.

"Oh, I can...and I will." he whispered, right before he leaned into her and kissed her lips.

Kendall had felt the fire before he'd seen it. He'd had a feeling Alice had staged the entire prank war just because she was trying to occupy herself from admitting the truth. As his lips met hers, he knew. That had been a wall, her true heart was open to him, and the longer he held onto the moment, the more he believed he'd be given the key.

Alice on the other hand, was having an argument. With herself, about her true feelings.  
>'... Do I really like him?'<p>

_'Yes!'_

'Shut up conscience!'

_'Jeez... I'm only trying to help you.'_

'You know, you're such a goody two-shoes.'

_'Ha... Oh! You were serious? Dude... I'm part of you... No part of you is a 'good two-shoes'.'_

'Okay... Sure... So... How does this help me?'

_'Kiss caterpillars! You love him dammit! Just give him a fricking chance!'_

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her waist. His tongue pressed against her bottom lip, licking gently until she gasped in surprise.

She pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"So?" He asked.

"It was okay... I guess."

He stared down at her."Okay? Really? Just okay?"

"Well, maybe if I had another kiss to compare it to." Kendall smirked and kissed her again.

The movie had just ended, and the three couples walked out hand in hand. Carlos was talking about how scary the ladies in black had been, and Logan had been trying to explain to Ava that the effects of the contorted bodies at the end were simply stunt wiring.

Riley and James were just walking, he noticed she was shaking a bit.  
>"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, voice laced with concern.<p>

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Movie just sc-scared me. Oh! I forget my jacket!" she realized, turning to head back into the theatre the group had just left.

James walked on ahead with the guys before he realized he could follow Riley and sneak up on her. Telling the guys to go on ahead, he headed back.

"There it is! God, why are theatres so frickin' dark...ew...bubblegum..." Riley complained as she stepped in a chewed up and spit out piece of gum. She grabbed her jacket and went to turn around and leave, but found a shadow blocked her path.

Before she had time to scream, fingers were against her lips and a voice whispered, "Shh...you don't want the security guards or whoever to hear us, do you?" James asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"JAMES!" she whisper-yelled. "Don't scare me like that! It's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was."

"How would you like it if I snuck up on you and-"

Riley was cut off as James put his lips to hers. Instantly she closed her eyes as she dropped her jacket, feeling James' arms come around her, holding her. Her hands reached up behind his neck, and she almost wanted to tug at his hair, knowing the reaction she'd get.

Deciding it was better to stay quiet, she backed up so she was against the wall, thankful for some sort of support in case she fainted.

Damn. James Diamond was a good kisser.

His soft lips molded against hers as he held onto her waist. His hand traced soft circles along her back and sides, making her giggle into the kiss. The pair broke, panting slightly.

Riley rested her forehead on James' shoulder. "Best kiss ever." She whispered into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, before picking up her jacket, and offering her his and. After she'd grabbed it from him, together they walked out of the theatre.


	7. Broken Glass And Nicknames Past

Broken Glass and Nicknames Past

"Dude...why are you all smiley all of a sudden?" Carlos asked as James and Riley caught up to the others.

"Nothing. It just was a good movie," James lied, sneaking a glance at Riley. Logan laughed.

"Man, we know you're lying. What did you two do?"

"We had passionate sex."

"REALLY?" Carlos shouted.

"No, dip wad, she went back to grab her jacket, I snuck up and scared her. Then we kissed. Nothing much, just," James grinned, "Almost Frenched her." Logan pretended to choke on air.

"You...you what?"

"You'd believe me? Man, it wasn't even like that. You two are so gullible, you know that?" James laughed.

Meanwhile...  
>Riley had fallen back to walk with the girls, who had noticed (like Carlos and Logan) how oddly happy she suddenly was.<p>

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look...high or something." Ava noted.

"High on sex."

Avery, who had been finishing her soda, literally choked.

"Jesus! I was kidding! He kissed me that's all. God you're so gullible Avery."

The group spent the next twenty minutes talking about their favorite parts of the movie, and by the time they reached the Palm Woods, all they wanted to do was relax by the pool. But with they entered the girls' apartment. Oh what a shock it was to behold.

"Are Alice and Kendall... SHARING a couch?" Ava asked mockingly.

"With his arm around her shoulders?" Avery continued.

"And you two NOT yelling at each other?" Riley asked truly shocked like everyone else.

"Uh... If you want we can go back to being uncivilized five year olds, yelling and screaming at each other."

James looked at Carlos and Logan, "No, quiet's better. What are you watching anyways? Some stupid chick flick?" he teased, expecting Kendall to defend whatever movie that was currently on.

"Dude... Sandra Bullock's hilarious. You're just jealous you didn't get the singing and dancing show I walked in on."

"Uh-huh. Kendall you do a great impression of me dancing."

"OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED FOR REAL!"

"So?" Alice asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Riley asked. Alice grabbed Kendall's wrist that had a watch on it and said, "Half an hour?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. James! You owe me twenty dollars!" Logan shouted at him. "You too Carlos. Come on, cough it up."

"You owe him twenty dollars?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I bet these two while walking to the movies that by the time we got back these two would be a couple."

"Why?"

"I- I really don't know."

"Oh... Good to know you guys were betting on our relationship." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Awww... You guys need a nickname!" Riley said.

"NO!" Alice shouted.

"What about Andall?" James suggested.

"NO!"

"Alidall." Riley's turn.

"NO!"

"Kali?" she tried again.

"N- i have no problem with that... Jiley." Kendall smirked.

"Ew." Riley shuddered. Had he really just combined her and James' names into one of those cute little nicknames? Well, what goes around come around, she realized, as it had been her idea that Kendall and Alice have one.

"Rames?" Alice tried.

"Ewer."

"Is that even a word?" James asked, laughing.

"Is now." Kendall replied, arm around Alice again.

"I got it!" Alice said suddenly, jumping up.

"It's probably awful." Kendall warned.

"Probably," she agreed, turning to smile at him.

"Just say it already!" Riley almost snapped.

"Riles?" Alice said, biting her lip. '_Here we go...'_

"Where is James' part in the name?" Riley wanted to know.

"The 'es' of course."

"Of course," Riley started sarcastically, "How could i have missed that? Oh by the way, people used to call me that when I was younger," she added, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay. Not everyone is as smart as I am."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Carlos started before Logan interrupted him, "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What?"

"Weren't we supposed to be working on our duets for Gustavo?"

"Oh yeah!...How's Cavery's coming along?" Riley smirked, looking at Avery. She blushed once she realized what it meant.

"Just fine... Avogan? How's your duet going."

Logan smirked at his blushing girlfriend. "It's all good." He answered smoothly.

"These names are really annoying." Kendall said.

"Well... We do have the only normal sounding name." Alice said to him, causing him to laugh.

"Riles sounds normal!"

"Kali is cuter."

"But Riles is the cuter couple!"

"Dude... You're going to have ginger haired babies."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Who cares what color their hair is? As long as it's like mine, I'm fine," James explained, trying so hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh what, my hair's not pretty enough?" Riley challenged.

"Awww... They're having a lovers' spat!" Avery chimed in.

"James, be careful...you know what they say about redheads!" Logan warned.

"What?"

"Fire...temper? I'm pretty sure that if she gets pissed off enough she'll break your lucky comb." James yelped, "She wouldn't!"

"I probably could. I'm a soccer player. I've got higher speed stats then you, guaranteed." She admitted. James almost wanted to tell Carlos to grab his helmet and their gear.

"So? We're hockey players. Want to go there? Cause then it's on."  
>"Alright, Diamond, it's on!" Riley yelled, launching toward him, tickling him anywhere she could reach.<p>

"Great." Logan mumbled. "They've turned into you two," he said, looking at Kendall and Alice.  
>"But stuff hasn't been broken yet." And then James rolled from where Riley had him on the floor knocking the leg of the side table with his foot. The small picture frame that had been on it fell to the floor and crashed. Logan sighed, "I jinxed it, didn't I?"<p>

"Holy crap." Alice muttered. She began picking up the glass of the broken picture.

"Ali? Is that the picture of your dad?" Kendall asked.

Ali nodded and knelt over the picture and shards of glass. "Maybe you guys should go."

"What? Why?" Riley pushed everyone into the hallway.

"That was Ali's last picture of her dad before he died in Iraq a couple of months ago."

"Well... Can't she just buy a new frame?" Carlos suggested, being his typical happy go lucky self.

"She could but then the sentimental value is lost."

"What?"

"Her mom gave her the framed picture. On the reverse side of the photo is her fathers' wedding band."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall slipped back into the apartment to see Ali on her knees, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Ali?" Kendall asked kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Just hold me." She whispered. All she wanted at the moment was to be in the strong, protecting arms of someone who loved her. She found someone to fill the void in her heart... Kendall. Her Kendall.

Out in the hallway, Riley was sitting against the wall, head in her hands. James came and sat next to her.  
>"Hey, what's wrong? You look like someone died," James said, trying to get her to smile.<br>"I...I feel so bad! It's my fault it fell! If I hadn't been tickling you...you wouldn't have hit the table...it's all my fault..." she sobbed, and James could tell she was crying now.  
>"Riley...it's not your fault...well it is, but.."<br>"Not helping, sweetie."  
>"I guess what I'm trying to say is that probably would've happened anyways eventually. And besides...next time you want to get into a tickle fight, come stay at 2J. Stuff never gets broken in my room. Well, not yet, at least." Riley looked up at James and smiled.<p> 


	8. Duets, Exes, and A Movie

**Christmas Duets, Ex-Drama, and Movie Night**

The next day during rehearsal, the eight decided what they'd been working on just didn't flow right.

"Alright...let's bounce ideas off each other for writing these duets...It hurts to think by myself...," James mused as he sighed and glanced at Riley, her pen feverishly writing away in her notebook of ideas.

"Love songs, fluffy make-you-feel-happy love songs," Logan mentioned. Ava laughed, "Guys, you did that with Worldwide."

"Oh. Writing something telling the girl she's the prettiest in the world?"

"Cover girl!" Avery yelled, throwing her pencil across the room.

"Encouraging someone to not give up?"

"You're Not Alone. I swear, every decent idea's been taken already," Riley replied.

"Wait...no it hasn't! What about we take to Gustavo, and say that instead of duets, we want to do a Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive duet? As in the four of us and the four of you?"  
>Alice suggested. Kendall nodded, kissing her hair as she sat next to him on the floor.<p>

"Actually that's a really good idea. Anybody want to start writing it?" And seven hands, none to his surprise, shot up in the air.

"_Oh...you got me running on uneven ground, chasing that dream of you by my side..." _James sang, Riley sharing the mic with him, _"I lead the chase, cause what fun is it for me to give in?"_

_"You've got me searching up high and low, round every corner... just give me a sign," _Kendall continued.  
>"<em>I would, if you could catch the money trail I'm leavin' behind...oh whoa whoa..." <em>sang Alice

And then Avery and Ava, joined in with Riley and Alice.

"_Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel_  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches..."<em>

_"Got the wallet, now I can't stop this...chasing every dollar around town, hey yeah," _Logan comes in.  
><em>"You better chase it cause I'm waitin' not like you'd be one to debate this<em>  
><em>just follow the cash, it may earn you my love..." <em>Ava's part almost sounds like a rap. There's a bit of an edge to it.

Now the boys sing the chorus,  
>"<em>Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel<em>  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches..."<em>

Carlos and Avery both get the bridge, she harmonizing his notes,  
><em>"Baby can't you just tell me already that you love me...(tell me that, tell me that)<em>  
><em>stop this game of rags and riches (stop this game, just stop this game)<em>  
><em>I could follow you forever, because for every check you write...(ch-check you write)<em>  
><em>My eyelids flutter and my heart beats faster in time..."<em>

All eight are singing the chorus now, each girl with their guy.

"_Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel_  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches...<em>  
><em>Because your love's makin' me, makin' me feel<em>  
><em>like, oh like I'm a million riches (just give me a sign) just to know<em>  
><em>baby, wish I could show you what this field of green dreams has done to me...<em>  
><em>you're makin' me, makin' me feel like a million riches..."<em>

_"Your love...(y-your love) is making me (m-makin' me f-feel)..." _Kendall and Alice, as well as Riley and James sing together, smiling.

_"Like a million riches." _The pairs finish just as the other four smile and point fingers in the air, or in James and Carlos' cases, jump in the air and land posing. Logan even does his back flip, just to show off for Ava.

"Dogs! Girls! I said **duet!**Not...whatever this was!" Gustavo barked through the microphone on the other side of the glass. The eight looked at each other and smiled before Kendall said into the mic, "Gustavo. We know. It's just we all talked about it and the best idea we could come up with was not pair duets, but rather a Clasura Drive and Big Time Rush duet." Everyone was silent, waiting for Gustavo to explode.

"And technically it stills counts as a duet, because it's not just us guys or the girls singing by themselves," Logan added.

"I don't want your tech-" Kelly turned off Gustavo's mic before she began yelling at him.

A few minutes later Gustavo pressed his little button to talk to the group again. "It's good. It'll go on the next album for both Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive." The group cheered.

"But! I still want duets for all of you... You have to rework an old Christmas song."

Alice looked at Kendall who spoke into the mic. "Gustavo? Ali and I want 'Baby It's Cold Outside'."

"Fine."

"And Riley and I want..." James turned away to talk to Riley about what song they'd pick.  
>"You thinking what I am?"<p>

"It's Christmas? (Baby Please Come Home?)?" Riley asked. James nodded.

"Riley and I'll take It's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)." James said.

"Carlos and I want All I want for Christmas is You." Avery said.

"Ava and I will take Here Comes Santa Clause." Logan supplied Gustavo with the information he needed.

"Alright."

After rehearsal, the eight teens sat by the Palm Woods pool, thinking about how the Christmas duets were going to be done.

"Y'know, it really doesn't feel like Christmas..." Riley began as she sat on James' lap.  
>"I miss the snowflakes and the below zero weather." she said somberly.<p>

Alice opened her eyes from the rather delicious daydream she'd been having, the lyrics to her and Kendall's duet stuck in her head.  
>"Wait, Riley, did you just say you <em>missed <em>the snow and freezing cold?"

"Maybe?"

"Dude... That's SAD! I love the sunny days and slight breezes. It's the permanent vacation I've always wanted!"  
>"Yeah, we were that way too when we first got here. You guys probably already know we're from Minnesota." Carlos threw in.<p>

"It's sad you dreamed about L.A." James said, trying to hold a straight face.

"Coming from the guy who wouldn't shut up about being famous!" Kendall almost shouted at him. Ava, Avery and Alice all nodded and motioned toward Riley.

"Same problem with the girl in your arms. If you two don't end up married, something is wrong with the universe," Alice joked. Everyone laughed, it seemed true enough.

"Oh, it's nice to be back at the Palm Woods." a girl said, walking into the pool area. All of the boys turned toward whoever it was. As she walked their way, a smile formed on her face as she suddenly broke into a run.

"KENDALL! I've REALLY, REALLY missed you! I can't believe the movie's are done already...are you busy tomorrow night? I was thinking if you'd want to go see a movie, we could try and get back together...I mean, if you want," the blonde offered.

"Bitch say what?"

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Kendall's girlfriend."

The blonde pretended to choke, looking to Kendall, "Really? That? Over what we had?"

"THAT?" Alice shouted. She lunged for Jo who shrieked and if Kendall hadn't grabbed her Jo would've been a pile of shreds...

"Oh, look who decided to step in," she rounded on Kendall, "So that's it then? No chance of me getting a second chance? I was thinking about you every day, I wanted to be with you, I really did."

"I'm sorry Ho- I mean Jo." Alice snorted, "But you really need to clean out your eyes before someone else does. He has a girlfriend... And at least I don't have man shoulders, have fake dyed hair, starred in a movie that was filmed in New Zealand because it was a cheap location, and didn't abandon my boyfriend. I think that makes me the better candidate."

"YOU BITCH! IF YOU COULD POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND...UNDERSTAND WHAT I GAVE UP...YOU...YOU...FINE! KENDALL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

"Listen...Jo, don't walk away. I need to explain." Kendall's voice was soft, he was trying to calm his ex.

Jo didn't stop to listen to him. Alice took this as the perfect opportunity to piss her off a little more.

"Oh! Ho! Don't walk away mad! Just walk away!"

Jo turned on Alice.

"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am." James, Carlos, Logan, Ava, Avery and Riley all laughed at the absurdity.

"Did you honestly just quote Keri Hilson? Bitch, get over it. He's mine now. Go find someone who can look at your hobgoblin face and still kind of like you."

She glared at Alice. "Bitch."

"Bitch- Beautiful Individual That Causes Hard-ons."

"SLUT!"

"Slut- Sweet Little-"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

"Aw thanks! I knew I was beautiful."

"What?" Everyone in the Palm Woods looked at Alice.

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is found on trees, trees are found in nature, nature is beautiful."

Jo, realizing there was no way she could win this argument over her lost boyfriend, stormed off, mumbling curses under her breath all the while.

"Hey Bitters... Can I have my old room back?"

"Sorry," Bitters started, "Alice and her friends have it. They're great girls, and unlike Kendall and his friends, have yet to earn a strike."

Jo sighed. "I'll take anything at this point."

"Um... All that's open is... 2K."

Jo got an evil thought. "I'll take it."

As Jo waited to get settled, her mind wandered. How exactly was she going to get Kendall and that bitch girlfriend off his back? By finding a new boyfriend and using him to get to Kendall, maybe even get him to break up with the bitch that was named Alice. Oh how sweet revenge was.

_'Maybe this isn't right.'_

'What are you? My mother?'

_'Your conscience... Close enough.'_

'Oh! SHUT UP!'

_'Just for that I'm never going to shut up! For every time you tell me to I'll go off on something stupid and rambling... Hmmm... Oh! Topic! Alice! Isn't she pretty? In my opinion she's drop dead gorgeous!'_

'SCREW YOU!'

_'Back ya sister.'_

Back at the pool, everyone was still shocked at what had just happened.

"What...what just happened?" Carlos asked. Kendall almost laughed.

"Jo came back, found me with a new girl, couldn't handle it, got into a cat fight, and now is probably planning revenge." he explained with a (surprisingly) straight face.

"Hey! One! Resented! It's not a cat fight if there's no blood. It's a bitch off! Which I always win." Alice explained.

"oh kinda like the badboy off Kendall got into with Wayne Wayne!" Carlos said suddenly. The other boys rolled their eyes, "Alice, go on..."

"TWO! Anyone want to explain to me how long Kendall was not going to tell me about Jo and how she might come back?" Alice stared pointedly at Kendall.

"I thought girls didn't like hearing about her man's ex-girlfriends."

"... That's besides the point."

"But! Had I told you earlier you probably would've yelled at me!"

"... I would've slapped you... THEN yelled at you."

"That makes no sense." Carlos said, butting into the conversation.

"Carlos, just imagine her as Camille. It makes perfect sense," Logan said with a smile.

Riley looked down at the watch she had on, "Uh...guys...it's like 8 o'clock...shouldn't we like be heading to our rooms for a movie or something?"

"Do you guys want to come back to our apartment?" Avery asked.

"All you guys have are chick flicks." Logan complained.

"Fine... Kendall? Could you go grab us a movie?"

"I'd love to." He said, smiling, kissing Alice's nose. She giggled a little as he walked away.

"Someone's in !"Riley drew out the word love.

Alice mocked her as she walked towards their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kendall walked out of his apartment only to be shoved back in. Jo was standing there, dressed in a tight shirt and short shorts.<p>

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked.

"It's more like can I help you?"

"What do you want Jo?"

"You." She said licking her lips.

"NO! You're not my girlfriend any more! Alice is... I don't like you Jo! and right now, you've lost my respect for you."

Jo pouted slightly and looked at Kendall.

"You don't mean that."

"Actually I do! I love Alice!"

"What?"

"I've known her less than a week and I love her. I've known you almost a year and you're nothing but a whore."

Jo looked ready to cry as she walked out of 2J.

"You know, Kendall... I really like Alice." Kendall almost jumped a mile out of his skin when he heard his mother's voice.

"She's a good girl, Alice. She needs you, Kendall..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! Just because I have wisdom doesn't mean I know what it means!"

"Wow mom... Thanks for... the theoretical wisdom?"

"Sure... let's go with that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kendall walked into Alice's apartment carrying Dracula.<p>

"Dude! IS THAT DRACULA?" Riley shouted.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, and Alice wasn't your girlfriend I'd hug you."

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Ava, Avery and Riley laughed. James looked at Alice. "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Neither, after a while you kinda roll with it."

James laughed a little.

"PUT IT IN, DAMMIT!"

"That's what she said!"

"And that's the most legit thing Avery has ever said..."

"Just PLAY the movie." Everyone laughed a little and Kendall pressed play.

James whispered into Riley's ear, "I vant to suck your blood." He kissed her neck and she giggled. She laid her head on his shoulder and he brought a coaxing finger under her chin.

She looked up at him and he kissed her gently.

"HEY! YOU TWO! We're going to have to ask you to leave if you want to continue. I don't want the living room to wreak of sex."

Everyone laughed as James and Riley blushed.

"Bitch." Riley muttered.

"Yes Riley, we agreed earlier I'm beautiful. By now, with all the times I've been called beautiful I must be drop dead gorgeous."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"And you know," James whispered, making Riley turn to face him almost instantly, "If you want...we can screw the movie. Like I said, stuff has yet to be broken in my room," he added, and she blushed harder once she realized the implication. Deciding to just watch the movie and forgo any possible make-out sessions with James, Riley fell quiet.

Alice grabbed Kendall's hand and he began playing with her fingers not letting go of her hand.

As the eight teens watched the movie, each of the girls sat on their boys' laps. Alice and Riley ended up falling asleep in Kendall and James' arms, the other six continuing to watch the movie.

"James," Kendall whispered to the brunette sitting next to him. "Yeah?"

"How did we get such great girls?"

"Well... I got mine because I'm hot and amazing... You got yours by pure luck."

"Damn straight." Alice muttered into Kendall's shoulder.

"So you're saying it's luck you're my girlfriend?"

"No. I was talking about the hot amazing part. James got Riley 'cause they have almost the exact same personality..."  
>"This is true!" Riley mumbled, lifting her head off of James' shoulder.<br>"Don't you think it is?"  
>"Burn, James, Burn." Kendall said, agreeing with his girlfriend.<p>

"You two are mean."

"It's how we roll German."

"What?" Riley asked, tilting her head, "On second thought, never mind."

After the movie ended, the boys went back to 2J. After everyone had headed to bed, Riley and Alice lay awake in their beds, scenes from the movie fresh in their minds.

'do I really want to stay up all night'

_'no. maybe' _Riley's conscience wasn't helping her.

'y'know I could sleep if I was...'

_'you can't do that. you're better then that.'_

'says who?'

_'me!'_

'screw off'

_'Go find James and you can'_it argued.

'Shut up!'

_'Admit, when he implied having sex in his room you almost jumped at the chance!'_

'Did not!'

_'Don't lie. I know when you are lying.'_

'But you're not Santa Clause.'

_'Fine then. Don't listen to me when I try to help!'_

'I can't not listen.'

'Fine! I'll go find James!'

'That's a girl! Go get him!'

Riley got out of bed, and walked over to Alice's room. She too, was still awake.

"You thinking what I am?"

"Go wake up Kendall and James, say we had nightmares, maybe, maybe, sleep with them?"

"Let's go."

James was still awake, he just had a feeling something was...wrong. Was Riley still up? Deciding to walk out to the hall and maybe sneak down to the girls' apartment, he got up and headed to the door of 2J. Imagine his surprise when he found both Riley and Alice standing there.

"Movie?" he asked simply, both girls nodding, Alice adding, "Is K-Kendall up? I'm s-scared." in the most innocent voice she could manage. James grinned, "Room next to mine. Riley...I know I shouldn't even be saying this, but, you want to lay with me? If it'll help you sleep, it's worth it. I won't try anything, I promise."

And with that Riley nodded and she and James headed to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alice walked over to the door next to James'. Alice poked her head in to see Kendall lying there.

She walked in and shut the door behind her.

She stood beside Kendall, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kendork?" She shook his shoulder lightly.

Kendall groaned a little. "What?"

"F-fine... Don't h-help you're scared girlfriend."

Kendall shot up. "Ace? What's wrong?"

"M-M-Movie." She said innocently. Kendall opened his arms and she sat down in his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"How're you feeling?"

She looked up at him.

"Will you sing to me?"


	9. Duets and Night time songs

**Duets and Nightime songs**

Kendall nodded, Alice smiling as he began to sing, trying to calm her down.

_"Cause you're not alone girl, look over your shoulder_  
><em>You don't have to wonder, cause y'know, y'know, y'know<em>  
><em>you not alone girl, I'll be there to hold you<em>  
><em>I'll stay till it's over...cause you're not alone, you're not alone..."<em>

Alice smiled and looked at her boyfriend, "Thanks Kendall. Are you sure it's alright I stay?" he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Of course it is. But about Riley? I'm honestly worried they're gonna do something stupid." he laughed softly. Then both laid down in Kendall's bed and soon slipped off in peaceful dreams of each other.

"Hey James?" Riley asked softly, sitting up against the headboard. She couldn't explain this feeling she'd gotten all of a sudden, it had overtaken her.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, sitting up next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he began to hum Worldwide.

"I...I...don't know what it was about that movie...but it just...I don't feel...like myself..."

"You're not used to being scared, are you?" he asked gently, ruffling her hair.

"N-No...it's not that...it's..." she sighed before turning to look at him.

"What you said on the couch...I...I can't get it out of my head." James smirked.

"So _that's_the real reason you're in here." he accused smugly.

"No! I mean...I don't know. Part of me just-" Riley's eyes widened as James' lips covered hers. His hands slowly moved to her hips, and when he started rubbing them it caused her eyelids to flutter, a soft moan almost breaking the kiss. He could feel her reaching for the blanket, wanting to grab it and pull it over them. Not letting her, James decided to try something to see how far he could get. Moving one hand from her hip, he followed the curve of her body until his hand rested at the top of her pajama bottoms. Still kissing her, James slid his hand underneath her top until his hand rested on her stomach. He could feel her breathing, the steady rise and fall of her warm, smooth skin admittedly turning him on. James broke the kiss, he needed to breath.

Riley looked at him and smiled, "Did you really just...do that?" James grinned and kissed her neck, "I could do more than that, you know. I just don't want either of us killed." Riley giggled, her hands finding the edges of James' shirt, which she gave a good tug.

"Alright, alright..." he laughed, pulling his shirt off.  
>"I'll sleep shirtless. Happy now?" he asked sarcastically. Riley giggled even more and marveled at the sight before her.<p>

If she had been in Greendale, working at Starbucks right now, she would have never dreamed she'd be laying in the same bed with James Diamond, him shirtless.

"You're amazing...No wonder most girls are gaga over you," she mumbled, hands absentmindedly tracing along James' chest.

"Uh, thanks?" he replied, kissing her forehead.

"No, I mean it...I thought I died when I saw Twilight, well...New Moon with Jacob Black. But this is so different. There's no contest. It's you." She laughed, yawning.

"Get some sleep, alright?" he asked, motioning for her to lay back down beside him. Riley did, sighing. As James wrapped an arm around her waist and her rested her head on his other arm, she asked, "oh...and baby?"

"What now?" he laughed, tired.

"Can you sing to me? It'll help me sleep. And besides, I always used to listen to you guys to fall asleep at night."

"Oh really? What song?"

Riley blushed, "Worldwide. It's like my favorite. I'd always pretend you were singing to me...I'd close my eyes and imagine...but it was never like this," she added.

"Never like this?"

"Oh, this is better then my dreams," she smiled, twisting around to kiss him on the lips. "So?"

"_Wait a minute before you tell me anything How was your day?_  
><em>'Cause I been missing You by my side, yeah<em>  
><em>Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>  
><em>You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never As far away as it may seem no_  
><em>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo It's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night<em>  
><em>And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you..." _James sang softly to Riley. In a matter of moments she was asleep in his arms, probably dreaming about him. As he brushed dark red hair aside so he could kiss her neck, he thought, 'Yeah, I'll be thinking about you, Riley. I love you.'

"Hey James-" Logan said walking into James' room. "Whoa... Uh? What's going on here?"

Logan saw James Diamond, one of his best friends, shirtless, with his arms around Riley.  
>"GO AWAY!" James shouted at him, waking up Riley.<p>

"Shut up..." Riley whined. Riley then noticed Logan, eyes widened. "... Hi..."

"How's it going?" Logan asked awkwardly.

Riley made a hand motion. "Awkward turtle much?"

"You got that right." James muttered. Riley giggled, "Logan, this isn't what it looks like. Trust me. I'm not like that."

"Yeah, b-but..he's..he's shirtless! You really expect me to believe you didn't do anything?"

"Yes." Riley and James both answered. Logan sighed.

"Should've known. But you're seriously not lying?" he asked again.

"Would I in a situation like this?" James shot back.

"N-no. How am I supposed to tell? You could be." Logan explained, not wanting to believe nothing had happened when the scene before him was so...well what was it?

"Logan, if anything happened, don't you think we'd look...high? Like we were on drugs or something? Admit it, you know my hair would be messed up. Hers too, hell if you really think something happened, go ahead...you're a guy. You know we like to leave the bites marks. I guarantee there's not a single hickey on her." James argued.  
>"Jamesy...please shut up...I was sleeping!" Riley whined, turning around and burying her face into his chest. James sighed, "Go back to sleep love. I'm sure Logan won't be here much longer." he said, kissing her hair.<p>

It was Logan's turn to sigh, "Fine, I believe you guys. Just gave me a heart attack, that's all. I'm gonna go see if Kendall is still up..." he said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Riley mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because...god, what you were saying just now? I'm not gonna lie, the whole 'you know my hair would be messed up' and 'you know we like to leave bite marks' totally just turned me on. And honestly, I'm not really that tired, if you get my point." she smirked.

"Yeah, but...I thought...oh no...Alice is with Kendall...if Logan finds that out, he might actually die." James said with a laugh.

"No, it'll prolly be more of a-" Riley was cut off as a yell came from across the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She giggled into James' chest.

"What's so funny, huh?" he asked, tipping her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Nothing. I've just never heard Logan swear before."

"Yeah, me neither, now that I think about it," James replied before adding, "Well, get some sleep. We're got rehearsal today."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

'Why are voices loud in the morning, conscience?'

_'You're starting the conversation? Well that's a first.'_

'Are you going to answer me?'

_'It's probably because Logan found you wrapped in Kendork's arms.'_

'That would make sense.'

_'I'm your conscience. It's my job to make sense.'_

'Good-' "ice... Alice!" I opened my eyes, snapping out of my imaginary conversation.

_'I am real you know.'_

"Huh?" Alice asked from her position next to Kendall.

"We have to go to rehearsals." Kendall whispered.

"What, now? It's only..." Alice turns to look at the clock on Kendall's beside table. "8 o'clock? It seems like it was five minutes ago I walked in here..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU TWO DID LAST NIGHT!" Logan shouted.

"Logan? Kendall sang to me and I fell asleep." Alice tried explaining.

"For some reason, I believe you more than Riley."

"It's because I'm a bitch and I tell things like they are. Why do you believe me more than her?"

"That's not straight-forward."

"... Dude... Too much sarcasm for 8 o'clock."

"Well... We have to be there in an hour." Alice jumped, running out of the room, yelling, "Riley! We have half an hour to get dressed!" Riley ran out of James' room and the pair ran to their apartment.

"Okay... We can do this." Riley said flicking through her closet.

"DUDE! You have three minutes." Alice shouted.

Alice walked in wearing a teal stripe racer back, white skinny jeans, a pair teal converse, and a teal beret.

"Dude? What's up? Teal?"

"It's pretty!"

"On you? Actually it is kind of cute." Alice sighed walking over to Riley's closet. She pulled out a pair of paint splattered skinny jeans and black vest, a white tank and a pair of black converse. Riley looked at me.

"Oh."

"Put it on!" Alice shouted while walking out of the bedroom.

After Riley had changed, she looked in the mirror. 'God, I'll bet James would wear something like this...watch, he'll probably show up in skinny jeans, a vest over a henley , along with converse on...'

By the time all the girls had gotten ready, they headed out into the hallway. As if her thoughts had somehow became reality, James was outside, leaning against the wall, waiting for the others.

"Hey...you sleep alright?"

"You mean before or after Logan caught us?" she laughed, pecking James' cheek.

"Either?"

"Good,I guess. I just...god I wanted you to keep kissing me, but I know I wouldn't have been able to keep my control. Something would've happened, I know it."

"HELLO? EW! ANOTHER PERSON IN THE HALLWAY!" Alice said waving her arms.

"Yeah, like you weren't thinking about Kendall...c'mon...I know you totally wanted to- you know what, I'd rather not say," Riley stopped herself with a grin.

"NO! I didn't! I wanted him to sing to me!"

"Bull."

"You know-" A pair of hands covered Alice's eyes.

Before she had time to scream, somebody whispered a, "Guess who?" into her ear.

"Kendork."

"What?"

Alice laughed a little. "I love when you respond to that."

"Why?"

"I get to call you a dork, AND address you as though I was teasing."

"You're such a nice person." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Well, why do you like me?"

"... That's a great question." Kendall put a finger to his chin and began humming.

"Dude. You should answer your girlfriend before she kills you." Riley said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice to Kendall.

"You're sweet, we think the same way, we've both tried to humiliate each other multiple times-"

"Considering the fact you put cream cheese in my bra!" Alice threw in.

Everyone looked at Alice. "Well, go on."

"You're quite sexy when you're scared," he added with a smile towards Riley, who rolled her eyes, "You always brighten up the room whenever you walk in, and-" Riley cut him off, "Dude, she's not gonna want to kill you now. She's gonna want to drag you back into her bedroom and lock the door, right Alice?"

Alice muttered a few things under her breath. "What was that?"

"I said you're really depriving some village of it's idiot. Love ya mean it!"

"Sure, that's what you said. Now what did you really say? Oh wait, I'm surprised you can talk, given what I heard about you and James last night..." she ventured.

"Nothing happened! Oh, did Logan rat us out? I'm just kidding, nothing happened!" Riley reiterated, smiling.

"Yeah, Alice, we didn't do anything. I promise." James added, standing behind Riley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"... I really don't want to hear anything... I think that-"

"Come on, we've got to get to the studio."

The four got into the car that Gustavo gave to the guys after "The City is Ours" music video. "Where's Logan, Carlos, Ava and Avery?"

"Uh..." the four turned to stare at each other.

"We actually forgot them, didn't we?" Riley asked. The other three laughed, "Don't worry, they'll get here," Alice reassured, "Eventually." They laughed again.

The four walked into the studio to see Kelly.

"Morning Kelly!" The four said to the woman.

"Hey guys. Just so you know, Logan, Ava, Carlos and Avery are recording tomorrow."

"Damn... That's not fair. At all."

"At least you'll get yours done faster."

"Wait, so they're not even coming in today? Lucky bastards. Do they get to sleep in? Man, why couldn't we have switched days! I could've spent all morning wrapped up in-"

Riley complained, stopping herself before saying anything else, realizing it wasn't exactly the place to remind everyone of the night before.

"Ha-ha... You almost spilled!" Alice shouted.

"Like you wouldn't want to do the same thing."

"Actually I don't want to spend a morning wrapped in James' arms."

"Bitch." Riley muttered.

"Dude! Stop complimenting me! It's weird." Riley gave Alice an odd look before laughing.

"Why is she laughing maniacally?" James asked, mildly concerned.

"I think I finally broke Riley." Ali said aloud.

"DUDE! Did you have to break my girlfriend?"

"Wasn't exactly my fault. It's your fault too, after what I heard about last night..." Alice taunted.

"Mean!" James shouted.

"Uh... Riley? Can you please calm down so you can sing?" Kelly asked.

_"(Christmas) The snow's coming down _  
><em>(Christmas) I'm watching it fall..." <em>Riley starts off their duet.

_"(Christmas) Lots of people around _  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>James' turn.

_"(Christmas) The church bells in town _  
><em>(Christmas) All ringing in song..." <em>Riley again.

_" (Christmas) Full of happy sounds _  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>and now James. As the chorus comes, she joins him.

_"They're singing "Deck The Halls" But it's not like Christmas at all _  
><em>Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year..."<em>

_"(Christmas) Pretty lights on the tree _  
><em>(Christmas) I'm watching them shine..." <em>James starts the second verse.

_"(Christmas) You should be here witha me _  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>as Riley finishes it.

_"There singing deck the halls But it's not like Christmas at all _  
><em>Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year..."<em>

_"(Christmas) If there was a way _  
><em>(Christmas) I'd hold back this tear <em>  
><em>(Christmas) But it's Christmas day <em>

_(Please) Please (Please) Please _  
><em>(Please) Please (Please) Please <em>  
><em>Baby please come home <em>

_(Christmas) Baby please come home _  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home <em>  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..."<em>

"Good job guys." Kelly said.

"It's good enough." Gustavo said monotonly.

"Good enough?" James asked, slightly angry.

"Jamesy? It's okay, let's get Ali and Kendall in here so we can go."

"Go? Don't tell me your mind's still on last night..."

"HOLY GOD JAMES! STOP BRINGING THAT UP DAMMIT!"

"I didn't realize I was, I was just trying to think of reasons why you'd want to leave so quickly," he explained.

"Maybe because I don't want to spend more time here than I have to! Or because at noon, Harry Potter weekend starts and I can't wait for it to start."

"Seriously?"

"YES! Ali and I are Potter heads, deal with it."

James shook his head chuckling as Kendall and Alice passed them walking into the booth.

"Alright you two, whenever you're ready." The music started and Ali started singing.

_"I really can't stay (but baby it's cold outside)_  
><em>I've got to go away (but baby it's cold outside)<em>  
><em>This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)<em>  
><em>So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<em>

_My mother will start worry (beautiful whats your hurry)_  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)<em>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)<em>  
><em>but maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while i pour)<em>

_the neighbors might faint (baby it's bad out there)_  
><em>say what's in this drink (no cabs to be had out there)<em>  
><em>i wish i knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)<em>  
><em>to break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<em>

_i ought to say "no, no, no sir" (mind if i move in closer)_  
><em>at least I'm gonna say that i tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<em>  
><em>i really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)<em>

_both: baby it's cold out side_

_i simply must go (but baby it's cold outside)_  
><em>the answer is no (but baby it's cold outside)<em>  
><em>your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)<em>  
><em>so nice and warm (look out the window at that storm)<em>

_my sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)_  
><em>my brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)<em>  
><em>my maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)<em>  
><em>but maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)<em>

_I've gotta get home (but baby you'd freeze out there)_  
><em>say lend me a coat (it's up to your knees out there)<em>  
><em>you've really been grand (i thrill when you touch my hand)<em>  
><em>but don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)<em>

_there's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)_  
><em>at least there will be plenty implied (if you got pneumonia and died)<em>  
><em>I really can't stay (get over that, it's cold out)<em>

_both: baby it's cold, baby it's cold outside..."_

"That could've been so much better... AGAIN!"

"NO!"

"I'm your boss! You'll do what I-"

"GUSTAVO!" Kelly shouted.

"WHA-"

The sound cut off and Alice and Kendall could see Kelly yelling at Gustavo. Gustavo turned the sound back on and said, "That was fantastic."

Kendall and Alice high-fived, "So we're clear to go?" Gustavo and Kelly nodded.  
>Kendall and Alice snickered as they walked out of the studio.<p> 


	10. Stolen Kisses and A Lover's Tryst

**Stolen Kisses and a lover's tryst. **

"Last one on the DDR pad is a failed single!" James yelled as the eight teens ran into the arcade.

Alice, Kendall, Riley and James began fighting over who got there first, eventually deciding the two girls play first.

"Hey Alice? What difficulty do you play on? I normally play on hard. Expert tires me out too quickly."

Avery smirked, "That's what she said!"

"That seems to be the only thing Avery has said in two days." Kendall commented.

"When Avery finds her phrase, she keeps it alive until we all tell her she's an idiot and then she finds a new phrase."

"That's kind of weird."

"We know."

"Okay... Hard then, Riley?" Riley smirked and selected a song.

"Speed Over Beethoven! Doesn't help I can play it on the piano...well, Fur Elise anyways," she added smiling.

"No." Alice shouted to Riley, who has been sick of said song and Smile D.K.'s Butterfly for years.

Alice leaned over and whispered to Riley, who laughed, and nodded in agreement. "So are you two going to do anything?" Kendall and James asked.

"We," Riley said indicating between Alice and herself, "Are using Paralyzed by Big Time Rush."

"Seriously?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. That's the idea that we use a song to dance to."

"Okay." Carlos said, holding his hands up, conceding.

_"You, you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon_  
><em>That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed<em>

_I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day_  
><em>'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines<em>  
><em>Time stops ticking My hands keep shaking And you don't even know that<em>

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away_  
><em>I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is<em>  
><em>Not telling you what I was going through You didn't even know that<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/b/big_time_ ]_  
><em>I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied<em>  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>  
><em>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_As the years go by I think about you all the time_  
><em>If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed<em>  
><em>Paralyzed by you<em>

_You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
><em>I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside<em>  
><em>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes<em>  
><em>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed)<em>  
><em>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by<em>  
><em>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<em>  
><em>I'd make a move if I had the guts to<em>  
><em>But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (You got me paralyzed)<em>

_Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue tied) Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)_  
><em>Paralyzed, paralyzed You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed..." <em>The girls sang along as they danced.

"..." The girls looked at the guys expectantly.

"Well?" Riley asked her boyfriend.

"Damn. I never knew you could actually dance like that. We need to go out to the clubs more often," James said, grinning.

"You should remember that we," Alice gestured to herself and Riley, "Are not the uncoordinated ones, AVERY! Ava!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Dude... You've broken..." Alice pulled out her phone. "Three lamps, two photo frames, one television, five windows, and you put a dent in your father's car. I think those are great reasons to call you uncoordinated."

"You take notes on how many things I've broken?" Avery asked.

"I do that for Ava too."

"Oh! What has Ava broken?" Logan asked truly interested.

"She broke my toilet."

Everyone started laughing. "Really?"

"Of all the things to break, she broke my toilet!"

"How?"

"Dude... No one knows. It was broken when I walked in and Ava was just sitting there."

"That's weird."

Without warning, Carlos ran up behind Avery and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled.

"Hey guys, mind if I borrow her for a bit? C'mon Avery, you have to see this game!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her off to another part of the arcade. The others just stood there, surprised. Kendall turned to James, "I'll bet you ten bucks he's gonna try and kiss her."

"You're on." The two boys shook hands and Alice smiled, chuckling slightly shaking her head at the two idiots she calls her boyfriend and her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlos had pulled Avery all the way over to the skee ball area. Of six lanes, all were taken but one.

"Go ahead, you play." Carlos told her. Avery picked up a ball and tossed it a little to hard. "Ow!" Carlos said when the ball hit him. "I'm soooo sorry!" Avery said, smiling a bit.

"Avery, it's alright...and uh, well, I'm sick of hearing James and Kendall talk about their firsts..."

"Firsts? What do you mea-" Avery was silenced in the middle of her sentence as Carlos suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Rolling her eyes at how she'd been idiotic enough _not_ to see this coming, her hands moved behind his neck and his moved to her sides to hold her. After a few moments of kissing the two separated.

"Wow," Avery said giggling at how Carlos was blushing. "Yeah. Wow." he said again.

"See? Now I can rub it in their faces that I've kissed the most beautiful, fun-loving, craziest girl in the world...and I'm not going to listen when they try to compare their girlfriends to you." Carlos said, poking her nose at the end. Avery started blushing, she moved her curls behind her ears, before saying, "Thanks Carlos! That means a lot."

He nodded, saying, "Want to see if the others wanna get pizza? I'll bet you, you can't finish off half of the whole thing by yourself."

"Is that a challenge Garcia?" Avery said, with a small smirk. "If you want it to be Sanders." he replied, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, there's Carlos and Avery." Ava pointed out to them.

"He totally kissed her." Kendall commented smirking. The pair walked over, hand-in-hand.

"Avery? Can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked.

"Uh-"

"GREAT!" Alice pulled her away, Alice's back facing the group.

"Did he kiss you?" Avery blushed and Alice held a thumbs up behind her back. She heard James sigh in defeat and Kendall asking for his money, well more like demanding his money.

"Yes."

"That's amazing, sweetie!" Alice said smiling, hugging Avery.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You just won my boyfriend ten dollars, by kissing Carlos."

"Glad to help?" She said with a questioning tone.

"Thanks, for kissing your boyfriend."

"Anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please watch Harry Potter with me?" Alice begged Kendall.

"Ace?"

"Yes?"

"I'll watch it with you."

Alice grinned up at her boyfriend. "Thank you."

Alice turned the television and smiled when she saw the logo for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire pop onscreen. It was just starting. And they were just in time.

Alice rested her head on Kendall's shoulder. He took a finger and gently placed it under her chin, making her look up at him.

"What?" she asked eyes glued to the screen in front of her. Reluctantly she looked away into Kendall's eyes.

He looked down at her. "Can I kiss you?" He asked. She smiled and closed her eyes, puckering her lips. He kissed her gently, his hands finding her waist, lifting her onto his lap.

"Alice?" She looked at him smiling. "Yes, Kendall?"

"I love you." She looked at him, eyes widened.

"Yo-you love m-me?" She stuttered, looking at him eyes bigger than saucers.

"Do you not-" 'love me back?' Kendall thought, although his mouth wouldn't move to finish the sentence. Not wanting to face rejection, Kendall lifted Alice out of his lap and left before she could process what happened.

"Kendall!" She finally called, but it was too late. He already walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Alice missed him. Everyday she saw Kendall at some point and it was slowly killing her.<p>

He ignored her but talked to her friends.

"So... Kendall," Riley started, "When are you going to talk to Ali again?"

"I don't know." Kendall replied stoically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Week Later

Kendall had been avoiding Alice whenever he possibly could.

"Guys?" Alice asked in a tone that scared Riley. "Have you seen Kendall?"

James shook his head. "Do you know why he's laying on the couch literally cry-"

Alice ran up to 2J and knocked on the door.

Mama Knight opened the door. "Hi Alice."

"Mama Knight, will you please let me see Kendall?"

"I-"

"Do you know what happened last week?" She nodded.

"So please! Let me see him." Mama Knight sighed and opened the door wider so Ali could walk in.

"Thank you." She placed a hand on Ali's arm.

Alice smiled at her and saw Kendall, laying face down on the couch.

"Kendall?" She asked softly.

"Go away..."

"Kendall... I-"

Kendall shifted and moved so he was sitting upright on the couch.

"You don't love me! I get it! I don't want you to rub it in my face!"

"But I do love you!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm sorry! It took me by surprise! It's not like I was expecting my boyfriend of like, two weeks to tell me he loves me!"

Kendall looked at Alice with a thinking expression. "So you don't love me?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes! I love you, dammit! Don't you understand that? I've been trying to tell you for a week I love you back!"

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO YOU DORK!" He chuckled a little.

"Ali? I really do love you."

"I know you do."

"That's the part where you say, 'Oh Kendall! I love you too!'" Oddly enough Alice's boyfriend does a great impression of her.

"So?"

"... Point taken."

"So, boyfriend, what are we doing today."

"..."

"What about rock climbing?" She suggested, making Kendall laugh.

"You know James and Riley, while they would probably love to rock climb they would be very concerned about 'helmet hair'. Logan would insist on a safety lecture. Ava would die of boredom even is she does love him and Carlos and Avery would do something stupid causing them to go to the hospital. And you still want to bring them?"

"Yeah, why not? They'll be great entertainment! Riley's been dying to get some actual outdoor time aside from going to the studio and the park and back, and I'll bet James is, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. A Music Video and Tour Suprises

**Music Video And A Tour Surprise**

The eight teens were all sitting around in the girls' apartment, debating what to do.

"Man...Gustavo's been working us...I just want to relax, get out of the city for awhile..." Avery complained.

"You're not the only one," James and Riley both said at the same time, both laughing afterwards. Talk about being on the same thought wavelength.

"Hey, what if we go rock climbing?" Alice suggested.

"I've always wanted to climb a big rock." Logan said, smiling.

"As opposed to what?" Kendall asked, "A small one?" Everyone laughed a little and Logan answered Ali's question.

"I'm in." He said.

"Me too!" Ava.

"I'm not going to be left out." Avery.

"Sounds cool... I'll bring my helmet." Carlos.

"If you leave me, you die." Riley.

"Ditto." James said pointing to Riley.

Just then Kendall's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. Suddenly he pulled the phone away from his ear, the entire group knew who it was.

"DOGS! GET TO THE STUDIO NOW!"

Kendall sighed.

"What? We're at the Palm Woods, not like dead or something. The girls are here, too."

"Oh. Well, Griffin wants a new music video to go along with the CD pre-order special release package. IN TWO DAYS!"

"Gustavo, don't worry, we've got this...actually we've got some music video ideas of our own," Logan added.

"Rock climbing." Alice said simply.

"WHAT? If you think I'm going to like the DOGS and their GIRLFRIENDS do what ever they want on a video that could make or break the CD you're...!" Kendall covered the speaker of the phone as Gustavo blew off steam.

"Anyone else want to try talking to him?" The entire group shook their heads no. Ali scoffed when Kendall looked at her pleadingly, "How stupid do you think I am?" She asked quietly. Kendall sighed removing his hand from the speaker.

"Gustavo, listen. It won't be that bad. Nobody will get hurt because we all know Logan is going to lecture us on safety. And we'll all have helmets, not just Carlos." he added, trying not to laugh at James and Riley's horrified expressions.

"Be horrified." Ali mouthed to them, smirking.

"Yes, Gustavo." Kendall sighed.

Ali looked at him, eyebrow raised before smacking him in the shoulder. Kendall gave her a look. "Of course we'll meet you at Runyon Canyon Park to shoot the rock climbing footage for Elevate. Thank you for agreeing with me." Ali smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend.

"Sorry." She said once Kendall hung up the phone.

"Dork."

"I can manipulate your name from Kendall to Kendork. I win."

"... Why can't you name be manipulated, dammit?"

"I'm amazing you're not."

Kendall mocked her and everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jamesy, do we really have to wear these stupid helmets? I don't want to mess up my hair," Riley complained. James laughed and kissed her, "What, you think I actually want to wear mine? First chance I get, I'm ditching it." he replied.

"Hey, these helmets," Carlos started, tapping his helmet the way he always does, "Are not stupid. With them on, you can..." he started saying before Avery cut him off, "Act as stupid as you want and not get hurt!" She yelled, before taking a running start and doing a front flip, almost crashing into a tree in the process. After landing on her ass, she called over to the group, "I'm fine! See, helmets work!" Everyone laughed, and then began to scream in mock terror as Gustavo and Kelly pulled up.

'Get it together, Kendork'

_'Wait? What, now I'm calling myself the nickname Ace gave me?'_

'Apparently I am'

'_If we screw this up, we'll never get to have our own video ideas again'_

'We won't screw it up'

'_Yeah? Look at your friends.'_

James and Riley were glaring at their helmets, they still hadn't put them on. Carlos and Avery were just starting to act crazy as usual, Logan and Ava were checking and re-checking harnesses and gear. And Alice was looking at him.

"Kendall...you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. i just hope we don't screw this up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate<em>  
><em>Elevate until we're flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let's elevate<em>

_"Forget about your day Under the milky way I know a place where we can go..." _James starts the first verse before Logan comes in on the next line.  
><em>"No need to be afraid Come on, I'll demonstrate Take you to outer space Here we go, here we go..."<em>

_"Oh oh oh If you wanna party Oh oh oh And I know you do_  
><em>Oh oh oh If you wanna party If you wanna party..." <em>all four of the girls are singing now, and then the boys join them for the chorus.

_Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate_  
><em>Elevate until we're flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let's elevate <em>

_Elevate Elevate_

_"We're floating in the air Look at the view from here_  
><em>Show you what world you've never seen before..." <em>Carlos and Avery sing together.  
><em>"We're dancing in the stars No matter where we are<em>  
><em>You better buckle up Here we go, here we go..." <em>Kendall and Ali sing next, before Riley, Ava and Avery join her for the pre-chorus.

_Oh oh oh If you wanna party Oh oh oh And I know you do_  
><em>Oh oh oh If you wanna party If you wanna party...<em>  
><em>Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate<em>  
><em>Elevate until we're flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let's elevate <em>

_Elevate Elevate_

_"Don't even hesitate Just let it escalate I wanna see you go Whoa oh..." _Logan and Ava get half the bridge.  
><em>"Break through the ceiling now It's time to hit the clouds And, no, we ain't coming down..."<em> and Kendall and Alice get the other half of it.

_"Whoa whoa..." _Carlos and Avery.  
><em>"Whoa whoa..." <em>Ava and Logan.  
><em>"Whoa whoa..." <em>Kendall and Ali.  
><em>"Whoa whoa..." <em>Carlos and Logan.  
><em>"Whoa whoa..." <em>Kendall and James.  
><em>"Oh oh oh..." <em>James and Riley.  
><em>"Whoa whoa..." <em>All eight sing together.

_"Elevate a little higher Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate_  
><em>Elevate until we're flying Move, move your feet Until you levitate Come on let's elevate <em>  
><em>Elevate Elevate We're on another level tonight Let's, let's, let's celebrate Elevate..."<em>

As the song ends, the eight smile and cheer as the cameras stop recording.

"That was-" Alice started before being interrupted by Gustavo.

"DOGS!"

"Seriously? In the middle of my sentence?"

"You get used to it." The four boys replied.

"I don't get used to-"

"DOGS!" Ali turned and glared at Gustavo.

"GUSTAVO! HEEL! BE QUIET FOR THREE SECOND SO I CAN FINISH MY THOUGHT AND THE BOYS ARE YOURS! DEAL?" Ali yelled with rage and a heaving chest.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"That... Was the most impressive thing I've ever seen you do." Kendall said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've done cooler." She said, yawning as though bored.

"Anyway, that video was intense. Go see boss man, Kendork."

"Anything you command Ace-"

"Dork."

He smiled and began to walk away. Ali jumped and grabbed Kendall's beanie from his head and skipped off as he noticed his beanie was no longer on his head. It was when she heard, "ACE!" That she began laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two weeks later, the girls were in the studio without the guys. Gustavo wanted them to actually start working on their album. The girls had all spent time writing their own songs, and now it was time to record. The song they were starting with was 'My Side Of You', one the girls had all wrote about their favorite tattooed boy. In fact, Riley had often mentioned she'd wrote it about Green Day, mostly their lead singer.

"_The way every story has two sides The way hello has a goodbye__  
><em>_it might be a little late to turn back but what do I care, this love's real cause__  
><em>_It's my….my side of you The side the world never sees in public___

_Every glance makes my heart beat a little faster Since you said, "I do."__  
><em>_Now I know it's forever ever after for us When the lights go out and it's all dark__  
><em>_One look in your eyes, and I that spark cause___

_It's my….my side of you The side the world never sees in public__  
><em>_Built beneath the tattoos and dyed hair One look in your eyes and baby I'll swear__  
><em>_I'm seeing my…my side of you___

_Being here I'll admit, sometimes I wonder Just how we got this far in the first place__  
><em>_When we're together I only see the good side of you But I didn't know you saw the same in me, _

_yeah oh yeah, same in me…___

_My oh my cause it's….my oh my side of you The side that tells the truth__  
><em>_Past your tattoos and unkept messy hair One look in your eyes and baby, oh baby__  
><em>_I'll swear it's true, oh I know it is, I'm seeing my…my side of you___

_The way every story has two sides The way hello has a goodbye__  
><em>_it might be a little late to turn back but what do I care, this love's real cause__  
><em>_I'm seeing my…my side of you… my side of you…"_

"Girls, that was great." Kelly said through the glass, hand pressed to the little speaker button.

"Could've been better." Gustavo simply said.

"Could've been better?" Riley almost yelled, "Listen, that took me two weeks to write…the boys liked it, and so did the rest of Clasura Drive…"

"I DON'T CARE WHO LIKED IT! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS-" Gustavo was cut off as Kelly clicked the button off.

"But that was alright. It'll go on the album. Griffin wants three more songs by next week."

The girls cheered and left the studio, happy to finally have a song recorded by themselves.

Two days later , they were at it again, this time with a song titled, "Never Let You Go." Alice had written it about this crush she'd had back in Greendale.

"_Let go…let go…girl I know you wish you could see him again but he ran__  
><em>_Now you gotta let her go…don't go after her…let go…let go…_

_Girl don't be so stupid, you're never gonna see him again__  
><em>_So whatcha think about that, whatcha gonna do about that let go…___

_you're never gonna see him again but I'm by your side now open your arms and give me a hug__  
><em>_"Baby, you're never gonna see him again. So whatcha gonna do about that, you gotta let _

_Baby…oh, baby let go…let go…__  
><em>_you're never gonna see him again So whatcha think about, whatcha gonna do about that let it go___

_you keep thinkin' you're all that, but I guarantee you're gonna be left again, ha-ha__  
><em>_just think of what you do, notice what you've done you'll never be able to see her again so let go… __  
><em>_Baby, you're never gonna see him again, haha haha So whatcha think about that, OH!..."_

"GIRLS! THAT WAS-" Kelly clicked off the mic before any more was said and began to yell at Gustavo. The girls giggled before hi-fiving each other.

"I think we've got this." Ava said, to which the other three nodded.

"Girls, that was probably the best yet, although it could use some work. That's three songs on the CD down, eight to go. Good work."

Over the next three weeks, the girls were able to record enough songs and organize them it a demo CD to show to Griffin. One day at rehearsal, as the girls were getting ready to film a official video for their first single, 'Friday Night', Gustavo had to share the best possible news with the group.

"And girls…the demo went great. Griffin's officially backing Clasura Drive, and ordering that the CD be released." The four cheered, Riley and Alice jumping up and down, Ava smiling and fist pumping, Avery yelling random 'WooHoo!'s every few seconds.

"In addition to this, Big Time Rush is going on tour soon. And what better way to get used to being on the road then with people you already know?" Kelly added.

"Wait….what?" Riley asked, confused.

"Big Time Rush is going on tour again, and well, you're their opening act." She explained, smiling.

"Wait…so Clasura Drive…is…is opening…for Big Time Rush?" the four said together.

"Yes. That's exactly it." Gustavo told them.

The four girls were sitting by the Palm Woods pool enjoying their relaxing time when shadows stood over them.

"Ali? Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Kendork?" He smiled a little, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards her room. "Gustavo is sending us on tour... for five months..." 

Ali faltered slightly. "Five months?" Her mind began running a mile a minute. Didn't Gustavo tell them about Clasura Drive opening for them?

Ali took out her phone quickly and texted the girls to not say anything about opening for the guys. 

Ali got affirmatives back that no one said anything before looking at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry. He JUST told us. We're leaving tomorrow." Ali smirked inwardly, she and the girls were already packed.

"Well... We can face time, you can call me whenever you can, text messages." Ali began rattling off a list of things. Kendall smiled down at his girlfriend, pecking her lips.

"And that is why I love you." Kendall said softly, resting his forehead on hers.

"Can I have my beanie back now?" He asked kindly.

"Never." Ali responded smiling.

"Why do I like you again?"

"My charming wit and carefree personality?" She asked, "Or maybe my exquisite beauty and powerful brain?"

"Or maybe your humbleness." He teased.

"Oh totally!" He kissed her gently and the pair stood in the hallway kissing for what seemed like eternity.

The next day the girls said goodbye to the boys with a short peck, a long hug and a few words.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, you dork, now go get your stuff. I'll see you soon."

"Five months is a long time."

"It'll go faster than you think." Ali said with a knowing smirk.

As the boys walked away the girls ran to the BTR RV waiting for them and the guys.  
>"Hey Clyde." Avery said to the driver. <p>

"Girls. Are you going to hide like you planned?" 

"Yes sir." Ava said as Riley and Ali were setting up in the back. 

"Hurry. I see the boys!" Clyde called ten minutes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"I wonder what happened to the girls?" James questioned as they walked onto the RV. 

"They're probably really upset." Carlos suggested. 

"I don't know. It seemed as though they were hiding something." 

"It did..." Kendall truly was suspicious of Ali's behavior... But when was he not?

"Kendall?" A voice called. It sounded suspiciously like Ali. Kendall brushed it off and headed to the bedroom, setting his stuff on the bed. 

"Ow. Dude! Did you not see me sitting here?" 

"Ali?" 

"Yeah." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"... Clasura Drive is opening for BTR at all of the concerts?"

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah." 

"So the goodbye's-" 

"Had to surprise you guys." 

"Why?" 

"It's fun."

"Carlos! Logan! James! I found-" Alice slapped a hand over Kendall's mouth. 

"You're gonna ruin our fun!" she snapped, adding after, "Let them find the rest of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Carlos! Logan! James! I found-" the other three heard before Kendall was cut off. They all turned to look at one another.<p>

"I think I know what Kendall meant." Logan said, heading farther back into the RV to look for Ava. Carlos nodded and started looking for Avery. James, on the other hand, just smiled. Sure, he'd look for Riley. But not before he pissed her off.

"I tried to write this down The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel Been down the longest road..." he began, starting to sing Music Sounds Better With U. If there was a way he could find Riley faster and annoy her at the same time, this would be it. He knew she was here, but by not looking for her, he figured she'd reveal herself.<p>

"Now what you want my number for, Ain't talked enough, Let's talk some more  
>You kinda cute Don't hit the mute, Just aim and shoot Or get the boot..." he moved onto Show Me, before falling quiet as he heard a muffled giggle. He grinned, this was too easy. The next song, if he played his cards right, would lead him right to her.<p>

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<br>Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice..."<p>

"ALRIGHT! I'M IN HERE!" Riley finally yelled, unable to stay quiet any longer. James smiled and walked back into the bedroom, finding Riley stretched out on his bed, a gigantic grin on her face.

"Miss me?" she asked, smirking. James just rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, leaning in to kiss her before asking, "Why didn't you tell me? I was just getting used to the idea of calling you whenever I could and singing you to sleep with Worldwide, like in your dreams."

"While that is adorable, cheesy and romantic, where is the fun in that? Wouldn't you rather have me here?"

James laughed, "Of course. And the others are...well...lost in each other from what I can tell, if you'll notice Kendall got cut off, by Ali no doubt." he stated before adding, "And we don't play for a few days." Riley grinned, noticing the look in his eyes.

"You're not seriously thinking what I think you are, are you?" 

"I don't know. You tell me," he whispered, before kissing her.

"Oh! Kendall look! After two minutes and they're already sucking each others' faces off." Alice said in a mock sweet tone.

Riley and James jumped apart and James bumped his head on the bunk bed above him.

"Why are these things so small?" 

"That's what she said...but, dude, you're a six foot tall hockey player. Do the math numb nuts." Ava said, laughing, walking into the bedroom with Logan. 

"Now that was pure gold." Avery said walking into the bedroom with Carlos.

Carlos placed Avery on the top bunk and climbed up next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder smiling. Logan and Ava were sitting above James and Riley, sitting cross-legged, holding hands. 

Alice and Kendall were sitting under Carlos and Avery, Kendall against the wall with Alice's head in

his lap, splayed out on the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. 

Riley and James were wrapped up together in one of the lower bunks. Her arms around his torso, head on his chest. His arms around her waist drawing small circles on her sides, making her shiver in pleasure every once in a while. James kissed her forehead, trailed kisses down her nose and finally kissed her lips. His soft lips molded to hers and she almost moaned in pleasure.

"HEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT HAVING SEX IN A PLACE WHERE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE?" Ali shouted, mock-angry.

"... I... fucking... hate... you." Riley growled at her. James stroked her hair lovingly, relaxing her. Without realizing it, she almost growled at him.

"What was that for?"

"I...I never let anyone touch my hair. You're like the first person I'm allowing to without ripping your hand off, it's like a reflex." she replied, biting her lip. James could tell she was still mad at Alice for having mentioned anything, even though both knew nothing serious would happen.

"Let's play a game!" Avery said from the bunk she was sitting on. 

Riley whined, "Great. I just lost." 

"Lost what?" James asked, confused. 

"The game!" 

"That I just lost." Ali threw in. 

"Are there any rules?" Logan asked. 

"The game... which I just lost... has one rule, whenever you lose the game by thinking about it you

have to say it to someone who plays, even through text." 

"I lost!" The girls spoke simultaneously.

"Can we play a real game?" 

"Truth or dare?" Ali suggested. 

"Awesome." 

"Okay... Uh... Riley, truth or dare!" 

"You know me! Always a dare! Do your worst!" she gleefully said. 

"Trade underwear with James." Riley coughed, a feeble squeak her only reply. 

"Uh...wh-what? You can't be serious!" she sighed, "It's a dare. I never back down." she turned to her boyfriend, head tilted in a 'you know I mean it' gesture.

"Come one. Take em' off. We switch." 

James went into the bathroom, tossed his underwear over the door. Riley looked at the couples. 

"Well? OUT!" The couples left the room, as she slipped off her underwear, and slipped on James'. 

'Oh boy...this should be good,' Riley thought as she threw James her underwear. 

"Uh...Riley? How the frack am I supposed to wear this? You've got a small ass!" he called, while she started blushing. 

"Sorry? I can't help the size of my ass, I'm a girl! Deal with it!" she replied, laughing.

Three minutes later James walked out and the couples were back where they were sitting. 

"So, Riley? How's the underwear?" Riley smirked. "Warm."

Everyone looked at her in shock and began laughing. 

"Okay... Logan. truth or dare?" 

"... Truth." 

"Wimp." She muttered. "Would you ever kill someone under extreme circumstances?" 

"I refuse to answer that." 

"Then you have to do a dare...or...New rule!" Alice shouted. 

"Every time you refuse to answer a question then you have to remove one article of clothing from your own person."

"Not fair! That's like strip poker without the poker! And Alice," Avery started, "With Riley and James, you really sure you want to go there?" 

"Yes. BECAUSE! Part of that rule is if it is a reasonable question or dare then you have to do it." 

"Define reasonable." 

"Like eating whip cream from the can." Riley's giggle distracted almost everyone. 

"Please. That? A reasonable dare? I do that for fun! Back when I was little, we made my cousin lick

a toilet seat and called it reasonable!" 

"...Okay... Riley? I could have gone all of my _life_ without knowing that tidbit of information." Alice said, disturbed.

"Alice, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"Switch an article of clothing with the player to your left." Alice looked up at Kendall, grabbed his beanie, switched it with the one she was wearing and looked at everyone triumphantly.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Logan commented 

"James? Truth or-" 

"TRUTH." Huh... He must have observed that Ali gives vindictive, cruel and unusual dares. Smart boy.

"Do you love Riley?" 

"With every fiber of my being and yours." 

"Awww... That's sweet!" Riley gushed. 

"No- you're-" 

"NO! You two are not going to do," Ali gestured between them and continued, "Cute... Anything..." She cringed a little saying the word.

"Ace? You're cute." 

Alice whined, "Stop it... I hate that word." 

"Why?" 

"Her first boyfriend, Todd, called her cute in Kindergarten." Avery said. 

"And why doesn't she like the word?" 

"Because then he called her house and asked her mom if he could come over to 'trade sperm' with

Ali." Riley said smirking, finishing the story. By this time Ali had her head on Kendall's shoulder, beanie brought over her ears trying to block out the conversation at hand. 

"The story's over." Ava shouted.

Ali didn't move much, only enough to flick off Ava. 

"That's mature." Ali flipped off Riley too. 

"Avery? Would you like to complete the pattern?" 

"No. Let Kendall take care of it. Carlos? Do you want to go sit up front?" Carlos smiled at her, jumping down and helping her down as well. 

"Logan?" Logan nodded and helped Ava down. 

"Well... James, I do believe there is a pattern here." James stood with Riley and the pair walked out of the bedroom.

"That's the worst story ever." Ali groaned into Kendall's shoulder. 

"I thought it was funny." Kendall mumbled. 

"That's because you're a dork." Kendall laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I am a dork. And you're beautiful. This has previously been established." 

Ali laughed a little. "Well thank you, Kendork." 

"You're welcome, beautiful." Ali smiled. 

"I love you." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

"Je t'aime." Kendall whispered.

"... You speak French?" Ali asked, crinkling her nose a little bit.

"No. I just know 'I love you', 'Where's the nearest Starbucks' and 'How do I find the Embassy'."

"...Well... that's... helpful?" 

"You never know if you have to ask someone in French where the nearest Starbucks is." 

"Right because if you're being chased by the French police you'd rather find a Starbucks than the American Embassy!" 

"I call 'em as I see 'em." Ali continued shrugging. Kendall smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Come one, let's go see what the idiots are doing." Ali nodded smiling.


	12. Temporary Fears and How To Calm Them

**Temporary Fears and Ways To Calm Them**

"So what do you think Ali and Kendall are doing?" James asked the group.

"Listening to what you guys are saying." Ali commented while Kendall sat down on the recliner. He held out his arms and Ali sat down in his lap.

"They're so adorable it's sickening." Ava commented to Logan.

"We all heard that."

"You were supposed to." Ava mocked.

Everyone laughed a little.

"Ugh... I've got that damn song stuck in my head." Ali groaned clutching her head.

"Which song?" Riley asked.

"Baby it's cold outside."

"You would have a song about sexual tension stuck in their head, Ali." Avery said laughing.

"Well... I did have to sing it for a duet with Kendall."

"We actually never heard how that turned out." Ava said. Everyone nodded. "You didn't-"

"We heard James' and Riley's, they sang us their song before you came out."

Ali sighed before she started to sing, Kendall joining her.

_"__I really can't stay (but baby it's cold outside)_  
><em>I've got to go away (but baby it's cold outside)<em>  
><em>This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)<em>  
><em>So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<em>  
><em>My mother will start worry (beautiful whats your hurry)<em>  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)<em>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)<em>  
><em>But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while i pour)<em>  
><em>Both: Baby it's cold out side.<em>_"_

The pair finished singing and heard_, "Could've been better... You two better work on that, it's the final number for the Christmas performance in a week."_

The eight teens looked up to see Logan on the phone with Gustavo, who had been put on speaker.

"What?" Kendall asked from his space on the recliner. "You heard me."

"Is this a _Gustavo_ thing or a _Griffin_ thing?" Riley asked.

"_Griffin_."

"See that's why it's last minute."

"By the way... It's in the Christmas parade in New York. You know, Macy's Christmas Day parade?"

"Are we gonna be on TV?" Riley asked excitedly, grinning ear to ear.

"No Riley, we're just going to perform in a parade that's only broad-casted all over the country." Ali said sarcastically.

"You're so nice to me."

"I try Riley."

"Uh-huh... Painfully obvious."

The two continued their banter for an hour. "SOMEONE SHUT THEM UP!" Avery practically yelled. Kendall and James placed a hand over their respective girlfriends mouths. The two girls looked at each other and licked their boyfriends hands.

"Ew..."

"Kiss me then," both girls retorted. Kendall and James turned to look at each other before looking back at the girls.

"Should we just go to bed?" Kendall asked Alice.

"I think I know where this is going to head," James started to Riley, who grabbed his hand and pulled him along back to the bunks, Ali in tow with Kendall behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great. How long do you think they'll be gone for?" Ava asked asked Logan, who smiled before kissing her nose,. "I don't know. Give it...eh, half an hour?" Suddenly Ava thought of something that would piss half the group that had gone back to the bunks off.

"HEY! You guys...DON'T have sex back there or I'll have to come back their and kick your exposed asses!" she yelled, trying not to laugh.

Not considering the consequences of waking Ali up, Ava, Logan, Avery and Logan continued yelling.

"... Who... was yelling and woke me up?" Ali growled.

"... AVA!" The other three teens yelled.

"You're such a good boyfriend." She said turning to Logan, who smiled sheepishly. "I really like living."

"So do I."

"Ava?" She looked up at Ali who leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Seven days." Before walking away.

Ali looked over to see Riley and James comfortably curled up together. Ali sat next to Kendall, head in her right hand scrutinizing the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

_Temporary_

It reads. Temporary? Why am I temporary?

"Ali?" Kendall asked groggy.

"Yeah Kendall?"

"Are you going to lie down anytime soon?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah... I'll just be right back."

"Okay."

Alice walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and slid down against the door until she was sitting, back against the hard door.

Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why me?" She whispered. She calmed herself down, walked out of the bathroom, wiping her tears.

When she got back to the bed she was sharing with Kendall she lay down and turned into Kendall's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. Don't lie to me."

"..."

"Ali?" Kendall whispered, "Please talk to me."

"Kendall... When I was little I was kidnapped." Kendall's grip on Ali tightened around her. "I was literally held captive for all of 24 hours. The only thing I remember was being in constant pain... At the end of it, they tattooed my left wrist."

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew what it meant. "What does it say?"

"Temporary." Ali whispered, almost inaudibly.

By this point Ali was in tears. "Ali?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're okay, now. With a family that loves you."

"Kendall? All I have is mom in Wisconsin-"

"I didn't mean your literal family. I meant Riley, James, Logan, Carlos, Ava and Avery and me."

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?"

_"I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<em>  
><em>And why won't you believe me when I say That to me you get more beautiful, everyday<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you'll never measure up You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
><em>Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl Oh, my cover girl<em>

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<em>  
><em>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines And thinking that you're just not good enough_  
><em>You're so wrong, baby<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
><em>Why don't you know Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while<em>  
><em>And when I see that face I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile..."<em>

And before Kendall could finish the song, Alice had fallen asleep.

Kendall kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

'I'm never letting anything happen to her.'

'_Can you really keep that promise, Kendall?_'


	13. NYC and Titanic

**NYC and Titanic**

The eight teens woke up refreshed and Alice woke up feeling better than she had since getting on the bus a week ago. The group was supposed to arrive in New York City today.

Ali looked up to see Kendall looking down at her. "Good morning." She said smiling.

"How're you feeling?" Kendall asked her with concern flashing in his eyes.

"Fine, Kendall." Kendall kissed her lips gently.

She smiled up at him. Kissing his nose, she got out of bed and grabbed her clothing.

That day, Ali picked out a royal blue lace tank, jean shorts that ended just above mid-thigh, a blue beret, white leather bracelets, and a pair of blue Vans for that evening when they left. Ali walked out of the bathroom to see Riley wearing the same outfit as herself, but in red.

Riley and Ali looked at each other only to start laughing.

"That's really funny." Ali said after a long laugh.

"What's so funny?" James and Kendall asked.

Riley and Alice stood side by side and James laughed while Kendall looked on questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked.

"Riley and I are wearing the same outfit, dork."

"Oh... Okay."

"DORK!" The three teens shouted at Kendall.

Ava walked into the room and Ali said, "Six days."

Ava cringed a little and Ali smiled.

"I'm just kidding..."

"Hey kids?" They all looked at Clyde. "We're here."

The group cheered and went to wake up Carlos and Avery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Riley and James were strolling around Times Square when a few fans ran up to the pair.<p>

James smiled at them, flipped his hair and was waiting for a 'James! Will you please sign this for me?' But it never came, instead he heard, "Riley! I love Clasura Drive! Will you sign my hat?"

"Riley! Your songs rock! Sign my shirt?" Riley smirked at James.

"Remember, Jamesy, you've got a famous girlfriend." James smiled, shaking his head.

Logan and Ava had the same encounter. "AVA!" Logan looked at Ava in surprise as if just noticing she were in a famous girl group.

"Seriously, Logan? The shock on your face is hilarious." Ava commented, signing the fans' things.

"Can we get a group picture?" One of the girls asked.

"Sure, I'll take it for you guys." Logan suggested.

"No! We want you in it too!" Logan looked at the girls in surprise and one of the girls' parents took the picture while Logan and Ava posed with the fans.

Carlos and Avery walked into a Toys-R-Us and were mobbed by fans. The two of them were signing away like crazy.

"Carlos?" Avery asked over the crowd. "Yeah?"

"Can you believe it's the 23rd?"

"I know! I came here to buy the Christmas gifts for everyone!"

Avery laughed, signing away.

Alice and Kendall were hand-in-hand in Central Park.

"I'm surprised we haven't been mobbed yet."

"Well your face is still new to the-"

"ALI! ALI!" Ali turned to see the people running toward her. "You were saying Kendall?"

"That we should run." The pair ran away, wondering how the others were doing.

Turns out, as the group discovered, being famous wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be. At least no-one had tried to tackle anyone yet.

Maybe Alice had thought that too soon. Three minutes later she got a text from Riley that James had previously been tackled.

"Poor James..." Ali muttered. Kendall grabbed her elbow and pulled her down a side street, leading them towards Times Square... Luckily they were running from about 61st street, making what could've been a long run, short.

"They're not going to stop." Ali said to Kendall still running.

"All the more reason to find the others and get back to the tour bus. At least wait until these fans...aren't so...crazy."

"Do they ever stop being crazy?" Ali asked, laughing.

"For us? No. Not a chance. For you guys? Probably never. You just get used to it."

"That's not something I would like to get used to." Ali muttered, slowing to a walk once seeing Riley and James, along with Logan and Ava.

"Guys! Where's Carlos and AJ?"

"AJ?" James asked.

"Avery, nimrod!" Ali shouted at him.

"You look like you've run a marathon."

"Yeah well it kinda feels like I did."

"I don't remember New York being this bad when it was just us. Kendall, it wasn't this bad, right?"

"No, actually it wasn't this bad."

"And they-" James pointed to the girls, "Are probably why the crowds have doubled."

"Tripled by my numbers." Ava smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're popular we get it!" James shouted annoyed. "We should get back to the RV... Gustavo is going to text one of us the directions."

"That'll be fun. Rehearsal until we drop. Fantastic." Ava muttered.

"GUYS!" Carlos shouted, running down the street. "Come on! Rehearsal in an hour! ANd guess where it is!"

"Empire State Building." Riley said jokingly, not expecting that to be real.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Avery asked.

"We are practicing on top of the Empire State Building?"

"That's insane!" Ava shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group took two taxis to the building and went to the top after telling security who we were.

"There is no way we can practice up here. There's not enough space."

"That's because you're all preforming separately."

"SERIOUSLY?" The excitement was slowly building in the eight teenagers.

"You all are getting your own floats."

"SERIOUSLY?" Slowly rising in the kids.

"And you get to design them."

"SERIOUSLY?" Okay, they're bursting for joy by now.

"And you have to build them."

"Seriously?" And the excitement is gone.

"Should've known there was a catch. It if seems too good to be true, it usually is. But doesn't that mean that my current life is...like...a dream?" Riley complained and then realized.

James smiled and kissed her.

"Then that's basically true for all of us, not just you. Because back in Minnesota, we never thought we'd be a band playing around the world. Not in our wildest dreams. Well, it always was in mine, but the others? Not so-"

"It's okay James, we get it."

Ava raised her hand, "Actually... I never, _never_ dreamed this would happen."

"I'm just going to be a bitch and say I always dreamed of rehearsing on top of the Empire State Building with Big Time Rush." Alice said grinning.

"Bitch." Riley muttered.

"I know." Ali grinned at her best friend.

"Do you enjoy being a smart ass?" Kendall asked his girlfriend.

"It's in my genetics, man. My father was the biggest smart ass I've ever met... Besides me of course."

"Of course, your highness." Riley muttered sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I... Want... To... Die..." Avery and Ava groaned, flopping onto their beds, in the room they share with Carlos and Logan, in the Stay. The Stay was the hotel they're currently staying in.

Across the hall, in Alice, Riley, Kendall and James' room:  
>"I wonder how the others are doing?" Riley asked, staring at the ceiling.<p>

She wanted nothing more then to get into the pajamas and curl up with James and watch a movie from the pay-per-view channel, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

Because Avery wanted to explore, explaining that hotels are always more fun at night and should be explored, to find out their secrets. When she asked Carlos, he of course said he'd go along. So would Ava and Logan.

Running across the hall to the others' room, Avery knocked on the door.

"Hey. How are you still up?" Riley asked.

"It's the coffee. And the fact it's a new city, new place. Logan, Carlos and Ava and I going to explore. Want to come along?"

"Uh...not really...Kali and Jamesy and I were going to watch a movie..." she explained.  
>"Oh...really? It's something scary isn't it?"<p>

"Uh..."

"Whore."

"Hey, what was that for?" Riley asked Avery, who laughed jokingly and walked away from her friend.

"JERK!" Riley yelled after the girl.

"Love you too!"

Riley walked back into the room, to see Ali grabbing her cloths.

"I'm right behind you!" Riley almost shouted. She grabbed her pajamas.

Ali walked into the bathroom a few minutes later. The two were wearing plaid Holister shorts and a black ribbon strap camisole while Riley opted for a pink tank with Mickey Mouse on it and shorts covered in the words, _Mickey Mouse_.

The two were brushing there hair, talking.

"Are we seriously in New York? On tour? With the band we've liked since they broke onto the scene a couple years ago? And are we seriously dating two of the hottest guys...IN THE WORLD?" Riley asked Alice, who only nodded and jumped up and squealed in agreement.

"What I can't believe is that we are wearing booty shorts at Christmas time in New York where it's like 20 degrees outside."

"At least we have hot guys to keep us warm." Riley snickered.

"Do you really mean it like that? Two meanings?" Alice asked.

"Oh you bet I do."

"Whore." Ali snickered.

"Why does everyone always say that! I'm not a whore!" Riley almost yelled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Why does everyone always say that! I'm not a whore!" _

"Did Ali just call Riley a whore?" Kendall asked James.

"Sounds like it."

The two boys snickered a little. The pair heard the bathroom door open and saw their girlfriends in tank tops and shorts.

"Aren't you two a little cold?" James asked.

"No... I think that we'll be just fine once the movie starts." Riley smirked, winking at her boyfriend.

"These are just some random pajamas." Ali said.

"These are not random pajamas! I happen to like Mickey Mouse!" Riley argued.

"I was talking about mine, smart one!"

"Oh... That makes more sense."

"No... Really? Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome General Sarcasm."

"I thought it was Lieutenant." Kendall said.

Alice sat down next to him and burrowed into his side. "It's not high enough and since General of the Army and Fleet Admiral are reserved for wartime, it's close enough."

"Oh... That makes so much sense."

"It should..." Ali gasped, "Let's watch Titanic!"

"That wasn't random." James said.

"I love that movie! No sarcastic remarks!" Riley scolded her boyfriend.

"I for one, think it's a great idea." Kendall said smiling.

"I know you do, because you love me and want me to be happy." Ali said smirking.

"Of course..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley laughed a little when Rose and Jack were running away from everyone.

"Why are you laughing, love?" James whispered against Riley's neck, as she had been sitting in between his legs.

"I like the next scene." She whispered.

Ali snickered quietly, sitting in the same position as Riley.

"Oh you'll see. I have this movie, and I've memorized it. This next part never gets old, and," she giggled, "Now that I'm with a guy? I don't have to recite the whole thing by myself."

"Riley?" James asked, smiling, "What do you mean by that?" She just turned around to look at him, "You'll see."

"You'll see." Ali mimicked to Kendall in a whisper. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her to him tightly.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked James as Rose asked Jack... Ali mimicked Riley's actions to Kendall in a high-pitched voice that sounded NOTHING like Riley.

Kendall laughed a little and laughed even more when James said to Riley, "To the stars."

James kissed Riley's neck. She moaned softly.

His arms turned her enough so she wasn't stretching at an uncomfortable position and kissed her lips, gently sucking her bottom lip. He turned them so she was straddling his waist, never breaking their kiss. He liked her bottom lip, she gasped and their tongues battled for dominance. She moaned a little.

"Now I know you want to mimic that." Kendall whispered to his girlfriend. She turned in his arms so she was facing him, legs crossed in front of her.

"So what if I do?" She asked voice barely audible. Kendall looked her in the eyes, his eyes glancing down to her lips and back.

She smiled at him. He leaned forward, and bonked foreheads with her when the door banged open.

Riley jumped, falling off of the bed and James bolting up in confusion.

"Hey! What's up?" Avery shouted.

"Riley? Why are you on the floor?"

"I... _fucking hate you._" Riley growled at her friend.

"Ri!"

"_Fucking hate._" She reiterated, sitting back on her bed with her boyfriend. Ali was rubbing her forehead.

"Oi! Harry Potter! What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm? Uh... Sympathy pains I guess."

"Uh-huh, sure."

The other four stayed to watch some of the movie until the were at the Heaven scene, which was technically the end anyway. Ali was crying. "Ace? You okay?"

"It's sad! All she wanted was to be with the one man who loved her more than anything and he freaking dies and her heaven was being in his arms!" She whispered seeing as James and Riley were asleep.

"Are you in heaven, right now?" Kendall asked, arms wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, whispering against her neck, placing butterfly kissed on her neck.

"A little."

"What would make it better?" He asked.

"Some sleep."

"Ha-ha... Very funny."

"I know." He said kissing her neck, sucking gently. "There will be a lovely hickey there tomorrow." He said smiling.

"I love you." She whispered to her boyfriend.

"I love you too." He kissed her gently and the pair slid into dreams of one another.


	14. Birthmas Gifts And Christmas Parades

**Birthmas Gifts and Parades**

"Riley! Wake up dammit! The parade starts in an hour!"

Riley fell out of bed that morning... Looks like a bad day. "Go-" Riley's voice cracked.

Fear flashed in her eyes. "Go-" Her voiced racked again, fainter than previously. James handed her a glass of orange juice.

Riley drank slowly, letting the juice wash down her throat. "Better?"

"How do I sound?" Her voice didn't crack this time.

"Much better."

"You're welcome, Riley." James said.

"I was about to thank you."

"Well?" She stood, kissing him.

"Well, we gotta get ready! Alice and Kendall are already dressed, they're downstairs in the lobby waiting for the others."

"Okay, I'll get dressed...I'll get dressed. Man, I was really worried I was losing my voice...I don't think I've ever been that afraid." she explained, her arms wrapping around him in a hug. James looked down at her and kissed her hair, "You don't want to go, do you?"

"Nu-uh..." Was her reply.

"Why not? This is a once in a life time opportunity."

"I know, it's just-"

"You've never performed in front of so many people?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's okay, you know. Everyone's scared at some point in their lives. I mean, I've heard Ali's story, I don't think any of us will ever be as scared as her."

"That's true. Wait-"

"That night on the bus when we played truth or dare she spilled to Kendall and I was still awake."

"Oh! Uh... What are you wearing for the parade?"

"Um... blue skinny jeans with slashes at the knee, a white v-neck, a grey vest and a black fleece."

"What about shoes?"

"My favorite pair of grey DC's. Kinda like the Nike's you had when you guys were teaching the DJ the dance to Big Night."

"Nice."

"And now I have to get dressed, I'll be right back."

Riley ran into the bathroom and came hopping out four minutes later, hoping around on one foot trying to zip up her jeans, a hairbrush in her mouth and trying put her shoe on.

"Well that's sexy."

Riley chucked the hairbrush at him before zipping up her pants.

"Yes, but I'm in a hurry. Believe me, if I didn't get dressed now, I wouldn't at all. I'd stay here all day with you if I could," she said, grinning. James got the sense that there was a double meaning, but shrugged it off anyways and went to grab his blue striped hoodie.

The band got down to where they needed to be, each pair of their own float. The eight teens were jumping up and down with excitement, no words needed to be said.

'And now! Kicking off the fantastic performances for today, we have two breakthrough bands from the Midwest! One is Big Time Rush, a boy band originally from Minnesota, and the other is Clasura Drive, a girl group stemming from Wisconsin. Ava Carter and Logan Mitchell will be performing 'Here Comes Santa Claus'. Take it away!

_"Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane_

_Vixen, Blitzen and all his reindeer Pulling on the reins Bells are ringing, children singing_  
><em>All is merry and bright Hang your stocking, say your prayers <em>  
><em>Cause Santa Claus is coming tonight<em>

_Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane_

_He's got a bag filled with toys For boys and girls again_  
><em>Hear those sleigh bells jingle, jangle What a beautiful sight<em>  
><em>Jump in bed, cover up your head Cause Santa Claus is coming tonight<em>

_Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane_

_He'll come around when the chimes ring out It's Christmas morn' again_  
><em>Peace on Earth will come to us If we just follow the light<em>  
><em>So let's give thanks to Lord above Santa Claus comes tonight<em>

_Better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why_  
><em>Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list, checking it twice<em>  
><em>Gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming to town<em>

_He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake_  
><em>He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake<em>  
><em>You better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why<em>  
><em>Santa Claus is coming to town<em>

_He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake_  
><em>He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake<em>  
><em>You better watch out, you better not cry Better not pout, I'm telling you why<em>

_Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list, checking it twice_  
><em>Gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming, Santa Claus is coming<em>  
><em>Santa Claus is coming to town..."<em>

"Great Job Guys! Not let's see if Carlos Garcia and Avery Sanders and kick it up a notch with All I Want For Christmas Is You."

As the float came out, Carlos was standing in front of a house. The house only had a front so on the opposite side you could see Avery. Carlos was sitting on the front steps as though contemplating what he should do.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need_  
><em>I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree." <em>Avery's voice rang loud and clear, beautifully around the area.

_"I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_  
><em>Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas Is you" <em>Carlos this time. He sounded amazing.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need_  
><em>And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

_I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know._  
><em>Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You baby."<em>Carlos and Avery sang together and their voices meshed beautifully, containing a playfulness that you really would expect from them.

_"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow_  
><em>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe"<em>

_"I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
><em>I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click"<em>

_"'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight_  
><em>What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you You"<em>

_"Oh all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere_  
><em>And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air<em>

_"And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for_  
><em>I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door." <em>Avery sang as Carlos knocked on the door. She opened the door to see Carlos standing there with open arms. She smiled and hugged him singing all the while.

_"Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know_  
><em>Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You baby<em>

_"All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you baby<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you baby<em>"

"That was spectacular! But- Can Riley Jameson and James Diamond do better? It's their turn now, with It's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home). Hit it, guys!"  
><em>"(Christmas) The snow's coming down<em>  
><em>(Christmas) I'm watching it fall..." <em>Riley sings, smiling.

_"(Christmas) Lots of people around_  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>James' turn.

_"(Christmas) The church bells in town_  
><em>(Christmas) All ringing in song..." <em>Riley again.

_" (Christmas) Full of happy sounds_  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>and now James. As the chorus comes, she joins him.

_"They're singing "Deck The Halls" But it's not like Christmas at all_  
><em>Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year..."<em>

_"(Christmas) Pretty lights on the tree_  
><em>(Christmas) I'm watching them shine..." <em>James starts the second verse.

_"(Christmas) You should be here with me_  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home..." <em>as Riley finishes it.

_"There singing deck the halls But it's not like Christmas at all_  
><em>Cuz I remember when you were here And all the fun we had last year..."<em>

_"(Christmas) If there was a way (Christmas) I'd hold back this tear But it's Christmas day (Please) Please (Please) Please (Please) Please (Please) Please_

_Baby please come home (Christmas) Baby please come home_  
><em>(Christmas) Baby please come home (Christmas) Baby please come home..."<em>

"Well, I think we're all asking ourselves, about our baby of our own if they're gonna be home for Christmas. And to end the bands' performances, Kendall Knight and Alice Carson singing Baby It's Cold Outside."

The float was designed as house made of windows so you could see inside.

_"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_  
><em>I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside<em>  
><em>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in<em>  
><em>So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<em>

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_  
><em>Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there<em>  
><em>I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight<em>  
><em>To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>  
><em>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer<em>  
><em>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out<em>  
><em>Ahh, but it's cold outside<em>

_C'mon baby_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_  
><em>The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside<em>  
><em>This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in<em>  
><em>So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm<em>

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<em>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry<em>  
><em>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour<em>

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious_  
><em>My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore<em>  
><em>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious<em>  
><em>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before"<em>

_"I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_  
><em>Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there<em>  
><em>You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now<em>  
><em>But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me<em>  
><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow<em>  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<em>  
><em>I really can't stay - Get over that old out<em>  
><em>Ah, but it's cold outside" The pair sang the last line together. <em>

_"Baby it's cold outside" _Kendall sang to Ali.

_"Brr its cold..." Ali said, stepping outside of the glass house. _  
><em>"It's cold out there"<em>  
><em>"Cant you stay awhile longer baby"<em>  
><em>"Well... I really shouldn't... alright."<em>  
><em>"Make it worth your while baby." <em>Kendall sang closely pressed to her.  
><em>"Ah, do that again..." <em>Ali closed the song and smiled at her boyfriend.

As the floats moved on, all eight of the teens were enjoying what was happening around them. The smiles, the waving, the shouts of their names. Too bad the crowd didn't know they'd planned a surprise performance.

As soon as the parade was over, everyone ran to the hotel to change.

"Okay... Everyone know the plan?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, we all are wearing aviators, we go to the stage, right there and start singing." Avery said.

"Was the aviators thing really necessary?" Riley asked.

"Yes."

"Alright girls, let's do this." The girls walked over to the stage that was still set up from the parade earlier. The guys were leaning against it and they met up with them.

"Hey." Ali said to Kendall.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He said teasingly.

"You want to know me." She smirked teasing him back.

"That's what she said." Riley called over.

"I know I did." Ali called back to her.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." She kissed his lips as she moved to get on the stage. "Good luck."

Ali mocked her boyfriend and took the mic from the stage manager. "Hi guys!" Many people in Times Square looked at her and some eyes flashed with recognition.

"My name is Alice Carson and I am part of Clasura Drive. My band mates and I have set up a concert for you guys, with our boyfriends, who are in Big Time Rush." Many fans cheered.

"SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Riley shouted into the mic.

The music began to play and Ali started singing.

_"It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<em>  
><em>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby"<em>

_"I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat"<em>The girls sang.

_"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are...I want you to know baby"<em>

_"I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat"<em>The girls sang again, looking at their boyfriends.

_"No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own_  
><em>Music to my hear that's what you are A song that goes on and on."<em>Avery sang glancing at Carlos every few seconds.

_"I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you...like a love song..."<em> The girls closed the song and the crowd went wild.  
>"And now, let me introduce to you, the boys who need no introduction, BIG TIME RUSH!"<br>The girls in the crowd screamed as the boys came on stage.

"Okay! We're Big Time Rush and we are singing our new single, Stereo Hearts."

_"My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te _  
><em>Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you <em>  
><em>Just sing along to my stereo"<em>Kendall sang looking at his girlfriend before looking at his fans, eyes constantly looking at Ali.

_"Big Time Rush baby!_  
><em>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf <em>  
><em>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<em>  
><em>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? <em>  
><em>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks<em>  
><em>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<em>  
><em>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that<em>  
><em>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts" Logan's rapping skills really are amazing.<em>

_"If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
><em>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>  
><em>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you" <em>James sang.

_"My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
><em>Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you J<em>  
><em>ust sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo"<em>All the guys sang and harmonized together sounding amazing.

_"Let's go!_  
><em>If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box (remember them?)<em>  
><em>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk<em>  
><em>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<em>  
><em>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop<em>  
><em>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<em>  
><em>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<em>  
><em>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make<em>  
><em>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<em>

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_  
><em>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<em>  
><em>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<em>  
><em>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you"<em>Logan rapped again and he sounded better than the first time.

_"My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
><em>Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo"<em>The boys sang together and smiled at the girlfriends.

_"I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_  
><em>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<em>  
><em>I take your head and hold it closer to mine<em>  
><em>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind"<em>Carlos sang into his mic looking at Avery, smiling.

_"My heart's a stereo_  
><em>It beats for you, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<em>  
><em>Make me your radio<em>  
><em>Turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh (Big Time Rush baby!) so sing along to my stereo"<em>The boys finished and the girls cheered the loudest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Back at the hotel the group cheered, laughing.<p>

"That was awesome!" Everyone nodded.

"I just remembered something." Ali said feeling partially stupid.

"What?"

"That it's Christmas..."

"Anything else to add?" Kendall asked

"It's my birthday."

Riley spit out her drink.

"It is isn't it!"

"How'd you forget your own birthday?" Logan asked.

"What've we done today?" Ali asked him.

"Okay, I understand."

"You know that I didn't buy you anything for your birthday-" An idea struck Kendall and he ran out of the room, dragging James and Logan with him.

"I feel so left out." Carlos muttered. He got a text and ran out of the room.

"Bye, girls, we'll be back soon."

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday." Riley commented.

"Smart, right?"

"Well, with them gone, we have time to grab their gifts. go thing I managed to pack them in our suitcases," Riley muttered, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out wrapped packages.

"Riley, where are your clothes?" Ava asked.

"In my soccer duffle bag on the RV of course! I packed all of my clothes and my hair stuff into there , and gifts in my regular suitcase. Well, I mean I do have some clothes in here, just only enough for like two days and pajamas."

3 Hours Later:  
>"Do we have everything we need?" Kendall asked, "Presents?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Check." Logan answered.

"Cake?" James asked.

"Check." Logan answered.

"Stripper?"

"No!" Logan shouted at Kendall as they walked into the elevator.

"Good."

"Why would you ask if we got a stripper Kendall?"

"Don't you guys remember when that one woman bought Logan?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"We didn't buy that much did we?"

"We're all carrying three bags. Kendall has five. That's a lot of things we don't need."

"And Ali doesn't need it either. How'd you get the money, anyway?"

"Gustavo gave Ali and I credit cards to keep everyone alive for the next five months."

"Why you two?"

"Because we're responsible."

"I thought Logan and Ava would be more responsible."

"Ali and I are more popular?"

"Maybe."

When the guys walked back into the room, they found the beds had suddenly become covered with presents.

"Uh..." Logan said, walking in.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Where'd all these gifts come from?" Carlos asked, grinning as he and James ran over to the pile, looking for anything that had their name on it.

"They're from Santa Clause, Carlos."

"Really?"

"Yes, Carlos, Santa Clause came at seven o'clock to deliver presents on Christmas Day because he was being considerate of our celebrity status."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Easy you two, we're not five anymore," Kendall mock-scolded, laughing as the girls all ran to them and hugged them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the four yelled, showering their boyfriends with kisses.

The eight sat on and around the bed that wasn't covered with presents, and began to switch gifts.

"James! This one's from me," Kendall said, handing him a small box covered in black wrapping paper topped with a silver bow.

James smiled, "Thanks man."

James opened the box and tackled Kendall. "Seriously?" He yelled as the two rolled around on the floor of their room.

"Do you think they-" Riley was cut off by Ali placing and arm in front of her and pointing down.

"Never mind that, I want to know what it was!" Alice shouted, grinning, picking up theblack box.

"Oh. My. God." Ali started laughing.

"What? What is it?" Riley asked, almost concerned due to her friend's shocked tone of voice.

"It's..." Alice couldn't help not laughing, "Remember playing truth or dare? And you had to switch underwear with James?"

"Y-yes. Oh no...did Kendall seriously get what I think he got?" Riley asked, now shocked as well.

"With sequins and fake fur. It's bright pink."

"No!" Riley shouted.

Ali wolf-whistled at the two boys rolling around on the floor.

"You two can stop now, we know what is it!" Riley yelled. James and Kendall stopped and looked up, causing both girls to giggle at how awkwardly adorable the scene was.

"Kendall..." James started, sitting up.

"Why would you do that? It's a gag gift, I get it, but...why?"

"I just wanted a reaction... It worked."

"Did you get it on camera?"

"... No..."

"Then it didn't work..."w

"Actually..." Ali said, hiding her phone behind her back. If the boys knew she filmed it, she'd be dead.

"We did." Riley finished before she started to laugh. The two girls hi-fived before they walked over to their boyfriends. As they helped them up, Ali whispered to Kendall, "Where'd you get the idea? That was amazing. And...YouTube will love this," at the same time Riley whispered to James, "Don't worry. I know you'd much rather have me have that. That's if you don't want it..." she giggled as James flipped his hair back into place.

"Trust me, it's yours."

After that fiasco had died down, the group returned to where they were sitting o exchange more gifts.

"Ali...here. Happy birthday and Merry Christmas," Kendall said, pecking her cheek as he handed her a square shaped wrapped in red starry paper. It had two blue bows on it. At once Ali tore into it, and smiled when she saw it was a copy of Dr. Seuss' _Green Eggs & Ham_. She smiled, and looked at Kendall.

"How'd you know?" she asked. Kendall shrugged, "It's Dr. Seuss, everybody knows those stories. I just picked one to be honest," he replied. She leaned in to kiss him. As she pulled back she said,  
>"Roses are red, violets are blue, Christmas is my favorite holiday, and it's all because of you." She couldn't help laughing after, in which Kendall rolled his eyes.<p>

"I should've seen that coming. So random little poetry saying how much you love me...well, no matter what, I love you more. And this should prove it," he said, taking out a smaller box from his jacket pocket. To Ali, it looked like a jewelry box. As Kendall smiled as Alice's eyes widened with realization, he opened the box. Inside, Ali saw, was a diamond necklace!

"K-Ken-Kendall... Is this-"

"Real?" She nodded without looking up from the necklace. It was simple, sure, but it was hers from Kendall...

It was in the loose shape of an 'S'.

It was seven gems, three of them regular diamonds while the others where topaz, emerald, sapphire and a ruby.

"One color each for you and the girls." He explained.

"It-it's-"

"Stop talking, Ali. We get it, you love it. NOW SHUT UP!" Riley yelled, eyeing the necklace with obvious jealously in her eyes.

"DUDE! IT'S MY BIRTHMAS! SHUT UP!"

"Fine, I will! Who's next?" she asked, grabbing a random gift from the pile.

"Oh, okay, this works. It's for me. From...go figure, Ali." Not wasting any time, Riley tore into the circular shaped box that had been wrapped with blue checkered paper.

"Oh, this is sweet. I have to make this one last." Riley said, looking over the makeup set.  
>It contained eight colors of eyeshadow, four shades of lip gloss, three colors of blush, mascara, two tubes of lipstick (one pale pink, the other a cherry red) , a compact mirror and brushes for each part.<p>

"Wow. This is amazing! Thanks Ali! Now let's hope indoor soccer practice doesn't interfere with it. Because remember last year? Those were my favorite, and most expensive pair of jeans I've ever owned."

Ali smiled. The last time they'd gotten makeup sets, Avery had gotten a soccer ball that same year. Deciding to play in Ava's basement hadn't been the best idea. The soccer ball had hit the cover of the sets, breaking the built in compact mirrors and popped the eyeshadow palettes from their compressed state into rainbow dust on the girls' laps. It ruined Riley's favorite pair of jeans.

"Yeah. Hey, what'd you get me?" Ali asked.

"Oh, here." Riley said, handing Alice a circular shaped package wrapped with silver paper and a pink bow.

"Wow. Really? Dude, we got each other the exact same make up kit."

The two girls looked at each other, "That was a waste of twenty bucks." The two girls said simultaneously, laughing.

"Yeah, let's just hope no-one got Avery a soccer ball, because then it's last year all over again."

"You mean I should go return my gift?" Carlos asked.

Ava, Alice and Riley exchanged a look, "YES!"

Everyone laughed while Avery pouted.

"You guys are so mean."

"Sweetie? You'd ruin our clothes... Again."

"It's not my fault your basement was so small! and I couldn't control the ball...it was new!" Avery told Ava, who shrugged.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have gone outside and played in the snow with it."

"It. Was. Snowing. You don't play soccer in the snow!" Riley explained.

"That is a really good point."

"WE KNOW!" The girls shouted.

"Think about it like hockey," Ali explained, "You can only play hockey outside at certain times."

"Or you commandeer your neighborhood indoor ice rink and organize the little kids into an audience that will do stuff for you, like grab drinks and food for you while you play with your friends," Riley added dryly, trying not to laugh.

"RILEY! YOU DON'T GIVE STUPID BOYS, STUPID IDEAS!" Ali shouted at her.

"Oh...why not? They wouldn't actually do it."

"Yeah... THEY WOULD!"

"We don't know that. Boys? Would you do something like that?" Riley asked, turning to face James and Kendall.

"... No..."

"HESITATION! THAT MEANS YES! YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR GIVING IDIOTS AN IDEA THEY WOULD USE!"

"I'm not an idiot, or a whore as you like to say," Riley retorted.

"But you aren't a whore... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Oh now you say I'm not one...what happened to the argument we got into last night?"

"ONE! That's what she said. TWO! It was a mock argument and THREE! YOU ARE STILL AN IDIOT!"

"You win. I'm an idiot. But I'm-"

"You're _my_idiot." James said, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"So who's next?"

"ME! ME! ME!" Avery shouted.

Carlos handed her a circular gift.

"Carlos? Is that a soccer ball?" Ava asked.

"Maybe..."

"THEN NO GIFT FOR AVERY!" Ali shouted removing the gift from her friend's hands

"NO! MY PRESENT!" Avery shouted in mock tears. But maybe they're real.

_AN: Stereo Hearts is by Maroon 5 ft. Gym Class Hereos, and Love You Like A Love Song is by Selena Gomez. We don't own these. All Christmas songs also belong to their rightful creators._


	15. Games, Gifts and WalMart? We're Screwed

**Gifts, Game, Concert…and Wal-Mart?**

"Give her the gift back." Carlos insisted.

"I'm hiding!" Riley and Ali yelled, running behind their boyfriends.

James gave a girly scream and hide behind Alice who was hiding behind Kendall, who thought they were all idiots except his girlfriend because, she was his girlfriend, it's in his job description to protect her, even from the stupid things.

"What are you so afraid of? It can't be that bad."

"It could be a...soccer ball of death, for all we know!" Riley yelled, her head poking out from behind James.

"Awww! Carlos! It's awesome!" Avery held up a soccer ball pinata.

"AH! PROJECTILES OF DEATH!" Riley shouted.

"Honey, calm down. It's not real," James said, laughing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT REAL? It's black and white like soccer balls are supposed to be, and that grin on her face means she's getting ready to kill someone!"

"Yeah, kill it to get the candy inside!" Ali yelled, diving back to the table and grabbing anything she could find to try and crack the pinata open.

Before long, it was destroyed, and the eight sat around eating the candy that had been inside it.

"So..." Riley asked, grabbing a Laffy Taffy, "Ali, you've opened the gift from your boyfriend,"

"And you probably want to open yours, from me." James finished her thought, smiling.

"Damn you're good. Do I get to open that, or no?" she asked, becoming impatient.

"No."

"DUDE!"

"But no was an option."

"Asshole." Riley muttered, while crossing her arms over her chest.

James handed her a gift. "You're so cute when you pout."

"I know." She said smiling, opening the white box with a light blue bow.

"JAMESY!" Riley shouted, hugging her boyfriend.

Inside the box was a small red teddy bear, wearing a #10Landon Donovan jersey and holding a soccer ball. Around the bear's neck was a heart shaped necklace set with amethyst.

"James! It's- it's-"

"Stop talking, Riley. We get it, you love it. NOW SHUT UP!" Ali mocked.

"No, I won't shut up. Deal with it. Jamesy, it's...so cuddly!" she yelled, opting to pick it up and hug it.

"You do realize the necklace is for you to actually wear?" Ali asked her best friend.

"Pfft... Yeah. Totally knew that. Hey, go put yours on! James, help me with this...please?"

"Kendall?" Ali asked her boyfriend, handing him the necklace.

The group heard a giggle and immediately looked towards Riley and James.

"Wasn't us." They said holding up their hands.

The group then looked at Ali and Kendall to see Kendall tickling Ali's sides.

"STOP! STOP! MERCY! MERCY!" Ali shouted laughing hysterically.

"Oh..." The group muttered lowly.

"Hey! We have to get back to the RV!" Ava pointed out seeing it was 10.

As the bands boarded the RV, with luggage and their new Christmas gifts, they all couldn't stop smiling. Back in the bedroom part of the RV, the eight were settling in, each girl sitting on her boys' lap while they talked.

"Man, I never imagined a Christmas like this," Ava said grinning, holding the stuffed puppy dog Logan had given her. He'd also given her a bracelet with a music note charm on it.

"I know!" Avery smiled, still eating candy and admiring the feather earrings Carlos had picked out for her.

"Greendale was never this much fun. I would have been running around my house, trying to keep my two twin cousins from getting into my dad's Star Wars stuff, my little brother from lighting the house on fire because he was sitting to close to our fireplace, and my grandma from falling asleep. In short, being on tour is MUCH better." Riley explained, still hugging the teddy bear as she sat with James, his arms around her waist.

"And don't forget the one year when your twin cousins had tried to give me dread locks and do my make up. I had a date that night... I looked like Jack Sparrow and a clown threw up on me!"

"Captain, love, Captain." Kendall said in a British accent.

Everyone laughed a little.

"We should play a game."

"Which one?"

Riley smirked, "Seven Minutes in Heaven." the others face-palmed.

"Alright, alright, James and I won't go first. But we can play it right? We're agreeing." there were seven nods.

Ali wrote eight numbers on pieces of paper.

"Okay, guys have to pick even numbers, girls have to pick odds."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Carlos? Number."

"6." Avery squealed and picked up her boyfriend, dragging him into the closet.

"Good for them."

"Poor Carlos, Avery's going to eat his face off."

"Oh, I was thinking that's what she said, but now it doesn't really work," Riley said aloud with a grin. James smiled and kissed her neck, "You're sick, you know that?"

"Well..."

(few minutes later)

"HEY! SICKOS! IT'S BEEN SEVEN MINUTES! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THERE!" Ali shouted at the closet door.

Avery and Carlos walked out of the closet, and Avery's hair was askew while Carlos looked like he had just gotten dressed.

"That's hot." Ali commented.

"You know it."

"James?"

"2." Riley started to squeal and then faltered. "That's not my number."

Ali looked at her best friend. "It's mine."

"Well, this is awkward."

"James-"

"Walk with me." He pulled Ali up and brought her into the closet. He sat her down on the shelf in the closet.

"I'm not going to kiss you." Ali said crossing her arms.

"Do you love Kendall?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Because... Kendall isn't sure if you love him."

"Why?"

"Because... You know the day Jo came back?"

"How could I forget, James?"

"He... He..."

"He, what, dammit?" Ali hissed.

"He was concerned that when she came back that you don't love him because she isn't the kind of person you would want to deal with 24/7."

"I love him, James. There is nothing that can come between that."

"Good... So... Want to tell me an embarrassing story about Riley?"

"Only if you tell me one about Kendall."

"Deal."

"Alright, Kendall's is sort of an inside joke with the band. See, when we were little, we were always at each other's houses. My mom runs a cosmetics company, so Kendall's mom always got her make up like discounted and stuff because our parents were friends. Well, one day we were playing hide and go seek, but we couldn't find Kendall. Eventually we did, but...he was a mess. He'd grabbed his mom's makeup. He had red lipstick all over his face, and the eyeshadow was smudged. He had a mustache made out of eyeliner on, and by the time we walked in, he'd poked himself in the eye with mascara. We've got pictures, wanna see?"

"Oh totally." James took out his wallet from his back pocket, and sure enough hidden behind the various cards and his ID, was a picture of Kendall. Ali couldn't help laughing.

"Alright, that's hilarious. Can I have a copy?" James nodded. "I always carry around a spare."

"Why?"

"Because if Kendall ruins one then I have another."

"Sweetie? If he ruins both then they're both ruined."

"I have an entire box of them, and I have one with all of my headshots."

"Oh... Okay."

"Can I hear Riley's story now?"

"Yeah, So anyway, about... a year before Gustavo and Kelly found us we were listening to one of your songs in my basement. Well, Riley, of course, tries to copy your dance moves. So we're singing, dancing and out of sheer stupidity as she jumps onto my coffee table and instead it moves out from under her and she broke her arm."

"Oh my God." James said laughing. Ali laughed too and as they were laughing the RV hit a very large bump. Ali fell onto James and the two toppled onto the floor.

"OKAY GUYS! TIMES UP!" Ali and James looked at each other. "Shit." The two whispered, trying to untangle themselves.

Riley opened the door and was surprised when James and Ali toppled out of the closet.

"WE SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The two shouted.

"Sure."

Ali looked at Kendall, eyebrows raised. "Do you believe me?"

"Did he tell you the story from when I was five?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him an embarrassing story about Riley?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I believe you."

''Good."

"Oh god." Riley head is in her hands, "You didn't tell him what I think you told him, did you?"

"... No... Wait! Which story."

"The one with the thing with the thing."

"And the 'Oh you're such a turd' and the table?"

"Oh! That's not the worst you could have told him."

"I know the worst would have been the self-waxing story."

"BITCH!"

"I know I'm beautiful."

"Damn it..."

"Self-waxing. Should I even ask?" James wondered.

"Yes!" Ali shouted the same time Riley shouted, "No!"

"Since I'm her boyfriend and I value my life I will say no."

"Oh come on, James! It's the funniest story ever!"

"I'll listen to it." Kendall said, wrapping his arms around Ali.

"Okay, so for her fifteenth birthday, I gave Riley a self-waxing kit. It was-"

"Stop talking!"

"She tried waxing her eyebrows and was brow-less for a month!"

Riley huffed, "Well, I'd rather be brow-l_ess_ then have _caterpillars _unlike your boyfriend," she stated.

"That was weak... Like your pretty boy boyfriend." Riley gasped.

"You did _not _just go there..."

"I think I did." Ali said grinning.

Kendall looked at James and James looked at Kendall.

"This is kind of interesting." Kendall commented and James nodded.

"You take that back. Just because my boy pays attention to his hair does NOT make him a pretty boy! If anything, there's a term for that. They call it living a meterosexual lifestyle. It's a Hollywood term. Tons of guys are like that."

"It's funny because you know that."

"How?"

"Does anyone else realize the meterosexual sounds like heterosexual. Which is stupid because if hetero meant gay metero would be spot on." Ali commented.

"IN ENGLISH DAMMIT!"

"It means it'd be so easy to mix the terms up," Ali re-explained. Riley stared daggers, causing James to laugh.  
>"Baby, it's alright. Heterosexual means I'm straight so just stop arguing. Besides," James glanced at Kendall who nodded, as if he knew what James was going to say next, "you two arguing is making both of us want to grab you and go into separate closets and play seven minutes in heaven, except it would be a little longer than seven minutes," he finished.<p>

Ali snuggled into Kendall a little more.

"Well...we could forget the numbers...and Riley, you haven't gone yet."

"I know I haven't! Kendall please switch numbers with James! I'm just dying...I think you can finish my thoughts, Ali..."

"Kendall, pick a number that's 2."

"2."

She grabbed Kendall's hand and brought him into the closet.

Ali looked up at Kendall, who had her pressed against a wall.  
>"Hi there." She whispered against his neck. he shivered in pleasure and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.<p>

The two of them stood there, as though frozen in that moment when a banging on the door broke them apart.

Ali threw open the door.

"WHAT?" She roared at Ava and Logan.

"Just needed to tell you we stopped at Wal-Mart and you two have the money."

"GAH!" Ali shouted, sexually frustrated, marching out of the closet, putting on a pair of purple Vans and marching out of the stopped bus.

She poked her head back in and shouted, "WELL? ARE YOU IDIOTS COMING OR WHAT?"

"Someone's sexually frustrated." Ava singsonged.

"I will hurt you!"

"You know you want to hurt him more!" Ava called back.

"I'm going to kill you... So painfully, so maliciously!"

"Okay, I get it, you have a big vocabulary. Can we go shopping?"

Alice sighed.

"Just get your ass out of the RV!"

"I wonder what the non-pathetic people are doing tonight." Ali muttered as she and Kendall strolled down the aisles of Wal-Mart and a random girl ran up to them.

"Hey! Aren't you guys in bands?" She asked, sounding like a druggie.

"Yeah?"

"What are you guys doing at Wal-Mart?"

"Shopping?"

"Why?"

"To buy things?"

"You buy things?"

"And we drive too."

"Oh... Cool." And with that she walked away.

Back in the sports isle, Carlos and Avery had grabbed skateboards and helmets.

"Carlos, are you sure we should be doing this? We're in a store."

"It's fine. I do this all the time, just try it!"

And not five minutes later, the pair was zipping around the store. Avery took off for the haircare stuff, she knew she'd probably find James and Riley there. She was right.

"Catch ya later!" Avery yelled, one hand reaching to mess up Riley's hair as she went past.  
>"Hey! Avery, are you on a skateboard?" she asked, confused.<br>"CARLOS!" Logan yelled three isles over from the magazines. He'd been reading, and...well, almost ran over.

"Oh boy, the terror twins are on the loose..." James whispered, kissing Riley's neck, eliciting a giggle.

"Suppose we have to go catch them now, right?"

"C'mon. I'll race 'ya."

"CARLOS! AVERY! I'm gonna kill you two if you get us-" Riley stopped short. In front of her was a cashier, who didn't look too happy.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked. The cashier glared.

"Listen kid, if you can't control your friends, I'm gonna have to kick y'all out."

"I'm sorry... Do you know who we are?"

"Eight teenagers who are rowdy and uncaring of other shoppers' experiences?"

"Well... No. He's in Big Time Rush, I'm in Clasura Drive?"

"Never heard of y'all." the cashier said, face unchanging, "Like I told ya, control your friends or you're getting kicked out."

"Okay..." Carlos, Avery, Logan, Ava, Alice and Kendall ran by.

"That's it! You're out!" The cashier yelled.

"Okay... We gone, we gone!" Riley almost yelled as James yelled to the others, "Back to the RV guys! Our fun's over...Kendall and Alice go back in the closet!"

After the group had left, the cashier just shook his head, "Teenagers."

"Kendall? Did I show you that thing in the closet?" He shook his head, confused for a minute.

"It's her sexual frustration." Riley muttered under her breath.

"RILEY! SEVEN DAYS!" Ali turned around and yelled.

"Damn your Volcan hearing." Riley shouted.

"I don't like Start Trek!" Ali yelled at Riley.

"You like the Big Bang Theory." She responded

"Bazinga." Ali told Riley, as she pulled Kendall back into the closet

"Fuck you, too." Riley laughed hysterically, collapsing onto the bed.

Ali jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kendall's waist. "I love you, Kendall." She said before kissing his lips. He wrapped an arms around her lower back and under her legs, very close to her butt.

When he pulled away he smirked saying, "It's for support, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah, just kiss me, you dork."

He chuckled and kissed her, pressing her against the wall and kissing her roughly. She tangled her left hand in his hair and her right hand at the base of his neck.

He growled a little, moving his attention from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. Ali gasped and-

"HEY ALI!" Riley called through the door.

"BAZINGA, DAMMIT, BA-FREAKING-ZINGA!" Ali shouted as Kendall continued to kiss her neck.

"I LOVE YOU! By the way... We're stopping at subway to get dinner."

Kendall's lips found Ali's and she immediately relaxed at the sensation of kissing him.

"I love you." He said panting.

"Best... Kiss... Of... My Life."

"Best kiss in your life... So far."

"Damn. It's been longer then seven minutes," Riley complained as she sat on James' lap, her head tucked in the crook of his neck. He laughed, "Well, I can't really blame them...you know we'd be the same way."

"All the more reason for them to hurry up and finish their makeuot session so we GET A TURN!" Riley yelled.

"BAZINGA!" She heard from the closet, laughing at how mad Alice sounded.

"Heh. I think I'm really pissing her off, don't you?" she asked James.

"Yes, and I've seen her mad. Don't do it."

"She's never tried to kill me... Except that one time with the spoon... And then the marker... OH! And the time she tried to kill me with a churro."

"And that's why you shouldn't piss her off more. I don't need you dead, and neither do Ava and Avery."

"Eh... I don't now how much Ava and Avery would miss me... They're bffls... Ali would miss me 'cause I'm her bffl but if she murders me she'll probably claim charity... So... It could really go either way."

"That made no sense."

"You're a guy, of course you don't get it."

Ali slammed the closet door shut.

"Okay... What do you want?" Ali hissed at Riley.

"To use the closet."

"_Bazinga._"

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Ali? Are you ready?" Ali looked up, startled.<p>

"Oh... Yeah..."

Ali looked into the mirror and saw a person that didn't look like her.

"Ali?" Riley asked again.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?" Ali fixed her light pink beret and stood.

"Yeah. Let's rock..."

"Albany."

"Right... Albany... Is that really where we are?"

"Yeah."

"We're still in New York?"

"Yes. Stop asking dumb questions and come on, we gotta get ready! There's a big crowd today!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>At 8 O'Clock at night:<br>"Kay, guys...big show today. Everyone know the set list?"

"Yep. How Far We've Come, Someday, Drive, Walk On, Love You Like A Love Song, Somebody Like You, Rumour Has It, Bad Romance, My Side Of You, Yourself, and Never Let You Go as an encore if necessary."

Ava laughed, "We might as well be prepared to play it, they're gonna love us! Let's rock Albany, guys! On three!"

"1, 2, 3...Break! Let's go!"

"Clasura Drive! Clasura Drive! Clasura Drive!" fans chanted.

"How we doing tonight, Albany? Let's get this party started! It's How Far We've Come, everybody, on your feet!" Ali yelled rushing on stage, trying to amp up the crowd as the first song started.

_"Waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
><em>But it's feeling just like every other morning before,<em>  
><em>Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,<em>  
><em>The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour<em>  
><em>And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye<em>  
><em>Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?<em>

_I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>  
><em>Well I believe it all is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know_  
><em>And I can't remember caring for an hour or so<em>  
><em>Started crying and I couldn't stop myself<em>  
><em>I started running but there's no where to run to<em>  
><em>I sat down on the street took a look at myself<em>  
><em>Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell<em>  
><em>Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to<em>

_I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>  
><em>Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we've com Let's see how far we've come<em>

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_  
><em>It was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you<em>  
><em>Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone <em>  
><em>There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home<em>  
><em>Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool Now it's over for me and it's over for you<em>

_I believe the world is burning to the ground Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>  
><em>Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>

_Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come_  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we've come..."<em>

The four ended the opening song. Riley grabbed her mic and twirled it, before introducing their next song. Ali went and grabbed her guitar, they were doing this one acoustic, kinda like how they used to do Stuck.

"Alright. This next song's a little slower, but not by much. It's Drive, and you can sing along if you know the words!" To Riley and the rest of the band's surprise, they found almost the entire audience starting singing along.

_"Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_  
><em>And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer<em>  
><em>It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague Haunting mass appeal<em>  
><em>Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel..."<em>

_"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah_  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there..."<em>

_"So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive_  
><em>Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh<em>  
><em>It's driven me before, it seems to be the way That everyone else get around<em>  
><em>Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found..."<em>

_"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah_  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there..."<em>

_"Would you choose water over wine Hold the wheel and drive..."_

_"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah_  
><em>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there..."<em>

After that, the four played Someday,Walk On, Love You Like A Love Song, Somebody Like You, Rumour Has It, and Bad Romance to a crowd that knew every word.

Was this how Big Time Rush felt every night?

By the time the girls got to playing 'Never Let You Go' they felt like they were going to drop dead, only the adrenaline kept them going. And the fact that after they were done, a few hours later they'd be curled up in their boyfriends' arms, sound asleep.

By the time they left the stage, and passed the boys, the girls were fighting to stay on their feet. Hi-fiving each of the boys as they bounded on stage to the beginning of 'Famous', the girls smiled and headed back to the RV to rest.

Riley felt an incessant finger poking in her shoulder. "BAZINGA!" She shouted.

"Babe? It's me."

"Oh... Bazinga..."

"You do know what that implies, right?" James murmured, lips against her neck.

"Yes. Why?" he laughed.

"Are you sure you want to be saying that to me?"

"Can't rape the willing..." Riley murmured, snuggling against her pillow, facing the wall.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"I'm not sure if I'm coherent enough to explain what I said." Riley yawned into her pillow.

"I love you." He murmured against her neck. She brought her hand behind her and patted his cheek. "Okay. I love me too... Can you be quiet so I can sleep."

"So you'd rather sleep than put the energy into saying I love you."

Riley turned so she could face James, who was laying beside her.

"I love you." She smiled kissing him. "Now shut up and go to sleep." She huffed, turning back towards the wall and snuggling back into James.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her exposed shoulder, and closing his eyes drifting in dreams about Riley.

Kendall slid quietly into bed beside Ali. He slid an arm around his girlfriend.

"Goodnight, Ace." He whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Kendall." She whispered quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Oh! You're awake? Did I awake you out your dream?" He asked quietly. Ali smiled at giggled softly, catching the Worlwide reference.

"No. You didn't... Riley and James did."

"Of course they did."

"Volcan hearing dude..."

"I thought you said you hated Star Trek."

"But I love the Big Bang Theory."

"Katie likes that show."

"Jim Parsons is so hilarious."

"I like the guy that plays Wolowitz."

"You watch the Big Bang Theory?"

"I've seen one episode..."

"I have to change that."

"Can't wait, Ace." He whispered, "Get some sleep. We have to play in Concord tomorrow."

"Okay." She yawned. "I love you, Kendork."

"Forever and Always, Ace."

"I like that song." Ali whispered, yawning again.

The pair smiled and fell asleep.

_An: Yes, of the songs from the concert, I own Never Let You Go, Yourself, and My Side Of You. All other songs belong to rightful owners. Song lryics used are Incubus' Drive and Mathbox Twenty's How Far We've Come._


	16. Big Bang Of A Prank War

Big Bang of A Prank War

(4 MONTHS LATER)

"Oh my God... We're home!" Riley shouted, walking into the Palm Woods.

"No! Kendall! Your mess up was funnier than mine!" Alice was arguing with Kendall.

"No it wasn't!"

"I tripped walking off stage. You tripped walking ON stage. That makes yours funnier than mine!"

"LOGAN?" The two teens shouted.

"For the millionth time! Ali is right! Stop fighting it Kendall."

"I win!" Ali shouted. "You have to be my servant for a week, per this contract, you signed." Ali said holding up a piece of paper.

"Have you met Katie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you two... Let's just say she is the little sister you've never had."

Ali smiled at her boyfriend. "I know... Riley?" She hissed poking her best friend in the side.

"Behind me there's a 6 foot tall guy with red tipped black hair, God-awful lip ring..."

Riley began laughing. "Do you?" She asked.

"No! I just wanted you to laugh at him." Ali and Riley both began laughing as they walked towards the elevators.

To their surprise, after getting off the elevator to head to their apartment, the two girls found the boy heading toward them.

"Hi," He started, "I saw you girls checking me out and I wanted to introduce myself, the name's Bryon Contorres."

"Riley Jameson."

"Alice Carson. We live in 3A."

"Oh! I live in 3B."

"Nice... We might be seeing a lot of each other." Ali said, not realizing until after she said it how sexual it sounded.

"Yeah, maybe." Bryon said, licking his lips. "Uh... Okay... Um... We'll be leaving. Hmm? COMING MAMA JAMESON!" Ali called from down the hallway, running toward the nonexistent voice.

"Huh? COMING MOM!" Riley shouted down the hallway, running after her best friend.

"I'll see you later!" Bryon called.

"Don't bother!" Riley shouted back.

As Riley and Ali were unpacking, James and Kendall walked into the apartment.

"Ali?" Kendall asked, entering her and Riley's bedroom.

"Yeah, Kendork."

"Have you met the new guy?" He asked.

"He creeps the hell out of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. dyed hair, lip ring? He practically has the apartment next to us!"

"That's him."

"Then yes. He scares the hell out of me and cornered Riley and I in the hallway and we ran like hell away form him first chance we had."

"Cornered? Define that."James said, walking in, "Because if anyone messes with my girl," he looked at Riley and winked before continuing, "Not to quote Dirty Dancing here, but 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner'."

Ali smirked and in a southern accent said, "Oh Kendall! We were lucky to escape with our lives!" Ali placed a hand to her forehead and began fanning herself with her other hand.

"Ha-ha... Very funny..."  
>"Hey!" Riley shouted. "What if we did movie night tonight? Just the four of us here?" Riley asked.<p>

"Sounds fun! But... Instead can we do a Big Bang Theory marathon?" Ali asked.

"YES!" Riley shouted jumping up and down, laughing.

The two girls looked at each other and shouted, "Bazinga!" Before turning back to their clothes and taking armfuls to the laundry room.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Riley and Ali called as they walked back into the room.

"Anytime." James and Kendall said smiling at the two girls.

"Why do we like them?" Riley asked Ali. Ali shrugged. "They're hot."

"And they put up with your insanity." Riley said to Ali.

"I'm not insane! My mother had me tested." Ali snickered, quoting Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"You're an idiot."

"Do you know how many IQ points I would have to lose to be classified as stupid?" Ali said in a mock-Sheldon tone.

Riley began laughing.

"You're going to crack your skull open." Riley commented.

"Shut up."

"Can I burn your berets when you die?"

"NO!" Ali shouted, placing her hands on the back of the couch, flipping herself over and landing with her legs on the table and her ass on the floor.

"Ow... My coccyx." Ali complained.

Riley was laughing, on her knees and clutching her stomach.

"Ow..." Ali whined again, rubbing her butt.

"Hey girls!" James and Kendall shouted walking into the apartment to see Ali standing there looking down at her best friend.

"James? Sometimes I look at your girlfriend and ask myself why I love her retarded self."

"I ask myself the same question." Riley sobered up and glared at Ali and her boyfriend.

"OFFENSIVE!" She shouted.

"... Good... You laughed at me for-"

"Yeah... Don't talk about your stupidity."

"Ace? What'd you do that was so stupid?"

"I tried to flip myself over the couch." She muttered quietly.

Kendall laughed, "And how'd that go?" Alice looked at Kendall, "I landed kinda odd. My ass hurts." Riley snickered, "You know he could fix that," with a grin.

"Oh shut up!"

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YE-" Alice was cut off as Kendall kissed her.

"Really?" Riley asked, pretending to be somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah really. Hey, are we doing anything for food? I feel like Chinese for some reason." James said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"That'll work. huh, for once I'm not sucking your face off, and these two are." Riley said, motioning to Kendall and Alice. He'd sat on the couch, but she was straddling his lap and kissing him like no tomorrow.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! I DON'T WANT MY COUCH SMELLING LIKE SEX!" Riley yelled, turning Ali's line against her. Alice was startled and Kendall loosened his grip around her and Alice fell off his lap, smacking the back of her head on the table.

"Ow. You're such a bitch." Alice muttered.

"Thanks for calling _me_beautiful this time," Riley smiled, going to grab her friend an icepack.

As she opened the freezer to grab an icepack, she had to bend down to open the lower draw they were in. As Riley did so, she yelped. Someone had lightly smacked her ass.

"James, that's not funny." she said, grabbing the icepack and turning around. He pouted, hazel eyes smiling though his lips weren't.

"Damn. how'd you know it was me?"

"Because the girls wouldn't do that and all your friends have girlfriends."

"I just wanted to see your reaction...that's all." he explained. Riley smirked, "Just wanted to see my reaction? I think that's foreplay for not getting the closet during seven minutes in Heaven."

"Possibly."

And without warning James picked Riley up and set her on the kitchen counter, her back against a cabinet, legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey...what's all that fo-" Riley was cut off as James kissed her, and she automatically realized why he'd set her where she was. James was leaning into her, letting her use the cabinet for support while their tongues battled for dominance.

"Oohh..." A small moan left Riley's throat as she surrendered, opening her mouth. She giggled into their kiss as James' tongue flicked her teeth, and then decided to let her own tongue dance with his as it continued. Suddenly James' lips left hers and moved, trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck. Riley smiled at the growl James made when she hooked her legs around his waist, only causing him to gently bite her and begin to suck at the soft skin at the base of her neck.

"Jamesy...I-I...Ali n-needs this i-icep-pack..." she whined. For what Riley was experiencing, she was surprised she could even talk, let alone think coherently. She could feel James' laugh against her skin, and then she cringed momentarily in pain. James had bit a particular sensitive spot, and it definitely was possible she'd find a bruise later.

"Ow...ow...Jamesy...I...I get it..." she whined again. Suddenly he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You get what?"

"Well...it's pretty obvious someone's sex drive is through the roof," she giggled, smiling. He just rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you start telling things like they are? I thought only Alice did that?"

"I always tell things like they are, most people just have selective hearing. So people don't always listen to what I say," she explained.

"But I'd better go give this to Alice before she thinks we've ditched them."

Riley walked back into the living room to see Kendall and Ali talking.

"I swear to God Kendall! Lexington was won by the Americans."

"And I'm telling you it was the British."

"Americans."

"British."

"AMERICANS!"

"BRITISH!"

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE FUCKING AMERICANS, KENDALL!" Ali shouted at her boyfriend.

Kendall grinned at her. "I know."

"... I hate you."

"Sure you do."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"BAZINGA!"

"You enjoy that word too much."

"My ass and my head hurt... Be quiet."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. You have to be quiet."

"By the way," Riley threw the icepack at Ali, nailing her in the back of the head where she hit her head on the coffee table, "There's your ice pack."

"BAZINGA, Riley, BA-FUCKING-ZINGA!"

"Sorry. You really like that word, don't you?" she teased. Alice just glared.

"Oh, what took you so long? I could've found it in like five seconds. They're in the bottom drawer of the freezer." Alice retorted.

"I have a hot boyfriend."

"Blonde's win everyday of the week."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Blonde's are hot, sexy, amazing and if they're not a girl, smart."

"That's... hairist..."

"That's not a word!"

"Is now..."

"No it's not! Just because you said hairist and I said hairist twice, doesn't mean it's a word!" Ali retorted.

"Riley?" Ali asked, sitting next to her best friend.

"Yeah?"

"If you could date Sheldon, Wolowitz, Raj or Leonard, who would you date?"

"Leonard. Probably just because Sheldon and Wolowitz would annoy me too much, and Raj doesn't really talk to girls. Remember that episode when he was drunk and just started talking to Penny?"

"The one where he had sex with her in Leonard's bed?"

"I don't think that was it. It was where at the end they were in the bar and Sheldon was playing the piano and singing because he was like drunk, because Penny didn't give him the 'virgin' rum and coke."

"Isn't a virgin rum and coke just a coke?" James asked.

"That's what makes the show funny."

"Stupidity?"

"Illogical irony."

"That actually made no sense."

"That's the point. The show isn't supposed to make sense unless you understand things that don't make sense."

"How can you understand something that doesn't make sense?"

"Exactly."

"Hey...Guys, we missed April Fools Day. It's the tenth." Alice said, looking right at Riley.

"Oh no!"

"Oh no what?" James asked.

"We...we never miss an April Fools. It's the only day of the year you can legitally trick someone and not get in trouble."

"That is true." Kendal nodded in agreement.

"And I've been itching to get in some good pranks since my war with Kendall ended."

"Really?" Ali nodded

"So? There's always next year!" Kendall pointed out.

"THAT'S... Wait! There is math involved!" Riley sat there for a moment and said, " 356 days until the next April's Fools Day, man! I may die before then. Literally and figuratively."

"Yeah, we're teenagers. If we don't prank people, we die. Just like if we don't party." James explained.

"... That's just stupid!" Ali shouted at her best friend's boyfriend.

"Do you see this face? This face needs to be seen. It needs to party."

"I love how your face went from "The Face" to an it." Ali pointed out smugly.

"Damn you."

"Bazinga then."

"GAH! RILEY I HATE YOUR FRIEND!"

"I do too."

"Really, Riley, really?" Ali asked.

"I'm kidding, you know I love you." Ali raised a brow at Riley, "No homo!"

"... Okay... Sure... I'll pretend like you don't want _all _this."

"I don't, but Kendall does."

Kendall flushed slightly, clearing his throat.

"Right, um... Oh! Look at the time! Ali? Time for bed?" He asked, picking up his girlfriend and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her to her bedroom.

"Dude... Get your hand off my ass."

"It's for support, I swear."

"Riiiiight..." she sighed, allowing Kendall to carry her.

Riley smiled as the two walked away, then turned to James, "I think we know where that's going."

He smiled, "Yeah, I get it. Want to go there? It doesn't have to be just them."

"Logan! You...Just...Pranked!...Us...Out!...Of...The...WAR!" Ava yelled, putting a hand to her eyes to wipe the smoothie off her face.

"Sorry! I did this last year too, I couldn't see normal colors for like four hours!" he apologized.

"Yeah, well, you're never gonna see normal colors again when I get done with you," she retorted, grabbing the blender and dumping the rest of the smoothie onto Logan's head.

"At least it tastes good."

Across the Palm Woods, by the vending machines.

"Kendall, how is this going to work? Prank wars never end well..." Alice wondered.

"It's fine. I won last year... Besides, it worked out well enough for us. I promise you, you'll be fine. We just have to figure out who's the weakest link and take them out."

Alice laughed.

"That's easy. I'm gonna go help Riley, I'm pretty sure we can get James before one of us gets pranked."

"Hey Riley?" Alice asked as she found the redhead just outside their apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Where's James?"

"Fixing his hair. What else?" Alice laughed.

"I know how we can prank him." she grinned, pulling a jar of peanut butter from her bag.  
>"Are you serious? Peanut butter? He'll kill you. And how is that supposed to work?"<p>

"Easy. We tape another label over it, give it to him, say it's a new hair gel, and give it to him. Oh, he's not killing me because I'm not going to be the one giving it to him."

"No way. I don't know about you, but I LIKE LIVING!" Riley yelled just as she heard a door from inside 2J open.

"Run!" Both girls ran to 3A, where Alice grabbed tape and a black marker. She peeled off the peanut butter brand's logo and cut a square of white paper to cover it. After making sure it would fit, before she put it on the jar, Alice wrote Cravin' on it.

"There. Now we just lie and say it's a new brand of hair gel we thought he'd like. Well, you thought he'd like."

"I really hate you sometimes, Ali."

"BAZINGA!"

Riley took a deep breath and walked into 2J.

"Jamesy?" she called. Where was everyone else? Probably out pranking each other.

"What? I'm just finishing my hair." he called from the bathroom. 'Perfect opportunity', Riley thought, smiling.

"Well, I found this new brand of hair gel and I thought you'd want to try it." she said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Door's open!" She smiled, walking over and handing him the disguised jar of peanut butter. He looked at the jar for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out if it was safe, before opening it and digging in. Riley laughed.

'What's so funny?" Jams asked, starting to work the 'Cravin' through his hair.

"You don't smell that?"

"Smell what? It's hair gel...sometimes different brands smell different."

"No...you're an idiot...think about it."

James paused, then looked at her, then the his fingers, and the mirror. And yelped.

"Did you seriously prank me? This isn't hair gel, it's..." he licked one of his fingers, "It's peanut butter!" Riley giggled and starting backing away, if she didn't get out now, she was getting pranked for sure. Opening the door just as James started out of the bathroom, she slammed it behind her before taking off down the hall.

At the end of the hall, Riley found Ali, with her hands behind her back.

"So?"

"I'm lucky I'm still alive. Why are your hands behind your back?"

"BAZINGA!" Ali shouted, throwing a slushie in Riley's face and taking off, going to look for Kendall and tell him she'd eliminated half of their competition. Riley screeched a little and walked back towards 2J, knocking repeatedly on the door.

James looked at Riley and began laughing.

"Riley? Don't get me wrong, I love you, but this is just golden."It's going to take all day to clean this mess up." James said smiling. He kissed the cherry slushie from her lips before leading her into the bathroom.

"Yeah but you're a hot mess. I'm just a walking Icee."

"Kendall?" Ali called searching for her boyfriend. She was walking by the pool when she was tackled from the side. Carlos barreled into her side and drove Ali straight into the water.

Ali's head hit the bottom of the pool, causing her to black out.

"Ali? Ali? Stay awake... Come on, open your eyes."

"Huh?" Ali asked bringing a heavy arm to her forehead.

"Ali? Can you tell me what day it is?" Ali, taking this as a chance to screw with them answered,

"July 4th, 1776... Where are we? What land is this?" She asked.

"CARLOS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Kendall shouted at his friend.

"Excuse me? Sir, who are you and why are you yelling so loud?" She asked quietly.

"You mean you have no idea who I am?" Ali looked around at the group, a blank look in her eye.

"No... I don't recognize any of you or this strange land... Where am I? Should I know who you are?"

Kendall had tears in his eyes, as did Riley.

"... My own dumb ass of a best friend forgets who I am."

"Beg pardon?" Ali asked, the musical theatre camp that she attended over the summer paying off.

"Oh come of it Ali!"

"Ali? Whom is this Ali of which you speak? My name is Elizabeth Knight. I'm from one of the most powerful families in the history of England."

Kendall looked down at his girlfriend, seeing the glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"That... Was mean... cruel and unusual." Kendall whispered to her, holding her in his arms, her head resting in his lap.

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you, Ace." Kendall kissed her lips slowly and pulled away a moment later.

"I'm out of the war, aren't I?" She asked.

"Looks like we both are, because I think you really had me scared for a bit," he said.

"I had everyone scared."

"Actually, you had Carlos shaking, whimpering and crying. He thought he permanently messed you up."

"I am NOT insane, my mother had me tested as a child." Ali muttered.

"We know that. But wait...who's left to prank?"

"I got Riley and she got James. We're both out, and Logan and Ava pranked themselves. But then again, I got everyone... I think my awesomeness should still be considered." Ali commented.

"I don't care what the doctors said," Riley started, "You, my friend, are insane."

After that, the group watched movies for awhile, and then the boys went to their apartment and the girls went to bed.


	17. Dinner Dates and Party Plans

**Dinner Dates and Party Plans**

Ali was sitting on the couch with Kendall in his apartment, watching Falling Skies.

"Noah Wyle has the cutest kids." Ali commented to her boyfriend.

"Really?"

"So does Orlando Bloom."

"Why do you know that? Is there something I should know?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I-"

"Ali!" A voice called from outside.

It was Riley. Ali walked out into the hall.

"Bazinga, dammit! What do you want?"

"Just wanted to mention that it's been two years since we moved here from Greendale. A little bird told me the boys are planing some sort of a surprise party for Clasura Drive. Plus next week it's Cavery, Avogan and James and mine's one and a half year anniversaries."

"Sure...Kendall's and mine is the week after that...can you believe the self titled album's sold that many copies? I don't know why Gustavo hasn't called us back to the studio to work on a second album," Ali explained.

"That's because he's giving you guys are rest. With BTR, he's been killing us during rehearsals. You're always wondering why we come home and are so sore, right? Yeah, he's why." James added, walking off the elevator.

"Jamesy!" Riley squealed, running to him.

"Easy, Ri...ow...Logan tried teaching us back flips...I landed wrong three times in a row," he complained. Riley giggled, "Oh you poor baby...too bad your hair didn't get messed up, that's when you look sexiest..."

"Wait...did you just say my hair looks better messed up? What's gotten into you?" he wondered, looking at his girlfriend, then Alice.

"I don't know, but I think she's implying something." Alice said. James raised an eyebrow as he kissed Riley's hair.

"By the way, are you guys busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Alice said.

"The other boys and I just wanted to celebrate your success as a band, so we're throwing a little party. They'll be cake and music of course, and well...maybe a few rounds of seven minutes in Heaven or something like that"

Alice and Riley nodded, "We're in. Just wait til Avery and Ava hear about this!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"AVERY! AVA! PARTY! PARTY!" Ali yelled running into their apartment.

"Dude? What the hell? Why are you bothering me?" Ava asked, trying to read the new Phoebe Nachee book Logan had gotten her.

"Aw... Did the nerd's boyfriend buy his nerdy girlfriend a book?"

"Yes. Now shut up, dammit!, I'd like to read!" Ava yelled.

"Nerd's got a temper... Anyway... The boys are throwing a party for us... And Logan is taking you out for your anniversary soon. Hey, have you seen Avery?"

"... Okay? No, I haven't. She's probably trying to clean out the vending machines of everything that contains sugar. Can I read now?"

"NERD!" Ali shouted at her and walked into her bedroom she shared with Riley.

"RILEY! What are you wearing for the party?"

"You're probably going to laugh, but...I'm just going to wear the stuff I always wear. So it's a party, doesn't mean I'm going to wear a dress. I'll just wear...black skinny jeans, a faded union Jack t-shirt under a grey cardigan, and red Chuck Taylor's. Along with a few rubber bracelets, the necklace James gave me, and just some regular silver stud earrings."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"A purple cape style tee, white skinny jeans, purple and black Vans, purple feather earrings and a white watch with a purple face. Oh! And a white beret."

"Why do you like purple today?"

"Kendall loves that color on me."

"Typical. We should go find Avery before Ava kills us for distracting her from her book..." Riley started, pausing because she could hear Ava mumbling something about, 'it's never quiet around here' and how she 'couldn't read' her book 'in peace'.

"Yeah, we should. Ava said she's probably downstairs in the lobby trying to clear out the vending machines."

"Does that surprise you at all?"

"Since Carlos taught her how to put her arm through the bottom and get free food, no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Riley and Alice left to go find Avery, Ava smiled to herself.

"They're gone. Finally some peace and quiet." she said aloud, setting the book down. If what Alice had said was true, about the party and Logan taking her out, she'd better get ready.

Walking to the room she shared with Avery, Ava couldn't help but laugh when she compared the two sides of the room. Ava's side was spotless, everything put away where it should be. Avery's, on the other hand...wasn't.

"Why do I love that retard?"

"What to wear? What to wear?" Ava mutters over and over.

"RILEY!" Ava shouted... "Oh... I forgot I kicked her out... Hm..."

Ava picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a pale pink Aeropostale zip-up sweatshirt, pale pink flip flops, and a white tank top.

Ava walked out of her room and looked up to see Logan there. "AH!" Ava screamed.

Logan smirked at her, shoving his hands in his pockets, giving her a lopsided grin.

"How are you doing?"

"Taking you out to dinner and then back to the party."

"Wear are you taking me? Should I change-"

"You look fine, come on." Logan said, grabbing her hand, dragging her out of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Avery!" Riley and Ali called as they ran down to the lobby. As expected, Avery was standing it front of the vending machine, staring hungrily at the snacks within.

"What? I'm hungry... And the trick Carlos taught me doesn't work anymore!" she whined, hand banging against the glass.

"Why?"

"Because Bitters, washed a dog with blue shampoo..."

"What the BAZINGA?"

"Sorry... I just saw a blue dog."

"RANDOM MUCH?" Riley shouted at her friend.

"AVERY!" Carlos shouted, running over holding a blue dog.

"Dude... Is that thing real?"

"No! It's a stuffed puppy dog! I dyed it blue!"

"... Enjoy that Avery." Ali said walking away with Riley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So... What do you want to do?"

"I don't know anymore... I've got a really awful song stuck in my head."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember about seven months ago when Gustavo wrote the song, 'Friday'? And it was like our biggest hit for a month and then NO ONE listened to it again?"

"Ya?"

"That."

"Oh, it's because that chick that can't sing covered it, stole our thunder. Right?"

Riley shuddered.

"Oh, Rebecca Black? Yep, her."

"That was her name? Racist bitch."

"I didn't even think of that 'til now. Nice. At least it's not as bad as that, 'ha ha ha ha jack my swag' song."

"Jenna Rose? Don't even get me started."

"That was about as bad as... Gasolina by Daddy Yankee."

"Do you remember when Ava and Avery had that song stuck in their heads and then got it stuck in ours?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of which...how do you think their dates are going?"

"Avery and Carlos probably got kicked out of their restaurant because they used Logan and Ava's reservation and Logan and Ava went to a diner instead of a fancy restaurant."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's on the news."

"WHAT?"

"The idiots are running from the police."

"Dumb asses."

"If they come here, we're dead."

The next thing they know banging sounded through the room. Alice and Riley looked at each other, Riley adding "We're screwed." 

Alice only nodded and gulped, "Yup."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_AN: Friday does belong to Rebecca Black. Jenna Rose owns her song, but we couldn't keep from bringing them up. Sorry for flaming. And RocketFoxx88 and Mini Maslow: We're so sorry Ava and Avery haven't been in this story much. Hopefully this we start to make up for it._


	18. A Bad Boy Off And Cake Fight

**A Bad Boy Off and Cake Fights**

"Avery, Ava? What happened? Where are the guys?"

"Did we make the news?" Avery called excitedly.

"Wait...that's what your concerned about? Making the news? Where are your boyfriends!" Riley almost yelled at the pair, who were smiling like idiots.

"Uh...they should be...r-right behind us..." Ava said, out of breath.

As if saying that had brought them into the room, Carlos and Logan ran into the room, and slammed the door behind them, leaning against it and panting.

"What...is wrong with you two?" Logan started, directing the question toward Avery and Carlos.

"It's not my fault we knew when your reservation was." Avery explained, giggling.

"So you pull a Steve Carell and Tina Fey and steal their reservations?" Ali asked.

"What I don't understand is why were you guys running from cops?" Riley asked.

"We started a food fight, so Logan and I payed off the cops."

"Do you know what that could've done to your careers? What would Griffin do if he found out?"

"Actually... Did we ever tell you the story of the 'Bad Boy' off?" Logan asked.

"No..."

"Oh! Forget we said anything then."

"Why? Kendall almost got kicked out of the band because he wasn't 'bad' enough."

Ali looked at them eyebrow raised. "So?"

"Griffin is doing the same thing again. So we're trying to prove we're bad ass enough to stay."

"Who is Kendall up against?"

"The new guy... Bryon Contorres?"

"Great. We're screwed. He just looks bad ass. Wait, is it based on looks or actions? And who's James up against ?" Riley wondered.

"No one. I think. I think it's either or. This Bryon guy might look bad, but if Kendall can do something bad ass, that ties it."

"Uh... American please?" Avery said, tilting her head.

"If Kendall can act more bad ass than Bryon looks, we're good." Logan explained.

"Kendall's the biggest sweetheart I know!" Ali shouted, "I swear to God this won't end well!"

Everyone laughed, before Riley elbowed Alice in the ribs.

"Dude, think about it. Bryon doesn't have a girlfriend. Kendall does. What could he possibly do that's bad ass that involves you?" she asked, smirking.

"SHIT!" Ali shouted

"What?"

"If Bryan wins don't you realize that I'll be pressured to date him rather than Kendall?" Ali asked them.

"Oh... That sucks."

"And that jack ass Bryon has snakebites!"

"Ew..."

"But back to what I was saying," Riley started again, "Ali...Bryon doesn't have a girlfriend. So if we think about this the right way, Kendall could win by default."

"How?"

"You're a girl...he's a guy...think about it."

"Look! I'm not going to do anything with my boyfriend to save his career."

"You're so good to me." Kendall said whispering into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Eep!"

Kendall turned Ali in his arms. She noticed he was wearing a light amount of guy liner, wearing a black leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. "... Sexy."

"Glad you think so-" Ali began laughing as Kendall was talking.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized that you're wearing make up." Ali said laughing, resting her head against his chest.

"I reiterate, so good to me."

"You know it."

-The Next Morning-

"Ali? We need to be at the studio." Kendall whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Go away, Kendall."

"Ali? Today decides whether or not I can continue my career."

"Will you carry me? I was up all night and I'm dressed."

"Sure." He said quietly, picking Ali up, carrying her out of the apartment.

"Ali? I love you, but if I want to seem bad ass I have to sling you over my shoulder." Kendall muttered when they were in the elevator.

"Sure... Just set me down and when we walk out sling me over." She said tiredly.

"Okay... I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall... I'm just really tired."

When Ali walked out of the elevator turned and held her arms up to Kendall. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

His arm wrapped around her waist with one hand on her ass.

"If this bad ass thing weren't a competition... I would kill you."

Kendall laughed.

"Sure you would, sure you would, because you hate the feeling of my hand on your ass."

"My foot is very close to a place where the sun don't shine."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop the perverted comments."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yeah, you're right, I won't."

"Dick." Ali muttered.

"You wish."

"EW! No!"

Kendall laughed, setting Ali down so she could get into the limo.

He sat next to her.

Ali began messing up his hair. "Why?"

"It makes you look bad ass and my hair is already messed up because I didn't do anything with it this morning."

"..."

Ali kept messing with his hair when he kissed her out of the blue. "Mm..." Ali moaned, kissing him, giggling when he began kissing along her jaw line.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Ava yelled from the backseat where she sat with Logan.

"They're going to kill you," he warned before she turned to him and put a finger to his lips.

"I know. So if we can't beat them, we might as well join them. Know what I mean?" And then she gave a lopsided grin before leaning in and kissing him.  
>Logan was...sort of...shocked. It was the first time Ava had actually kissed him with no warning.<p>

Absentmindedly one of his hands went to her side, the other started running through her hair. He felt her smile in the kiss as soft sighs escaped her lips. He knew she was trying to outdo Kendall and Alice.

When they got to Rocque Records, Kendall grabbed Ali's hand, feeling the reassuring squeeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Mister Knight," Griffin said. "You're out of Big Time Rush."

"You can't kick him out Griffin! Kendall is the best singer you have! He's their friend, Bryon is a stranger!" Ali shouted at Griffin.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a use for Kendall."

Ali glared at Griffin. "Did you know Kendall and James are ties for the largest fan base? Did you know Kendall has more people following after him than James and Carlos combined?" She asked Griffin.

"You don't need a bad boy Griffin! You need someone who can connect with the audience that won't scare little children!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Bryon could do all that in a short while."

"Yeah, but you're missing the point. Who cares if he's a bad boy if he can't sing. Have you heard him?" Riley almost yelled, not wanting to jeopardize her own career.

"What do you mean he can't sing? Listen to this CD."

What Griffin played was a sample of Bryon singing Kendall's part of Boyfriend.

"That sounds nothing like me." he said, glaring at Griffin.

"I know."

"It's wrong...just wrong. And with Kendall gone, the choreography will be different. Did you even think of that?" Alice yelled again.

"Alice, settle down. It's not worth both of us losing our careers." Kendall said, trying to calm Alice.

"Kendall you can't leave Big Time Rush...you can't leave Clasura Drive behind, we love you. I love you. I need you." Ali started, turning around. She was crying.

"Ali? What's wrong with you?" Kendall asked, opening his arms as she ran into them, burying her face in his shirt.

"I...I'm not the only one that needs you now...do you remember April Fools? That night everyone went to bed but us? and I asked you to kiss me?" Kendall nodded, glancing at his girlfriend, then at Riley, who was smiling. They had rehearsedl this before, it was a sure way to prove Kendall was more bad ass then Byron.

"Yes...why?"

"K-Kendall...I...I..." Alice broke into a sobbing mess, clinging onto Kendall as if she let go she'd die.

"Kendall, she's..." Riley started.

"DON'T!" Alice yelled, her voice pleading and desperate to keep their fake secret a secret.

"She's pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really? This ought to make some good news...anyways, if it's true, Kendall is now more of a bad boy then Bryon, so he gets to stay in the bad. But if you're lying? Girls, I wouldn't want to get caught in that web. Gustavo? Your dogs and the girls are safe for now. But...I'll be back. With more warm pants and bigger demands," he promised as he walked out of Rocque Records.

As soon as he was gone, the entire group cheered.

"Wow." Kendall whispered into Ali's neck, she still was clinging onto him.

"I know. I can't believe he took the bait. He thinks I'm pregnant." Ali laughed.

"Guys..." Logan started.

"You do realize this is a problem, right? She ether has to fake a pregnancy..." he began to explain before Riley and James started laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kendall asked.

"Dude, she ether has to fake a pregnancy, or...or you two have to do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the eight teens entered the Palm Woods and headed to 2J for the party, Ava was discussing what had happened early with Logan.

"There's got to be a way we can make this work. You guys can't lose Kendall."

"I know," he started, kissing her hand, " And if you guys can't get that whole thing with Alice figured out, Griffin will rat you out for sure."

Just then Carlos and Avery ran by, singing the Lion King's Hakuna Matata at the top of their lungs.

"NO WORRIES GUYS!" Avery screamed.

"LET'S JUST ALL THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS ABOUT PUPPIES!" Carlos yelled, skipping around the hallway with Avery.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Riley yelled, hanging onto James as he unlocked 2J and the entire group tumbled inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the eight dug into the cake Mama Knight had made for the party, each group was talking amongst themselves.

"Man, why you? I wanted to fake the pregnancy!" Riley complained to Alice. James looked up abruptly at hearing what his girlfriend said, "Say what now?"

"Nothing, honey. But why you?"

"Because my boyfriend could have lost his job. Are you blind?" Alice yelled. Suddenly she picked up her plate, and shoved it into Riley's face.

"Bitch. You did not just start this." Riley argued, smiling, picking up her own plate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before the group knew what had happened, every-one's faces were covered in cake and frosting. Riley had managed to get James, his face and his hair covered with chocolate frosting. Carlos had put his helmet on, and had dove for cover with Avery behind the orange couch. Ava and Logan were in the loft, by the swirly slide, safe from further flying cake slices. And Kendall and Alice had gotten into a tickle fight, made sweeter by the mess on each other's faces.

"Avery?"

"Yeah Carlos?" she asked, trying to lick the frosting off her nose. He smiled and leaned in closer to her, and then both looked to the wall as another piece of cake hit it.

"Let me get that."

Avery giggled as Carlos leaned in and licked the frosting off her nose.

"And Carlos?" Avery asked, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he said, grinning.

"You've got a little bit of- you know what, I'll just-" and Avery grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Hey want to do something fun?" Carlos asked Avery.

"Hmm, why not!" Avery said smiling.

The two were crawling on the floor looking for a plate of food.

"Over there!" Avery called out. They got to the table and each grabbed a piece of cake.

"At the count of three," Carlos said. Avery nodded, "1...2...3!" they yelled getting up and throwing cake. The two ducked under the table before anybody saw who it was.

"RILEY!" James yelled, flipping his hair, trying to get most of the chocolate frosting out of it.

"Don't look at me, I don't have anymore ammo left." she explained.

"ALICE?"

"In a situation here!" she yelled back. She was currently trying to stop Kendall from tickling her, and it wasn't going too well.

"AVA!"

"We're up here!" she called down the slide, "So it wasn't us!" Logan added.

"CARLOS! AVERY! This is going to be worse then those killer ants during that interview when I'm done with you two!" James yelled, grabbing more cake and looking around for the two culprits.

"Carlos! We've got to hide OR find more ammo!"Avery whispered.

"Okay! Hm, there's some on the table! Let's go!" Carlos said, grabbing two plates.

"Carlos," Avery said, warningly, pointing behind him.

"James is behind me isn't he?" Carlos said, sounding scared. Just as James was about to give Carlos a cake face, Avery picked up her plate and threw it!

"AGAIN! THIS IS WORSE THEN THE PEANUT BUTTER!" James shouted when the cake hit his face.

"Thanks Avery!" Carlos said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Let's run!" Avery said, grabbing more plates (with leftovers), and running to swirly.

"Carlos! Run!" Avery yelled, Carlos ran up the slide with Avery and they sat there with plates of cake.

"Uh, hey guys! It's safe up here!" Ava called, smiling.

"Um, Ava..." Logan started, kissing her cheek, "Do you not see the plates of cake they have with them? We're going to die, right here." Ava laughed, "Don't be silly Logie, they're not going to-"

"Got ya!" Avery yelled, taking the cake and smearing it on Logan and Ava's faces.

"Ha! My girlfriend kicks ASS!" Carlos yelled, smiling triumphantly.

"Yeah?" Logan smiled.

"Well so does mine." and with that, Ava sent Carlos and Avery back down the slide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mama Knight shouted when she and Katie walked in.

Everyone looked up to see Mama Knight looking furious. Kendall and Ali were by far in the most compromisable position. Kendall had Ali pinned to the floor, straddling her waist, her hair askew and his shirt slightly raised.

"MOM! THIS IS SO NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, I SWEAR!"

Mama Knight looked down at her son and his girlfriend.

"I want to know why Ali is pregnant and no one told me!" Mama Knight said disapprovingly.

Katie grinned at the pair. "It's going to be so cute! Have you thought about names?"

"Kendall?" Ali whispered.

"Yeah."

"Now would be the opportune time to get off of me." He did so and helped Ali up.

"Mama Knight, I'm not really pregnant."

"Yet." Riley snickered, hi-fiving James.

Ali turned to glare at her friend before saying, "We told that to Griffin, that I was pregnant because if I hadn't... Kendall would have lost his job, and place in Big Time Rush and this new guy that creeps every one out would have replaced him," Ali explained in a rush.

"What?"

"..." Every one stared at Mrs. Knight.

"What are you going to tell Griffin?"

"Uh..." Ali turned to look at Kendall, "We...haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well that's important... He's probably going to want proof."

"Well, can't we just tell him the truth and say that we're better teenagers because we've never actually had sex and actually aren't on drugs and really listen to people?" Ava asked.

Riley and Alice began laughing. "Since when did you turn into an adult? And what's with you and telling the truth all the time? That's hilarious! Now, here's the real plan."


	19. Lie To Me, Now Lie To Me Some More

**Lie to me... Now lie to me some more**

"Miscarriage? A MISCARRIAGE?" Ali shouted at her best friend.

"She's right, Riley, miscarriages are risky business." Mrs. Knight said, "It usually points to serious signs and future complications in the mother if she decides to have another baby."

"What? That's the first thing I thought of! Then she doesn't have to like...fake it all nine months then!" she argued.

"Riley? I don't smoke, I don't drink, I, to my knowledge, have nothing wrong with my reproductive organs, nor am I exposed to environmental toxins!" Ali said to her best friend.

"Whoa, when did you start sounding like Ava?"

"Dude, I have a beautiful thing called Google on my cell." Ali said holding up her phone.

Kendall wrapped his arm around Ali's shoulder. "We can do this."

"You should let Griffin catch you talking about baby names."

"I swear to God I want to have a daughter named Kennedi."

"Why?"

"She's just thinking about names that go with Knight." Riley said smirking.

"Like you don't think of baby names and adding Diamond to it." Ali snapped, losing patience.

"Alright...fine, I do. Only sometimes though!" Riley admitted, glaring at Ali. She turned to look at James, "That doesn't mean I'm willingly to like...even try. Stop thinking about it."

He held up his hands, "I swear, I wasn't even thinking like that!"

Ali and Riley looked at each other and back at James, "_Bullshit!_" The two snapped at him together, without looking at each other they fist bumped.

"You don't have more twin telepathy than us." Riley and Ali said at the same time.

"That's just-"

"Creepy?" They asked.

"STOP IT!"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"Pwetty pwease!"

"Would you two just shut up so we can continue this conversation?" Logan asked.

"Fine." Riley and Ali replied, going quiet.

"Where were we?" Ava asked.

"We were talking about James, who was thinking sexual thoughts about Riley."

"I thought we'd moved on from this," James started.

"SEXUAL THOUGHTS!" Ali shouted at him laughing for no reason.

"Oh... Poor dear... The stress hit her..." Riley muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"When Ali is e xtremely stressed, she starts yelling random things, that's how she spills her best secrets."

"SECRETS!"

Everyone stared at Ali, who whispered, "Bazinga..."

Riley laughed, "Ali that's the last thing you should be saying to Kendall, and you and I both know it."

Ali jumped to her feet, running out of the room.

"Uh..." Everyone stared at Riley and at Kendall.

"Well?"

"Well what?" They asked.

"Who's going after her?"

Kendall stood first, Riley stood a second after.

"I'll go," He said.

"She's probably in the apartment." Riley conceded, looking at the one person who understood her bffl better than she did.

"Great, now that the dog and pony show's over...now what?" Carlos asked.

"Pool?"

"POOL!" Ava, Avery, and Logan yelled, all scattering to change into swimsuits. Mama Knight just shrugged and left 2J, Katie following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..." James asked.

"Huh?" Riley looked around, startled. She'd forgotten James had even been standing there, in all of what had happened with Ali.

"Was that true? About you and the baby names?" Riley blushed, "Yeah. I just like looking for names that would sound good with Diamond." He smiled, and pulled her toward him.

"And you know, I do think Riley Diamond sounds really pretty," he whispered into her hair, starting to walk.

"Jamesy? Where are we going?" Riley asked, giggling at the Titanic reference she'd just made. He smiled as well, he must have caught the hesitation in her voice. Riley grinned nervously when she realized she was in James' room. He was right, nothing looked like it had been broken. At least, not yet.

"I was thinking," he started, setting her down on his bed at sitting beside her, "That if this whole thing goes...bad...well, I know you...and you obviously know how I feel...but...if Alice and Kendall can't pull this off...I figured I could step in. Bargain my place in the band for Kendall." he explained.

Riley tilted her head, "Wait? What? I think I get it, but..."

"If Kendall and Alice can't pull her fake but Griffin believes that the pregnancy's off...we could still save it." James deadpanned, biting his lip as his eyes connected with Riley's.

"Wait...wait...wait...you're saying...we should...to save Kendall's spot...and Ali's if this whole thing blows up in our faces?"

He nodded, his hands moving to hold Riley's.

"Listen, I know you're probably really scared, and if you don't want to I understand. It's just an idea."

Riley nodded, "No, I get what you're saying...and...to be honest...James, I've...I've kinda wanted to...uh..."

"Have sex with me?" He finished for her. She nodded, blushing harder then ever.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, and then once she giggled he pulled back.

"Oh, and in answer to your question? To the stars. I love you, Riley." He said, kissing her again, gently moving her towards his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ali?" Kendall asked, walking into her apartment. Everything was torn apart.

"ALI?" Kendall asked terrified. "Where are you?"

Ali's tear stained face popped out form the door to her bedroom and Riley's.

"Ace? What's wrong?"

"I... Kendall... I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this Kendall! I can't lie to a man that is signing the most beautiful pay check I've ever seen. Kendall! I can't lie to the entire world! I'm not pregnant! Okay! I'm not! I don't want to tell the entire world I am, just to lie and say I miscarried! God DAMMIT! THIS IS TOO MUCH DAMN STRESS!" She yelled, raging with a heaving chest.

"Ace?" He asked moving to stand in front of his girlfriend, Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?"

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens... You're the one person that keeps me going. I never want you to feel any other way. You did what you did because you loved me. And if you want, then... We'll tell Griffin the truth. Or we go through with the lie... Or-" Kendall didn't finish his thought but Alice knew where he was going.

"Kendall." She whispered. He walked her back to the bed. When her legs hit the bed, she fell back with Kendall placing his forearms next to her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked.

Ali nodded. "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Avery jump in!" Carlos said to his girlfriend.

"Right now?" Avery said, still tanning.

"Come in or I'll do it the hard way," Carlos said smiling.

"Wait up!" Avery said getting of the chair.

"Too slow!" Carlos said, jumping out of the pool. He grabbed his girlfriend and slung her over his shoulder.

He threw her into the pool and jumped in after her. When the pair surfaced he grabbed her by the waist, kissing her soundly.

"I love you, Avery."

"I love you, Carlos."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali curled into Kendall's chest, the two of them lying on her bed.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"It hurt a little... But I'm fine."

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you more." She whispered into his neck, kissing it, sucking gently. "More than you will ever know." She whispered, falling asleep against his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James?" Riley asked worriedly. He was breathing hard, his forehead resting against hers, his entire body shaking.

"You're trembling..." she stated. He laughed softly, "Yeah...Don't worry. I'll be fine. I love you." he said, kissing her forehead and then her neck before resting his head on her chest. She smiled and kissed his hair, "Thanks. And...man, I'm sore!" she complained, to which he laughed again and leaned up to kiss her lips one last time before they both succumbed to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ava and Avery headed back to 3A to get changed and ready for bed, they realized it was too quiet.

"Hey, where's Riley and Ali? It's too quiet in here."

"They're probably in 2J with the boys." Ava explained. Little did they know...

Now, when Logan and Carlos walked into 2J, they too thought the quiet was a little unnerving.  
>"JAMES!" Carlos shouted through the door.<p>

James fell out of bed to a low _thud_.

"YA?" He shouted, questioningly. Riley woke up slowly.

"James? What?" She whispered as she watched James pull on his clothes.

He held a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet." James mouthed. She nodded, collecting her own clothes putting them on, regardless of whether she had her whole outfit or not.

"Fuck." She muttered.

"What?" he asked, trying not to be loud.

"I can't find my bra!"

"That's a problem." James muttered.

"Riley?" He asked quietly, picking up a black lace bra from on top of his bedside lamp.

"Familiar to you?" He asked, smirking.

She grabbed the bra hissing, "Give me that."

"I'm never, ever throwing that lamp away." James muttered laughing.


	20. Like Inception, Messin' Your Brain Up

"**We're Like Inception, We Mess With Ya Brain!"**

(3 weeks later in 3A)

Ali was bent over in front of the toilet, throwing up with Kendall rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I am so sorry." Kendall whispered over and over.

"Holy shit dude, shut up and... Just rub my back!" Ali snapped before retching again.

"Right." Kendall obeyed.

Ali stood, wiping her mouth on a face cloth.

"... Ali?"

"Yes?"

"You know I want to be there for you and the baby, right?"

"Kendall? We don't know if I'm actually pregnant. It could just be a stomach bug.."

Kendall smiled, "Yeah...if my mom knew what was up with you, she'd say you're pregnant."

Suddenly Kendall's face took on a horrified expression. What would they tell Mama Knight?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In 2J...)  
>"James?" Riley called from the bathroom.<p>

"What?"

"Do you have a calendar I can look at?" she called.

"No...doesn't your phone have one on it?"

"OH! Thanks!" she called. Taking out her phone and selecting the calendar option, she couldn't believe it. Counting back the days in her head, she began to tear up. It had worked.

As Riley exited the bathroom, a gigantic smile on her face, James sensed something was wrong. Absentmindedly she walked into his room and laid down on the his bed, the same bed that had flipped her world around.

"Riley, what's wrong?" James asked, sitting next to her.

"You remember...about 'the plan' and how you were going to make it happen?" she sobbed.

"Yes, why?"

"Because...um...Jamesy, my period is three days overdue. It's late, or I've missed it."

"So you missed it. It'll come next month again." he said, sounding like a typical guy.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT!" Riley yelled suddenly.

By this point James knew something was up, so he picked her up and set her in his lap, as he started to hum Worldwide, trying to calm her down.

Riley was in hysterics, crying like crazy, trying to catch her breath.

"Easy...easy..." James murmured, rubbing her back.

"If a woman misses her period, and she's sexually active, the logical answer is that she's pregnant." Riley whispered through her tears to James. James smiled and started to rock her, letting his thoughts wander.

Was Riley really pregnant?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riley!" Ali shouted walking into 2J

"Ali!"

"I have news!" The two exclaimed.

"You first!" They both yelled.

"I'm pregnant!" They both shouted.

"What?"

"You too?"

"Really?"

Of course, the two didn't realize somebody could hear them.

"NO WAY!" They both kept shouting...

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT, DAMMIT?" Kendall yelled at the two girls.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP?" Katie shouted from her room.

"Excuse me ,but I AM GOING THROUGH A DAMN PROBLEM!" Riley said.

"Well, sorry ,but _I _want to go to sleep." Katie said, coming out of her room and yawning.

"Katie just _please _just go to sleep." Ali told the girl.

"Okay, but let me tell Riley something. Fix your bra strap!" Katie said, waving her hands as she went back into her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CARLOS!"Avery yelled!

"Yes, Avery!" Carlos said.

"I'm hungry!"

"How about we go to IHOP!" Carlos suggested.

"Okay let me shower!" Avery said kissing him on the cheek.

15 Minutes Later  
>"I'm done!" Avery said. She came out dressed in a burgundy tank top, shorts, gray sneakers, and a gray baseball cap.<p>

"Okay then let's go!" Carlos said.

At IHOP  
>"After you!" Carlos said, leading Avery out of the car.<p>

"Carlos! Black cars and flashing lights! NOT GOOD!"Avery exclaimed,freaking out.

"The damn paparazzi!" Carlos said. Here came the mob.

"Hey! Cavery, I heard you guys were breaking up!" somebody yelled.

"No we're not! Come on Avery!" Carlos said angrily.

"Carlos tengo miedo!" Avery said in Spanish. (Carlos I'm Scared)

"No te preocupes." Carlos replied. (Don't Worry)

"LOVE BIRDS talking in Spanish! Did she break up with you?" another one yelled.

"Look! I just wanted to take my girlfriend out on a date! And you are just ruining it!" Carlos shouted angrily.

"Carlos they're going to twist your words... Stop talking." Avery said quietly, resting a hand on his arm.

"Avery you could do so much better better!" some man called.

Avery took her hand off Carlos' arm and swung around.

"Look! It is one thing to say things about our relationship and it is another to talk about Carlos like he's nothin'! He is sweet, caring, and loves me. Something that you people wouldn't understand!" Avery said, dragging Carlos into IHOP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in 2J Riley was hysterical and Ali was trying to explain the NEW insane situation they'd all wound up in.

"So... Now _both _of you think you're pregnant?"

"... Yep... That's the insanity."

"So... What are you going to do?" Mama Knight asked.

"I- I-"

The room began to shake, change form, people disappeared.. "-lice... ALICE!" Ali shot up straight as a rod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, what's slowing you down? Today's the bad boy off." Kendall said.

"No... That was yesterday... Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Have we had sex yet?"

"No?"

"..."

Kendall stared at Ali, placing a hand on her forehead, "Are you sick?" He asked her.

"No... I feel fine." 'No morning sickness, no cramps, nothing.'

_'Do you think the stress of the bad boy off is getting to you too much?'_

'I don't know. What's happening? Was having sex with him and the whole fake pregnancy thing just a dream?

_'Damn vivid one.'_

'Wow, conscience, thanks for the detail!'

'_Anytime._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ali? Are you okay?" Kendall asked as they sat in the back of the long limo, alone, considering Kendall was trying to be as bad as possible by being late. Which was really stupid because Griffin would probably just get mad anyway.

"Not really. I swear to God this whole thing happened yesterday. The bad-boy off was yesterday!"

"Ace, are you alright? You did hit your head pretty hard in the pool..."

"Maybe that's it then...but I swear after that...well, we had to lie and tell Griffin I was pregnant because you were going to get kicked out of BTR and then there was this cake fight in 2J and your mom walked in with Katie then..." she continued.

"I think you just hit your head."

"But! Then... like we wanted to try and fake it and then you and me were talking and I swear to God we had sex... then a few weeks later I just couldn't stop throwing up and you kept apologizing and all this because you knew it was your fault, and it turned out Riley was pregnant too because she'd convinced James and well, we all know how he is and..." Ali took a breath and was going to continue when Kendall stopped her.

"Ace? Calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, but, Kendall? You're fired."

Everyone looked at Kendall.

"There's no way Kendall is leaving Big Time Rush," Ali started, "It's him and I or neither."

"Ali? I'm not letting you put your career on the line."

"You're not going to let me?" She asked defiantly.

"First of all, you're not in Big time Rush. You're in Clasura Drive, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, sir, I am. And even if I'm in a different band, Big Time Rush, they're my friends. Hell, they're my family. You don't break apart family, so if you're replacing Kendall, you're finding a replacement for me too."

"Well, that can be arranged."

"Actually, Mr. Griffin, sir, we have some charts we'd like to show you."

Ava pulled a sheet from over a chart. It had a line that took a big dive before leveling out just above the the line.

"That will be the combined popularity of Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive."

"And these," Logan started, throwing a sheet back over the second easel they had, "Are the monetary projections for Clasura Drive, if you got rid of Ali."

"And these," Ava continued, "Are the monetary loses for getting rid of Kendall."

Griffin looked at the eight teens and then at Bryon. "Bryon, your lack of skills are no longer required."

Bryon walked past Kendall, shoving into his shoulder. As he walked past Ali, he turned to smack her ass. A loud crack sounded and Bryon was clutching his cheek.

"Not a chance you perv."

"Come on, baby, I was just fooling around."

"Not with me, you don't." Ali hissed indignantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Palm Woods, Riley and James were sitting next to each other on the couch in the lobby, waiting for their friends.

"Do you think Ali is okay? She seems to be out of it?"

"She did, didn't it?"

"I can't help but feel as though, something is just not-"

"Right?" James asked.

"I just can't pin it... She's always so-"

"Ali?"

"Yes!"

"No, seriously, there's Ali." James said, pointing out Riley's best friend.

"She's crying." Riley whispered, running to her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riley asked.

"Whe-where's Ken-Ken- the d-d-dork?"

"He's in the boys' room."

Ali walked past Riley and entered Kendall and James' room.

Kendall was lying on his bed flipping through a hockey magazine. Ali leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to notice her. "Ali? How long have you been standing there?"

"... Two minutes?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um... I've been trying to think of a way to tell you..."

"What?"

"..."

"Ali?"

"Griffin..."

"Did he fire you?"

"No..."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"Ali?"

"Griffin wants me to... He wants me to go out on tour with the girls."

"So?"

"..."

Kendall looked down at her, awaiting the reply, "Without you guys."

"How long will you be gone?"

"No idea."

_A/N (Phalen): Okay... So Riley and I are bitches and decided to make this a 'dream sequence'. So... With that, you're going to have to roll with this confusion. It will get to a point where it will become clear and you'll see everything we did and why... hopefully... possibly... maybe never, but that's okay. _

_A/N (Riley): We're like Inception, we messed with your brains! Sorry, but Phalen's right, this was just too good to pass up. If you don't get where the dream started, it's right after the prank war ended and everyone went to bed._


	21. Girls Get A Taste Of Their Own Medicine

**The girls get a taste of their own medicine**

Kendall hugged Ali to him.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because, we leave the day before our one year."

"Oh..."

"OH? ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OH?" She whispered shouted at him.

"Ali? It's a one year anniversary. There will be others. We're 18. We have the rest of our lives to think about, Ali."

"I know, Kendall, but-"

Kendall knelt down and began tying his shoe. He looked up at Ali.

"Keep talking, I'm listening."

"But I have no idea how long I'm going to be gone! And you know what happens with long distance relationships!"

Kendall had a pained look on his face. "That's not-"

"No, I get it Ali. It's cool."

"But, Kendall-"

"It's fine Ali." Kendall said, standing again an looking her in the eye, "I love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"As you should." She teased, "I love you too, you dork."

"Why must you insult me?"

"Because you get this adorable thinking look on your face as though you're trying to tell if it was teasing or insulting."

"Really?" He asked, furrowing his brows together in the slightest manner.

"Yes. Now, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
>"Do you want to go out to dinner?" He asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"Sure." She looked up at him smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe that bastard? TOMORROW! WE LEAVE TOMORROW! THE DAY BEFORE MY ONE YEAR!"

"I don't understand why the tour is going to be _longer _than six months!" Avery shouted from the room next to the girls.

"He's probably trying to see if we can last as a real girl group without the boys, or if we like just depend on them and coast alongside," Ava reasoned.

"But riddle me this, why? Do you think, he thinks, that we think that the guys are our life support?"

"Dude... In American... And stupid enough for a... first grader to understand."

"I think he thinks we depend on them too much, and he wants to see if we can make it on our own for a while."

"Oh... Thanks."

"No problem. But that's what it is, I'll bet anything on it. And, not to quote the boys here, but, Griffin wants to see if the 'show can go on' and that...well, 'it's the only life we've got so we've got to live it big time' obviously without the boys for awhile. I guess if you think about it the long way, we'll still be with them. We have cell phones, we can call them and get them to sing us to sleep. There's Face Time, too. And email. And texting. And-"

"I GET IT! LOTS OF COMMUNICATION! ARE YOU PACKED?"

"Let me just grab-" Ali took a picture of her and Kendall took her bowling. She was laughing and he was looking at her smiling while Riley had been taking the picture.

"Okay... I think I'm ready." Ali said, sighing a little.

"Have you seen Kendall, today? I thought I would have at least heard form him."

"Maybe he's planning something."

"Dude... He can't top us... I hope he knows that."

"Trust me, I do." A masculine voice said. Ali turned to see Kendall in the doorway. Ali ran over to her boyfriend, embracing him.

"I'll see you soon, Ace. Don't worry."

Ali looked at him warily. "If you do something stupid without me, I kill you."

"Okay, Achmed, I won't do anything stupid while you're gone."

Ali laughed kissing her boyfriend.

"I love you." She whispered against his shoulder.

"I love you, Ace, more than you'll ever know."

"Dork."

"I love you and you know it." He said, smiling kissing her forehead. "Go. Before you miss your bus."

"It's like you want to get rid of me."

"Never, Ace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Clyde!" Avery said smiling. "Ladies. How have you been?"

"Besides being driven partially insane by our boyfriends?" Ali asked. Clyde laughed, nodding.

"Nothing much."

"Good."

"We think so." Ava said nodding.

"Yeah just wait until later when it's quiet...then we'll see how insane we are."

(6 hours later)

"I am so bored!" Avery shouted, laying upside down on the couch.

"I feel like I'm under pressure by trying _not _to be bored." Ava said, nodding in agreement.

Riley and Ali exchanged a glance and broke into song. "Pressure pushing down on me  
>Pressing down on you."<p>

"Losers." Ava muttered.

"You know it!" The pair shouted, hi-fiving and laughing.

(After things had quieted down some, and everyone settled in their bunks)

Riley lay in her bunk, staring at the ceiling. It was way too quiet, way too... Weird, without the boys there. Smiling as she remembered what James had said the first time they'd gone on tour, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

"H-Hello?" He asked groggily. Oops. She must have woken him up.

"Jamesy? I'm really sorry to bug you, and I hope I didn't wake you up...but I can't sleep. It's really...weird here without you and the guys," she started softly, trying to not wake everyone else on the bus up.

He laughed tiredly, and Riley could almost hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Riley, it's alright. I was actually expecting you to call. I can't sleep either."

"So? Why can't you sleep?"

"The same reason you can't."

"Which is?" she asked, playing dumb. Of course she knew, she just wanted to see if James was thinking the same thing.

"I miss you." Riley smiled and bit her lip, of all the romantic situations she could get into, she would have never imagined the lyrics to Worldwide becoming reality.

"I miss you too...how are the girls and I going to do this? You should hear the others...Alice talks in her sleep about Kendall, she's doing it right now. It's adorable really, it's like she's having a one sided conversation with him."

"... What's she saying?"

"She won't stop giggling. And... Truth be told, it's almost like... I actually can't really explain it. But it's hilarious."

James smirked, "Take a video and then send it to me and I'll show Kendall."

"I will... Later."

"Later?"

"Okay... Will you sing to me?"

_"Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
><em>Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah<em>  
><em>Did I awake you out of your dream?<em>  
><em>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>  
><em>You calm me down<em>  
><em>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off."<em>

Riley yawned a little. "Go to sleep, babe, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget to record Ali."

"Deal." Riley yawned again.

"I love you."

"Love you too." The pair hung up and Riley began recording her friend.

(Two days later, in the dressing rooms.)

Riley came running into the dressing room. "ALI! You'll never believe who is opening for us!"

"Who?"

"LMFAO!" Riley shouted excitedly.

Ali began jumping up and down with her.

"Why are we so freaking excited?" Ali asked her friend.

"IT'S LMFAO!" She shouted.

Ali stopped. "Cool. Now. I must change."

"Why? That looks cute."

"I want to wear the Vans Kendall gave me."

"Kendall gave you shoes? Why?"

"Two-for-One special online."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Put since they're purple and black, I'm changing my shoes, which means I have to change my shirt color that means I have to change my accessories."

"Weirdo."

Ali put on glossy black skinny jeans, a glossy sleeveless purple jersey, her purple and black Vans, a black beret and purple and black drop bead feathers.

(On stage the girls' first song)

Riley and Ali were the first to walk out on stage. The two had mics in their hands and they were scanning the crowd, back to front.

Standing there in the front row was Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan each holding a sign for their girlfriends.

Ali gasped a little bit and got Riley's attention, pointing at the guys.

"Okay! SO! HOW IS ORLANDO, FLORIDA?" Ali shouted into the mic over the screaming fans.

"All right, If you want to give us a minute, we have four friends that we want to bring up on stage. I believe I see them now. So, if Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia please report to the stage?"

Many of the fans screamed.

Kendall, James and Logan were on stage, standing next to the girls while, Carlos had been pulled off stage. Avery, Ava and Carlos walked out on stage.

Everyone exchanged hugs.

"Okay guys! Are you ready to party?" Ali shouted into the mic.

Two stage hands ran on stage and handing the guys mics.

The crowd cheered. "If it's okay, Ali... The guys and I would like to sing something to you girls after our new album."

"If it's okay with the fans, it's good with us." Riley said.

"So what do you say?" Ava asked the crowd.

"Do we let Big Time Rush sing?" The girls and the gay guys in the crowd went wild.

"Alright guys. Show us what you've got."

"_Guys like me, like girls like you and girls like you,_

_Like guys like me (You know)" _The boys sang pointing at their girlfriends smiling.

"_I blaze the night, in harbor lights, you dressin' light, it's fittin' right_

_I hear the waves, I see you wave, I'm stayin' put you say "no way"_

_The track begins, you pull me in, I touch your skin_

_You're tremblin', it's in your eyes, you're here to win_

_So let the game, the game begin." Kendall sang _

"_I, I, I, I, Wanna see you, you, you, you telling me_

_That, that, that you got what I need, do pretty girl, don't speak_

_Baby show me, by the way you hold me, way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me, oh when I'm lonely, full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better? I heard what you told me, so-o oh show me." _The boys sang together, dancing their girlfriends around the stage.

"_Now what you want my number for? Ain't talked enough, let's talk some more_

_You're kinda cute, don't hit the mute, just aim and shoot, or get the boot." _James sang, Riley blushing hard as his line of 'you're kinda cute' had him looking right into her eyes.

"_I I I I Wanna see you, you, you, you Telling me That, that_

_That you got what I need, Do pretty girl, don't speak_

_Baby show me By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better I heard what you told me So-o oh show me_

_Guys like me Like girls like you_

_And girls like you (you) Like guys like me (me)_

_Guys like me Like girls like you And girls like you Like guys like me_

_Baby show me By the way you hold me,_

_Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better I heard what you told me So-o oh show me_

_Guys like me (oh yeah) Like girls like you (full of stormy weather)_

_And girls like you (whoa) Like guys like me Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me)_

_Full of stormy weather (like girls like you) Can you make it better (and girls like you)_

_I heard what you told me (like guys like me) So, oh oh show me"_

"_La, la, la, la la la La, la, la, la la la La, la, la, la la la" _Logan sang... Rapped... Sang?

The crowd cheered and the girls smiled at their boyfriends.  
>"That was amazing guys!" Avery said into the mic.<p>

"Okay, this is a new song we have, and you guys are the first crowd we are going to preform it for, so I hope you like it." Ali said smiling at the crowd. The music began to play as she sang.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do."<em> Ali sang into the mic, Kendall standing behind her, arms wrapping around her waist as she sang.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch And it's bringing me out the dark."_ The four girls sang harmoniously into the mic.

_"The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could have had it all."<em>

Riley sang, her voice belting out the lyrics of the song.

_"(You're gonna wish you never had met me)" _Avery sang.  
><em>"Rolling in the deep..." <em>Riley belted.  
><em>"(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)" <em>Ava sang into her mic.  
><em>"You had my heart inside of your hand..." <em>Riley sang powerfully.  
><em>"(You're gonna wish you never had met me)" <em>Ali sang into the mic she was holding, Kendall resting his head on her shoulder.  
><em>"And you played it to the beat..." <em>Riley sang  
><em>"(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)" <em>Ali continued singing, belting her words.

_"Baby, I have no story to be told _  
><em>But I've heard one on you And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair Make a home down there<em>  
><em>As mine sure won't be shared" <em>Ava sang into the mic, belting every last note.

_"(You're gonna wish you never had met me) The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) I can't help feeling We could have had it all." <em>Riley and Ali sang together.

_"(You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep_  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Could have had it all Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it with a beating..." <em>Ava and Avery sang.

_"Throw your soul through every open door Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow..." <em>Riley and Ali sang together, their voices melding beautifully.

_"But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat." _The four girls sang together, voices fading with the music.

The girls and guys went back and forth singing different songs the entire concert.

"Thank you Orlando! This has been the coolest concert ever!" Ava said waving to the fans. She, Avery, Riley and Alice headed backstage to relax before their encore. Son enough, they began to hear 'Clasura Drive! Clasura Drive! Clasura Drive!' intermingled with cries of, 'Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!'

Ava, looking to her group, saw that the guys were standing right there beside them.

"What do you say guys? I say we do the duet that brought us together. Millionaire Riches?"

"Millionaire Riches! Let's go! Break on 3!" Riley called, the others nodding in agreement.

"1...2...3...Break! C'mon Orlando, one last song! This is Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive's joint single, 'Millionaire Riches!' Sing along if you know that words!" Avery told the crowd as the music began to play. As she looked at Carlos, she knew.  
>Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive were sticking together forever. Regardless of what Griffin could throw their way.<p>

_*A/N: (Riley) Hope you guys like it! Rolling in The Deep is by Adele, and Show Me is by Big Time Rush. Stay tuned for more!*_


	22. Americal Idol? Sure Interview Us? Sure

American Idol The Experience Guest Judges and Florida

(In Hollywood Studios)  
>"Okay... So today, we have a <em>very<em> special surprise for you." The host of American Idol the Experience said. "If you notice, there are eight chairs set up. This is because we have eight special guest judges. Throughout the day today, you will see these familiar eight faces."

"Alice Carson, Kendall Knight, Riley Jameson, James Diamond, Ava Carter, Logan Mitchell, Avery Sanders, and Carlos Garcia." The eight walked out, sitting down in the respective order.

Riley was wearing a high-low zebra green tank with white skinny jeans and blue and black converse, her hair over.

Ali was wearing an asymmetrical pink lace tank with with skinny jeans, pink and black Vans and a pink beret with a pair of pink aviators sitting on her head.

Avery was wearing a pair of paint splattered white skinny jeans, a pale blue tank, with an open plaid royal blue shirt, and a pair of blue Nikes.

Ava was wearing skinny jeans, a purple drape shirt, purple flip flops, and her hair in a low side ponytail.

"Hey guys."

"Now as you know, the girls and guys sitting on the stage make up the girl group, Clasura Drive and the boy band, Big Time Rush." The boys looked at each other indignantly.

"We are a man band."

"Okay, the MAN BAND, Big Time Rush." The boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so for our first contestant we have, Mackenzie Thomas!"

"Hi..." She said waving to the crowd and to the judges. Avery waved back enthusiastically.

"What are you singing?" Ali asked her kindly.

"3 AM by Matchbox Twenty."

"I love that song!" Ava shouted.

"Dude," Riley said, "There is a microphone right in front of you."

"Right, sorry peoples' ears!" Ava apologized, smiling.  
><em>"She say it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat <em>  
><em>She's always worried about things like that <em>  
><em>She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault <em>  
><em>And she only sleeps when it's raining <em>  
><em>And she screams and her voice is straining <em>

_She says baby, "It's 3 am I must be lonely."_  
><em>When she says, "baby, Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes <em>  
><em>Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it."<em>

_She's got a little bit of something, God it's better than nothing_  
><em>And in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all <em>  
><em>She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to <em>  
><em>And she only sleeps when it's raining <em>  
><em>And she screams and her voice is straining <em>

_She says baby, "It's 3 am I must be lonely."_  
><em>When she says, "baby, Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes <em>  
><em>Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it."<em>

_She believes that life is made up of all that you're used to _  
><em>And the clock on the wall has been stuck at three for days, and days <em>  
><em>She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway <em>  
><em>But outside it's stopped raining <em>

_She says baby, "It's 3 am I must be lonely. (must be lonely)"_  
><em>When she says, "baby, Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes <em>  
><em>Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it."<em>

"That was awesome, you did an amazing job with that song." Ava commented.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I've seen you on YouTube before, playing that as a cover. You could match Rob Thomas playing live with that vocal control," Riley added.

"And our next contestant! Hannah McKillop!" A girl with brown beach waves and blue eyes walked out on stage.

Everyone of the judges did a double take. "Ali?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"Do you have a twin sister we don't know about?"

Hannah laughed with Ali.

"No. I'm an only child." Ali said.

"So am I." Hannah commented smiling at the judges and looking at the crowd.

"So... This is the point where I say, 'That awkward moment when you realize that the people that sang the song is now judging you on your interpretation of it.' And... Here I go."

The music began playing and Hannah started singing.

_"It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one so your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<em>  
><em>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible, a centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again and I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony, _  
><em>there's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are...I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own_  
><em>Music to my hear that's what you are A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby I love you...like a love song..."<em>

_"_Congratulations... That was the worst interpretation of that song I've ever heard." Ali said in a fake British accent. Hannah's head whipped around to stare at Ali. When their eyes met the two began laughing.

"And that's what Simon Cowell would say if he were here." Carlos cut in, laughing with the rest of the group.

"I, for one," Logan started, "Actually enjoyed it."

After that, the eight were asked to decide who they'd like to allow onto the next round. It was either Hannah or Mackenzie, unless by some random occurrence a third contestant showed up.

"Judges? There are no more contestants and this is the last round. The audience has been polled and it's up to you since the girls have tied in the crowd."

"Okay, rise your hand if you vote for Hannah."

Logan, Ali, Kendall and Carlos raised their hands.

"Oh my God." The host muttered.

"And if you vote for Mackenzie?" Riley, James, Avery and Ava raised their hands.

"Well... Looks... Like a fricking tie."

"Actually," Hannah said, "Mackenzie can take it. I just wanted to come here and do what I love. Sing." The audience applauded and so did the judges. The host handed Mackenzie the Golden Fast pass that allows her to skip to the front of any American Idol auditions line.

"Wow. It's like Hannah said, I'm really just here to share my love of music with the world. So, thank you. To the audience and the judges, I love both of your bands by the way, and...thanks to Hannah the most. You didn't have to do this." Mackenzie said, a little shocked by what had just happened.

"And, from us to you," Ali started, "We want you to open for us, in Jacksonville." Hannah eeped a little bit.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked, I mean, did one of the members of Clasura Drive seriously just ask me to open for them?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"That's awesome."

"Well, we're awesome."

"It's more awesome because it's my hometown."

"No it's not." Ali said smiling.

"It is."

"That's cool."

"I'd like to think so." Hannah said smiling.

"I'd love not to have snow every year, but I can't really say that because BTR and the rest of Clasura Drive now live in California, even though we're originally from Minnesota and Wisconsin." Riley added.

"True. I kinda miss the snow, but there's always the ice rinks so we still get to play hockey," Kendall added.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you guys were hockey players before you became a band." Ava said, looking at Logan.

"Yeah, we were. Weren't you four soccer players?" he asked. The girls nodded.

"That's actually how we got the band name. Clasura is what Spanish soccer leagues call the second half of the season, and a 'drive' is a type of play, as well as an adverb. Isn't rush actually a hockey term?"

"Yep. So in a way we're both named after the sports we love." Carlos explained, smiling.

"That's got to be the best, to be able to do the thing you love with the people you love." the host said. Apparently the 'guest judging' spot had turned into an interview.

"Yeah, but then you realize just how much they piss you off and then you use slightly offensive terms as terms of endearment."

"Like?" the host asked, truly interested.

"Oh...I'll just say, it starts with Ken and ends with 'dork'." everyone laughed.

"And how did that nickname come about?"

"Well... When Kendall and I first met, we hated each other. Fights and prank wars, no one was safe. And once we started dating, we watched this insane movie called Dracula."

Riley laughed and then cut in, "Oh come on Ali. That movie was not scary. It's from the 1930's."

Ali just glared at her and continued, "So anyways, I was terrified, so I walk over to Kendall's apartment, right? And I'm standing there, in his doorway, moving towards him and I was poking his shoulder so I was like, "Dude... Kendork... Wake up" and the name has just stuck since. I also call him dork a lot, too."

Ali then looked at Riley, "I'm a weak wimp, sue me!"

"Ali? If I sued you, I wouldn't win. You could convince someone against abortion in two minutes, remember seventh grade debate?... I'd lose faster than someone could say Clasura Drive."

"Well... That's true." The host laughed, "Well...are there any other nicknames in the bands we should know about?"

The girls looked at each other, then at the guys, who nodded, "You mean like... Individual ones? Because we all have these couple nicknames we've made up that the paparazzi have caught onto," Logan asked.

"Right, right. I think I remember hearing something about that every now and then. Let's hear them again in case the audience doesn't know."

"Ali and I are Kali."

"Avery and I are Cavery."

"Logan and I are Avogan."

"And James and I are Riles."

The entire audience 'Awed' and then fell quiet so more questions could be answered.

"All right guys, I think that's enough for today. See you around the park?" The group nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see you around. Thanks, everyone!" the group called as they left the studio. And the best part was, they had three night performances in Florida, and one of them in the Magic Kingdom park. That's where _it_ would happen.


	23. Do You Hear The Bells?

**Do you hear the bells?**

"Ace?" Kendall looked down at his girlfriend.

"Ya?"

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just put my shoes on."

"Do you like the Vans?"

"I do. Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

He turned his head, capturing her lips in a light kiss before releasing her. "Come on, I want to show you something." He said smiling, grabbing her hand running out of the door. Ali grabbed her ticket and wallet before leaving the room.

(Five hours later)  
>"Hey! Dork! Where is it we're going?"<p>

"It's a surprise."

Ali groaned. "I hate surprises."

"Trust me," He said with a smile, "You'll like this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Kendall? The performance is as soon as the fireworks are over and they're about to start."

By the time Kendall had stopped dragging her they were in the middle of a small gazebo that was lit up with little twinkling lights that were strung around the branches of the trees.

"Kendall? What is this place?" Ali whispered, as though talking above anything louder would cause the spell to break around them.

"Somewhere only we know, Ace, somewhere only we know." Kendall whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head before letting go of her.

"Alice?" She turned, he hardly ever used her full name.

"I have loved you since the day I met you, you're the person that I know I will love more than anything in the world. I've never met anyone like you. You're funny, sarcastic, incredibly smart. I want to know," Kendall got down on one knee, "Alice Carson, will you marry me?"

Kendall held out a black velvet box, popping open the top. Ali began laughing and Kendall looked at her pained. "L-look i-i-in t-t-the b-box." Ali stuttered out laughing.

Kendall-

I owe you one diamond ring.

-Carlos

"I'm going to kill Carlos."

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"Before you kill him, don't you want to know my answer?"

"Yes?"

"Come back with a ring."

"Really?"

"No you dork! Of course I'll marry you." She said smiling, standing on her tip toes wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I love you Kendall Knight, that will never change."

"I love you, Alice Carson, soon to by Knight."

"Alice Knight. Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely."

She kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan? Where are we going?"

He had brought her to the Liberty Square Courtyard.

"EXCUSE ME! EVERYONE! MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?" Logan yelled, calling attention to him. He took Ava's hands in his and grinned at her.

"Ava, I have loved you since day one and I always will... You keep me grounded, you tell me everyday how much you love me and here's my one moment to tell you how much yo mean to me," Logan got down on one knee, "Ava Carter? Will you marry me?" He asked her, grinning.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the ring?"

There was a note in the box that read,

Logan-

I owe you and Kendall a diamond ring.

-Carlos.

Logan sighed, "That's disappointing."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes? As in yes you'll marry me?"

"Yes, Logan Mitchell, I will marry you."

Logan lept about ten feet in the air shouting for joy while everyone around them applauded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Jamesy, this is beautiful," Riley said in awe as he led her to this little bridge over a small brook in the park.<p>

"I know. It just calms the soul and makes you relax, something you need to learn how to do more often," he added with a chuckle before kissing the top of her head. Riley stopped suddenly, looking out across the sight in front of her. It was beautiful, just like the night, just like…

_"Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day,_  
><em>Cause I've been missing, you by my side, yeah,"<em>

That. Her James. James was singing, and if Riley wasn't careful, the angel in disguise could be the death of her.

_"Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_  
><em>You calm me down There's something about the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry, cause you have my heart <em>  
><em>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<em>  
><em>Just get up and go The show must go on so I need you to be strong<em>  
><em>I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem), no never<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Oh Wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only girl on my mind_  
><em>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide) So always remember (worldwide)…"<em>

James paused and looked into Riley's eyes.  
>"Riley?" he said softly, leaning in and kissing her lips gently.<br>"Yes James?" she asked, looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"You know the next line goes 'Always remember, girl you're mine.' And…well, there's something I've wanted to ask you for awhile now, but now I finally can because I have what I need to do it right," he said, kneeling to pull something from his pocket.

"What is it, James?" And then she noticed how he was kneeling... On one knee.

"Riley Jameson," he started, taking her hand, "You stole my heart the day I met you, and I have yet to get it back. You can keep it, if you want. Because I love you. I could sing you to sleep every night for the rest of our lives, if you'd let me. You're the sweetest, most prettiest girl I've ever seen or met and I hope that you'd- I'm not real good at this kind of thing, am I?" he asked.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Right, anyways, so I'll just get to the point. Riley Jameson, will you let me always remember you're mine? Will you marry me?"

At that moment he opened the ring box he held, and Riley gasped. Inside was a... note?

"Jamesy?"

"What?"

"Look at the box."

James –

I owe you, Logan and Kendall a diamond ring.

-Carlos.

"I'm gonna kill him and then steal his helmet!" James almost yelled. Riley laughed.

"Jamesy, wouldn't it be better to steal his helmet first and _then_ kill him?" She suggested.

"Oh… yeah. I'll do that!" Riley noticed the heart shaped fireworks exploding beside her and James.

"And James?"

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'll marry you. And besides, think about it this way, who needs a diamond ring when I'm going to have your last name soon?" she giggled as he stood up and kissed her lips. After he pulled back, the pair danced for a few minutes, James continuing to sing where he'd left off.

_"Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do_  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone) (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Not gonna let me take another goodbye Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_(Worldwide) Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry Cause you have my heart…"<em>

"I love you Riley Jameson. Soon to be, Riley Diamond," he whispered into her hair. Riley just smiled and giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Avery? Look up." Carlos whispered in her ear. She looked into the sky in the fireworks words were being spelled out.

'Avery? Will you marry me?' They said.

"Aw... That's so cute!"

"Ave? Down here." Carlos was down on one knee holding out four rings.

"These are for you to choose from."

"Why?"

"Avery Sanders? Will you marry me?"

Avery picked up a ring with a white gold, with a carved out ruby in the shape of a rose with green leaves gently cradling it. inside it said, "Je t'aime, Ali."

Avery giggled picking up the next ring. It was a palladium band with a teardrop cut topaz and in the center it had, "Amore Vincit Omnia, Ava."

Giggling once again, Avery picked up a ring that was white gold with a medium sized diamond in the middle. "This isn't the only Diamond that shines."

"Aw... That's cute, Riley will like that." She picked up the last ring. It was a simple silver band with a small sapphire on it in the shape of a heart. In the center it read, 'Usted es mi amor y mi alma.'

She slid the ring on her left hand fourth finger and kissed Carlos.

"Let's go give them their rings back." Carlos nodded, kissing Avery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali and Kendall walked over to the castle and saw Carlos standing there.

"Carlos! I am going to kill you!" Kendall shouted.

Carlos held out a shiny object and Kendall grabbed it.

Kendall ran back to Ali, placing the ring back into the box, kneeling down and looking up at her asking, "Marry me?".

She smiled and said, "Of course, you dork."

A few seconds later, Logan, James, Riley and Ava had caught up with them.

"Carlos...give me the ring for Riley and I won't steal your helmet, alright?" James said, still trying to pretend he was pissed off when in fact he couldn't have been happier.  
>"Ok, okay... Jeez ... Logan's here's yours, too. Don't kill me...I just got engaged!"<p>

"AWWW!" Riley, Ava and Ali all yelled. So they'd planned this from the start.

When Riley turned to look at James, she looked down. And there he was, kneeling, the ring box open. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes as she nodded, "Yes." and then let them fall as James pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. As she stood there, still in shock and in inexpressable joy, he whispered, "And right now, that ring isn't the only Diamond that's shining. I think you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

Ava smiled at Riley, watching her and James enjoy their moment when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So, Ava...back to what I was saying..." Logan said as he knelt on one knee, the ring in his hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes, Logan Mitchell." Ava said, unable to stop smiling as Logan slipped the ring on her.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? WE'RE ALL GETTING MARRIED!" Avery yelled, unable to stay calm after all that had just happened.

"Yep, we are. Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive are hooked up and tying the knot...this will be great for the paparazzi," Kendall added. The boys laughed.

As Ava, Avery, Riley and Ali tore their eyes off of their rings and turned to look at their fiances, they realized that yes, their lives were changing, and that yes, they were never going to just be 'four talented girls from Wisconsin' ever again.

Because Big Time Rush had made them realize what true love really meant. And that during the Clasura, you can never give up, you've got to Drive your team. Feel the Rush life gives you, because it's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time.

_A/N: (Riley) Alright guys...this is it for part one. But don't worry, there'll be a sequel. Phalen and I promise we'll right more, in fact, I think she wants to say a few words._

_A/N: (Phalen)... Seriously. We will write more... If we end it here and leave it, I'd die... Because that would be the mature thing... Pfft... Totally. _

_A/N (Both) So seriously, thanks for reading. And if we need more OC's? You can guarantee we're gonna need more. Also! We would like to ask you guys a question... or four..._

_Kali kid names:_

_Riles kid names:_

_Avogan kid names:_

_Cavery kid names:_

_We ask that you please identify if the child is male/female/twins/triplets/quads/quints whatever! Feel free to submit more than one name. All we really need are names. _

_We'll talk to you guys soon! And remember: It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time!_


	24. Four Pairs Is More Than A Full House

_A/N: (Riley) Thank you for entering, but the people Phalen and I have chosen to be Hawk's agents are Freyaleya's Kaycee-Ann Valentine, Pigfart Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum's Annaliese Cyana Stacy Nokia Benson, James Isaac Diamond33's Trayson Michael Murphy, and ElevateNZ's Therese Elizabeth Anderson. Congrats! if we need more OC's, we will let you know in the author note at the end of chapter. Enjoy._

Love is Like A Dog Chasing Its Tail:

**Chapter One: Four Pairs are more than a Full House**

(At Hawk Records)  
>Angelica came into Hawk's office, not smiling, head held high and nose stuck up in the air. This was typical.<p>

"What has Gustavo done now?"

"It's not what he's done, rather, what his _dogs_ have done." She replied, her voice lingering on 'dogs' as though it was some kind of disease, holding up a 'Tiger beat' that had Big Time Rush on the cover.

"Oh, that's not...wait, a minute, who are those girls?"

"They're a girl group named Clasura Drive, apparently discovered the same way Big Time Rush was. That's not the strange part yet." Angelica said, pointing to the girls.

"What's the strange part?"

"Each one of the girls is engaged to a member of Big Time Rush."

Hawk was silent. Big Time Rush by themselves were a rather annoying group in the first place, and now that they'd found girlfriends? Hawk could only imagine the publicity the engagement announcements would cause. Unless...

"So what do we know about this Clasura Drive?" he asked Angelica, who, as if she'd been expecting them to say that, flipped the magazine open to an interview with the band.

"They're from Wisconsin, all were soccer players, and each girl has a distinct personality that seems to match one of the boys from Big Time Rush. Take Alice Carson, for example." she said, pointing to a girl with deep chocolate brown beach waves, piercing green eyes and a pearly white smile.

She was wearing an open green plaid shirt, a green tank top, skinny jeans, a green beret, and aviators with a pair of green and black Vans.

"She's engaged to Kendal Knight, and appears to be leader of the girls' band. Likes to color coordinate outfits and tends to be stubborn."

Next she pointed to a redhead with very pale blue eyes, in blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt under a black three button vest.

"Riley Jameson - engaged to James Diamond. Vain, but not so much in the way that it causes problems. Very strong willed, will not back down from any challenge."

Hawk nodded, it already was apparent the girls matched their counterparts both in personality and style of clothing.

"Let me guess, this one is the one engaged to Carlos?" he asked, pointing to a girl with long caramel brown hair tucked under a baseball cap, her blue eyes and pink lips smiling, her ambiance practically coming off the page. She wore blue bell-bottom jeans with a flowy dark purple tunic and black Mary Jane's.

"Yes, that's Avery Sanders, she's engaged to Carlos Garcia. She's known for her baseball cap almost as much for her crazy and zealous approach to life's situations'." Angelica reported, before moving onto the last member of the band.

"And last, least and cleanest of all... Logan's... Thing." Hawk said with disdain.

"Ava Carter, engaged to Logan Mitchell, often is seen with a book, but is not quick to make decisions when it matters." Angelica explained.

A shrimp of a girl was standing there, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few locks framing her face. She wore a purple 'I heart nerds' shirt, a pair of jean shorts, purple and black Vans and some bangles.

"They're all too... Pretty..." Hawk said thoughtfully.

"Can I... Put them out of Commission?"

"No... They may be important yet. If the girls manage to mess up badly enough in any way, it'll effect their precious 'dogs'...we should see where this goes, maybe they'll fizzle out by themselves."

"And if they don't?"

"Well...I've found four young men and women that would love to help with that," Angelica commented, smiling as three young women and a man walked into the office.

The group ranged in ages, but they all appeared to around their early twenties.

"What's up? I'm Trayson Murphy. Just call me Trace if you want, I'll respond." A boy with short blonde hair said. His hair was in a mini Mohawk. He wore a black accented silver 'DC' t-shirt with black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees along with silver and black checkered Vans. Around his left wrist was a studded bracelet, and on his lower lip on the left side, a silver lip ring. The chocolate-brown glasses he wore made him look a little less skater then he seemed, but that wasn't what freaked Hawk out. What got to him was the color of the boy's eyes.

They were a pale purple, all most like something from a sci-fi convention.

"Trace. I suppose you want to help destroy Big Time Rush and their girls' lives?" Hawk said, looking over the boy again before he saw him nod.

"Yeah. That Diamond kid just bugs me...he just...he looks too much like a girl. And the girl he's with? Who is she? She'd be so easy to make up stuff about, make her fans doubt the truth..."

"Good. I believe their couple name, as most teen magazines are now reporting, is 'Riles'. It just makes me sick. So you're in?"

"Hey, if I can make that kid regret ever becoming famous, it's worth it. I love seeing people after a good rumor has got into their head." Trace explained.

Hawk nodded and turned to the young woman next to him.

"I'm Annaliese Cyana Stacy Nokia Benson. Save yourself the mouthful, just call me Nokia." the olive toned freckled, pale blue eyed, girl said. As she was talking, she absentmindedly brushed her rainbow hued hair out of her eyes, tucking the curls behind her ear.

"I'm only in this because I can't stand the smart one. His girl isn't worth blinking at, she's nothing but somebody in a band that's going to fade in few years anyways. What's her name, anyways?"

"Smart one? His girl? I believe you're talking about Logan Mitchell and Ava Carter," Angelica cut in, "Otherwise known as Avogan to the press."

Nokia nodded, "Yeah, oh, I'd love to make them squirm. It's fun embarrassing people, especially smart asses like them. This should be a piece of cake." She said simply, poking the woman next to her, "Right, Therese?"

The girl with her dark hair in a spiky bob nodded, her green eyes behind their black glasses smiling along with her lips.

"Call me Terry. I love watching celebs freak when they can't figure out whose behind the rumors. Plus it's fun to see how close to the edge of paranoia you can make them before they crack. I really want to screw with that one kid that always is wearing the hockey helmet. It seems like he'd believe anything if it sounded convincing enough," she added.

"You mean Carlos Garcia?" Terry nodded, "And whoever that girl is. She wears her baseball cap like it's glued to her head or something," she snickered.

"That's Avery Sanders. Together the two are known as Cavery." Angelica informed her.

"My name is Kaycee-Ann Valentine Brenzel... I swear to God if you call me by my full name I will murder you." Everyone cringed at her harsh words.

"I want the leaders, they're the strongest. The bigger they are the harder they fall." The other reporters looked at her. Her dark brown eyes showed no emotion, just as her black hair with orange-blond streaks made her appear serious.

"The pair are swimming in fame but they stay so.. Above it all... They'll be the hardest to break... And I love a challenge. They think they're so witty. I want to see that little bitch cry."

"What the hell did they do to you?" Trace asked the girl, who laughed as she adjusted her black demin shorts and then pulled her black tanktop down before fixing her superman logo crop top over it.

"Sometimes, you don't need to know the full story to know there's a past."

"Alright. So you four will help me take down Big Time Rush once and for all. Head out, and get the job done. Any amount of doubt and distrust we can create at the end of the day is a sign of things to come, that the tide will turn in our favor. CAW!"

and as Hawk did his signature call-thingy, the four reporters left his office, minds wandering to just how they would screw up the bands' lives.


	25. Listen To Me I Love You

**LISTEN TO ME!... I love you.**

"Ali? Ali!" Riley shouted, jolting Ali from her place in Kendall's lap on the couch in the RV. The tour had one city left before heading home to LA and announce to the family they're _all_ engaged.

"What?" Ali whined. "I'm tired, dammit."

"So?"

"That means, _before _we get to my city, I would like to sleep."

"Your city?" Carlos, Kendall and James asked.

"Dudes? Carson city... It's not that hard." Ali said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kendall smiled, laughing at his fiancee.

His arms squeezed her a little closer to him, hugging her tightly.

"I love you." Kendall whispered into the back of her neck, making her shiver ever so slightly.

Riley felt her phone vibrate, she checked her messages and read the short texts.

"If anyone is interested, we're playing on a barge, on Lake Tahoe, tomorrow night."

"SERIOUSLY?" Logan, Ava, James and Kendall asked.

"Ya! Ali?" Ali had a thoughtful look in her eyes, "Hm?" She asked.

"Do you want to play on the barge?"

"Uh... Yeah, that's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, Riley, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking." Everyone looked at Ali suspiciously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning on the barge everyone was rehearsing when Avery slipped falling onto her back.

Avery began laughing and everyone else did the same.

"Avery?" Carlos asked, partially worried at his fiancee's laughter. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

Avery pointed up to the sky. "The cloud spells out 'I love you, dumbass. Marry me?' Isn't that funny?" Avery asked laughing, pointing up at the sky.

Ali began laughing at her friend's insanity, as did Riley and Ava.

"You're all insane." Kendall commented, wrapping his arms around Ali's waist from behind.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Ali." Kendall whispered, turning her in his arms, kissing her cheek, ghosting his lips down her jaw and kissed her lips soundly.

She smiled against his lips. The pair broke apart.

"Are you guys going to sing the new song you've been working on?" Ali asked Kendall, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Which one?"

Ali smiled at him, "I'm Yours."

"I know you're mine, I meant the song."

"I meant the song, too... Smart one."

"Oh... That's what you meant."

Ali mocked him.

"Funny." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Of course it is."

"HEY YOU TWO! ARE WE READY TO GET READY OR WHAT?" Riley shouted into the microphone. Ali smiled at Kendall, kissing him quickly before reaching behind her, undoing his arms form around her waist.

"I'll see you for the concert."

"See you then." He said, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What color are you wearing?" Riley asked Ali.

"Black and white."

"Cute!"

Ali grabbed a Ed Hardy tank top that had 'Love Kills Slowly' that was all black a pair of white skinny jeans, a pair of black and white Vans, a black DC hat with white lettering, some black and white rubber bracelets, and a pair of aviators.

"Someone's got their swag on." Riley said laughing.

"Well let's see what you're wearing." Ali challenged.

"Ali... Challenge accepted." Riley walked out wearing an asymmetrical shirt, similar to the one Ali wore in Hollywood Studios, but in white, black skinny jeans, and white, rounded toe, slouch boots.

Ali wore her hair in a high ponytail, which she curled to perfection. It ended just past her shoulder. Riley did the same with her hair.

Both girls wore their engagement rings, which the press and fans had started to pick up on. Ali and RIley had both seen pictures of themselves with Kendall and James respectively, holding their arms laughing or just walking down the street hand-in-hand.

Ali wolf whistled. "Someone's got some swag! Did James loan you some?"

Riley looked at Ali, hand to her chest in mock horror. "Can such a thing be done?" She gasped.

"You're so funny." Ali deadpanned at her best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up my peeps of CARSON CITY?" Ali asked into the microphone, laughing when the people cheered.

"Alright, we're going to kick things of with a bang! The guys would like to start with a song and honestly, I can't wait for it."

Kendall smiled at his fiancée and took the mic from her hands, "What's up Carson City?"

(2 hours later)

The crowd cheered and everyone smiled, feeding off of the adrenaline from the crowd. "Well, the guys and I would like to end this amazing concert with a new song we just wrote. It's called I'm Yours."

Kendall sat down on the stool set up for him and grabbed the guitar that was leaning against the chair.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_ _I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_ _and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_ _I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_ _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_ _Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_ _It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_ _Our time is short_ _This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_ _And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_ _And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_ _Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_ _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_ _Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_ _'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The crowd cheered as the guys waved, smiling. "Thank you! Thank you!"

(In the RV)

"That was amazing." Riley commented, holding the flowers someone had thrown at her as she climbed into the limo.

"You got flowers, that's why you're happy." Avery said, bored.

"My dear God! Okay! Riley got flowers, Avery and Ava is bored, I'm freaking exhausted and would _love, love, love _to sleep... Now let me do so!" Ali groaned, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Can you believe we'll be back in LA tomorrow?"

"It'll be great to be home."

"Amen to that!" Ali said.

"I bet you can't wait to get home to tell Mama Knight in person that you're _marrying_ her _son._" Ava teased. Everyone except Ali and Kendall laughed.

"You didn't think about it did you?"

"Judging by the look on their faces, I'd say they didn't."

"I'm so glad Mama Knight and Katie like me." Ali said and Kendall nodded in agreement.

"What if she's upset? Or if she won't approve of us getting married so early? What if she thinks you're pregnant-"

"Ken-"

"What if she thinks that-"

"Kendall-"

"What if-"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" She shouted at him as they stood in the elevator.

"Hm?"

"I love you, and you love me... You do love me, right?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't." Kendall said, looking down at his fiancée... His Ali...

"Mom? We're home!" Kendall called walking into 2J.

"Sweetie! I made you guys snicker-doodle cookies!" Ali looked at Katie and nudged her head towards the hallway.

Katie nodded and the pair walked outside.

"Have they been talking about it?" Ali asked Katie.

"Yep, I've kept mom away form it."

"Can I see the ring?" Katie asked her quietly.

Ali grinned at her and showed her the ring. "Wow... My brother may be an idiot, a dumb ass a-"

"Right, right, continue."

"And a douche bag... But he has some kind of gift for picking out jewelry..." Katie muttered.

"Has he ever bought you anything?"

"... He bought me a leather jacket..."

"Did he buy you aviators too?"

"Yep." Katie smiled proudly.

"Good brother."

"Gotta love him." The pair hi-fived and smiled.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT? IS SHE PREGNANT?" Mama Knight shouted. Ali cringed a little and walked back into the apartment.

"You two are 18, don't you think that's a little young?"

"Technically, mom, we're 19. Ali and I had our birthdays on the road."

"I'm not letting you two get married until she's twenty." Mama Knight said, pointing towards Katie and Ali.

"Do you mean me or Ali?" Katie asked.

"Ali!"

Katie held her hands up, "Sorry. My bad. Had to check."

"Thank you for doing so." Ali said to Katie.

"Of course, glad to help."

As if that moment wasn't already mildly awkward, Riley came bursting in the door, a pile of magazines in her hands. She had the one on the top of the pile open and was busy pointing things out to herself, smiling and giggling about who knew what.

"AVA! AVERY! Guys, you have to see this one! It looks perfect!"

"Riley...for the millionth time...we've gone through every wedding dress magazine...we know which ones you like!" Avery said, exasperatedly as she walking in the door behind Riley.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up? Oh, Ali... I grabbed you these," Riley said, handing off about half the stack of wedding magazines to the girl, "Just go through them, but don't let Kendall see. James had a fit when I said I was going to the library, insisted I don't belong there because it's a place that the boys are apparently afraid of, except for Logan."

Ali began quivering from the weight of the magazines, "Uh, Riley...bad timing much?"

"Huh? Why?" And then the redhead noticed Ms. Knight standing there, her face stuck in a 'somebody better explain' expression.

"Didn't you tell her? We're all getting married."

"NO ONE IS GETTING MARRIED UNTIL YOU ARE TWENTY OR OLDER!" Mama Knight shouted.

"Help?" Ali squeaked, falling onto the couch, Ali began laughing saying, "I feel so weak. Remember in my obituary to _not _say, 'Ali, wonderful girl taken down by _wedding magazines._'Okay?"

"Sure. But we can still look through them...just so you know, Avery's going to try to talk all of us into touring bakeries, she's already thinking about this huge cake..."

"And we all know there's going to be a food fight if Avery and cake are involved." James said, walking into the room, standing behind Riley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, what are these?" he asked, grabbing a magazine from Ali.

"NOTHING!" Riley yelled suddenly, snatching it away. James smiled, he'd read the title and knew what was going on.

"Wedding planning already?"

"Most planners and websites starting up to a year in advance."

"Oh my God..." Ali muttered, "It's the Resurrection of Bridezilla."

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE A BRIDEZILLA!" Riley turned, half laughing, half yelling. Ali couldn't tell if she was trying to be serious or not.

"Sweetie?" Ali started, "You're turning green-"

"WAIT! Did Ali say Resurrection?" James asked.

"In fifth grade-"

"Don't you dare tell that story, Ali!"

"Riley thought she was in love so she took her first communion dress and walked up to a boy she had a crush on for about... three days? Is that right, Riley? Anyway, she kisses him and said, 'Congrats... You're my new husband.' And then she walked away... So that was her quickie marriage/divorce."

Riley glared at Ali. "I will enjoy killing you, slowly and painfully." Riley hissed.

"Has anyone else noticed that every sing day one of us threatens the life of another?" Ali asked.

Riley laughed.

"That is true. All the more reason to stick together, right?"

"... Well... If any of us are up for murder, that doesn't really work out well does it?"

"Eh. You'd use that lawyer brain of yours."

"You know, you guys talk about how amazing her lawyer skills are, but we've never seen her use them."

Ali sighed and looked around before seeing Logan. "Hey! Nerd! Yo! Logan! Over here, please." Logan sighed, closing his book, depressed he was taken away from his book.

"Thanks Logan." He frowned.

"For what?"

"I'm going to kick your ass in a debate."

"Now, someone give us a debate topic."

"Why the groom should not look at the dress before the wedding!" Riley answered. Ali looked at Logan who shook his head sighing.

"Abortion and why it should/should not be legalized." Mama Knight said.

"I like that." Ali said.

"Logan? Pro or Con."

"Con."

"Oh! Thanks for making it child's play, Logan."

(10 minutes later)

"A woman's body is her temple, in a sense, she must take care of herself, just like a man should take care of himself." Ali started her conclusion, "How is she expected to do that when the baby could present health risks to her?"

Everyone stared at Ali, "Well, Logan, you lose." Katie said solemnly.

"Wow... Is the apocalypse coming?" Kendall asked.

"Better make every moment count!" James said, grabbing Riley's hand, dragging her away. As they disappeared down the hall, Ali laughed as she'd heard Riley giggling a "That's what she said," as she walked away.

Logan went back to his book, Ava curling into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, reading her own book.

"Where's Avery and Carlos?"

"Oh? I think they should be coming back soon. Last I heard, she dragged him to the local bakery. Again." Ava explained, laughing.

"What's with her and bakeries all of a sudden? It's like Riley and magazines..."

"Or you and falling." Kendall commented, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN!" Ali shouted at her fiancé.

"Was it?" He asked, smiling.

"Douche bag." Ali muttered under her breath.

"You really enjoy being nice to me, don't you?" Kendall asked, turning Ali in his arms.

"As long as you're nice to me, Kendall." She said smiling, looking up at her fiancé... Her Kendall...


	26. Getting The Word Out

**Getting the Word Out (at least to the bosses)**

(At Rocque Records the next day)

"Are we seriously going to tell them? They probably already know, from the look of the magazines I've been seeing," Logan said as the eight were walking into rehearsal for the day.

"Why not? It's not like we're going to die. I'm surprised your mom didn't kill us, Kendall." Ava added.

"Why would she? The worst she did was assume Ali was pregnant, which, come to think of it, seemed like the only logical explanation for wanting to marry her so soon," he explained.

"Riiiight... at least she's not like my dad, he would've pulled out the shot gun and demanded I give him the name of the son of a bitch so he could go kick some ass," Riley cut in, giggling at James' horrified expression.

"I'm sure he'll like you. You're not like any of the other guys I've liked. You haven't tried anything yet. See my old flames would-"

"Ok then...but seriously, do we have to tell them?" Logan asked, cutting off Riley from what would have been an interesting kiss and tell session.

"Did you really have to make her stop talking?" Ali asked him.

"Thank you for making her stop talking." James said at the same moment.

"Oh come on! Fine... I won't talk about that. But Logan's right, are we sure we even want to tell them? What if... like, Griffin decides to fire us all because he thinks the weddings and stuff will get in the way of the music?"

"That won't happen. Griffin would have split us up a long time ago if that had been the , we're telling them, and we're all going to tell them, together." Kendall said, not realizing Kelly was standing right behind them.

"Tell us what?" Kelly and Gustavo asked.

"..." Ali held out her left hand, "Notice anything?"

Kelly squealed in delight. "I knew you guys would last!"

Riley, Ava and Avery also held out their left hands.

"You're all getting married?"

"Does that surprise you?" Gustavo asked, "He," Gustavo said pointing at Kendall, "Is like fricking Moses, do one thing and everyone follows him. It's like those people that left from that country to go to that place... They talk about it in that one book in the something or other in the Catholic rule book."

"Do you mean the Israelites that left Egypt to go to the promise land, Cana. And it's talked about in Exodus in the Old Testament in the Bible?" Ali asked Gustavo.

"No... That's not it." Gustavo said waving his hand. Gustavo snapped his fingers saying, "It was the Israelites that left Egypt to go to Cana. They talked about it in Exodus in the Old Testament in the Bible."

Everyone looked form Gustavo to Ali.

"... I feel so passed over." Ali muttered.

Kendall patted Ali's shoulder. "It's okay."

"So? What are we doing today?"

"Learning." Everyone looked at Gustavo.

"Learning? Gustavo... Logan, Ava, Riley and I passed with a 5.0 GPA."

"You all must take a semester of college, as mandated by Griffin."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You each have to apply to a school and you will spend a semester there. Oh! And Griffin's exact words were, "No couples together." So, ya."

"I call Yale Law!" Logan and Ali both shouted. The pair looked at each other smiling and hi-fiving.

"Can we go to the same school under different degrees?" Ava asked.

"No."

"Please?" Ali asked looking at Gustavo with a pitiful expression, making him sigh.

"Fine."

Everyone immediately said, "Yale."

"Kelly? Rent the dogs and girls apartments."

"How many?"

"Two."

(The next day)

"Oh! My babies are going off to college... How did you guys get in so quickly?" Mama Knight asked excitedly after Kendall had told her that we are all spending a semester at Yale.

"Mom? Katie's not going." Kendall said, looking at his mom, eyebrow raised.

"Well... We kind of used... Uh... Star... Power..." Riley stuttered. She looked at her fiance, who sitting across from her. "Will you stop?" She hissed quietly, not attracting to herself.

"I know! But you, Ali, Logan, James, Carlos, Ava, Riley and Avery are!"

The girls 'awed'. "You think of me as your daughter?" Ali asked, smiling.

"I do. And you will be soon enough."

Ali smiled at her future mother in law.

"So, how are you planning to split the apartments?" Mama Knight asked.

Ali, quickly supplying an answer said, "The girls in one and the boys in the other."

Mama Knight gave Ali the 'you-truly-expect-me-to-believe-that' look. Ali gave her a smile and Mama Knight shook her head, smiling to herself.

"So when do you kids leave?"

"Next week."

"Better start packing, then, girls."

Riley nodded, going off about something or other, to Mrs. Knight.

"Ali?" Avery asked.

"Yes?"

"Did Kendall show you the inscription on your ring?"

Ali looked at Kendall, eyebrow raised.

"There's an inscription on my ring?"

Kendall threw up his hands, "And you say you pay attention."

Ali removed her ring, to see the inscription, "Je t'aime, Ali."

She looked up at her husband. "Dork!" She shouted at him.

"What does it say?" Katie asked.

"Je t'aime, Ali."

"In American."

"It means I love you... In _FRENCH_." Ali stressed.

"Really, Kendall? French?" Katie asked.

"It is a romance language." Mama Knight says.

"Right, but Avery's is... What was it again?"

"It says, you're my heart and my soul in Spanish."

"Aw... Carlos! You're like the silent romantic poet!" Ava, Riley and Katie gushed. Ali rolled her eyes and Avery giggled as blood rushed to Carlos' cheeks.

"Ya, ya... He's amazing. Great." Ali deadpanned.

"You're just mad, yours isn't as good as anyone else's." Riley stated at her best friend.

"One... I love the inscription, because while it may not be anything insanely romantic, or incredibly cute, it came from the heart."

Kendall looked at Ali, "Was there a second point to that?"

"Hmm?"

"You were like... One, then you said your point and then nothing." Kendall said simply.

"What are you? The... point... police...?" Ali stuttered, thinking... "That was weak." Kendall and Katie said.

"I'm tired, don't judge me." Ali complained.

"C'mon. I'll walk you back to the apartment."

"Kendall?" Mama K called from the other room.

"Yes mom?" Kendall asked poking his head back into the dining room.

"Two hours." She said.

"Yes mom."

Kendall walked back into the hallway, grabbing his fiancee's hand.

The pair walked in amiable silence, standing in front of the elevator doors. "Do you really not like the inscription?" Kendall asked her, fiddling with the ring on Ali's hand.

"Kendall? I was just being a bitch and nit-picking. I love it. There's nothing sweeter than knowing that everyday, even if you're not there, I can see... uh... two... French words... Reminding me how much you love me." Ali said smiling, kissing his cheek.

"There was a lot of hesitation in your sentence."

"I was trying to figure out if it was two or more words."

Kendall laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you."

Ali held up her left hand, placing it on his cheek. "I know."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. They heard the ding, signaling the doors opening. The pair stepped in, with Ali pressing the third floor button.

As the elevator doors closed and the elevator began moving, the elevator stopped.

"... Did the elevator just stop?" Ali asked Kendall.

"No... The elevator is just taking a break." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Dude... MY thunder... Not YOURS!" Ali stressed.

"Sorry... When I'm stressed the sarcasm comes into play."

"No... Really, Kendall? I didn't notice."

Kendall laughed, sliding down the wall of the elevator, placing an arm around her shoulders, bringing her down with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

She reached her hand up, grabbing his beanie. "Why?"

"When my phone doesn't work, your beanie is officially my new security blanket."

"How do you know your phone doesn't work?"

"We're in an elevator. The chances of getting reception is slim to none, because we're in a metal box."

"..." Just out of curiosity, Kendall checked his phone. "... No service."

"See."

(15 minutes later)

The two sat in silence for a while, with Ali fiddling with Kendall's beanie.

"What's wrong?"

Ali continued to be silent.

"Everything's going to be okay, Ace." Ali looked up at Kendall, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Really, I promise, everything will be okay."

"Sure, because, by some miracle, the elevator will just begin to work again because I-"

The elevator jolted, causing Ali to squeak.

The elevator moved a little and dinged, opening the door.

"That's bullshit! There is no way-"

"Don't doubt it. Just go with it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Can someone explain to me, why did we take the RV instead of taking a flight?" Riley asked as they passed the 'Welcome to Nevada' sign.<p>

"For the millionth time! I don't know, Riley!"

"But you're Alice Carson... All-knowing bitch." Everyone snickered at Riley's words.

"She's right, you know, Ali..." Ava said trailing off.

"You're a bitch who knows a lot of shit." Avery tacked on, trying to be helpful.

"That could not have been less helpful, Avery."

"... I know." Avery said, grinning at Ali.

"My confidence and self-esteem are through the roof guys... Thanks."

"Anytime!" They chorused.

"So...man, there's so many cities we're not stopping at! This is kinda nice, seeing as we're not on tour. But if we were..." Ali began.

"We'd have to stop in Las Vegas. It's one of the cities that never sleeps." as Riley finished the sentence.

"Vegas? Really?" Logan asked, somewhat surprised.

"Prostitutes, drugs, alcohol, and gambling galore... Would _**ANYONE**_, that we know of who is responsible, allow us to go to Vegas in the middle of the night?" Ava asked.

"Now, see, if you hadn't said responsible, then I could have said a lot of people."

"That's the point. It would never happen otherwise. I'd just love to see the Luxor, because...I think Criss Angel did this trick and got a playing card stuck in the glass door and it's still there," Ali explained.

"Please...one hotel? I'd be cruising the strip and hitting as many of the casinos and bars as possible along the way," Riley cut in, "That's if we were old enough to drink and gamble."

"Riley? Do you honestly wonder why Gustavo trusts Kendall and I with the money?"

"Most days, I do, yes."

"It's because _we _don't think of all the money we could blow on alcohol and gambling."

"Unfair!"

"Totally fair!"

The two began to fight about the situation.

"Fair!" Ali shouted.

"Unfair!"

"Fa-" Ali, who was in the middle of her word, was cut off by Kendall's lips taking hers. She turned, straddling his waist, kissing him back.

"EXCUSE ME! NOT ON THE COUCH!" Riley mock-scolded at her best friend and her fiance.

Ali made a rude gesture towards her best friend, and continued kissing Kendall all the while.

Riley turned to look at the rest of the group, particularly at James.

"Well? Are you going to stop that, or do you want to show them up?" She asked, smirking.

He smiled, "Are you honestly asking that? Because I know how your mind works, you're expecting it, I just-" and without bothering to finish his sentence, James kissed her.

Ava and Avery shook their heads. if they didn't stop the other two, who knows how long they'd be stuck like that?

"Should we even try to say anything?" Ava whispered to Avery, who shrugged.

"Nah, they've got to come up for air sometime." Avery mentioned, head turning from watching James and Riley to Alice and Kendall.

"How long do you think they've got?"

"I'm giving James another sixty seconds and Kendall thirty."

"I can almost guarantee it's going to be the other way around. James may sing better but I think Kendall's got more powerful lungs."

"You're so on."

James and Riley came up for air, to see Ali and Kendall still kissing.

"Holy shit!" Riley panted.

Ali broke away from Kendall and kissed his nose.

She got off of his lap and sat next to him on the couch.

Ali smirked at Riley, who grimaced at her. "And that... My best friend... Is how it's done."

"Motherfuckers..." Riley said disbelievingly, looking at Ali and Kendall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Hello, children, my name is Jeffrey Brenzel and I am the Dean of Admissions here at Yale."<p>

"Hi, my name is Ali-"

"Alice Carson, yes, I got a letter form your father a few years ago. Told me you'd be an excellent lawyer."

"Y-you knew my father?" Ali asked quietly.

"Of course! James was one of my best friends! We were roommates in college." Jeffrey said proudly, he noticed the pained expression on Ali's face and continued, saying, "Anyway, I will let you tour the campus and tomorrow you'll start your classes."

"Thanks." Ali said, smiling as the eight began to walk.

"So...what _are _our classes?"

"Logan, Kendall, Ava and Ali, I believe you all have the same schedule."

"But-"

"I talked with Mr. Griffin and he said he's fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, that was one of the conditions."

Ali looked up at Jeffrey. He looked down at her and said, "Your mother doesn't know how to keep a secret."

"Of course not."

"Oh! And you will be staying in an apartment building adjacent to campus considering we don't have any open dorms."

Jeffrey stopped and looked at Ali.

"I expect you in my office, two hours?" Ali nodded at the man's words as he began to walk away.

"Mr. Brenzel!" Ali called, the man turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you."

"Of course. You're just like your father, you know." He said, walking away. Ali felt her father's wedding band, lying against her collarbone.

"You have no idea." Ali muttered. Riley looked at her friend worriedly.

"You okay, Ali?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she responded.

"I don't know... You just seem so out of it."

"I'm fine, I promise. Now...should we go check out the apartment? Wait, there's more then one right? Because all eight of use aren't going to fit in a two or three bedroom apartment... We'd probably all kill each other." Ali said.

"The four of us," Riley started, pointing to herself, James, Ali and Kendall, "Want to kill each other when it's a four bedroom." she said as though that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"... That's true..."

"I said it. Of course it's true."

They laughed. "You know, I probably should have gotten directions for the apartment building..."

"YOU JUST THOUGHT OF THAT?" Riley shouted, at Ali.

"Because you totally thought about it."

"I would have remembered sooner."

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"Guys, relax. We'll just find Jeffery and ask him if he can give us the directions."

"And if we can't find him?"

"Well, then we're hopelessly lost."

"If we do find him?"

"Then we get the directions and I stay behind to talk to him."


	27. Apartments, Flufffights, Hidden Foes

**Apartments, Fluff-fights, and Hidden Enemies**

The couples were strolling down the halls of Yale and in an hour they found Jeffrey Brenzel's office.

"Jeffrey!" A familiar voice said, sounding angry, "What if she isn't okay with this."

"Calm down! Ali will be fine with it." Ali faltered, knocking on the door.

Jeffrey opened the door and Ali saw her mom standing there, a ring on her left hand and it wasn't the one her father gave her.

Ali's eyes locked in on the ring. Ali looked at her mom, glared at her and Jeffrey, wiped the emotion from her face, turned around and walked away in a random direction.

Kendall followed after her and Riley looked at Jeffrey. "Where's the apartment building?"

"Directly across from building services."

"Thanks, jackass." Riley said, running after Ali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Ali?" Kendall found Ali sitting on a park bench. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.<p>

"... My mom? Getting married! It's... It's hardly been three years and she's found someone to... replace him?" Ali asked, resting her forehead on Kendall's shoulder, sniffling.

"Ali, you have to think about your mom in this case, don't you want her happy?"

"I want her happy, but I don't want a replacement father, I want my real father, dammit!"

"Ali?" She looked up at Kendall.

"Yes?"

"When do you want to get married?"

"My birthday."

"Really? Christmas Day, you want to get married?"

"If you remember at least one of the things that happen on that day then you're golden. Besides, I turn twenty on the 25th."

Kendall smiled down at his fiancee, kissing her forehead. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"There's always going to be a reason." She said smiling, bench began to vibrate.

"If my butt wasn't vibrating, I'd be terrified." Ali commented, reaching to get her phone.

"That sounded really dirty." Kendall said, fishing Ali's phone out of her back pocket.

He held out the phone and she reached to grab it from him.

He turned his head, touching a finger to his cheek.

She leaned forward to kiss his his cheek but he turned his head and captured her lips instead.

As they kissed, Ali reached up to get her phone from Kendall. She broke the kiss and looked at the text as Kendall made a whining noise. "Riley just texted me the location of our apartment building."

"Oh! Where is it?" Kendall asked, trying to be nonchalant. "Right there." Ali said pointing to the building in front of them.

"Didn't you grab the keys from the jackass?"

"Why, yes, yes I did." Kendall stood, grabbing Ali's hand and he all but dragged her to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Riley and James had beaten Ali and Kendall to the apartment the four would be sharing. It was a two bedroom, so it worked out fine. As the two looked up at the building, Riley suddenly grabbed James' arm and pulled him into the shadows.<p>

"What was that for?"

"Because...look who's coming," she said, motioning to Kendall and Ali.

"Oh no...you want to scare them, don' you?" he asked, smiling.

"What's the fun in just standing here if we're not-" she stopped talking as if she was contemplating something, "Well, we could do something else like that, but I'd rather wait until our clothes are unpacked and it's bedtime," she said aloud to herself, causing James to grin as he'd gotten what she was saying.

"Fine, we can scare them. And your other idea's fine too, but you're right, we should probably wait until all our stuff is unpacked. But we have class tomorrow, so you know Logan's going to warn everybody about having a long night tonight," he reminded her. She sighed.

"I know. But how many of the seven of us are actually going to listen to him?"

James shrugged as the two went around different sides of the building, Riley jumping out right as Kendall and Ali got to the door.

"RAWR!" Riley yelled, laughing as Ali just rolled her eyes.

"You dork. How long have you been here?"

"Wait, I thought I was the dork?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but when I call you dork it's affectionate, when I call her a dork I'm trying to insult her," Ali explained, fumbling for the right key.

"About ten minutes. Why?"

"Nothing, I just...Hey...where's James?"

Said person walked up behind Ali and poked her in the sides. "EEP!" Ali turned on James, rage flickering in her eyes. "Mother fucker, do you want to die?" Ali hissed slowly.

"... No."

"THEN! Never, ever, do that again... Understand me?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked.

"GOOD!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>The four of them were sitting around, on the couches in front of the Flat Screen, watching the movie The Mummy.<p>

"Hey did you guys get everything unpacked?" Kendall asked the two girls as they stared at the screen, giant smiles on their faces (it was a Brendon Frasier movie, who could blame them?).

"Huh? Oh...unpacking...right. Yeah...well kind of. I have all of my stuff put away, and I think Ali does too." Ali nodded as she sat on Kendall's lap, "And do you guys have all your stuff put away yet?"

Kendall looked at James.

"Well, not really. We figured we'll just get around to it whenever there's time."

"Well there's time now...we can stop the movie." Riley said, smirking, her eyes glancing toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"I know what you're thinking, and we've got all the time in the world." James whispered seductively.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP EYE FUCKING?" Ali asked obnoxiously loud

"Oh...who are we kidding?" Kendall said, looking at Ali. James nodded and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her up.

"C'mon. I can probably get my stuff put away and finish faster than Kendall can," he said.

Riley giggled and Ali joined in.

"Would you get your minds out of the gutter?" Kendall told the two girls, who shook their heads.

Deciding it would still be good to get their stuff put away before they didn't have the time to, the boys headed back into the bedrooms, the girls following behind their respective fiances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>As Kendall was putting his clothes away, into the drawers, Ali lay stretched out on their bed, already in her pajamas.<p>

"Can you hurry up? I'm bored." Ali whined.

"Seriously? We just got here and you're bored? Go- oh...I get it." Kendall dropped the pair of jeans he'd picked up and put them back on top of the dresser, walking over to the bed, crawling onto it so he was lying next to Ali.

"If you're bored," he whispered, his arms snaking around her to hold her, "I think I can fix that."

Kendall knew he needed to finish putting away stuff before he let Ali distract him. But how long could he have avoided her? The very way she was laying, innocently stretched out on the king bed, her pajamas showing a lot more skin than they normally did, her eyes averting his gaze whenever he turned to look at her because he could feel her looking at him...it was pointless.

He knew he was in love, and couldn't had been happier that they were engaged. If only she'd...

"Kendall?" Ali asked, her voice innocent, with just a touch a seductiveness to it.

"What?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" Kendall blinked, brought out of his thoughts. Without hesitation, he put his lips to Ali's.

No matter how many times this happened, she just couldn't get used to it. Well, some what used to kissing him by now, it was just that fact the of who it was that she couldn't get used to. Almost automatically Ali let a soft moan slip as her lips parted slightly, allowing Kendall's tongue to slip into her mouth.

"Oh..." she moaned softly as he licked her bottom lip. She was so lost in the sensation of what his mouth was doing that she didn't realize his hands were moving. She could feel his hands at her hips, and honestly she wasn't flinching, wasn't shying away like she would have had it been any other guy.

As Kendall continued kissing her, his hands started to rub circles on her hips, tracing light patterns, causing her to moan even more, her head absentmindedly dipping back into the pillows even more. Kendall's lips left hers to travel down her neck, biting and sucking gently. Ali could feel her breathing getting faster, her heart rate going up.

Kendall's hands had moved to her pajama top now, his hands were working the buttons apart to expose the black camisole she had on underneath. As soon as he'd finished unbuttoning her top, his hands found the edges of the cami, which he started pulling up. Instinctively Ali giggled as Kendall had revealed most of her stomach, and then began to kiss her there, causing her to laugh and whine.

He'd never expected her to be like this. She was letting him kiss her, hold her, love her...hell, he was technically undressing her. As his lips came against her stomach, she giggled. Kendall looked up, "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing...that...that just tickles!" she whined. Kendall smirked.

"Oh...you mean..." he bent and kissed the side of her stomach, close to her hip and belly button, "This?"

"Y-Yes!" she choked out, still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"E-Enough!... P-Please... W-Will you stop being a dork and just kiss me! Let's not tickle me to death!"

Kendall laughed, looking at his fiancee.

"Alright...It's not my fault if you don't want to get up tomorrow though." And he trailed kisses up her stomach and arms, then her neck, before their lips met again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(Across the hall)<p>

"James? James? James? James?" Riley continued saying his name obnoxiously.

James finally turned around, "WHAT?" His face making contact with the pillow thrown at him.

"It's on!" James picked up a pillow, beating Riley with it, feathers flying.

"Jamesy! Jamesy! STOP IT!" Riley began laughing insanely. "Stop! Mercy! I Yield!" James stopped hitting her with the pillow.

He leaned over her, face inches from hers, "Really?"

She nodded, glancing at his lips.

She leaned up and met him halfway, kissing him. He flipped himself onto the bed so Riley was straddling his waist.

She grabbed his shirt in her fists, kissing him with more passion than ever. When James broke the kiss he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, clashing their lips together, as he flipped her over so he was on top of her.

Riley broke the kiss again and pulled James' shirt over his head, successfully pulling it off.

James kissed her again, snaking his tongue against her bottom lip.

His hands moved up her thigh, ghosting over her side and snaking a hand over her stomach, under her shirt. He reached behind her back, unclasping the bra she was wearing when Ali barged into the room.

James jumped a mile high and Riley yelped.

"Why was Edward Cullen in here?" Ali asked, smugly.

"ALI! _Get... the... FUCK... OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"_Riley shouted at her best friend, standing to run after her.

"... I just came to tell you that we're ordering Chinese... And that I ordered for you... And to see what you were doing."

"And what if we were naked?"

"The amount of feathers kicked up would have probably only given me a small glimpse of James' ass before I scared the shit out of you." Ali said smugly.

"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!"

"I love you, too!" Ali called back, skipping down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Ready guys?" Ali asked, shoulder her messenger bag, a piece of toast in her hand.<p>

"Blah!" Riley shouted, walking out of the apartment, James following behind her.

"I think you pissed her off."

"No, Kendall... Really?"

"What'd you walk in on?"

"He was shirtless, straddling her waist, and I'm pretty sure that he was about to unclasp her bra."

"There's an and in there."

"Oh! And I asked why Edward Cullen was in there."

Kendall began laughing. "You did not!"

"I did... There were so many feathers around the room and Riley had an insanely brief stint Twilight obsession. And then I showed her Harry Potter kicks ass and I won. Edward sparkled like a bitch, Harry is a boss. Case and Point."

"You're evil, you know that?" Kendall pointed out. Ali smiled, kissing him, "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>As the eight teenagers walked to their classes, they were unaware that in the shadows, camera tucked away into their backpacks, were Hawk's reporters, discussing what they'd just overheard.<p>

"This is getting interesting. Seems that Alice interrupted a make-out and now the red-head pissed off. We could already spin a story if we needed to," Therese said, smirking.

"No, we should wait. Collect some pictures to back it up, then let it run, not let sleeping dogs lie. Where are you headed?" Trace asked.

"Kaycee and I are tailing Kendall and Logan. If I'm right, their girls probably have the same means James, Carlos and their girls should all be together as well." Nokia said.

"Alright. This'll be a piece of cake. Let's dive in and see how much we can makes these dogs itich because the fleas aren't gonna go away." Therese said.

"Wow. Cheesy much?" Trace asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Eh, I try. I'm good at everything but talking smoothly," Terry explained.

"But anyways...let's go do this!" and then the four followed behind the dogs and their girls,who were still discussing the movie before and how this whole thing would work out.


	28. Romeo and Juliet, Riley and James

**Romeo and Juliet... And Riley and James**

"Oh... My... God..." Logan and Ali muttered walking into the class, "It's Amy Chua!" The two whisper shouted in awe. Ali straightened her plaid shirt, wishing she'd worn something a little nicer to class.

"And people think I'm the nerd." Ava muttered, crossing her arms.

Logan sat down, pulling Ava down next to him. Ali sat on Logan's other side so she could compare notes with him and Kendall sat one Ali's other side.

"Hello kids. I am Professor Chua and I will be teaching you about the use of psychology in law. Now firstly, can anyone tell me what psychology is?"

Logan raised his hand, as did Ali.

"Ah... Two of our new additions. Yes, miss?"

"Psychology is the study of behaviour, thoughts, feelings and emotions."

"Very good. Now... What is Law? Yes, sir?"

"The system of rules that a country or community recognizes."

Chua nodded and looked at the pair suspiciously. "Those answers are word-for-word from my lesson plan."

Logan and Ali looked at each other and then back at Chua. Ali, being the bitch she is, decided to fuck with the new teacher a little.

"And the relevancy is?"

Chua looked between a mixture of amused and pissed, "The relevancy Miss Carson, is that how can I be sure that you two have not found my lesson plan somewhere, or one similar to mine? A lie detector test, maybe?"

"I'm sorry, but you do realize that the lie detector is based on the heart rate of the accused, theoretically if one was able to slow their own heart rate, then they could easily pass on their lies as truths. It's just a matter of getting caught."

Chua nodded. "Welcome psychology, Miss Carson."

Riley and James walked into their Sociology class, were handed, as Riley called them, 'monstrous books of probably useless information' and given seats. As the professor started talking to the class, Riley whispered to James, "I really don't see the point of going only for a semester if we all had 5.0's. Do you?"

"No, but if Griffin says we have to do it, we have to. And besides, I'm pretty sure there's a way we can sneak out of here and head back to the apartment and finish what we started before Ali walked in," he replied, smiling.

"Mr. Diamond," the professor called, turning around to stare at James, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I do believe it's your first day here, correct? I would not want to start out my year by being... disruptive, as I believe you are. If you'd be so inclined to answer why it is important to study society, I may let you off the detention hook." he said.

James looked at Riley, who shook her head as he started talking.

"It's important to study society so we have a better understanding of the world around us. But why should we study it if we already are positive that society accepts us and believes we're the best thing it's known?" he explained, Riley face-palming as he'd just issued a challenge to the professor.

The professor cleared his throat.

"Ah, it seems someone's a little full of themselves. Quite frankly I'm surprised your head could fit in the door, it sounds like you've got quite the ego." James' eyes widened, and as he turned to look at Riley, he was unable to hide the hurt written on his face.

"He didn't mean that." she whispered. James raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Mr. Diamond! If you cannot restrain yourself, I'll have to ask you to leave."

James stood, mock saluting the professor, walking out of the classroom. Riley stood, following after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Now, remember, do not take the ammonia and mix it with bleach." The professor concluded some half hour long speech Avery was only half listening too.<p>

Avery picked up the ammonia and poured it in the bucket that the bleach was in.

"Miss Sanders? What did you just pour into the bucket?"

"Ammonia, I think... Why?"

"I said specifically not to add the-" The professor fell over from the fumes emanating from the bucket he was staring at. Avery just giggled, "Um...whoops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ali and Kendall tumbled into the apartment, both of them carrying large copies of Romeo and Juliet.<p>

"I don't see why she assigned us these parts to read."

"You know, I have no idea." Ali agreed.

"Should we practice them? I mean, we do have to read them in class tomorrow."

Ali smiled at Kendall. "As long as I get to be your Juliet."

The pair stood across from each other, copies of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>O, that she knew she were!<br>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
>Her eye discourses; I will answer it.<br>I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,<br>Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
>To twinkle in their spheres till they return.<br>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
>The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
>That I might touch that cheek!" Kendall stroked Ali's cheek, causing her to giggle slightly.<p>

"Ay me!" Ali spoke her line in almost a whisper, looking directly into Kendall's eyes. He broke the eye contact so he could read his next line.

"She speaks:  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air." He read, in an almost lyrical manner that had Ali practically drooling.<p>

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Ali whispered softly, as though she were Juliet and considering this option herself, making Kendall shiver slightly<p>

[Aside] "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Kendall's tone was contemplative as though he were becoming Romeo.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself." Ali looked at Kendall when she finished reading. His hand, still stroking her cheek. He brought up his other hand, cupping her face.<p>

"I love you." He whispered.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're are millions of prettier girls than me."

"Ali? You're the one person that ever posed a challenge... And I accepted it."

"And that's it?"

"That's the main reason. You're also incredibly talented, a genius in your own right and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Ali blushed, grinning at her fiance. "It would be bad if you thought I was ugly." Ali joked.

Kendall looked down at Ali. His eyes moving from hers down to her lips and back to her eyes again.

Ali leaned up towards Kendall subtly. She blinked, and Kendall understood.

"Yes, it would." He answered, right before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. With none of the others back yet, this posed somewhat of a problem.

Would they get too carried away?

As much as Kendall wanted to believe that Ali would stay within some sort of boundary, it was already evident all rational thought had left her the minute their lips connected. Kendall staggered back, falling onto the couch, Ali landing on top of him, somehow managing to not break the kiss. Still kissing her, Kendall maneuvered Ali so she was straddling his lap, although he knew she would've ended up there anyways had he not done it already. Absentmindedly letting go of the little control of himself he had left, his hands began to work the buttons on her top, apart. Suddenly she pulled back, grinning playfully.

"If you're gonna go there, let's just go to the bedroom and I'll let you pull my entire shirt off," she said, eyes now full of lust and want. Kendall nodded, standing up, Ali's legs hooking around his waist, "All right. Besides, it'll be hours before the others get home..."

And Ali just giggled as she closed her eyes as Kendall carried her, smiling when she heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Not three minutes later as Kendall began undoing the buttons of Ali's shirt again, the door to the apartment slammed shut.

Kendall accidentally bit Ali's bottom lip in surprise, causing the skin to break, making her bleed a little. Ali yelped, and tried to lick the blood leaking from her lip. Kendall kissed her bottom lip gently, sucking the blood from her bottom lip.

"Iron-y." Kendall said in a joking tone.

"Ha-ha... So funny Kendall."

The pair heard shouting from the other room.

"Oh come on James! The professor is an asshole! It doesn't mean you have to go bitch about it to Ali and Kendall!" Riley shouted.

Ali began redoing the buttons on Ali's shirt and Kendall began straightening his own clothes. Ali licked her bottom lip again, noticing the blood still there.

Ali walked into the bathroom she shared with Kendall, dampened a facecloth and held it to her lower lip.

"Sorry about that." Kendall said quietly, kissing Ali's neck. Ali sighed, contentedly as James burst through the door into their bedroom. Ali and Kendall looked at each other.

"Want to screw with him?" Kendall whispered lightly against her neck.

"Everyday of the week and twice on Sundays." She whispered back.

Kendall undid the buttons on Ali's shirt, revealing the silver camisole she was wearing under her green and white plaid shirt.

Ali grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Ali held out her arms to Kendall like a two year old and he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. One arm wrapping around his neck and one hand tangles in his locks Ali kissed Kendall for all she was worth.

Kendall wrapped one arm around her back, the other supporting her thighs, Kendall walked them out into the bedroom, shocking James into letting out a yelp.

"WHY?" The pair broke apart looking at James.

"Dude... Way to ruin a moment." Ali said growling. James let out a little scream of fright, running out of the room yelling for Riley to save him and to not let Ali kill him.

Riley had just walked into the apartment, and had set her stuff down on the table. Just as she was about the head to the kitchen, she saw James running in her direction.

"What? What?"

"Kendall... Ali... They're... That-ing...remember last night when she walked in on us? Well, I just walked in on them, and I'd like to live so we should probably leave before she kills me."

"She's not going to kill you. For all I know, they weren't actually doing anything and just decided to screw with your head. We could try to screw them back, but then then just try and one up us... And if we really do play it that way, either Ali or me will end up pregnant before the end of the semester."

"Seriously? Well... If you want to try to one up them while we're sort of in the lead, let's go. And I promise, if you really think that'll happen, I'll try to make sure it doesn't. I just want to make sure you'll be able to control yourself. Because, well, if you get pregnant, it's not just my fault. It's yours too."

"Hey, if you're up for it, I am. Who cares about self control? I mean I should and all, but...when you've got a love like ours, there's no-" Riley didn't finish her sentence. James had already kissed her.

_**AN: I promise, those of you that were made Hawk's Agents, you'll be in the story real soon. Not the next chapter, but the one after. I promise!**_


	29. We're Supposed To Wait?

**What do you mean we're supposed to wait?**

"You know, Ali..." Kendall started, "We could always, pick up where we left off."

Ali laughed a little. "Do you always reference your own songs?"

"Not always."

Ali laughed again, tightening her legs around Kendall's waist, his muscles flexed around Ali.

Ali looked down at Kendall, a lustful look in their eyes.

Walking us towards the bed, Kendall set me down on the bed, him standing between my legs. He placed his arms on either side of me, leaning in closer, his forehead touching mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked Ali quietly.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked him.

"Always."

"Too much information, Kendall."

He grinned down at her, removing his forehead from hers, kissing her lips slowly. He took his hands from either side of her, placing on hand on her hip and the other pushing back on her shoulder.

Ali laid back on the bed, not breaking her kiss with Kendall. Ali was laying back on the bed, Kendall on top of her, forearms supporting most of his weight, he turned on his side, pulling Ali on top of him.

He smiled and then glanced toward the cami she still wore. She nodded, giggling softly as Kendall's hands pulled it off of her, and for the first time he was seeing her completely, without a shirt on. Her cami had had one of those built in bras in it, so half of her clothes were technically off. Ali leaned back so Kendall could undo the button on her jeans.

She giggled even louder as Kendall unzipped them and started working them off her. As soon as they were around her ankles, Ali turned to one side to free her leg, and then the other, unwittingly placing her breasts in Kendall's range. He leaned up, taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. Ali squeaked and Kendall smiled, "Trouble with that?"

Ali just looked down and grinned, leaning in to kiss him, her hands already working his belt off. After she'd done that, she flung it behind her, it landing on the ground with a small thud. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his fiancee.

"Frisky much?" Ali rolled her eyes, couldn't he see this was what she'd been waiting for? Without thinking, her hands undid the button, and then, positive that whatever her next action was would turn him on, she undid the zipper... With her teeth.

"Oh fuck it, I'm not taking this slow." she said suddenly, pulling Kendall's jeans off. She smiled when she let her eye linger on her boxers perhaps a few seconds longer then she should've. Looking back up at Kendall, she realized he was biting his lip and actually blushing.

"It's not my fault you're the most beautiful girl in the world," he explained as she leaned back down to his lips. This time when they kissed, Kendall flipped them so Ali was underneath him.

She couldn't deny that she was nervous about the whole thing. Sure, they'd made out before. But they'd never come so close to actually doing it, like they were headed to now.

As they kissed, Ali, deciding to tease Kendall even more, managed to snake her toes just under the rim of his boxers. She smiled into the kiss, not realizing she was jerking gently in his arms, as he'd started to remove her underwear.

Kendall, breaking the kiss, leaned down to her ear and immediately began to reassure her.

"It's alright... I know, I know... I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. If you want to stop just tell me, alright?" he asked, kissing her ear and then gently sucking at her earlobe until she moaned in response. Suddenly Ali could feel herself shaking, as if her body didn't want to stay still. Kendall had worked her underwear off, and she his. Ali took a deep breath, and then looked at Kendall.

"You ready? Like, you're sure about this?" He asked her. Ali nodded.

"There's no turning back if we do. Are you sure you're sure?" Again she nodded, this time rolling her eyes to add to the 'I've-already-made-up-my-mind-dammit' point.

(about two minutes later)

"Kend- AH!" Ali yelped. She'd expected pain, yes, but...this? She couldn't get used to...it. She could feel her insides stretching to accomidate him, and it didn't feel good.

"You okay?" he asked softly, kissing her neck. Ali nodded, trying to not let the tears fall.

"Yeah, I'm..." she winced, panting, the pain was subsiding slightly. "I'm fine."

"You want me to move?" he asked, worry still etched into his tone.

"G-Go ahead..." as gently as he can, Kendall starts to move his hips, gently moving within Ali. every now and then a small squeak leaves her lips, but he can tell she's just trying to remember it'll get better.

"This good?" he asks again.

"Kendall...I'm surprised I'm not...actually, let's see how much I can take. Go faster." she said, completely straight faced and somewhat sternly, a sthough it was a command.

"Alright then. Not my fault if you're screaming bloody murder."

(3 minutes later)

"KENDALL! AAH!" Ali cried out. Before she had time to think, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That was really loud..." she whispered, Kendall laughing as he kissed her breasts.

"So? That doesn't mean a thing. If we really want to screw with them, I could yell your name too, but I've got a feeling I'll be doing that anyways soon," he replied, smiling as another sharp cry left his fiancee's lips.

"What, that too much for you? Want me to slow down?" he asked, sarcasm giving way to concern.

"No...I'm fine, I promise...oh go- KENDALL! HOLY SHIT!" Ali screamed suddenly, something felt like it'd broke inside of her, her entire body feeling this...wave of...pure Ecstasy.

"What the fuck did you just do?" she asked, but then added, "Do that again!"

Kendall, unsure of what she meant, pulled out a little before slamming into her again, hitting the same spot he'd hit prior. Ali screamed, unable to control it.

"If you're asking what I did," he started, kissing her lips again and then trailing down her neck and beginning to suck the skin at the base of her neck before pulling back to murmur in her ear, "I think I've just found your sweet spot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around the same time Kendall and Ali headed back into their bedroom, James had carried Riley to theirs. By the time he had set her down on the bed, she was already glaring at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"You messed up my hair... Jackass."

"After what we do, it'll be a little worse." He said grinning.

Riley gaped at him. "YOU WANT TO RUIN MY HAIR?"

James laughed, "Don't worry, mine will be just as bad."

"Wait..." Riley paused to think for a minute, not noticing James was already on the bed, behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips already at her neck, biting gently.

"This is like what you said to Logan after he caught me sleeping with you after the movie that one night. Our hair would be messed up, and- OW!" she yelped, James had hit a rather sensitive patch of skin.

"And I'd have marks...you're not implying what I think you are, are you?" she asked, smiling.

James kissed her neck, turned her around in his arms, and then kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he had the slightest 'hand-in-cookie-jar; expression on his face.

"Maybe...I mean...if you want to..." Riley giggled.

"You seriously think I'm gonna pass this up, now that I know Ali and Kendall aren't going to bother us?" she pointed out. James rolled his eyes, then tilted his head, confused, "So that's a yes?"

Riley blinked and in one fluid movement grabbed the edges of James' shirt and tugged it over his head, messing up his hair in the process. After that was done, she took a second to think through her actions, and then shrugged, as if she'd decided against something.

"Oh...then if-" James was to busy thinking she'd decided to not have sex to notice she was playing him. He'd been cut off by her lips pressing against his, her mouth and body both feverishly wanting more from him. He smiled into the kiss, his hands working behind her back to unhook her bra.

'No interruptions this time.' James thought, grabbing Riley's bra and throwing it across the room. She arched her back against him, her hands automatically reaching for his jeans, her delicate fingers undoing both the button and zipper in seconds.

James pulled away, "Wait, so you want to have sex? I'm confused..."

"I just undid your fucking jeans. Do you think I want to keep my clothes on?" Riley almost yelled, her sexual frustration so close to its tipping point.

"Okay...you sure about this?" James asked, his hazel eyes looking over his fiancee.

"I'm positive. Wait...well, as long as you have condoms." she added. James smiled.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to have unprotected sex? I may be pretty, but I'm not stupid."

(5 minutes later)

Riley held her breath. She'd heard so many times the the first time always hurt no matter what.  
>"Riley? Are you okay? You're quiet..." James murmured, lips inches from her own, arms on either side of her, already set for whenever she was ready.<p>

"James...I'm fine. Just nervous. It's going to hurt," she whimpered, her eyes showing fear and hesitation.

"Of course it's going to...the first time always does," he agreed, kissing her, adding afterwards,"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it anyways."

Riley smiled, trying to look brave, "You're right. Let's go...I can handle this."

(3 minutes later)

"Ow...ow...ow...fuck...this hurts...this hurts..." Riley kept mumbling over and over, as if by saying it the pain would suddenly go away. James laughed softly and leaned down to kiss her shoulder, before resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Just tell me when." He smirked as he heard Riley's almost pissed-off sounding exhale of breath and then her mumbled, "When."

James, not wanting to hurt her anymore then he thinks he already has, slowly starts to move. He knows she can take more than this, but he wants to let her decide.

"Faster?" he asks after a few minutes. She nods, and he realizes she's smiling.

(2 minutes later)

"Now...this...is AH!...more...like...OH!...it!" Riley yelped, finally happy James was settling into some sort of rhythm. He laughed, kissing her breasts, his tongue snaking out to lick one of the hardened nipples. Riley squeaked, blushing.

"Like that?" he asks, one hand teasing the same place, his lips at her neck.

"Umhmm..." she whines, eyelids fluttering. Deciding to change things up a little bit, he gets her to move her legs a little, changing the angle of penetration. Neither is surprised when Riley shrieks, it seems he's hit something that felt good.

Smirking, James looks into her eyes, just to notice they're burning with a fire only he can put out. As she reaches up a hand towards his face and snakes her other arm around his neck, she pulls his lips to hers again, but not before whispering seductively, "Oh James... Do that again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KENDALL! JAMES!" The simultaneous shouts startled Logan, Ava, Avery and Carlos from their spaces, making them run towards Kendall, Ali, Riley and James' apartment.

"GUYS! GUYS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Ava shouted through the door, banging on it loudly.

Carlos and Logan elbowed the door open, barging towards the respective pairs' rooms.

Logan ran towards Riley and James' room while Carlos headed into the opposite direction, towards Kendall and Ali's room.

Carlos opened the door to see Ali curled into Kendall's side, the covers up to her neck, Kendall seemed shirtless. "Losers... It's only 9:30." Carlos laughed a little, closing the door.

Logan on the other hand, shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Logan asked, shouting. Riley raised her hand to flick off Logan, "Get the _FUCK_ out!" Riley hissed, "Not in mood for shrieky, shrieky so shutty shutty..."

"Can't you use real words?"

"I'll sick Ali on your ass."

Logan shrieked a little, running out of the room and back towards his own apartment, screaming to Ava about how Riley and Ali were going to kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali was just starting to drift when realized Kendall was laughing for no particular reason.

"What are you laughing at? You sorta just woke me up..." Ali complained, suddenly tired and definitely sore from earlier.

"Nothing...I can't believe Carlos just thought we were going to bed early, that's all." he replied, kissing her forehead.

"Well, it did help that you had the covers pulled all the fuck up. I'm surprised I managed to stay quiet and not keep saying, 'Oh my God what just happened' over and over because the adrenaline was still present."

"Y'know I'm surprised you actually let me do that in the first place. I mean, I would've thought you would have wanted to wait until after we'd married, but...I guess not."

"Oh, what, not waiting to have sex is a _bad_ thing, now?" she challenged.

"No, just...I'm too tired to argue any point right now. You'd win anyways..."

"Oh, thanks... I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Flattered," Kendall whispered, "The deepest and most sincere form of flatterery."

"Oh... Thanks then. We have class tomorrow again, don't we? I'm going to want to get up..." she whined, face buried in the pillow.

Kendall laughed.

"Well, maybe we can sleep in. Besides, class isn't until two. You'll be fine." Kendall said, wrapping Ali in his arms, and pressing her closer to him. Kendall kissed the top of Ali's head. Both of them drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riley?" James whispered against the red head's hair.

"Yes?" She asked groggily, curling into his chest, listening to the steady, rhythmic beating of his heart. "I love you."

"You woke me up to tell me something I already knew?"

"I feel like I don't say it enough. I want you to know, I will always be here for you."

Riley turned to face James. "I love you too, Diamond... I think I might die if I don't fall asleep. Good night." She said quietly, yawning. James smiled, kissing her now closed, lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>That night eight whispered, "I love you"s filled the hearts of our protagonists. But will they be as easily ripped down as they were built?<p> 


	30. Rumors, Tickle Wars, and Skipping Classe

**Rumors, Tickle Wars and Skipping Classes**

Ali sat at the kitchen table, a pair of sweats and a tank top, with a newspaper in her hands.

_"December 14, 2011;_

_Our sources report that celebrity couple Kennedy Noghts and Alicia Carsans, better known as Kali, have broken up. Sources also report that Alicia Carsans has found her new squeeze, Jamie Dianond also comes with a lot of baggage."_

That was as far as Ali made it before falling out of her chair and rolling on the floor laughing.  
>Kendall ran out to see what was wrong with his fiancée.<p>

"Ali?"

"Fu-funny story in th-the new-news-newspaper." Ali said through laughter, tears falling down her cheeks as Kendall read the paper.

"Do you want your ring back?" Ali asked through even more laughter. Kendall looked down at her.

"Do you really find that funny?" Ali nodded, still laughing.

"ALI! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY WHATEVER IT IS!" Riley shouted walking into the dining room.

Kendall handed Riley the paper, who had just sat down.

"JAMES ISAAC DIAMOND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Riley shouted, making Ali, who was lying on the ground giggling, rolled back into fits of outrageous laughter.

James ran out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, half of his hair sticking out in random directions and a toothbrush lopsidedly sticking out of his mouth.

"WHAT?"

"Since when where you fucking Avery?" She asked in seriousness, amusement dancing in her eyes, even though she was trying to be mad.

"WHAT?"

"Yep. And apparently I'm pregnant with Logan's baby."

James removed the toothbrush from his mouth, held up a finger, walked out of the room into the bathroom and came back out in a pair of jeans, his hair fine. He took in a deep breath before shouting, "RILEY SAY WHAT?"

She nodded, "It's true..." She said in mock solemnity. "I've been fucking Logan all this time."

"But you were a virgin until las-"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! THEY'RE RUMORS STARTED BY THE PRESS TO MAKE US LOOK BAD!"

"... Oh!"

"Bwahahaha!" Ali was still rolling on the floor laughing. Kendall sighed, picking Ali up at the waist and carried her back to their bedroom. Immediately it was silent, not a peep from Ali.

"What do you think he did to her?"

Riley and James looked at each other before saying, "Duck tape."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kendall set Alice down on the bed, she glared. He smirked, unable to hide the satisfaction on his face.

"Finally...it's quiet."

"Mmmhhhh! Mmmhpphh! Mmmhhpph!" Ali tried talking.

Kendall, deciding to see if he could piss her of even more, pulled her toward him and held her wrists so she wouldn't kill him. When he'd managed to get a firm enough grip to where she couldn't punch him in the face, he leaned in and kissed her still taped shut mouth.

"MMMMHHHPPHH! Mmhh MMHHPH!" Kendall laughed, looking into her eyes, no surprised they were shooting daggers.

"What was that? I can't hear you." he said, still smirking as he leaned up farther on the bed, kissing Ali's neck. Kendall didn't like being like this with her, something about it just seemed...cruel. So as gently as he can, he begins to pull the duck tape off her mouth. Before it's even all the way off, she's yelling.

"What the hell, Kendall? I'm going to kill you and feed you to homeless people you, you...you asswipe! Don't ever do that again or I'll...wait. Where the fuck did I get asswipe from? Is that even a word?"

Kendall smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips, his hands already moving to her shirt, "Is now, Ace. Or you'll what? Lock me up and never let me go?" he teased, starting to pull her shirt up.  
>Ali, without even thinking and acting purely on desire, flipped him over so she was on top of him, straddling his waist. A playful spark was shining in her eyes, and as she leaned down to kiss his neck, she whispered, "Yes. And maybe I'll get the duck tape and take care of those caterpillars on your face at the same time."<p>

Kendall's eyes widened with fear, he didn't know if she was serious or not. So, being he was in no position to argue (as the duck top was sitting right on the bedside table) he just smiled and said, "Ace?"

"Yes, dork?" still that playful, almost tease-worthy tone remained in her voice.

"Please, don't hurt me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James and Riley looked at each other.

"Think the duck tape worked?" he asked. Riley shook her head.

"With Ali? No way. She'd-"

"OOOWWWW! ALI!" Kendall yelled from their bedroom. Riley giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Dude, do you not remember Kendall has caterpillars on his face? Give Ali duck tape...even your hair wouldn't stand a chance. Took me three years to grow two inches after she...attacked me while I slept," she explained, shuddering at the memory. James smiled, "I know what that's like. 8th grade, my lab partner, she had this knack for breaking everything or setting it on fire or...you get the point. But she basically destroyed my hair. Took three years to get back to normal...just like you, now that I think of it." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

When he pulled back she laughed.

"Now what?"

"Earlier. You. Towel. Hair a complete mess, lucky comb in your hand. Drop dead sexy, if I may say so." He looked at her and grinned, a 'did-you-really-just-say-that' look in his eyes.

"Yes, I did...and, if you're not too objective to this suggestion...I still have to take a shower. We could, if there's any paparazzi around, give them a little to go on. About us, I mean." she suggested.

James raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? After last night? I can't believe you."

Riley laughed, one hand running through her dark red hair. As if she's trying to prove her point, she strikes a model pose against the closed bathroom door, one hand lifting to her lips, a single finger placed against it in a 'come hither' motion. The other, as if by pure mistake, rests on her stomach. She leans back against the door and adjusts how she's standing so that her hips are titled outward, making her look...

"I can't. Riley...no. That's the last thing we need, on top of being famous. Children would not make this easier."

Her lip twitches and both her finger and her eyes fall, her gaze cast downward, sulking.

"But Jamesy..." she pleads, her tone desperate.

"No. No, no and no." he repeated, walking towards her.

He stands in front of her, she looking up at him with those pale blue eyes pleading for...something. He realizes she's doing the puppy dog pout, her lower lip trembling.

"Y'know I hate it when you do that." he said softly, kissing her forehead. She laughed, "So?"

"So? Stop being so fucking sexy and get in the shower. I'll be in, in five." he said, smiling as she gave a victorious squeak.

As she headed into the bathroom, James sighed. Getting through a semester of college was not going to be easy...especially with Riley's...lust. And...

"KENDALL!" his thought were interrupted by Ali's shriek from down the hall. Oh right. He'd forgot about Alice and Kendall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(In the other apartment)  
>"Carlos? What did you even see last night after we heard Ali and Riley screaming?"<p>

"James and Riley, I don't know. Ask Logan. Kendall and Ali were curled up and going to bed. Why?" Carlos asked, causing Avery to laugh.

"Carlos, they weren't just 'going to bed'. No girl screams like that unless..." she trailed off.

"Um..." Carlos said looking somewhere else.

"Unless what?" he prompted, confused.

"A girl doesn't scream like that unless she's having sex... Or she found an extremely good sale and in this case... I think it's the sex thing not the sale thing," Avery added, matter-of-factly.

"Is this gonna get more awkward?"

"Hmm. Probably..."

"So, can we change the subject or..."

"I don't know."

" Well... What do you want to talk about?"

"The shoe sale at Macy's." Avery said smugly, causing Carlos to flush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"KENDALL!" Ali shrieked again. Ali was now, lying with her back on the bed, Kendall straddling her waist with her arms duck taped over her head while he tickled her mercilessly.<p>

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME!"

"No."

"P-Pl-Please?" Ali asked through howling laughter.

"Well... Since you said please, NO!"

"FUCK YOU ASS WIPE!"

"You want to fuck me."

"KENDALL! YOU HAVE- HA HA- FIVE SECONDS- HA HA- TO GET - HA- YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF - HEHEHE- ME!"

"No."

Ali squirmed under Kendall's weight. "Kendall?" Ali asked with a child like look in her eyes.

"Yes, Ali?" He asked, ceasing his tickling.

"Are you going to get off of me?" She asked, hoping he would shift his weight ever so slightly to the left.

Kendall did so and she grinned, using her full weight to buck her hips against his, causing him to groan.

"That-"

"Are you going to tell me I've been a bad girl, lately?" Ali asked Kendall, with an innocence in her voice that Kendall's never heard.

"And you have." Kendall whispered leaning in towards her, starting at her collarbone, he worked his way up her neck sucking gently, kissing along her jawline, before meeting his lips with hers.

She moved her left hand slightly, feeling the duck tape give on her left hand and then her right.

She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck, "I love you." He panted, pulling away from his fiancee.

"I love you too, you dork...I think you know where this is going..." she said, she playing innocent. Kendall smiled, leaning further into her.

"Oh, Ace...you have no idea how much I'm going to punish you," he whispered against her neck. The second he did that though, Ali buckled her hips again, smiling innocently still.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Make me write lines? 'I will not be sexy' one hundred times?" She suggested. Kendall shook his head and growled, starting to lose patience.

"Oh, it'll be worse then that."

"Really? How far are you willing to go, then?" Kendall rolled his eyes, "That's what she said."

Ali giggled and smiled, her hands dropping from Kendall's neck, finding the button on his jeans.

"That is what I said, and if you'd like to act on it, I'll bet I can scream louder then both James and Riley will ever be able to."

Kendall looked down at his fiancee, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her roughly.

He growled in the back of his throat as Ali slowly moved the zipper of his jeans slowly down.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip she opened her mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance, his eventually claiming victory.

He slid a hand under her tank top, moving his hand up her side, his thumb running over her hardened nipple.

Ali moaned into their kiss. Kendall broke the kiss, flicking his thumb over her nipple again, causing Ali to moan a little louder.

"Enjoying that?"

"I thought this was supposed to be punishment. It feels pretty damn good." Ali said smirking, Kendall leaned down again and Ali shifted her weight, making him falter. She took the opportunity to flip him over and she moved to straddle his waist.

"See, now this is the part where I take the duck tape," She reached over to grab it. Kendall placed his hands on her waist.

"Ace? Whatcha gonna do with that?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." She said, leaning down to kiss his chest, moving her lips from over his heart, towards his collarbone, up his neck, and across his jaw line until finally reaching his lips.

Ali took Kendall's hands from her hips, pulling them above his head, and wrapping duck tape around them.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"... Something." She whispered against his ear, causing him to shiver as she trailed her finger tips up and down his chest.

"Now... It's time for some payback." Ali said with a devilish smile. She took a piece of duck tape and placed it over Kendall's mouth.

"Mphmhy?"

"I'm sorry, Kendall... I can't understand you."

"Mmmpphhmmmmhhhh!"

"No, Kendall! I'm not going to get off you."

"MMMPPHHH!"

"But Kendall! I'm so comfortable!" Ali whined. Kendall rolled his eyes before finally realizing how awkward his position was. His arms wrapped together, above his head, much tighter than he did hers by the way, tape over his mouth and he was slowly getting hotter by the minute.

Ali shifted her weight on Kendall's lap, causing her to feel Kendall's stiffness.

"Aw... Little Kendall's excited!" Ali said teasingly pinching his cheek.

Kendall scowled at her giving her a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-feed-you-to-the-homeless-people-you're-pissing-me-off-so-God-damn-much' look.

"I don't care that you want to kill me and feed me to the homeless people because I'm pissing you off so much. This is funny. I see why you did it." Ali said with an innocence, kissing his neck, sucking gently.

"MMPMHH!"

"What?"

"MMPMPMHPMHHPHPMHH!"

Ali removed a little bit of the tape. "Say that again?"

"I'm sorry I did this to you! It's 11:30 and class is in an hour and a half."

"Hold on. I can take care of that."

Ali grabbed her phone, texting Logan.

She got a reply in less than two minutes. She smiled, snickering, setting the phone back down.

"Now that we call-texted in sick, what do you want to do for today?" Ali asked Kendall.

"I could think of many, many things to do."

"Is it dirty?"

"... It depends on your outlook on life."

"Well... My mind is normally in the gutter."

"Then you'll love my ideas." Kendall said with a smirk.

"I can't wait." Ali said getting off of Kendall. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

Kendall grinned, before realizing, as Ali turned on the water... He was still tied up.

"ALI!"

"ALI!" Riley and James heard. "They're totally fucking." James commented as he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Maybe... Want to go scare them?"

James grinned and the two of them crept towards Ali and Kendall's room.

The two opened the door to see Kendall lying on his back, fully dressed with his hands tied up.

Riley busted into laughter. "SUCKS FOR YOU, LOSER!" Riley shouted at Kendall, who blushed.

"Riley? Let's not make fun of the dumbass who got tied up by his fiancee who is a quarter of his and body weight."

"Thanks James,"

"Any time Kendall."

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Riley and James looked towards the bathroom door. "OUT! I NEED TO GET MY CLOTHES!"

Riley pushed James out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

"Damn. If I would've bet you anything on that, I'd have won. That's the first time we've ever since them not...was he actually tied up?"

"Yeah, I think he was." Riley laughed, before smirking at James, "Just be glad I'm not that kinky. Yet."

"Yet? Should I be worried?"

"Only if you happen to have bandannas somewhere in the apartment, then yes. And if not, I can anyways grab the duck tape."

"MY DUCK TAPE!" Riley heard Ali shout from the distance.

Riley growled, "DAMN YOU AND YOUR VOLCAN HEARING!"

"BAZINGA!"

"FUCK KENDALL! NOT ME!" Riley shouted back to her friend. As she looked toward the door before it slammed shut again, Ali's shout of, "GLADLY!" sent her into a giggle fit.

"Looks like they won't be leaving here for awhile..."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't either-"

"Follow me-" Riley said, dragging James into their bedroom. "James? Do you have a tie?"

"... YOU ARE NOT TYING ME UP!"

"I'm not going to tie you up! I need to know for future reference."

"Future reference? Knowing you? You mean tomorrow night."

"How do you know I don't mean an hour from now?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"Hour from- Great. Guess I should expect it by now." James said sighing. Riley grinned, fisting his shirt.

"There's a lot you should expect from me, Mister Diamond." She whispered, looking into his lust clouded eyes.

"I guess so, Miss Jameson." He said against her neck, kissing his way up her neck, ghosting his way along her jaw and kissing her soundly.

Riley began to unbutton James' shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders. James smiled into the kiss and then pulled back.

"Really? I can have us called in sick so we don't have to go to class...it seems that's what Kendall and Ali did."

"Yay! So, in the meantime...do you have any ties? I'll settle for bandannas if I have to." She added, the excitement in her voice beginning to worry him.

James sighed, "Fine. I'll grab them. I guess we're not going to class today, right?"

She smiled, before turning around and running back into their bedroom, "Do you think I want to leave? Oh no, no, no!"

James watched her form retreat back into the other room.

'I can turn the tables on her...she doesn't have to tie me up.'

_'Oh what, you're gonna tie her up instead?'_

'Thanks conscience. Why not?'

_'Because you know how she gets. Once you pass that kinky boundary, there's no going back.'_

'Who said it was getting kinky?'

'_Tying up. Think about it.'_

_'_Yeah, so? It's not like I'm a rapist or something and I don't know her. We're engaged. It's perfectly fine.'

_'Good luck... To me, you're both freaks.'_

'Dude! You're part of me!'

_'Sad when your own conscience thinks you're a freak, isn't it?'_

'You know what, just shut up.'

'_Glue Riley's lips to yours while her hands are tied to the headboard with bandannas and you'll be able to, freak.'_

_'_Great. My own mind is insulting me.'

_'Stop talking to yourself, it's not a reflection so it counts as the first sign of insanity!'_

'BAZINGA! Holy shit I'm turning into a male version of Ali... Someone save me...'

_'Riley's going to try to do that in a minute... Mrs. Man.'_

Finally getting his conscience to shut up about what would happen, James headed to his and Riley's bedroom. Finding the drawer he kept the bandannas in took no time at all, and by the time he turned to look at her after grabbing four or five, his face was set in a devilish grin.

"What's that look for?" Riley asked him.

"Like I said, you're not tying me up. If you look at who's actually holding the bandannas, I think you'll see my point."

Riley pulled a hand from behind her back... "I've got some too..."

"I've got more..."

Riley skipped over to him, plucking the bandannas from James' head. "And now I am holding all the cards... Well... Bandannas in this case..."

"Oh what? You really going to try and tie me up? I'm 6'1 and 160. You're 5'4 and what, 135?"

"Ali had Kendall tied up pretty nicely, I figure I can do the same."

James grabbed Riley by the wrists in one hand and walked her over to the bed.

"How is this working out for you?"

"... You know... In hindsight, I probably should have seen this coming..."

"No Riley, really? I'm only eight or nine inches taller than you. I weigh 25 more pounds than you do and you think you can take me down?"

"Like I said, really could've thought this through a little better."

"You forget too that Ali is taller than you."

"No she's not!"

"Riley? You're 5'4, Ali is at least three inches taller than you."

Riley pouted and James kissed her, laying her down on the bed, taking a bandanna and wrapping up her wrists together.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to-"

Riley didn't have the opportunity to finish because James tied a gag around her mouth.

"MMPPPHYYY?" Riley tried to speak.

"What? I can't understand you!" James said obnoxiously loud trying to piss Riley off. James walked away from her. "I have to go to class! I'll be back in a while!" James shouted over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

James passed Ali, as she was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey James... Where's Riley?"

"Eh... I think she's in our room... I'm going to class see you in an hour or two."

"Okay... Bye James."

"See you Al!"

"AL? REALLY?"

"I'm too lazy to say anything else."

"ASSWIPE!"

"Back at you!"

Ali sighed, walking towards James and Riley's room. Ali poked her head in, and began laughing. "WHO'S THE DUMBASS NOW, SUCKER?"

Riley shot Ali a look. "I'll see you later, Riley."

Kendall and Ali watched as James headed out of the apartment.

"Is she seriously tied up? And did he just leave?"

"Yeah, she is, and yes...but he'll be back, trust me. He can't leave her like that for long... Without doing anything to her at least."

"Watch him." The pair looked out the door, and not two minutes later James had walked back in the apartment.

"Who do I think I am? I can't leave her like that...I'm calling in sick."

Ali gave Kendall an 'I-told-you-so' look and grinned, "She's pissed off, I hope you know that."

"I kinda figured she'd be."

"She's totally gonna bite your dick off." Ali said with a straight face, the tiniest hint of amusement shining in her eyes.

"Hope she doesn't kill you," Kendall added.

"I truly root for the idea of her biting your dick off."

"WHY?"

"I think it'd be funny..."

"You're sick, you know that? Sick and demented." he called to Ali, already walking back into his and Riley's room, praying she wouldn't hurt him for leaving.

Three seconds later the wonderful sounds of Riley Jameson's voice floated to Ali and Kendall's ears.

"YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR GIRLY ASS!"

"And that, Kendall, is why you should never get _me _mad."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Dude... I could kill a person with a churro... Do you want to know the demented things I could do to people with my bare hands? Let alone a churro?"

"... Now that you've said churro, I'm really hungry."

"Want to go grab some lunch?"

"Sure, why not?"

And with that, Ali and Kendall walked out of the apartment hearing James' pathetic shriek and Riley's maniacal laughter.

"Maybe we should stop by a Church on the way to lunch."

"I think that would be for the best..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get so...mad." James apologized, trying his hardest not to laugh. the sight of a very pissed off Riley laying tied up to the bed was making his desire for her skyrocket.<p>

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T GET MAD? IF I HAD MY HANDS UNTIED YOU'D BE-"

She was cut off abruptly as James found the opportunity to apologize, at least the way he knew she wanted him to. Riley's eyelids fluttered close as his lips were pressed against hers, his hands reaching for her hips, beginning to rub them in circles. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"Are you going to be mad if I continue this?" he asked seductively, leaning down towards her ear before kissing her neck, sending a shutter through her.

"N-No...w-why would I be...m-mad? You're...turning me o-on." she stuttered, still trying to be mad.

Fact was, no matter how hard she tried, Riley couldn't be mad. For what she knew, things were going to go right back where they'd been the night before.

"Good." James murmured, kissing hungrily down her jawline, "Because I'm not going to stop."

Riley smiled, any trace of remaining anger gone.

"This is fun I guess...being tied up isn't as bad as you'd think."

"Yeah? Well..." James leaned up on kissed her lips, her soft moan making him smile, as his hands moved underneath her shirt and began to tickle her. At once Riley began giggling, breaking the kiss.

"You haven't been in a tickle war with me yet. I never lose."

Riley tried to talk through another round of laughter.

"Seri-haha-ously? You..hehe...expect...me...to...Ah!...believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're a...haha...well...I'm...ah!...distracted...and can't think...OH! Picture frame! at...haha...our...apartment in the...hehehe...Palm Woods!" She gasped, before returning into a laughing fit.

"Oh. You're right. Well... Riley we never got to finish our tickle fight," James whispered seductively, "This time, we've got no interruptions, not tables, no photos... And I'm going to win."

He smiled, before leaning in and kissing her again, seeing a 'Yeah-i-highly-doubt-that' look in her eyes. He wondered how long she could keep this up, not surrendering. Because he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	31. Relationship Rumor Mill

**Relationship Rumor Mill and Fanfics**

"Ali?"

"Yes, Kendall?"

"Don't you think we should start wedding planning?"

"Ha... Riley beat you to that three months ago."

"We've been engaged for one."

"I know."

"Than how-"

"With weddings, Riley is a fucking psychic."

"So she planned our entire wedding?"

"Three days."

"Ali? It takes most people MONTHS to plan a wedding, you are not seriously going to try and convince me that Riley planned an ENTIRE wedding in three days."

"All we have to do is confirm the date at the hall, send out the invitations and pick a cake, flowers and music."

"..."

"Fucking psychic I tell you."

"Really? Couldn't tell."

"Kendall! She has the most_ beautiful _hall picked out!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kendall! She has the most_ beautiful _hall picked out!"

Kaycee-Ann shook her head, black hair flying.

'It makes me sick. But who has the most beautiful hall picked out? Could it be that Alice Carson isn't marrying who the papers report? Oh drama how I love you.' She thought, smiling. If she could spread rumors...about the girl, perhaps she was in love with one of her band mates, oh, Hawk would love to see this.

'It's perfect.' she thought, before the leader's voice floated over.

"Ali, you don't know that Riley's psychic."

"I didn't mean she's literally psychic."

So it was the redhead that had the most beautiful hall picked out. Oh, how Kaycee could work this into an amazing rumor. Riley and Alice, each using their 'fiances' from Big Time Rush to cover up their relationship...this could turn into something.

"I know. But I still love her nonetheless."

'Love her nonetheless?' Now that she had quotes she could add in, Kay was sure it could go somewhere. Now if only...

"Hey."

"AH!" Kay jumped about a foot in the air as Trace tapped her shoulder, "Get any dirt yet?"

"Oh, I've got something interesting alright. I need you to find out more on that Riley Jameson though. If you get something juicy, tell me and we can spin this story into something spectacular, not to quote Charlotte's Web."

"Tell me? Please?" Trace asked, his brown but now purple eyes, because of the contacts he was wearing, looked at her pleadingly.

"No way. You're not stealing my story."

The about a week later and the rumors were getting funnier to Ali and pissing Riley off more and more.

As Riley was reading the newspaper and she let out a shocked shriek.

"ALI! ALICE CARSON! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ali skipped into the room she looked at her best friend sitting on a chair, holding a hand over mouth, gaping at the paper.

"What rumor is it this time?"

Riley handed Ali the paper, whose eyes scanned the contents quickly, "So... You want to go to the sale at Macy's today?" Ali asked confused.

"What the fuck?"

Ali flipped the paper showing Riley the sale flyer.

"THE OTHER SIDE DUMBASS!"

Ali read quickly. She began laughing, "IS THIS SHIT FOR REAL?" Ali asked laughing.

"NO DUMBASS WE'RE NOT-"

Ali placed a hand over Riley's mouth, shooting her a look. Ali grabbed Riley's phone, which was sitting on the table and Ali typed a note quickly, showing it to Riley.

Riley read it and looked at Ali, an 'Are-you-fucking-serious' look on her face.

Alice grinned nodding at her best friend hearing foot steps.

Riley pulled Ali to her, kissing her.

Kendall walked around the corner to see his fiancee and her best friend kissing. He let out a shocked scream.

Riley and Ali pulled apart. Riley was making silly mock grossed out faces, trying to make Ali laugh, causing her to crack a small smile.

"WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kendall shouted.

James rounded the corner.

"What happened?"

"I walked in on those two," Kendall started, pointing at Ali and Riley, "KISSING!"

"Want to perform an encore?" James asked smirking.

Ali looked at Riley, "Well... At least now they know they're gay beards." Ali tried to say that with a straight face, but couldn't do it, laughing loudly at the end of sentence, tears streaming down her face.

"It was her idea." Riley muttered.

"ALI!" Kendall shouted, appalled at his fiancee's words.

"Yes, gay beard?"

"WHAT ON EARTH WOULD POSSESS YOU TO COME UP WITH THAT?" Kendall shouted at her.

"One... Nothing on earth would possess me to do that... It's what's in the heavens that would..." Ali said in a dreamy like voice. She shook her head, "OH! You meant what's real in life... I knew that." Ali held up an article in the newspaper.

"A SHOE SALE?" Kendall shouted at her.

Ali flipped the page.

"... OH! SO WHY WOULD YOU TWO KISS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE APARTMENT?"

"I wanted to see what would happen... I'm sorry gay beard..." Ali said, causing Riley to finally stop laughing at her friend's antics.

"And besides...it's two girls kissing. Aren't guys supposed to like...like that? Think it's 'hot' or something stupid like that?" Riley added.

"Okay... While that maybe true-"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Ali shouted, "Sorry, dork, NO valid argument beats Sparta... Well... Except Chuck Norris... And since he isn't here..." Ali started, she turned to Kendall, shouting, "WE WIN!"

Kendall and James sighed, James motioning toward the article, "Hey can I see that?"

"Knock yourself out."

Ali and Riley smiled at James as he read over the article.

"So all of a sudden we're," he started, motioning to himself and Kendall, "Cover ups? And since when are you two...lesbian?" he asked.

"We're not. And you're not cover ups! You're gay beards!"

"Because that's so much better."

"It's not... It's just funnier to say gay beards."

"You know, I'm surprised no one at Yale has said anything about us, you know, being celebrities and such..."

"Thanks for jinxing it, I was looking forward to not being called _lesbian_ at college." Riley whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm comfortable with my sexuality."

"What is your sexuality?" Riley asked.

"..." Ali looked at her. "I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT DUMBASS!"

"I just wanted to check."

"..."

"But seriously...we're lesbians? That's the best thing could come up with? I would've expected it the other way around, Kames and Cargan, y'know?" Riley brought up.

"Kames? Cargan?" Kendall asked.

"What? You don't know what that is?"

Both boys shook their heads. Ali and Riley grinned at each other.

"It's the ship names for BTR...Kames is the two of you, and Cargan is Carlos and Logan. Course there's also Jogan, Kogan, Jamlos and Kenlos, but who really pays attention? Kames and Cargan are the ones the fangirls divide for."

James and Kendall were both wide-eyed and looked like their sanity was going to snap at any moment.

"Ships? What, like... Pairings?" James asked his still grinning fiancee.

"Well, yeah. Like relationship, to put it lightly. Heh...check YouTube, there's fan videos and even stories on those writing websites about it..."

Ali face-palmed.

"Riley you do know there might be Clasura Drive stories like that now, right? Where instead of Kendall and James doing stuff it could be you and me? Or instead of Logan and Carlos...Ava and Avery?"

Riley was about to speak, but shut her mouth.

"Oh god...Really? I'm gonna have to go look later, just out of morbid curiosity. I never thought about that...great...wonder who'd be top in that?" she asked with a smirk.

Ali rolled her eyes, "Well, Kames fics, let's see...considering Kendall is the leader and James is like the girl, I'm like Kendall so I'd probably be on top."

Riley scowled.

"Bitch."

"See! We even agree I'm the beautiful one! Besides... It's only logic reasoning."

Kendall looked at James, "Please tell me you know what they're talking about?"

James shook his head, "No clue. You up for smoothies? We can leave them to their...uh...debate." he finished, glancing at the two girls, who were bickering about who, theoretically, would be the top if they were in fact lesbian.

"Yeah, let's go. Before-" Out of the corner of his eye, Kendall saw Ali snatch Riley's bandanna (it actually had been James') off her head.

"ALI! You messed up my hair! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Riley yelled, launching herself at Kendall's fiancee who jumped to the side, sending Riley crashing into the couch. She got up and ran her comb through her hair, glaring.

"Go now...before we die," James whispered to Kendall, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah...get to the door before Riley goes after Ali, or we could be in a war zone," Kendall whispered back, following James to the door.

As the boys snuck out of the apartment, they smiled. Who knew what it would look like when they got back?

"HOLY! Riley! Read this one!" Ali called laughing at the M rated fic she had been skimming.

"What is it about?"

"Me and Kendall... It's us having sex... It's actually really good... It's called Baby It's Cold Outside."

"Wow... I never thought about that." Riley muttered as she skimmed her own writings on Fan Fiction.

"... I never thought about doing it in the laundry room... Have you?"

"No!"

"Lie- Holy shit James is a vampire."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh what the hell?" Riley's eyes skimmed through the chapters and she began laughing. "Total Breaking Dawn ripoff in the 24th chapter...I die. Apparently for the third time...great! Have you died in any of your fanfics yet?"

"Nope." Ali said with a smile, grinning.

"I'm going to write a story where I murder you!"

"Yeah, and then I'm come back as a ghost and haunt your ass for the rest of your life before you commit suicide... Actually... Maybe a double homicide..."

"WHY?"

"... It'd be funny."

Riley growled at Ali... "One day I will murder you in your sleep and make it look like an accident."

"Aw... Widdle Wiley has a tempewr." Ali said in a baby voice.

"Yeah and you're forgetting I was a vampire last year for Halloween. If I find those fangs, you're going down. And they'll be no feathers involved, I promise."

"Aw! You think sexual thoughts about me!"

"What the fuck? NO!"

"Aw... The denial! It's not just a river in Egypt."

"I'm going to do terrible things to you!"

"You know, Kendall said the same thing and he and I ending up having sex."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"I couldn't help it... It's true!"

"I'd rather just kill you and leave it at that!"

"... Okay."

"Okay? Really? Okay to me killing you?"

"... Uh... Yeah... Okay."

"But if I kill you, Kendall will kill me and we'll both be dead. That'll be no fun. Well, unless we haunt them of course, but... Now that I think about it, killing you is a bad idea."

"Of course it is! And if Kendall kills you, then James'll kill him and then James goes to prison and hopefully we all die in Texas and then he gets the death penalty and we all enjoy hell together."

"I don't know about you but I don't plan on going to hell."

"Maybe I'll be the only one in heaven... You know, since I didn't kill anyone... Just provoked a murder on an accident."

"How did we get from talking about fanfics to going to hell?"

"You died."

"Oh, right. Should we go make popcorn, then finish reading these? I'm hungry."

"Popcorn? This isn't a movie."

"But after you read, if you can still picture it, it might as well be."

"... Who eats popcorn during hardcore porn?"

"WHAT?"

"Seriously... I'm quite terrified by some of these and how graphic they are... Here, take a read."

Ali handed Riley her laptop.

Riley's eyes skimmed over the particularly graphic Fan Fiction Ali had been reading before saying, "Who ever the hell wrote this... Is so far off of the deep end _**I**_ can't see straight."

"Wow... That's great."

"THIS IS SO GRAPHIC!"

"I think that's why it's rated M."

"Is Kendall's dick really as big and wide as it's described?"

"NO!"

"Uh huh...sure. God, if I find one with James and I, I might faint if I only read through half of it..." Riley paused, realizing what she'd just said, "And don't you dare look for one."

"TOO LATE! I FOUND ONE!" Ali shouted grinning.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GGGGOOODDDDD!" Kendall heard Ali's screaming, running up the rest of the stairs, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Kendall barged into the room, not knowing what to expect. What he didn't expect was to see Ali looking at her laptop, hand clamped over her mouth, laughing.

"What are you doing? Wait... Laptop? You're not seriously looking up those stories you were talking about earlier, are you?"

"We...we couldn't resist!" Riley yelled, trying to catch her breath before laughing again. Ali removed her hand from her mouth, "Yes, Dork, we are. Now read this... It's actually really funny to me."

"I'm going to regret this." Kendall muttered, his eyes skimming the lengthy story.

"... Holy shit Ali... Why?"

"Because it's fun. Guys say that's a perfectly good reason for having sex, therefore it's a valid reason for us girls to look at fan-fiction that we know we probably shouldn't be reading in the first place."

"But...Riley, you look like you're gonna faint."

"Oh don't worry, I probably will...the last three stories I've read? James and I...and man, it's so graphic...I'm surprised my eyes are still open and not glued shut."

"Why would they be glued shut?" he asked.

"Because I'm not even sure I should have read the rest of it. Do you know how I feel right now?"

"Just reading that one story with the two of you doing it backstage in the secret room is making you horny?" Ali wondered.

Riley blushed, "God damn Ali! This isn't the scandal with Justin Bieber and his baby momma drama! I was asking Kendall!"

Just then James walked into the room.

"Who's yelling about being horny? I'm pretty sure Kendall and I can fix that," he added with a sly grin.

"James...honey just...go away...please?" Riley tried asking, trying not to just run over to him and kiss him until they couldn't breath.

"Riley, your face is about as red as your hair. You sure those stories didn't turn you on?" Ali teased.

"BAZINGA!"

"From what we've read, there's probably people that think we do."

"Ali...Kendall, if you don't control her, I will-" she started, before she felt arms around her waist, holding her back.

She smiled, realizing it was James. As he leaned down to kiss her neck and tell her that, "It's not polite to threaten your best friend just because they're teasing you,", Riley absentmindedly growled at him, before turning around and kissing him.

"Heh...those stories put her sexual desire through the roof," Kendall commented, before turning to look at Ali.

She had that same look in her eyes, and Kendall knew if he didn't move, he'd never leave the room.

"Oh no...not yours too..."

Ali grinned manically, pressing the power down button on her laptop.

"C'mon Kendall...let's go write some fan-fiction of our own."


	32. Atleast Now We've Got A Clue

**At Least Now We've Got A Clue**

"Hey... Ava?" Logan asked, looking at a newspaper.

"Yes, Logie?"

"Can you come in here?"

"What's wrong?" Ava asked, looking worriedly at her fiancée.

"You love me... Right?"

"... Logan? I wouldn't have said yes when you asked me to marry you if I didn't."

"... Do you think Ali loves Kendall..."

"... ... ... She loves Kendall more than she loves sarcasm."

"... Oh! Good! Because then-"

"KENDALL KNIGHT YOU ARE SO FAR PAST DEAD!" Alice Carson's voice shouted from across the hallway.

"What happened?"

Logan handed her the newspaper, "A... shoe sale at Macy's Logan?"

"OTHER SIDE!"

_Josephine "Jo" Taylor, 18, is pregnant, sources report with Kendall Knight's child. No news yet on how Alicia Carsans is taking her pregnancy. We can only hope that this does not cause a riff in between their engagement. I'll keep you updated as information comes in ~ Kaycee-Ann Valentine_

"Kendall is going to die." Ava muttered.

"... Yeah... Looks like it."

"ALI! Calm down!" Riley's voice was calmer than Ali's had been, although, in hindsight, her fiance hadn't been accused of getting his jealous ex girlfriend pregnant.

"Come on, let's go rescue Kendall."

"He might need it."

When the pair walked into the other couples' apartments, they saw Ali, being held by James, her arms twisted behind her back, Riley with her hands on Ali's shoulder standing in front of her, hands on the other girls shoulder's.

Kendall looked like he was about to fall into pieces like a crying child.

"... Kendall... Maybe you should come stay in our apartment for a while." Ava said quietly, standing next to him, an arm on his shoulder.

"Well Logan, looks like you better keep a close eye on Ava! If that Ho is pregnant what's to stop him from knocking her up, too?" Ali spat, disgusted with herself. Even if it was a rumor, the thought was killing her... Him touching her, holding her, whispering sweet nothings in the whore's ear... It killed Ali to even think of it.

Kendall left the apartment with Ava and Logan, tears brimming in his own eyes while Riley hugged Ali close to her. "It's okay, sweetie, you know it's just a rumor."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SO MUCH CERTAINTY?" Ali asked, sitting on the couch, head in hands, tears streaking down the brunette's face.

"Because, Ali... Kendall loves you more than you know!"

"I KNOW HE LOVED THE WHORE! I KNOW HE CARED ABOUT HER! I KNOW HE HELD HER! KISSED HER!"

"But _he_ didn't ask _her_ to marry _him_! He asked _you_. He asked _you_ if _you _would spend the rest of _your _life with _him!_ He didn't ask Jo!"

Ali's broken hearted sobs grew louder.

"Sweetie? Please... Don't cry. Just... Whatever you do... Don't cry!" Riley begged her best friend.

"I- I- I-" Ali hyperventilated. "I JUST WANT THE FAIRYTALE ROMANCE I WILL NEVER HAVE!" She shouted, the tears coming down faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>"I JUST WANT THE FAIRYTALE ROMANCE I WILL NEVER HAVE!" <em>Ali's sobbing voice broke through the walls, making Kendall glance at the door for the millionth time that minute.

"Kendall, you'll make yourself sick! Stop looking at the damn door!" Avery said, pissed. No one really knew why she was pissed. Or rather, who at... Ali or Kendall. Ali cause she was being an unreasonable bitch. Kendall because he was being an over dramatic, needs-to-grow a-pair, man bitch... Which, in Avery's book, is _worse_ than a man whore!

"My fiancee is in there crying! I'm sorry that I'm concerned!" Kendall said, his own voice breaking.

Avery, who was about to explode, shouted at the man, "THEN GROW A FUCKING PAIR AND GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND COMFORT THE GIRL BEFORE I STRANGLE YOUR SORRY ASS AND KICK IT OVER THERE!"

Logan and Carlos looked at the petite girl in shock while Ava was rolling around on the floor laughing her ass off.

"... That was very Ali-esque." Logan commented, not noticing Kendall leaving the apartment.

Kendall walked into his apartment, and saw Ali being rocked by Riley, with James holding both of them.

James tapped Riley's shoulder, making Riley notice Kendall. She raised a brow and Kendall stared at her.

She shifted, making Ali more visible and Kendall's heart broke a little more than it already was.

Kendall walked over to the trio quietly, staring at Ali. He stood in front of her and the second she looked up at him, he pulled her up from the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and kissed her.

Ali had no clue how long the kiss lasted, but it contained every emotion she knew Kendall held for her.

Ali broke away from Kendall, causing him to whine.

She looked at her fiance and he made eye contact with her. She smiled at him resting her hand on his check.

He smiled down at her, his arms flexing around her waist. She brought her hand away from his face and she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"... I love you?" She tried, the child-like innocence returning to her voice.

Kendall smirked, rolling his eyes at his fiancée's antics, even if the stinging in his cheek was uncomfortably hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A month passed, and the teens were settling into a routine with the outrageous rumors. Some of the highlights included;<p>

_Logan Mitchell was previously discovered to have an escort service. _

_Ava Carter discovered that Logan Mitchell was an escort and has broken off their engagement._

_Carlos Garcia is said to be in a corn-dog induced coma, his fiancee Avery, has broken up with him, even though his is currently in a coma._

_Avery Sanders reportedly had this to say about the young man's state, "He is a fool for doing that to himself... I don't know why I liked him in the first place."_

_Sources say that it is official. Kali, Kendall Knight and Alcie Carons have officially broken up. Kendall having left Ali for Jo, who is having his baby. _

Ali sighed, staring at the television in front of her. Four people in their early twenties were onscreen, reporters for a new 'TMZ' type show. As she looked at the girl with the orange black hair, and dark brown eyes, she nearly had a heart attack. It was Kaycee-Ann.

"That can't be who I think it is...that's the girl that was in Kendall and I's lit class..." Ali said aloud. Picking up her cell phone to call Riley, she let out a startled yelp at the next person onscreen. A boy with short blonde hair in a mini mohawk and ripped jeans with pale purple eyes was explaining a rumor - about Riley and James' relationship. Riley had said that when she'd often left campus with James to go for coffee or such, she'd find a blond tailing behind them, as though he had nowhere else to be.

"Hello?" Riley answered.

"Riley, you better turn on the TV...that new TMZ ripoff - it's got something interesting on."

"What? Is it the - that son of a bitch. THAT'S THE GUY THAT TAILED JAMES AND I!" she yelled suddenly. Ali smiled.

"I think I've figured this out. Those other two on right now next to that boy - Avery and Ava both said they had girls in their classes that looked like them. I think I know what's going on."

"What?"

"Somebody knew we were being sent to college and hired paparazzi to start all those rumors. Because, come to think of it, the rumors didn't start until after we ran into those people."

"Huh. You're right. James and I even talked to that blond dude...said his name was Trace or something like that...I remember him asking really odd questions."

"Like what?"

"Well, first he asked if we were exchange students, and then about our schedules...and then if we lived on campus. Of course i didn't think to lie, he looked like a student..."

"Oh...and Kendall talked to the girl with black hair and orange streaks while we were in class. Someone brought up Jo, and then we started talking...she must have seen how upset I was..."

"WAIT!" Riley yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"What if they're the ones starting those rumors? About us? And the boys?" she suggested.

"Possibly. Now if they are, we just have to fight fire with fire...now, what would be perfect...if they moved into the Palm Woods...we could befriend them and turn the tables...beat them at they're own game."

Riley giggled, "Ali, you're turning into Ava. Only she would think like that."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Ali joked, smiling.

"Maybe, Knight...maybe." Riley said, making Ali laugh before she realized something.

"Wait did you just-"

"Yeah. Might as well get used to it. My mom's already calling me Mrs. Diamond behind my back, you should hear how she talks to Bitters and Buddha Bob...ugh..."

"Great. I'll have to listen in," Ali said, not realizing the timer on the stove was going off. Walking to turn it off, she sighed, "Hey Riley? I gotta go. Have fun tonight, alright?"

She could hear the smile in her friend's voice as the red head replied, "Oh yeah, you bet we will. James is taking me out dancing tonight. You and Kendall have fun, and remember, be safe." she warned, hanging up with a laugh.

Ali rolled her eyes. The eight were finally home for the year until Griffin needed them to complete some other semi-impossible task. Each couple had taken time to hang out by themselves, to bond more now that they didn't have to worry about school.

Remembering the timer, Ali looked at the stove. It was off. Running towards the bathroom, she entered and skidded to a stop and looked at the small item resting on the sink.

"... One line?" Ali asked herself, picking up the box.

_One line = NOT pregnant. _Ali sighed, relieved.

_'That could be wrong.'_

'Shut up conscience!'

Ali broke the test and placed it in a plastic zipper bag to throw away. She washed her hands afterward, thoughts wandering. At least if she had to worry about something, she was glad it wouldn't be involving a baby. Well, the only thing she could think about worrying about was those people on that show...something just didn't feel right about them.

_Who had hired them? And why had they followed the eight to college? Were they the cause of the stress that had over-run the group during those months at Yale? Would the group ever find out what was really going on?_

_**AN: Riley: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise, Hawk's reporters, you guys will really get involved in the next chapter. I just hope the rest of Clasura Drive and Big Time Rush are ready for it...because it's going to be a big time firefight.**_


	33. New Plan, Wedding Dilemmas

**New Plan, And Wedding Dilemmas:**  
>"Are you fucking serous? I was listening to my classical music and all of a sudden my phone rings...I'm like what the fuck, man, it's Christmas Eve, only twelve days after my birthday." Trace was saying to Nokia, seeing as the four had been paged to come to Hawk's office after one day of shooting a segment of the TMZ ripoff show.<p>

"Hey, it's him, not me." Nokia shrugged, rainbow hair flying.

"I've been thinking about this...what if this whole thing...is it really worth it? We haven't really seen their reactions yet..." Trace wondered, taking his chocolate brown glasses off to clean them with the edge of his shirt.

"Are you serious doubting your ability to create rumors and spin a story? Don't be a baby, suck it up and do your job, just know somewhere someone is freaking out about whatever you've just said."

"That we haven't seen any reactions?" He asked.

Nokia rolled her eyes, "No you idiot. The rumors we've started. But- Oh look, here come Kaycee-Ann and Terry."

"Did Hawk seriously call us in for a meeting... At 6 o'clock in the morning... On a Saturday... December 24th? CHRISTMAS EVE! When we could be sleeping in?" Terry complained, lifting the venti cafe Americano to her lips, drinking some, hoping it would help her stay awake. She wore a green sweater dress with black nylons and sliver heels, but secretly she had a hot pink tshirt tucked away into her bag. Silver bangles adorned her wrists, while a black clipboard stuck lazily out of her bag, multiple gel pens clipped onto it.

"Just deal with it. It's probably good news... I hope. It can't possibly be bad news, can it? It's almost Christmas...which means it's almost my birthday, since it's on New Year's Day." Kaycee-Ann said, smiling.

"Well...wait, New Year's Day isn't until...never mind. Let's go find out what Hawk wants." Trace said, two minutes later walking into Hawk's office, the three girls behind him.

"Good morning. I see the rumors certainly have been interesting lately. How do you think it's going?" Hawk asked the group as they stood in front of his desk.

"I think it's going pretty well. Riles definitely has their moments...all those mornings in the coffeeshop near Yale's campus, oh, they were so lovey dovey...then I heard her talking about the possibility of reception halls and wedding stuff...it just went great with Kaycee's story." Trace said.

Hawk turned to Kaycee-Ann, who was wearing cropped denim shorts with a white tank top and a blue zip up hoodie along with a black beanie and grey vans.

"Ah, yes...the lesbian relationship of Clasura Drive, and their boys being cover ups? That sold copies, people believed it."

"And what about Jo Taylor? Her having Kendall's child isn't a well thought out rumor?" She retorted, miffed he'd forgotten her true piece of art.

"That is. But eventually it is going to fade, the truth of the matter will be revealed. In the meantime, you will just have to come up with more rumors."

"And how are we going to do that?" Nokia asked, rolling her eyes.

"You four are moving into the Palm Woods, where both bands currently reside, Angelica has already contacted the building manager and rooms have been set aside for you. I figured this would allow you to get even closer to the bands, to find out more secrets. Basically, make them trust you. Build up a friendship, and then let your best rumors tear it down. Then relish in the reaction and victory."

"Oh..." the four said, surprised. Trace shrugged, why hadn't they thought of that?

"That's all there is to it. You can go now. Caw!" Hawk did his creepy 'caw' thing as the four left.

"Hey, who's hungry? I could go for some cheese fries," Nokia said. Trace shook his head, "Nah, I'm more of a Italian guy." He saw Terry nod, "Yeah, Spaghetti sounds really good."

"I don't mean to be the odd one out, but why don't we just get burritos?" Kaycee-Ann suggested.

"Really? Let's just go to McDonald's on the way to the Palm Woods." Trace said, the ghost of a smile flitting across his lips. The other three nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ALI! You are going to be late for your own rehearsal dinner!" Riley shouted at her best friend, who was looking in a mirror.

"You're positively glowing, Ali! Now let's go before Kendall thinks you're having cold feet!"

"I'm not having cold feet!"

"Then let's get going!" Riley said dragging her friend out of the room.

Ali sighed, "Fine..." She stood, walking out of their apartment, strolling down the hall quietly.

Just as they were passing Bryon's room, he stepped out, only to notice the pair of girls.

"Ladies." he said, smiling. He wore a basketball jersey with black jeans, and held a can of Red Bull in one hand. The girls could see that on his tan skin, on his right bicep, there was a tattoo reading, 'SDC'.

Ali crinkled her nose, "Bryon."

"You two look nice... Where are you going?"

"_My_ rehearsal dinner."

"Rehearsal Dinner? For what?"

"My_ wedding._" Ali emphasized wedding.

"You're getting married?"

"To Kendall."

"That loser? You need a real man."

"I'm sorry. But I'm quite fine with _my_ choice in men."

"Kendall Knight isn't a really man. You should just try to make a small comparison." Bryon said, trying to sound seductive.

"I'm good. I've seen my fair share of sad, strange little men, and you are one of many, Bryon."

"Th-"

"Hey, creep, fuck off. These girls obviously aren't interested." another female voice chimed in.

"Yeah...go find a girl that's not getting married. What is it with people trying to steal people that are already in a relationship these days?" a male voice asked before adding, "Better yet, go find a life."

Ali and Riley turned around. Standing there practically next to them, were two of the people they'd seen on TV. Kaycee-Ann Valentine and Trayson Murphy stood looking at Bryon with disgust, smug grins on their faces, an accomplished sense of pride radiating from them at telling the creep to fuck off.

"Uh... Thanks for the input-" Riley started. "You are?"

"Kaycee-Ann. This is my friend Trace. We just moved here today, we're on TV. Hey, aren't you Riley Jameson from Clasura Drive? I love your CD..."

Riley nodded, "Yeah, and this is Alice Carson. Um, sorry to cut this short, but we have a dinner to go to... It's for a wedding, see. Nice meeting you." She said in a rush, making Trace turn to Kaycee and raise an eyebrow as the two Clasura Drive singers ran off.

"Kay, I think... Something was odd... I think they recognized us." He said, while she shrugged.

"Maybe...let's hope we can play it cool until we get another good scoop...wonder what wedding that dinner's for? I could spin something right now... Hm... What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna hang around here and ask about the bands, see if their friends here know of any dirt, y'know?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Are you Alice Carson?" The man asked, rolling down the window of the black limo that had been waiting outside.<p>

"Yes sir. I need to get to my rehearsal dinner." Ali said, grinning at the prospects of the night and the next day.

"I'm sorry. But I have been strictly told to not allow you to get to that wedding. Riley... Jameson?" The man asked, winking and Riley looked at him warily.

"I'm Riley Diamond."

"Then come aboard." The man smiled at her, winking at her for picking up his trick.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M THE BRIDE!"

"The bride is already there. Her name is Jo Taylor."

Ali felt the tears brimming in her eyes. "You... You can't be-"

"I am. I'm sorry."

"But-"

Ali couldn't continue because the man moved to get into the limo. "MY BACK IS TURNED AND I CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" The man said loudly and Ali jumped into the limo.

"I swear to God, I will kill that slutty Ho with my bare hands."

"That's not violent."

"But still... Is she seriously trying to drive me crazy? She should know by now that Kendall's mine. Hell, when we show up, I'm making him vouch for it and I'm getting it on camera. James and the others there already?"

"Yeah...woke me up from my afternoon catnap, kissed me, and was out the door. Talk about not waiting up or anything..."

"You don't think that whore has done something... What if she hired actors..."

"Really, Ali?"

"I'm going into break down mode!"

"Well stop going into breakdown mode! If you do and you cry, you wreck the make-up I spent all that time on!"

"You're more concerned about my make up than my marriage?" Ali hissed at her best friend.

"Good! You're moving from break down to panic! This is to fucking perfect." Riley said through clenched teeth, ready to kill Jo.

"Mrs. Diamond?" The man asked knowingly, "We're here."

The pair got out of the limo. Ali walked into the restaurant.

"Security! SECURITY!" A voice shouted that sounded quite like Jo Taylor.

Alice glared at the girl. "Do you really want to kick me out of my own rehearsal?"  
>Ali and Kendall families both gasped, turning to look at Ali.<p>

"Really? You're my family and you don't figure out the blonde girl with a spray tan isn't me?" Ali asked, looking at her parents pointedly, who shook their heads.

"I suppose you think we are horrible people now?" her grandmother asked, to which Ali almost nodded.

"If it's any consolation, the girl that's trying to take your place - she's nothing like you." her mother added, "Now go stop her honey. Time to get your man back so you can rehearse this wedding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	34. Speak Now, Just Not That Bitch

**Speak Now...Oh Wait, Anyone But That Bitch!**

As the four girls were getting ready to actually do the rehearsal, Ali was talking non-stop about Jo.

"That bitch...who tries to kick the bride out of her own wedding? I hate her...she's psycho...worse then Barney, Elmo and the whole fucking sesame street combined, and I can't stand ether of them."

"Got that right. I only like thunderstorms...I can't stand puppets like that, and skater guys bug the shit outta me...along with creeps like Bryon," Riley added, half laughing.

"Yeah, that too...about what you said about thunderstorms, I don't mind them, but I really like anything that's nature related..."

"Yeah, you mean you and Kendall getting all 'human instinct' with each other?" Avery teased, drinking a glass of chocolate milk, a strawberry resting on the rim of the glass, making it look fancier.

"Oh shut up... Besides, it's primal instinct not human besides...I knew one of you was going to bring that up...and to counter your point, sex is a part of human nature, and since I like nature, I guess I like sex. Like every guy we know wouldn't say the same thing..."

"But he would." Ava said, adjusted the 40's style dress she wore. She wore Mary Jane's with this, and the others had to admit, the older styles of dress looked good on her.

Ali looked in the mirror, adjusting her one shoulder Grecian style dress. It was a deep green color, perfectly matching her eyes. Her shoes were the same green as her dress.

"Ready ladies?"

"Let's go... No! Shit, shit, shit!"

"Oh dear God, it's panicking Ali."

"I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle!"

"What about your mom."

"I'm mad at her."

"Do you have a brother? Wait! Just use James, Logan or Carlos!"

"I can't do that because then one of you guys has to go stag and I can't do that to you."

"Use my dad." Riley said, shrugging.

"Really?"

"Sweetie? You spent more time in my house since your dad had died than you did at your own."

"That's true."

"I will go get Riley's dad, you two sit here and talk, come on Avery." Ava said, dragging her best friend out of the room.

"Are you ready, I mean, it is your wedding tomorrow... And Christmas... And your birthday. Shit, you have a big day tomorrow."

"No! Really?"

"Wow... You can't drink at your own wedding,"

"You can't either."

"None of us could. So what? Drinking's probably not even that fun, plus we'd suffer massive hangovers...two glasses of champagne at New Year's gets my tipsy, I'm scared to think what wine would do to me."

"I'm scared to think about you drinking, period... Although, I am entirely sure James would have no qualms about it."

"So what, you're suggesting I'd be...probably the first one of us four to get drunk, then you're implying a certain somebody would do a certain something that we all know already happened?" Riley challenged, half laughing before adding, "Did you not pay attention while we were a Yale? There was a reason you and Kendall were so mad at us all the time...and it included a lack of sleep."

"Are you really going to bring that up?" Ali asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I? I wonder if this whole thing's going to work out...I mean, you're freaking about Jo...I just have a feeling some thing's going to go wrong..."

Ali sighed just as Ava and Avery came back into the room, "We're ready. Let's do this."

As Riley glanced at herself in the mirror behind her, she couldn't shake the feeling that the angel on her shoulder was simply the devil in disguise.

Would the wedding really be okay? Or would that psycho-bitch show up and wreck it at the last minute?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(The next night, as Kendall and Ali are saying their vows)

Everything had gone well so far, according to plan.

Ali had on a gorgeous and column dress on, flowing perfectly, fitting to her curves her brown hair, now with prominent blonde highlights, was smiling and by the corner of her eyes she saw Kendall was also apprehensively waiting for the priest to say the dreaded words.

"If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed, please, speak now or-"

"That BITCH Ali, stole my man from me!" Jo shouted.

Ali looked at the priest.

"Don't mind her, she is a psycho who still thinks Barney is a good way to teach children."

"Isn't it?" The priest asked.

"The last three guys to play on the show have made sexual advances on underage children."

The priest looked at her. "Really?"

"HELLO? PRIEST MAN!" Jo shouted, waving her hands.

"Yes miss?"

"I'm pregnant! I have been for a few months."

"If you don't call her out of her father, there are going to be three hundred witnesses to a murder and you would have to do some major intervening." Ali said, her grip tightening around her peppermint amaryllis.

"Of course, let's just continue this wedding then, shall we?" The priest asked very loudly.

The parties applauded this idea and the priest continued.

"I know that the groom has elected to do his own vows." Kendall pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and turned towards Ali, she turned to look at him a panicked look her eye.

"I thought we were doing the traditional vows..." Ali whispered quickly.

"Well... I wanted to do this for you." He grinned at her before reading.

"Five years ago, Ali, you came into my life as Alice Carson, the bitch with a past..." Ali looked up at Kendall.

"Really?" She whispered.

"I'm not done yet!" Kendall looked down at Ali, grinning. "Anyway, you did something the day I first met you... Meeting you was random, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you, that was far beyond my control. Besides asking me if I had caterpillars on my face and insulting my tree hats, you made me fall in love with you... Some people, they can pinpoint the day they fall in love with someone, some people can pinpoint the hour, the minute, the second. But I don't need to do that, I have you... So this is my wish for you; Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, and above all love to fill your life." Kendall folded the paper back up and looked at a partially crying Ali.

"... ... ..." She looked up at him and said, "Ditto?"

The entire group started laughing, including the priest. Ali grinned up at him and said, "I love you Kendall- Just throwing that out there."

"Kendall Donald Knight, do you take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Alice Caroline Carson? Do you take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Kendall's lips barely touched Ali's when her breathing hitched.

"What?" He asked as she stopped talking, his eyes worriedly searching hers.

She held up a finger and looked down at the red spot, slowly forming on her stomach. She placed her fingers on the red, pulling her hand away to see sticky blood on her fingers.

"I... I can't breathe." Ali said, collapsing into Kendall. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallowed, "Logan! She's not breathing!"

Logan made his way over to her opening her eyes gently, one at a time, her eyes were filmy and glazed over.

"Ava! Call an ambulance. Ali if you can hear my voice, squeeze my hand." Logan grabbed her hand and felt the slightest pressure.

"She can hear me, she can hear us, Kendall if you have something to say, say it now."

"Ali... I know you can hear me, so I want you to know I love you, I will always love you."

A lone tear fell down Kendall's face, he heard the sirens and the paramedics ran in with a stretcher, picking Ali up and brought her back to the ambulance, placing her inside the vehicle, driving off towards the nearest hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kendall, Riley, James, Avery, Carlos, Ava, and Logan sat in the waiting room of the ER. Well... Seven of them were sitting, Kendall on the other hand was pacing.<p>

"Dude, if you keep pacing you're going to make yourself sick." James commented lowly.

"I'm sorry! Did your _wife_ collapse with a bleeding stomach when you kissed her?"

"At least you're officially married?" Carlos tried, trying to diffuse the building tension.

"I have to be, the worst person alive!" Kendall said, continuing his pacing.

"I wanted, five minutes! FIVE MINUTES! I wanted five minutes, just Ali and I, cut off from the world, just us, together, on a beach relaxing, talking... I just wanted to be with her." He whispered the last part, collapsing into a chair, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

"Kendall, you have to relax, she's Alice Carson, she can do anything." Riley said, moving to sit next to the panicking man.

"What if she isn't Riley?" Kendall asked.

Riley smacked the back of his head.

"YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Riley shouted.

"... That isn't helping ANYONE!" Kendall shouted back.

"Kendall Knight?"

Kendall stood immediately. "You can see your wife now. And I wanted to give my condolences now."

He ran past her and she shouted, "ROOM 357!"

He ran into the room and saw Ali, watching the Big Bang Theory.

"Ali?" He asked, watching her siting there.

"... Who are you?" She asked, watching him closely.

"You... You don't remember me?" He asked.

"No... Who are you?"

"My name is Kendall, I'm your husband."

"Are you sure? The last thing I remember is... Is... I was sitting in a basement... With my friends in Wisconsin!"

"Ali? That was five years ago... How do you not remember me?"

"... WAIT! I think I remember now! You were the guy that signed me to be apart of Rocque Records... Right?"

"No... I'm Kendall... I was signed by Rocque Records too... I'm in a band called Big Time Rush. I-"

"Hi Kendall." She grinned at him, holding out her hand, which he took sitting next to her.

"You really are a bitch."

"I know..."

"The nurse said something about condolences?"

"... I was pregnant..." Ali whispered.

"What do you mean was?"

"I... I... I... During the wedding, someone like shot me... They must have had a silencer or something and it hit the baby... Not me... And... If the was any way I could back and not be in the spot..." Ali started to break down, leaning into Kendall, who had moved to sit on the bed next to her, holding her to him.

"... I can't believe you were pregnant..."

"I had no idea... I just thought... I didn't even have any symptoms..."

"It doesn't matter, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us." Kendall said, rubbing small circles into her side, holding her while she cried, the shoulder of his tux soaking wet.

"At least I don't have to wear my dress again... Or find another use for it."

Kendall smirked down at her and Ali noticed asking, "What?"

"You don't have to get rid of that dress... And I'm sure we could find another use for it."

"Really? I lose a baby and you're making sexual references? Really, Kendall, really?"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension."

"... Just the sexual kind."

"Like it matters... Mrs. Knight."

"... Well Mr. Knight, do we really have to bring in titles and sound like we're fifty and I just broke a hip and not lost a baby."

"I'm sorry-"

"If you say Mrs. Knight again, while I do like the sound, you sound like you're talking to a fifty year old woman whose car you took, throwing her in the passenger's seat to have a legal adult in the car to drive somewhere."

"I've done that before except she was like... Ninety..."

"Seriously? When did- It wasn't just you, was it? I have a feeling James, Carlos and Logan were involved."

Kendall laughed, somewhat glad to have changed the subject, "Yeah...it was when we were all back in Minnesota, trying to get downtown to see Gustavo..."

"Of course it was... Just... Of course it was... I don't know if I really expected differently."

"... What's that supposed to mean?"

"You, Logan, Carlos and Justin Bieber all have stupidly, crazy adventures that just... Makes everyone laugh because they're the most absurd stories!"

"Did you really just call James, Justin Bieber?"

"Yeah and what's wrong with that? He's got the hair." Ali muttered something else.

"What was that, love?"

"... And the distinct lack of muscles."

"Really, Ali? Insulting other people?"

"Hey, it helps me feel better. Give me a break... I've had a stressful day. Oh fuck! It's my birthday, too! And Christmas! What did I do to deserve to be in the hospital on what's supposed to be the happiest day of my life?"

"Probably from insulting people." Kendall said sarcastically only to have Ali hit his chest lightly, "Or from physically abusing people."

"Pansy... You know... I am so tempted to call you Blossom Butt."

"Of course you are." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said, as she returned her attention to the Big Bang Theory.


	35. You Really Are A Bitch, Ali

**You Really Are A Bitch:**

Kendall and Ali were curled up on her hospital bed, lying comfortably, watching the Big Bang Theory marathon.

Ali had a hand splayed over his chest, his arms around her waist.

"Ali?" Kendall asked, looking down at his wife, smiling at the idea.

"Yes, Kendall?"

"... Do you regret being pregnant?"

"No... It was kind of going swimmingly since I didn't have any of the symptoms or bitchitude or-"

"I get it. You don't regret being pregnant!"

Kendall, who hadn't been paying attention to Ali realized she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She pointed at the television and he saw a woman in a nurse's outfit saying into a speaker, "I need an MD with a wheelchair, we have a robot arm grasping a man's penis."

Kendall looked down at Ali, "You would find that funny."

"I WOULD! IT'S HILARIOUS!" Ali said laughing.

A nurse knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Knight, but visiting hours are over."

"Are you sure my _husband_ can't stay?" Ali asked, looking at the nurse.

"... Fine."

"Really?" Ali asked hopefully.

"NO!"

"It's fine, Ali, I'll see you soon." Kendall said getting up, kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you." She whispered, grinning.

"I love you, too. I'll be back in the morning with my mom and Katie."

"See you later, Romeo."

"Goodbye Juliet." He said grinning, kissing her grinning when he pulled away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the rest of Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive went back to the hospital to visit Ali, along with Mama Knight and Katie. Kendall, of course, had gone straight to Ali's room with his mom and Katie in tow. The others, however, being that they hadn't eaten yet, headed down to the food court.

"Wow, look at all this food! Hospital food doesn't taste that bad, it's just room service that's nasty sometimes because half the time you're still all hazy from the drugs you're on and such," Riley explained, walking into one of the sections, finding it full of prepackaged salads and wraps.

"And how would you know that?"

"I've had many, many, many more operations then you've had broken bones," she said laughing to Ava, who as everyone knew was always the careful one in the group.

"Oh, I see sushi in a refrigerator! Great, now I'm really hungry...how do we do this, just grab stuff and pay before sitting down?"

"Pretty much! Grab whatever, I guess."

At Riley's words, the entire group split to grab whatever food they were going to eat.

"Guys! I found a McDonald's ripoff! They have chicken nuggets and burgers and-" Avery was yelling, not noticing Carlos was standing behind her, laughing.

"Just grab the stuff already...everyone else knows it's here, hon. You're too excited about some things sometimes." he said, smiling.

"Yeah, like you and corndogs?" she replied playfully, pointing to the other side of the food court.

"WHERE?" Avery laughed as she held her half full tray up so she could run, Carlos tailing behind.

"Hey Logan? How healthy are lettuce wraps? I always hear they're good for you, but...eh, I'll try one anyways..." Ava brought up as she stood by the salads, her eyes lingering on the 'Asian Sesame Chicken Wrap' that was in front of her.

"You know what, I think I'll try one too." Logan said, grabbing one for himself and then another and handing it to Ava.

Meanwhile, Riley had already grabbed two bagels with cream cheese, a small basket full of french fries, two cans of minute maid lemonade, a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos, and three slices of cheese pizza.

Sitting down at the table, she looked at her six friends, all of whom were gaping at her with open mouths.

"Hungry much?" Ava teased.

"Hey, I didn't eat...so yes. And I'll finish all of it!" Riley announced, starting in on the french fries.

"Y'know she's got a point," Logan added, "I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much at once."

Riley laughed, before digging around in her pocket for a dollar, and handing it to Ava.

"I know you like Monster, so...um, if you want to get one, could you bring me back one too?" she asked, smiling.

James looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong with you, love? I thought you didn't like soda, especially energy drinks...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Jamesy, I'm-" Riley paused. Leave it to the off-hand chance of discussing that she felt alright for something to go wrong.

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," she said hurriedly, getting up.

"AND NO-ONE BETTER EAT MY FOOD!" she called back, while running.

The boys laughed, Ava and Avery watching her running form, concern written on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been ten minutes...think she's alright?" James asked Logan, worry etched on his face.

"She's fine...probably all that food got to her."

Just then Ava's phone buzzed with a text from Riley, 'Get Avery & meet me in the bathroom...plz.'

Ava looked at Avery, holding her phone up. She nodded, and ate Riley's last fry.

"You know Riley is going to murder you for that right?" Carlos said, trying to sound scared for his fiancées' sake.

"Well do you _think _she would want it back?"

"Um, boys, something's up with Riley, she needs us to meet her in the bathroom. We'll be back."

The boys nodded as Ava and Avery walked away.

"Great...now I'm really worried about her. I hope she's alright." James said, sighing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Riley? You in here?" Ava called, walking into the girls' bathroom.

"Y-Yes...I-I...uuugghhh..am."

"What was that sigh for?"

"Hold on, I'm-" Ava crinkled her nose at the sound of her friend throwing up.

"Almost...done." Riley choked out, before coughing.

"Are you alright?" Avery asked.

"Do I sound alright to you?" Riley snapped over the sound of the toilet flushing, and a few seconds later the stall opened, Riley walking out over to the sink, bending to rinse her mouth.

"N-No...we're just worried about you, that's all..." Avery said smally, afraid of Riley's sudden outburst.

"Well, you might as well know..." she said, sighing defeatedly.

"What's to know?" Ava said, arching a eyebrow in suspicion.

"There's no easy way to even talk about this...I didn't want to tell you guys, I wanted to tell James first...but...oh fuck this. I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ava and Avery both shouted, making Riley cringe and cover her ears.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys."

"How long have you known?" Ava pressed, making Riley's eyes begin to tear up.

"I...I didn't mean for this now...but with me? I'm never careful with James...hell one night at Yale could have caused this! I know it's my fault...but it's not even that I'm pregnant that bothers me...I just...I don't know what James will think...and to answer your question...about three weeks ago."

"Well, CONGRATS!" Avery said, with a big smile, showing her dimples.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want...oh fuck this...I suppose I should go tell the others." Riley said, walking out of the bathroom and back to their table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey beautiful..." James said as he saw Riley walking his way, her face tear-stained. Almost immediately he stood as she collapsed into him, sobbing.

He shot a look at Logan and Carlos, who shrugged, and then he looks at Ava and Avery who mouthed 'She's got something to tell you'.

As James sat down, he pulled Riley onto his lap and held her. Eventually her tears slowed, making her able to talk.

"What's all this about, hey? You're worried about Ali, aren't you?" he started, smiling, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, "B-But..J-Jamesy, that's n-not all..."

James looked at her, his gaze warm as it follows the motions of her hands as they move to set gently over her stomach.

"What's that mean, sweetie? I don't get what you're saying..." he tried, making her give an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit, you don't get it? Why do you think I haven't wanted to do anything when the lights are off in our room! It's because something is ALREADY in here, dammit! I'm pregnant, James...I'm fucking pregnant." she choked out, resuming her crying.

Ava looked at Logan, who looked at Carlos, who looked at Avery. They looked at a hysterical Riley, then at James, and tried not to laugh. The poor man had been overcome with shock, and had seemingly turned into a statue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I'm pregnant, James...I'm fucking pregnant." _

"Holy shit. Did you just hear her say what I think you did?" Terry asked Nokia, who grinned.

The four reporters were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, not far from Big Time Rush and Clasura Drive. They were at the hospital because Trace had broken his leg while doing some crazy skateboard trick. Thinking it was just going to be a missed opportunity for finding out more rumors, imagine the surprise when the four found 75% of both bands sitting no less then twenty feet away from them.

"Hey Trace...I got a scoop for you!" The rainbow haired twenty-two year old called to the punky teen, who turned around, blue sharpie lifting off of the pink cast as he looked up from his drawing.

"What's it this time? Something I can use to make that Diamond kid cry?"

Terry smiled, "Well...not exactly...but it'll do, trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ali was flipping through her magazine sitting on her bed.

_"Clasura Drive member, Alice Carson-Knight,"_

"Holy crap they got my name right!" Ali said grinning, going back to reading the magazine article.

_"Was shot and killed at her wedding-"_

"WHAT? BUT I'M ALIVE!" Ali shouted at the magazine

Kendall, Mama Knight and Katie walked in. "I would hope your alive because then I would be like... The most pathetic widower ever."

Kendall said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey! You're here!" Ali said grinning.

"Of course we're here!" Kendall said grinning, sitting down next to his wife.

Katie sat on her other side while Mama Knight sat in a chair near the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling Ali?" She asked, looking at her, trying to gauge her daughter-in-law's emotions.

"Well... I'm slightly upset but I am not hysterical anymore, which is good..." Ali said with a smile, "And, this stupid magazine finally got my name right... But they think I'm dead... Unfortunately."

"... But you're alive..." Katie said, sounding unsure.

"I KNOW! That's what I said!"

"Babe? Don't get worked up about it, once we get you out of the hospital, we'll set everything straight."

"... Okay... But... At least the Clasura Drive CD might sell some more copies considering people think I am dead and all..." Ali grinned, jokingly, her highlighted brunette hair swinging a little as she laughed.

"Dude... There are platinum streaks in your hair!" Katie commented, grabbing a few strands gently, inspecting them.

"Katie? It is hair... If you want, I'll take you to get yours done after I'm discharged."

"Would you?" Katie asked excitedly.

"As long as your mom approves."

Both girls looked at Mama Knight with the puppy dog pout, the collective innocence too much for the mom.

"Fine! As long as it's something that would be appropriate in a Catholic High School!"

"Mama Knight? I went to a Catholic High School for seven months... Trust me, I know what I can skirt around." Ali said jokingly.

"Kendall? Will you go with them just to make sure your wife doesn't make your sister look like a two dollar whore?"

"A two dollar whore? Never! A two million dollar whore, though-" Ali noticed the look on her mother-in-laws face. "MOM! I was kidding!"

"Oh! Well... Kendall... I still want you there."

"I'm kinda surprised we all fit on this bed." Kendall said off handedly, looking down at Ali and Katie.

"Dude... Collectively your wife and I weigh like... 195 pounds!" Katie said looking up at him.

"She's right... I do weigh 110 pounds. Nice job Katie... Way to make me feel good!"

"Anytime."

The two sisters sat talking and laughing for a few minutes before Mama Knight stood.

"I will see you three later, I'm going to get my nails done. Katie, Kendall, Ali, best behavior!"

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!" Katie and Ali did simultaneously.

Mama Knight shook her head laughing.

A nurse entered the room just as Mama Knight was leaving. "Ali? I just wanted to let you know that the doctor wants to run another test on you, it's just simple responses and reflexes. If everything goes well then you will be out of here tomorrow. You have also been cleared for solids in case the nurse from yesterday didn't tell you."

"Is pizza acceptable?"

"If you're feeling up to it."

"Can you get pizza for the nurses in this ward if I asked you to order some?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, you guys have done so much for me, even if it is your job." Ali grinned at the nurse leaving.

"Why would you ask for pizza?"

"I was going to ask if they give specials to the people in cardiology."

"You really are a bitch."


	36. The End Is JustThe End

**Many people have said that good things must always come to an end... For our girls... It's this chapter. Riley, Mini maslow and I, Phalen Rhude, have made some of our greatest memories writing out these even though this is the end for our girls, it's just the beginning for us. And even though this is a BIG NIGHT for us, I want you to Show Me that you really cared about this story! Read and review? Thanks! Phalen!**

**The End is just the... Well... End...**

Time had passed rather quickly for the group, with Clasura Drive releasing another CD, and BTR going back on tour to support the EP they had released.

"God, look at me... I'm fucking huge!" Riley yelled at her reflection, unable to get used to having a bump in the middle of her stomach. She was only eight and a half months pregnant, and well, as Ali had put it, it wasn't going to be long before she popped.

"I know, I know... Sweetie it's only for a few more weeks..." James said gently, walking into the room to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach.

"I know that already! I'm so fucking tired of my back and feet hurting and... Oh, I smell Ali's fudge!"

James smiled, setting a hand on his wife's shoulder as she went to walk away, pulling her into a kiss.

It felt odd, Riley realized, to know that soon it wouldn't just be her and James anymore. There'd be sleepless nights, endless pleads for attention, and more cranky attitude then she'd know how to handle.

"Yeah, Ali came over to see you... And give you food... She said that your mom always liked fudge when she was pregnant with you."

"... How did she-"

"It's Ali, she doesn't need a reason to know shit!"

"Fine...I WANT CHOCOLATE!" Riley yelled, practically tripping on the door frame as she went to leave the room.

"THEN GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN THE STAIRS TO EAT SOME!" Ali shouted from the kitchen, cutting out squares of fudge. Ali cut out a quarter of it and set it aside.

"Have I told you how much chocolate I've eaten in two months alone? Must have been like half of a ton... Man, this... Is... The best fudge I've ever had!"

Ali took the pan and set in front of Riley. "It's my mom's recipe, remember how she only made this at Christmas time."

"Yes! That's why it was good! We only got it once a year!"

"Except that one year when she made it on your birthday!"

"That was the best gift..."

"Considering you ate the entire pan without me."

"My boyfriend broke up with me on my birthday!"

"No excuse! We could have eaten, cried and then run together."

"Really? You would have wanted me to wait, while I was drowning in sorrow on my birthday, to forget a jerk that never really loved me in the first place?"

"Dude, I'm you BBFF!"

"isn't it BFF?"

"Best Bitch of a Friend Forever!"

"... That's nice?"

"It's true!"

"Right...and then when- whoa... What the fuck?" Riley said suddenly, blinking in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no water on the counter, is there? Feels like something just spilled on me. Unless... Oh fuck... Oh fuck..."

"What are you freaking out about?"

"Ali... Call the guys. JAMES!" Riley hollered, smirking at the crash she'd heard, James must have almost tripped down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong? Fudge gone already?" He joked, not reading the expression on her face.

"No... Little more urgent then that. I...I think my water just broke."

"Wait... What? You're not due for another two weeks yet!"

Riley grabbed James by the shirt collar. "THE BABY DOESN"T THINK SO!" She hissed.

"... What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"James? Maybe getting her to the hospital would be a good start!" Ali shouted at the panicking brunette while Ali was on the phone with Logan and Carlos.

"What hospital are we going to?"

"THE FIRST FUCKING ONE WE SEE!" Riley shouted.

"Which would be?" James asked. Ali turned and gave him the shut-up-or-she'll-kill-you glare.

"Aurora West Pavilion?" Ali asked Logan, who said he'd text directions to her phone.

"Actually why don't you guys just come here... I think the more people we have the better... More of a chance of keeping James alive, by the way things are going," Ali said, unable to hide the smile as she watched Riley's lip curl in pain and the annoyance that was James pacing the kitchen floor.

"If you keep that up, you'll wear a hole in the floor!" Ali called to him, before saying to Logan, "I'd get here now if you ever want to see James or I again...seriously."

"WHY DON'T WE GET IN THE _FUCKING _CAR SO I CAN GET TO THE _FUCKING_ HOSPITAL SO I CAN GIVE _FUCKING_ _BIRTH_?"

"Um, Riley... Logan's gonna drive since he knows where the hospital is. Carlos and the other girls are with him."

""YOU HAVE FUCKING ON STAR ALI!

"Do you really believe that I am going to drive with you in the car yelling at me?_ FAT FUCKING CHANCE!_"

"Do you two have to yell at each other?"

"You're going to get yourself killed! SHUT UP!" Ali and Riley both shouted.

"Why would I be the one getting killed?" James asked curiously, totally unaware Riley's fuse was about to run out.

"BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"It takes two to tango... In this case have sex but... You get the idea."

"JAMES SHUT UP!" Riley shouted, one hand going to her hair as she tugged at it nervously, biting her lip. She looked like she was on the edge of tears.

"Right, shutting up now."

Five minutes later, Logan and Carlos had pulled up, and James and Riley practically threw themselves into the car, while Ali got into her own car, grabbing her phone and dialing Carlos' cell to act like a radio between the cars.

Carlos answered his phone from Logan's car and chuckled at the song playing.

"I don't mean to be rude, " Riley started, finally not yelling, " BUT DRIVE, MITCHELL!"

"So much for a quiet ride," Carlos mused, trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Riley asked icily, before adding, "I am about to squeeze a watermelon from a kiwi! SHUT UP!"

Carlos put the volume on his phone. "Listen to the song, Riley! Keep Holding On!"

"If you even try to... Just... Make some stupid little joke or try to make me forget or dumb down what's happening to me, I'll steal your helmet, draw unicorns and rainbows all over it and then make sure you can never play hockey again." She growled.

"Okay... Ali! The music's not working!"

"NO SHIT CARLOS!" Ali shouted over the loud music. "I JUST DID THIS TO PISS HER OFF!"

Meanwhile, Logan had launched into his medical state of mind, and was currently explaining to an already scared Riley how the stages of labor actually worked, from the cervix dilating to the uncomfortable burn she'd feel as the head crowned. And then came the talk about stitches and blood loss in case she tore.

"Most time it's not bad from what I've heard, but in some cases the mothers have died from complications following the birth."

"LOGAN! Shut your God damned mouth! I don't want to hear it! I will have a perfectly healthy baby and you will not-"

"SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN TODAY!" Music blared from right next to them and they looked to see Ali driving beside them, aviators on her face, top down, the wind blowing through her hair. She looked over at them and waved, grinning at Riley, smiling, waving and laughing.

"ALI YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT IN THIS CAR! I'D RIP YOU THE FUCK APART!"

"WHAT?" She shouted back, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD!"

"IF YOU WERE IN HERE, I'D RIP YOU THE FUCK APART!"

"TRY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"I'D RIP YOU THE-" Ali smiled, as James cut Riley off and kissed her. At least part of the plan is was working.

With Riley quiet for a few seconds, everyone could think. Well, this was until Riley remember James' lucky comb. If she couldn't break him, she could at least break the most precious part of his vanity and hair stuff.

Riley reached into James' back pocket, slowly drawing his comb from his pocket. James didn't notice this until he heard a light, "_Snap_"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Riley looked at him, a sly smile on her lips.

"Oh nothing..." and then she dropped the fragments of the comb onto his lap.

"MY COMB! MY LUCKY COMB!"

"Sorry, but honey, that's so I don't break your neck instead." Riley admitted, grimacing in pain before leaning into him to kiss his lips.

James had never felt angrier in his life. She'd just broken the lucky comb he had had since he was eight. But as she kissed him, James could feel her lips trembling against his, adrenaline coursing through her body to prepare her for what had to happen. Sudden the sudden anger faded...it had been a comb, he could buy a new one. But Riley? She was the clostest thing to perfection he'd found, and he sure as hell didn't want to lose her.

With everyone able to think clearly with the absence of Riley's yelling, Carlos began talking to Ali again.

"Looks like it's working...I don't know how long it'll be before ether of them comes up for air though..."

"It's fine...Kendall and I can beat them...but for now it's the best we can hope for. OH! I SEE THE HOSPITAL!"  
>Ali yelled, causing Carlos to almost drop his cell phone as Logan turned abruptly, the car coming to a stop in front of the valet sign.<p>

"Nice park job...now where's the-"

"Can I help you?" Asked the valet, after Logan had rolled down the window to Carlos' side.

"Yeah...can you grab a wheelchair? My friend's wife is having a baby and..."

"HOLY SHIT...OOOOOWWWWW!" Riley yelled, finally coming up for air only to grab her stomach and try to hold back tears.

"Right away sir."

"Riley, baby, you're okay...just relax...breathe." James said gently, one hand running through her dark red hair as she lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and such.

"Honey if you tell me to relax one more fucking time..." she growled, before clenching her fists and grabbing the sheets, shutting her eyes tightly as another contraction hit.

It had been half an hour since she'd first been hooked up to the heart rate monitors, and well...the pain wasn't getting any better.

"OH GOD...OW OW OW OW OW!" she panted through gritted teeth, surprised she could talk.

"Want me to go get the doctor?"

"AAHH...FUCK YES, PLEASE! I'M DYING HERE!" she yelled, leaving James to race out of the room, only to run straight into Ali.

"She alright?"

"Yeah...she thinks she's fully dilated..."

"Oh boy...I'll go sit with her. You need all the help you can get."

"JAMES I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Riley hollered, surprised she could breath during the contraction. She held his hand in a death grip, the whites of his knuckles visible. Ali was on her other side, telling her how it was all going to be over soon.

In the waiting room, Avery was humming, "Don't Worry, Be Happy" and Ava sat on the other side of the room, reading a book, while Kendall was pacing acting like the expected father, but truth be told, he was more worried about James and Ali rather than Riley. Carlos had his head phones in while Logan was talking non-stop about pregnancy and birth.

"You're doing great Riley... The head's just about out." The doctor called from between her legs.

Riley's lip curled in a snarl as James went to say something to the effect of, "That wasn't so bad like Logan said, was it?"

"SHUT IT, PRETTY BOY!"

James blinked, he knew she'd said it that way only because she was in pain. Turning to look at Ali, she smiled at him, mouthing a, "She didn't mean that."

He nodded, before he felt Riley's other hand grab his collar and pull his face closer to hers.

"I...NEVER...WANT...TO...HAVE...SEX...AGAIN!" She panted, biting her lip and shutting her eyes as tight as they would go as her entire body put every effort into pushing.

James, wanted to laugh as he was sure she was joking, was about to, but stopped himself, realizing that if he did, he might die.

A screech from Riley snapped him out of the daze he'd somehow gotten into, just as the doctor said something to the effect of, "One more time."

Riley's eyes are open, and her icy blue eyes find James' hazel ones as she grimaces and takes a deep breath. Not five seconds later, crying fills the room as the doctor lifts the baby up from between her towel covered legs and handed it to her.

"It's a boy."

Riley can't stop the tears that start falling from her eyes, both from adrenaline and relief that the pain was gone. The boy is bloody still, covered with vernex, but already there's thin whips of matted brown hair on his head.

"He's...he's beautiful..." Riley says in a whisper, her obvious awe and wonder making James smile, relieved to be able to feel his hand again.

"You both are." he murmurs, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asked Ali. Ali, who was about to answer was stopped by Riley shouting, "NO FUCKING WAY SHE'S CUTTING THE CORD! SHE WILL NOT HAVE A PAIR OF SCISSORS ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

"Oh come on! That was second flipping grade! Can't we just agree that my hand-eye coordination has developed since then?"

Riley shook her head no.

"FINE!"

Ali handed the scissors to James.

"If he cuts you and tears your-"

"Zip it." Riley hissed as the baby was handed to a nurse.

"We're gonna get him cleaned up, and then get his birth certificate filled out for you two. Congrats."

Ava and Avery look up just as the nurse passes them, the baby still crying in her arms.

"AAAAWWWWW! He's adorable!" Avery squeals, smiling like an idiot.

"You want one, don't you?" Ava asks her. This causes Avery to fall quiet, looking at the floor, "Actually..."

"No fucking way. Not you too. Oh my god."

"What are you talking about you two? I want to know!" Riley and Ali both yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Avery yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

Ava laughed, "ME TOO!"

Both girls were jumping up and down, squealing about how cute their babies were going to be, and what they were going to look like.

Ali sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, walking out of Riley's hospital room. She didn't want to be Debby-Downer by telling them to shut the hell up... Even though she really wanted to. It's not her fault a crazy, psychotic bitch shot her in the stomach and just happened to hit her baby.

Kendall walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"What'cha thinkin' about Ace?"

Ali smiled at the nickname, relaxing into Kendall's embrace.

"Ava and Avery are pregnant, Riley just had her baby and everyone is super excited."

"Except you."

"Well... It's just... I never thought that half of this shit would happen! The last four years of my life have happened all so quickly that... I just wish I could take a minute to just, check out... Get a change of scenery and pretend that I was never shot, that I never lost the baby, that the ceremony hadn't happened!"

"You regret marrying me?"

"No! That isn't what I meant!"

Kendall looked at her, turning her in his arms, "Really?"

"Not a day in my life will I EVER regret marrying you! I just meant... With the things that happened... And... With all of-" Ali indicated to the happy families inside the hospital room, "That going on... I just feel kind of... Left out, I guess."

"You know, Ace, I know exactly how I can fix that." Kendall whispered, pulling her closer to him..

"What is it with you and trying to seduce me in a hospital?"

"What ever do you mean, Ali?"

"This is the second time in ten months that you've tried to seduce me in a hospital." Ali said smirking, wriggling out of his embrace, walking back into the hospital.

Riley, obviously finally fed up with the jumping, squealing and over all peppiness spoke up.

"And if you keep jumping Ava it'll fall right out." Riley said monotonously, staring at the hazel-eyed blonde for a moment before returning her gaze to her husband.

"So have you guys thought about names?" Avery asked, finally calmed down from her let's-tell-everyone-my-secret fit.

"Uh..." James looked at Riley, "I can't believe this...we were so busy with the music and life in LA we forgot to go over name ideas."

Riley giggled, "Well... Jamesy, I did have one... I just didn't want to say it a lot in case the baby was a different sex then the name I'd thought of."

"Well, you could have told me anyways. I'm supposed to know about that sort of thing, right you two?" He called to Ava and Avery, who just squealed and nodded, still excited.

"I could tell you now if you'd like," She teased, smiling.

"Ma'am?" A nurse asked coming in, "We're going to need a name for the baby's birth certificate."

"... Ka'Dorian Alonzo Kaiden Geraldo Perez Guindaleza Diamond." Riley said with a straight face.

Everyone gave her a strange look, causing Riley to laugh as both the nurse and James asked, "Really?" at the exact same time.

"Do I look like a mother that wants their kid to be beat up?"

"Well, Riley, there was that one time when-" Ali started before receiving a piercing glare, "I didn't start to say something."

"Anyway, can I get an 'Amen' to Aiden Ryan Diamond?"

Ali found a sheet of paper and a pen before quickly scribbling four letters on it. Handing it to Riley, she grinned at her best friend.

"Really, Ali? Really?"

"What? You wanted an amen, I gave you an amen!"

"So the name is?" The nurse asked again, smiling at the way things were unfolding. This baby was going to have a lot going on during his life, that was for sure.

Riley looked at James, who nodded.

"Aiden Ryan Diamond."

"AW!" Ali complained, "What happened to Ka'Dorian Alonzo Kaiden Geraldo Perez Guindaleza Diamond?"

"I'll tell you what, Ali, if you want to, name your kid that. And I just wanted to see the reaction I'd get."

"Why would I want a kid with the last name Diamond? I much more prefer my own." Ali said smirking, feeling Kendall's arms snake around her waist.

"Can you two stop being-"

"Don't say it!"

"Cute?" Riley asked smirking.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT!" Ali whisper shouted, hissing at her best friend.

"Why yes, yes I did. Aren't I a good person?"

"I- I- Huh... I can't actually hurt you, you just had a baby..."

"YES! HE HAS BEEN ALIVE TWO HOURS AND IS ALREADY WORKING TO MY ADVANTAGE!"

"Can we all just take a moment to remember that Ali's kid would have been born first if Jo wasn't a psycho bitch and shot her?" Ava asked.

"So only Ali gets the credit on the baby?" Kendall asked, "Ava I do believe my ego just deflated, my pride wounded and my heart broke a little... Thank you."

"... I'm sorry..."

"I was kidding!"

"I know... I still feel bad though..."

"Hey Ava, Avery? Can ya'll go get me something to eat... And bring back a couple trays worth... Carlos, Logan maybe you should go help them..."

"But... Why does it take four-"

"Please? I just had a baby!"

"Fine... Come on guys, before we have a return of the psycho bitch on our hands."

"In case you didn't notice, I think we had one before Aiden actually arrived. Do you not remember fearing for your life on the way here?" Logan mentioned, causing everyone to shudder at the thought.

"Oh, if you hadn't gone all 'I should have been a doctor therefore I know what's going on' on us, maybe things would had been a little better." Carlos argued.

"So now we're arguing over who would have died had Riley actually had the heart to kill one of us?"

"I guess we are. So who would have died first?"

Everyone, with the exception of Ali and Kendall, looked at each other before saying, "Ali."

Ali jumped at the unanimous sound of her name. "WHAT? WHY ME? IT SHOULD BE JAMES!"

"Hurtful! Besides... Then Riley would have done us all a favor!" James said, smirking.

It would all play out in time.

Meanwhile, Riley and James were still in her hospital room, both seemingly lost in trances due to what had ust happened.

"I'm sorry about your comb...I'll buy you a new one." she admitted, blushing at remembering how adamant she'd been about breaking it, before she really did.

"I'm just glad I had enough sense to not be like Logan or Carlos...I really didn't want to end up dead."

"But you're not. Like I said...hell, like Logan was saying, I was acting irrational. "

"Yes, you were..." James trailed off, unable to help the smile that formed on his lips as he looked at his wife.

"So... When can we have another one?"

"The second you have your own house, are in there, and aren't sleep deprived from having a baby, being superstars, working crazy hours and face the possibilities of a celebrity divorce!" Ali said cheerily.

"... I really hope you don't use that sarcastic, condescending tone on your godson."

"... I don't have a- Aw! Riley! Are you making me the godmother?" Ali asked happily.

"Yeah, I am... For some reason, I really believe that I now need to check my mental stability."

Ali opened her mouth to say something when the nurse walked in carrying a blue bundle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diamond? Would you like to meet your son?"

Riley nodded, tears in her eyes as she held her baby .

"You know, James, we did all right."

"I'm just thankful he has my hair color."

"Oh, shut up!"

Riley was relaxing on her hospital bed, looking down at her beautiful baby boy, James looking out the window of the room, admiring the beautiful LA sunset. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

"To fall in love is easy, even to remain in it is not difficult; our human loneliness is cause enough. But is a hard quest worth making to find a comrade through whose steady presence one becomes steadily the person one desires to be. If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand," he recited, remembering his vow word for word as he sat back down next to Riley.

She smiled, recognizing the words leaving his mouth before she sighed.

"You alright?" He asked concerned, worry flashing across his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine...It's just...I used to have abs...thanks a lot. Do you know how long it's going to take to get rid of this baby fat?"

"More like fudge fat, Ri." Ali said smirking.

James chuckled, kissing her head before leaning down to kiss Aiden's forehead.

"Aiden, your mother is going to be a stereotypical California girl from now on, I can tell, even though she's got Wisconsin roots." He told the baby, smiling.

Riley just shook her head, "That's not true...I just can't wait til I can work this off!"

Ali laughed.

"Work that off? With your mind? Work off means having sex, because everyone knows it burns calories," she started, before noticing the look James was giving her, as though it was a 'you-really-shouldn't-suggest-that-to-her-now' one.

"Ali... I just gave fucking birth and you're suggesting I have sex."

"Uh... Yeah... Pretty much." Ali said, smirking, rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of her feet.

"Jamesy? If I asked you to kill her would it be murder or charity?"

"No matter how you slice it, murder." Logan said from the corner.

"... Are we all sure about this?" Riley asked.

"Dude... I'm me... I know these things and I have Logan... AND LOGIC... On MY side. I win."

After Logan, Ava, Carlos and Avery left for the night, Kendall and Ali also bid the new parents goodbye as well, heading back to their own home to discuss other things, namely the conception of their child.

Well, maybe Riley and James weren't going to be the only one in Clasura Drive with a kid.

Kendall carried a sleeping Ali into their two story home. "Never seem to catch a break, can we?" He whispered, quoting Indiana Jones.

He set her down on the bed, easing the sneakers off of her feet. He kissed her forehead, walking into the bathroom.

Ali woke up to running water. Ali stood, sighing, walking into the bathroom to see Kendall pulling off his shirt.

Grinning, Ali wolf-whistled and her husband jumped a mile-high.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was." Ali smiled, grabbing her toothpaste from the medicine cabinet, reaching across Kendall to grab her toothbrush.

"You know, Ali, I was thinking..."

"About?" She asked, placing the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Well... I was thinking... Maybe we could adopt a baby?"

Ali was quiet for a minute, considering she had her toothbrush in her mouth. She spit out the toothpaste in her mouth, rinsing her mouth.

"... Adoption?"

"... Yeah... I was thinking, even if we can have our own kids, we're still helping others."

Ali put her things away before turning to face Kendall.

"You know what I think?" She asked, looking at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you think?" He asked, smirking down at her.

"That it is a great idea, and... Maybe during the process of adoption we could continue trying for our own." She said grinning, standing on her toes.

"Really?"

"There's a very comfortable bed I saw in the other room."

"Well what are we doing standing here?" He asked grinning down at her.

Over the next couple of months everything was going good for Clasura Drive and Big Time Rush. Avery and Ava were VERY pregnant, Riley and James were lacking much needed beauty sleep, and Ali and Kendall's sex life had improved immensely.

A few days later, Ali was just relaxing in bed reading a book when all of a sudden she sat up and ran to the bathroom. From the feeling in her stomach, she knew she was going to get sick.

As she was throwing up, Kendall knocked on the door.

"Hey Ace? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah...musta caught the flu..." she lied.

True, she may have caught the flu, but she had a feeling that wasn't it.

"Actually...can you come in here?"

Ali almost smiled as the bathroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

"What's wrong? And... Honey, it's not flu season..."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"... Nothing, go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"... Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright..." Kendall kissed the top of Ali's head.

The next morning, Ali was walking through the pharmacy, picking up a pregnancy test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"KENDALL! KENDALL! GET IN HERE!" Ali shouted excitedly.<p>

She hid the test behind her back.

"WHAT?" He shouted, staring at his wife worriedly.

"Look." She held up the pregnancy test, a little pink plus sign on it.

"... A plus sign on a stick..."

"IT'S A PREGNANCY TEST!"

"And a plus sign-"

"MEANS I'M PREGNANT!" Ali said excitedly.

Kendall picked her up, spinning her around.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing the test into the sink.

"I'm so happy." Ali whispered into his neck, a tear falling down her face.

"Ace, why are you crying?"

"I don't know! I guess it's just overwhelming."

"No matter what, I'll be here for you."

"I know. And you don't know how much that means to me."

**CUT TO BLACK**

**COMMERCIAL TIME: If you all need new music, every Rusher should now buy now that Elevate is out. If you haven't gotten it, GO AND BUY IT! SHOW THESE BOYS SOME LOVE!**

_Author's Notes:_

_(Riley) That's all guys. We sure hope you enjoyed this crazy ride. They'll be more to come, I promise. Hope you all liked it and had as much fun reading it as we did writing it. _

_(Phalen) TO comment on Riley's above statement on having fun reading this as we did writing it, nothing will ever compare to the... "Politically and Comically incorrectness" of our conversations, for more info on what actually happened, please look for the President's book of secrets because that's not something we would actually tell people... I'll miss being that sarcastic... Eh... I'll just make a new Ali... I mean, uh, a nicer, more sweet character who will be mild-mannered and a perfect lady..._

_(Mickey)So this is soo sad :'( Also anybody else enjoy my commercial? Anyways the ride was fun, but roller coasters always have to end right? _

_Riley: And remember-_

_Phalen: DO OR DO NOT THERE IS NO TRY, _

_Riley: NO YODA! What ever happens, during that Clasura, you've got to Drive your team on._

_Phalen: and always, always, always know that;_

_Phalen and Riley:IT'S THE ONLY LIFE YOU GOT SO YOU GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!_

_Phalen: And that no matter what... Yoda is a beast monster of epicness and Indiana Jones is only comparable to Jack Sparrow._

_Riley: Phalen? I think you mean Captain._

_Phalen: No... I mean Jack Sparrow._

Captain Jack Sparrow: OI! NO TALKING ABOUT ME UNLESS YOU'VE GIVEN A DISCLAIMER THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME!

_Phalen: Sorry Captain!_

_Riley: Hey...uh, sorry you two, but uh, I hear the boys calling, asking why we're not writing more fanfiction with them in it...guess we should go._

_Phalen: WORD!_

_Riley: What? I thought we were signing off? -shakes head, muttering about how insane her bestest of best friend is-_

_Phalen: I wanted to have the last word! SO! WORD!_

_Riley: Freak._

_Phalen: Word._

_Riley: WHAT THE- HOW DO YOU AGREE TO BEING A FREAK?_

_Phalen: SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE THE LAST WORD!_

_Mickey: BYE! Haha Phalen!_


	37. Kali Oneshot

**- BEFORE MARRIAGES! - Kali Oneshot: Ice Skating? Why Not.**

Ali sighed, laying on her stomach, thinking about how everyone forgot today was her birthday.

Ali was sitting in the bed room she was sharing with Riley, when Kendall burst through the door.

"Kendall? Are you-" Kendall placed a hand over Ali's mouth, picking her up and slinging over her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked, slung over her boyfriend's shoulder. Kendall readjusted his grip on Ali so one arm was wrapped around her rest, his hand resting on her butt.

"Hand... Off ass... Now!" She growled out as Kendall walked into the elevator.

"Eh... When we get to the Palm Woods park."

"... I will hurt you when we get there."

"It's cool... Once you see what we did, all that anger will go away."

"What are you-" Ali was quiet, stunned into silence, looking at the twinkling lights set up around the park, the ice skating rink set up in the center of the park.

Kendall set Ali back down on her feet.

"When- Why- How?" Ali asked in a rush, staring at the ice.

"Here." Kendall handed Ali a package and she tore the paper off, staring at the skates in the box.

"Kendall-"

"Say nothing, put them on."

Ali did as she was told, lacing the skates quickly before speeding onto the ice.

Ali moved gracefully, the torturous figure skating lessons coming back to help her.

She carved up the ice like a Thanksgiving day turkey.

"YOU FIGURE SKATE?" Kendall shouted at her, watching his girlfriend twirl around the rink.

"I DIDN'T WANT IT!" She shouted back. Riley skated out onto the ice, noticing her friend's skating.

The pair began a speed skating race, with Ali coming out victorious.

"WHAT!" Ali shouted in her friend's face, smirking.

"NO NEED TO BE COMPETITIVE!"


	38. Baby it's Cold Outside Kali Oneshot

**Baby It's Cold Outside: **_**(Kendall / Phalen Rhude's OC Alice Carson)**_

Alice and Kendall were finally both back in the snowy climate they'd grown up in. They were spending the third Christmas together in Wisconsin with Alice's family, booking a room at a local hotel.

The two were laying on the queen bed, debating whether to go out for dinner or stay in and get room service, Ali's laptop playing a local Christmas radio station for background noise.

"Kendall, I'm telling you, we should go out tonight. I haven't seen my hometown in almost two years now." She whined as Kendall turned to kiss her cheek. Just then, Ali's ears picked up a familiar voice from the radio, and she began singing along.

_"I really can't stay (but baby it's cold outside)_  
><em>I've got to go away (but baby it's cold outside)<em>  
><em>This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)<em>  
><em>So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)…<em>

_My mother will start worry (beautiful what's your hurry)_  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)<em>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)<em>  
><em>but maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while i pour)<em>…_"_

"But baby…" Kendall started, his lips brushing against her neck, making her smile, "It's cold outside."

Although Ali wasn't aware that song was still playing. She was far too distracted by the feeling of Kendall's lips on her own to realize that this had been the first song they'd song together, about a week after they'd met. When Kendall finally played back, and looked into Ali's eyes, he saw that the look in her eyes was pure lust.

"_The neighbors might faint (baby it's bad out there)_  
><em>say what's in this drink (no cabs to be had out there)<em>  
><em>I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)<em>  
><em>to break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<em>

_I ought to say "no, no, no sir" (mind if I move in closer)_  
><em>at least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<em>  
><em>I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)…"<em>

Kendall smiled, the song still playing gently in the background.

"You want to stay inside, don't you now?" he teased, his hands already reaching for her body, trying to pull her on top of him. Ali giggled as she climbed on him, straddling him, her hands at his jeans.

"Hm…no….but you know what this song is about, don't you?" she asked, kissing him, her delicate hands undoing her jeans in record time.

"yeah, sexual tension," he replied, his hands working up her sides and around her back to unhook her bra, "I know you want me," he murmured, unable to keep the seductive tone out of his voice. Without warning, Kendall tugged at her shirt and worked it over her head, causing Ali to give a soft yelp, being startled that half her body had been exposed so quickly.

"_Baby it's cold outside…"_

Just as quickly, Ali pulled Kendall's shirt off and bent to kiss his chest. Sure, Kendall wasn't as toned as James was, but that didn't matter to her. Ali loved him just the way he was.

"Let's get those jeans off…I don't like waiting," she called playfully, her hands already at the belt loops, smiling as Kendall had already pulled her sweatpants down.

"_I simply must go (but baby it's cold outside)_  
><em>the answer is no (but baby it's cold outside)<em>  
><em>your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in)<em>  
><em>so nice and warm (look out the window at that storm)<em>

_my sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious)_  
><em>my brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)<em>  
><em>my maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)<em>  
><em>but maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)…"<em>

"Oh fuck you," she muttered darkly, wrestling his jeans off, tossing her own sweatpants to the ground.

"Isn't that what I'm trying to do?" Kendall shot back, his hand snaking up her thigh, two of his fingers slipping into her underwear.

Beneath the fabric, Ali was already warm, the sudden heaet comforting against his fingertips. Twisting his hand ever so slightly to find her enterance, she squeaks as he slides one in.

"Ahh….Kendaork!" she squeals, his finger sliding in a little deeper. Slowly he withdraws it, then slides it back in, adding the second one, smirking at her annoyed moan.

"Kendall! For god's sake….just fuck me already!" she snapped, making Kendall grin. He motioned for her to get off of her so they could both fully undress. Not two minutes later, Ali lay beneath Kendall, foreheads resting together, waiting for the cue. Ali nods, biting her lip, trying to remember to relax. She knows by now that if you don't, it only hurts more.

"I'm not going to hesistate, alright? You're going to feel it no matter what." He murmured, kissing his lips.

"Alright….just….do it." She whined growing tired of waiting.

"KENDALL!" His name leave her lips as a sharp cry as he enters hair, breaking past her barrier in one go. Almost immediately he kisses her lips, which are already trembling with anticipation, whispering reassurance.

"I know….I know…" he soothes, "The pain'll go away soon…listen to my voice…ssshhh….that's a girl…" he whispers, kissing her neck, feeling her fingers already digging into him. Ali's surprised her angel is this gentle, when that hurt so, so much.

"Move." She stated, a smile breaking through her beautiful features.

"_I've gotta get home (but baby you'd freeze out there)_  
><em>say lend me a coat (it's up to your knees out there)<em>  
><em>you've really been grand (i thrill when you touch my hand)<em>  
><em>but don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)<em>

(5 Minutes later)

"KENDALL! AAAHHH!" Ali screamed, she couldn't control it. It doesn't help that his a musician, that just means he finds his rythym that much faster.

"Like that, Ace?" he says, kissing her breasts and then trailing kisses up her neck before beginning to suck softly at it.

"Uh hmmm…." She whines, eyelids fluttering.

"Well…how about…this?" he asked, short of breath, panting slightly. Ali couldn't deny he was totally sexy, hair messed up and beads of sweat already on his face. He pulled out and slammed his hips back into hers, making Ali arch her back clear of the mattress as something exploded within her.

"KENDORK!" Ali smiles as the scream leaves her lips, his own finding the hardened nipple of one of her breast at nipping it, causing her to yelp.

"Not…not funny. Do that again!" She called playfully, trying to brace herself. Kendall does, earning another yelp, "NO! the other thing!" He grins, pulling back and slamming into her. She cries out in Ecstasy…she knows he's found it, the one spot that'll make her melt.

_there's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow)_  
><em>at least there will be plenty implied (if you got pneumonia and died)<em>  
><em>I really can't stay (get over that, it's cold out)…"<em>

(10 Minutes Later)

"KENDALL! OOOOOHHHHHH GOD!" Ali screams at the top of her lungs. She's surprised she's lasted this long really, but now she's at her tipping point, and, as timing would play into it, by Kendall's last thrust, she's throw over the abyss into pure….bliss.

"ALICE!" Surprising, Kendall is just as loud as Ali is, and just as he reaches his peak, she too is falling further into the harmonious bliss. He kisses whatever he can reach of her body, making her giggle and whine as both sensations pass, leaving them with adrenaline highs and racing hearts.

As Kendall pulls out of her, and wraps the covers around them, she sighs and snuggles closer into his side, already becoming sore.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Ace? I love you."

"I love you too. But, let's stay in tonight."

"Oh, now let's stay in? Why's that?" he smirks, eyebrow raised.

"Because…" and slowly she starts to sing, _"Baby it's cold, baby it's cold outside..."_


	39. Re: Pranks

**Re: Kendall and Logan (Ali) Prank Carlos (Riley) and James *written by Phalen***

Riley and James were walking into the studio, leaning on each other for support due to how tired they'd been.

"Are you sure that leaving Aiden with Ali was a good idea?" RiIey asked the the pair stumbled into Gustavo's office.

"She's his godmother... If anything were to happen to us, legally, he's hers." James said, looking at the couch.

Riley flopped onto it as the pair waited for Gustavo.

"... I guess..."

"... You can't guess... I already put that in my will..."

"Wow... You know, I don't see how she has the much energy! I mean... SHE HAS FUCKING TRIPLETS AND SHE FINDS TIME TO TAKE CARE OF AIDEN TOO!" Riley said, thinking about Ali the-fucking-ball-of-fucking-sunshine herself.

"It's because... She doesn't sleep... She has to be a vampire or something... Maybe she's a supernatural being..."

"... I think I'd know if my best friend was a supernatural being."

"Probably... She was so excited when she found out she was having kids... She almost died when she heard triplets... WHO WANTS TRIPLETS?"

"Ali... Now, both of you get into the booth!" Gustavo shouted.

As Riley and James were singing in the booth, Ali walked in with Aiden in her arms, Kendall behind her pushing a sleeping Kennedi, Katerina, and Kaleb in a stroller built for three.

Kendall looked like he was about to fall over while Ali looked full of energy.

"Hey Aiden," Ali whispered, sitting next to Gustavo, "Look, it's mommy and daddy. Want to hear your godmother work her special magic?" She asked the little three-year-old sitting on her lap.

"YEAH!" Aiden shouted, causing his parents to smile. Riley waved at him, not realizing what her son was about to be exposed to.

"Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
>The dust has only just begun to fall, Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.<br>Spin me round again and rub my eyes. This can't be happening.  
>When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy.<p>

Hide and and sewing machines. All those years they were here first." Riley sang, the song being Hide and Seek.

Oily marks appear on walls Where pleasure moments hung before.  
>The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life.<p>

Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
>Blood and tears, They were here first." James sang after her verse and single chorus line.<p>

During the next part, everyone would recognize it. Jason Derulo had sampled it in the beginning of his song called, "Whatcha Say".

Ali, with her devious mind at work, began fiddling with the controls, making James and Riley sound like chipmunks. And suddenly instead of Jason Derulo's mega hit beginning, it sounded like Alvin, Theodore and Simon had just taken over.

"Mmm, what you say? Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
>Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's all for the best? Because it is.<br>Mmm, what you say? Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
>Mmm what you say? What did she say?..."<p>

Aiden clapped, giggling, while Kendall collapsed, falling asleep on the couch, his kids next to him.

"Do you want to prank mommy and daddy, Aiden?"

"... Mm... YEAH!" The little three-year-old shouted.

"Put these on, sweet boy." She said, smiling, placing a pair of head phones over his small head, standing to do the same for Kaleb and Katerina since Kennedi could sleep through anything. She placed some over Kendall's ears as well, kissing his forehead before sitting back down, moving slides.

Immediately, a loud ringing sounded and Riley and James began screaming.

"ARE YOU RINGING?" Riley shouted at her husband.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE RINGING IN MY EARS!" He shouted back to his wife.

They looked at each other and then at a laughing Ali and a giggling Aiden.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, ALI!" The pair shouted, before storming out of the booth.

"You can't kill me, I have your son... And triplets..." Ali said, using her kids, and their own to her advantage.

"One day, you won't be able to use them as scapegoats."

"I have fifteen years until then... Even at that point your bundle of sunshine will come through over and over and over and over and over... And over." Ali hugged Aiden close to her, kissing the top of his head.

"Here, take your baby." Ali said, handing him to Riley.

"Why? I thought he was a bundle of sunshine."

"He is..." Ali said, walking over to her own kids. "Just not when he shit his pants."


End file.
